La madrastra
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma Swan es una joven que vive en la ciudad de Nueva York,hija adoptiva de la mujer más poderosa de la ciudad,desconoce por completo que fue concebida para destruir el malvado hechizo de una reina malvada, la misma que la adoptó para convertirse en su madrastra,una mujer que no parece envejecer y a la que Emma terminará por ver de otro modo cuando alcance la adolescencia.SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**El fic que viene a continuación es mi primer intento de hacer un fic que sea realmente centrado en una sola historia. Confieso que no sé como saldrá, pero hay que intentarlo, después de todo, pues es una de mis grandes flaquezas... me cuesta centrarme en una sola historia, en especial con este fandom. La verdad, llevo bastante tiempo indeciso sobre el volver a los fics, pero mi vuelta se la debo principalmente a la misma persona gracias a la cual esta idea ha botado dentro de mi cabeza. Francamente, se me ocurrió en una conversación con ella y dudo que se me hubiese ocurrido si no hubiese estado mascando el tema. Te mando un saludo y te doy las gracias para inspirarme para el fic (e incluso darle título). Gracias Silviasi22.**

* * *

_Regina Mills_

Blancanieves observaba con aire de derrota lo que había logrado. Finalmente, mi venganza sería cumplida. Sus planes se habían retrasado durante demasiado tiempo. Y ahora estaba allí, mirando a su bebé, que acababa de arrancarle de las manos, abrazada a su inconsciente marido, y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, porque mi maldición triunfaría sin remedio, y durante toda la eternidad, aquella mujer tendría que ser una más de las personas que se arrodillarían ante mí, infeliz y desdichada.

Pero no quería irme sin antes hacerle el mismo favor que ella me había hecho a mí. Y por eso, en mi otra mano, sujetaba un puñal. Un simple golpe de mi mano, y el tormento más grande que Blancanieves había podido llegar a imaginar, estaría cumplido. Su hija, su hija recién nacida, estaría muerta. Pero algo sucedió, algo con lo que yo no había contado. En cuanto di el golpe de muñeca, la hoja, como un fantasma, atravesó a la niña sin hacerle daño.

_ ¡No!_ Exclamé, repitiendo la operación una y otra vez, con idéntico resultado.

_ No puedes hacernos daño, Regina. Por más que lo desees._ Dijo Blancanieves que, incluso en su derrota, parecía esperanzada.

_ Si no puedo acuchillarla la lanzaré desde la ventana. Os dejaré ver como se convierte en una sucia mancha roja en el suelo antes de que mi hechizo os devore.

Estaba tan centrada en mi discurso, en mis más oscuras intenciones, que no me di cuenta de que un niño se deslizaba hacia mí por la espalda. Y me hacía la zancadilla. Solté a Emma por un segundo. El crío trató de meterse en el armario, pero no se lo permití. Le cogí el pie y lo saqué fuera de un tirón. Blancanieves casi parecía sentirse como si realmente hubiese ganado.

_ Esto no es más que un pequeño retraso._ Aclaré._ La seguiré... y entonces la haré sangrar. Puede que no lo presencies, pero al menos tendré mi satisfacción.

_ Te equivocas_ Dijo Blanca_ Ahora está fuera de tu hechizo. Si ella muere, se romperá. Has perdido Regina.

No contesté. Simplemente, sin pensármelo, me metí en aquel armario mágico y cerré las puertas detrás de mí. Me sentí caer, y finalmente, di contra un suelo duro y negro, surcado por líneas amarillas. La Maldición estaba sucediendo, pero no a mi alrededor, podía sentirlo. Por ello, a mí no lograba afectarme. No del todo al menos. Vi aquellas imágenes, los recuerdos falsos que me estaban reservados para moverme en la ciudad pero que, de igual modo, me servirían fuera. Ahora entendía que lo que estaba pisando era una carretera.

En ese momento escuché un llanto. Me puse en pie como pude, debido al aparatoso vestido que limitaba mis movimientos. La niña estaba llorando. Me sentí frustrada. No podía dejarla morir. Tendría que buscar a alguien que se ocupase de ella. Podía dejarla en un orfanato, pero seguramente sería tan estúpida que se moriría sola y el hechizo se rompería. En ese mundo no había magia. Si el hechizo se rompía sus padres me encontrarían y me matarían, apoyados por el resto de sus conciudadanos. Eso era algo que no podía permitir.

_ Bueno... pequeña Emma... parece que nos quedamos tú y yo. Y si no puedo deshacerme de ti..._ susurré._ Me aseguraré de que seas mi princesa... y no la suya...

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en mis labios, pues esta vez, estaba plenamente decidida. Quizá no pudiese matar a Emma... pero me iba a ocupar personalmente de que jamás fuese la salvadora. En cualquier caso... en mis manos... se convertiría en un arma. La más temible a la que Blancanieves tuviese que enfrentarse jamás.

_15 años, 11 meses y 3 semanas después._

_Emma Swan_

_ ¿Pero por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿No podría simplemente invitar a mis amigas a casa y organizar una fiesta?

_ Habría jurado que te gusta Disney World.

_ ¡Sí, me gustaba cuando tenía doce años, Regina! ¡Además, sabes que Blancanieves me da repelús!

Regina sonrió ante mis palabras. Lo cual, a decir verdad, no tenía gracia, aunque era mejor que le divirtiesen mis palabras a que se enfadase, daba verdadero miedo cuando estaba enfadada. La había visto gritar a gente que trabajaba para ella y salían verdaderamente aterrorizados. La verdad, me sorprendía que una mujer como ella me hubiese visto en una cuneta y me hubiese recogido.

_ Emma, ya he hecho las reservas, te he comprado un vestido y he invitado a tus amigas._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Y por qué no me has avisado?_ Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos yo también, aunque no era ni la mitad de intimidante que ella.

_ Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa. Pero como siempre, la has arruinado._ Dijo echándome "esa" mirada.

¿Cuál era "esa" mirada? Pues esa mirada era una que te dejaban sin argumentos. Todo el mundo decía que las madres tenían tretas para dejarte sin palabras. Ella no lo necesitaba. Me miraba fijamente y yo perdía el sentido sin más.

_ ¿A quién has llamado?_ Pregunté, suspirando. Esperaba que al menos hubiese acertado con eso.

_ A Claire, a Ellen y a Deborah.

_ Pero esas tres no son mis amigas, Regina._ Dije, dando un bote de frustración. De hecho, odiaba a aquellas chicas, porque siempre se metían conmigo en el instituto._ Cualquiera diría que has organizado esta fiesta sólo para estropearlo. ¡Te odio!

Me arrepentí de aquellas palabras en cuanto las dije, y no simplemente porque no las dijeses. Estaba claro que aquello le había hecho daño de verdad. Pero no me gritó, no me dijo nada ofensivo ni se puso hecha un basilisco. Lo que hizo fue muchísimo peor, al menos para mí, por mucho que pudiese parecer más simple pero que me hizo sentir mucho peor.

_ Me decepciona mucho que me digas eso, Emma. Sé que en el fondo no lo piensas de verdad, o al menos eso quiero creer. Dejaré el vestido en tu habitación... ya no tiene sentido que te lo oculte, después de todo. Así podrás probártelo.

Cerró la puerta, y aunque la abriese, sabía que no iba a encontrar a Regina. A veces pensaba que había habitaciones secretas en aquella mansión, porque cuando quería perderme de vista siempre se las apañaba para desaparecer. Así que fui a mi habitación, me puse el vestido y me decidí a pensar en cómo me disculparía por las cosas que le había dicho a la mañana siguiente. Por cosas como estas era por las que no llevaba su apellido.

_Regina Mills_

Maldita sea... estaba empezando a querer a aquella maldita cría. Me había prometido a mí misma que tendría la cabeza fría cuando rellené los papeles para quedármela, pero la verdad es que la risueña muchacha tenía algo que me impedía ser tan mala con ella como me hubiese gustado. A pesar de todo, mi plan seguía su curso. Para cuando cumpliese los veintiocho años Emma tenía que ser una persona llena de odio y discordia... por muy tierna que fuese su carita cuando me pedía cosas.

¡Céntrate, Regina! Me decía cuando esos pensamientos me abordaban. Giré un candelabro y una pared lateral se abrió. Con calma comencé a descender por aquella escalinata, pulsando un botón que había para que la pared se cerrase de nuevo. Estaba en el ala más alejada de la entrada de la mansión, por supuesto. Emma nunca solía acercarse por esa zona.

Al final de las escaleras estaba todo aquello que había estado reuniendo aquellos años. Emma no tenía amigas... y era por mi causa. Me había estado esforzando por ello. Cada uno de los artículos mágicos de aquel sótano había cumplido su función una vez más. Todos salvo uno, por supuesto. Aunque ella no podía considerarse realmente como un objeto.

_ ¿Ha venido a hacerme una visita, majestad?_ Me preguntó aquella familiar voz.

Tras aquellos barrotes estaba aquella mujer. Vestida con mi ropa vieja y con cara de aburrimiento, como lo llevaba estando los últimos diez años. ¿Por qué me molestaba en alimentarla? Honestamente, una parte de mí esperaba que llegase a ser útil alguna vez, aunque lo dudaba tanto.

_ Me alegra ver que sigues con vida._ Dije como saludo.

_ Mentiría al decirte que comparto tu preocupación por la seguridad de la persona con la que estás hablando.

La mujer, me volvió la espalda, dándome una esplendida visión de su nuca. Yo dejé un plato de comida por un hueco entre los barrotes, y me acerqué a mi expositor de objetos. ¿Por qué la tenía junto a toda mi magia? Por la sencilla razón de que los barrotes formaban parte de la colección, y solamente podía escaparse de la prisión que formaban a mi orden.

_ En realidad tengo que hacer unos preparativos más para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emma. Tengo que asegurándome de que las chicas que he invitado sean lo bastante desagradables como para hacer que ese pequeño punto oscuro en su corazón se siga extendiendo.

_ Algún día saldré de aquí... y te detendré Regina._ dijo la rubia, sonriéndome mientras se aferraba a los barrotes.

_ Ingrid, querida... te sugiero que... hasta ese día... te mantengas callada._ dije, mirándola fijamente.

_ Por qué habría de callar... si quisieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho. Diré lo que quieras, Regina. Y digo que no podrás impedir que Emma cumpla su destino. Ella será la salvadora y destruirá tu maldición. Todo cobrará sentido para ella en cuanto consiga explicárselo.

_ Estoy segura de que Emma creerá a una completa desconocida que le habla sobre magia y maldiciones antes que a su madre.

_ No es tu hija, es mi hermana._ Dijo Ingrid, dejándose caer al suelo de su celda._ Tengo fe... y eso es algo de lo que tú careces.

_ No me asusta tu fe, Ingrid._ Dije, mientras cogía de su casillero el objeto que quería. Una pequeña piedra con forma de rombo, que parecía estar tallada en obsidiana.

Pero aquella piedra era mucho más que eso. Los preparativos estaban listos. Me tumbé con cautela en una cama que había colocado allí precisamente para eso y me puse la piedra sobre el pecho. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y mis labios dejaron escapar una estela dorada. Mi consciencia. No tenía visión una vez fuera de mi cuerpo, pero mi intuición me decía donde debía ir exactamente.

Unas calles más abajo una joven se preparaba para su siguiente día de instituto. Claire Miller tenía muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su compañera de clase, Emma Swan, pero simplemente con el pretexto de poder humillarla. ¿Qué chica celebraba sus dieciséis años en Disney World? Además, estaba segura de que yo no iría y de que podría reírse de Emma a gusto... y en parte tenía razón.

Mi estela entró en su cuerpo sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta de nada. Al principio solía costar mucho entrar en cuerpos ajenos, pero ya había estado muchas veces dentro del cuerpo de aquella adolescente. Aquella piedra no me permitía realizar exactamente una posesión, pero sí provocar una importante influencia sobre la persona en la que me había introducido. El caso es que Claire y yo ya estábamos tan sincronizadas que prácticamente tomaba yo todas las decisiones por ella. Y por eso no me costó nada que se olvidase de ponerse el pijama y sacase su diario para anotar alguna de las jugarretas que podía gastarle a Emma, la mayoría de mi invención. Aún quedaban días para la celebración y había que ir haciendo preparativos.

_Emma Swan_

No había podido disculparme para con Regina. Había ocurrido lo de siempre. Se había levantado antes de tiempo para ir al trabajo y me había dejado el desayuno preparado... frío. Cualquiera diría que lo había dejado preparado desde la noche anterior y no una media hora antes de que yo abriese los ojos. Salí de casa y el coche y mi chófer me estaban esperando. Personalmente no me gustaba esa ostentación. Las otras chicas solían aprovecharla para insultarme por ser una niña mimada... lo cual era irónico porque el colegio era muy exclusivo y prácticamente todas ellas eran niñas mimadas... y si no, siempre les quedaba lo de que era adoptada. Cualquiera diría que se creían que tenían sangre real o algo por ser hijas de ricos.

_ Buenos días, Charlie._ Saludé al chófer mientras me subía en el asiento del copiloto. No me gustaba ir atrás.

_ Buenos días Emma._ respondió, colocándose la gorra._ Hace frío esta mañana, verdad.

Me senté otra vez a mirar el cielo. Siempre soñaba con viajar, con conocer otros lugares... a otras personas. A veces tenía la idea de que toda mi vida estaba vigilada, como si estuviese controlada por alguien... pero eso era una estupidez. Desde luego.

Tardamos apenas unos minutos en llegar al instituto. Me ajusté la corbata y comprobé que llevaba bien el blazer rojo... el que odiaba... al igual que la corbata... y esa ridícula faldita que mataría por cambiar por un vaquero.

_ ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa, chica Disney?_ primera humillación del día... como no... de parte de Claire Miller.


	2. Chapter 2

_Emma Swan_

_ En realidad tiene todo el sentido del mundo que quieras ir a Disney World, Swan. ¿Esperas encontrar un príncipe que te libere de tu malvada madrastra?

Me lo seguía diciendo todo los días a mí misma. Ignóralas, a las tres. Ignora el comentario de Deborah. ¿Qué quien es Deborah? La verdad es que tampoco importa demasiado. Ni ella ni tampoco Ellen. No eran más que dos snoobs, y lo que era peor... dos perritos falderos. Si Claire Miller se tirara por un barranco, estaba claro que esas dos la seguirían.

Eso ella lo sabía, estaba claro. Las tres reinas del instituto, aunque todos y cada uno tenían claro que la líder era Claire. A mí esas cosas poco me interesaban. Bien podrían ser princesas que yo iba a seguir sin poder tragarlas. Cogí mis libros y me dirigí a la primera clase cuando Claire me abordó.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Miller?_ Le pregunté, mirándola con rabia en los ojos, pero sin decir nada.

_ Sólo me preguntaba sobre qué regalarte para tu cumpleaños. ¿Quizá un osito de peluche? ¿O prefieres un chupete?_ Dije, con una sonrisa sarcástica._ Quizá necesitas un babero y debería habértelo traído hoy antes de la comida... es que... a veces suceden accidentes.

_ Ten cuidado Claire... no soy la única a la que le suceden "Accidentes"_ Dije, intentando amedrentarla.

_ ¿Intento ser amable contigo y te enfadas?_ Dijo, alzando las cejas.

_ Piérdete un rato, y si no vuelves, mejor._ Le espeté de mala manera.

Ahora mismo lo que menos me apetecía era ir a clase de historia. Quizá fuese mi favorita, pero lo que quería era salir de allí. Me metí en el baño, resoplando, y mirándome al espejo ¡Qué asco que me daba Claire! Me daban ganas de partirle la nariz. La puerta del lavabo se abrió, y la chica que la había abierto se apoyó en ella. Me asusté un poco.

_ ¿Tú eres Emma, verdad?

Me volví hacia ella, intentando parecer lo más pequeña posible. Era cierto que el colegio era lo más pijo de Nueva York, pero eso no quitaba que los padres ricos no criaran abusonas. La joven tenía una larga melena negra que coronaba un rostro bastante pálido, sus ojos... los describiría como ligeramente asiáticos, a decir verdad. Eran pequeños y rasgados. No se me escapó que el logo del colegio estaba desteñido... y que parecía que el uniforme le estaba grande. Aquella chica estaba becada.

_ Sí... soy Emma Swan._ Dije, intentando que no me temblara la voz.

_ Calma, pareces un conejito asustado._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Después de lo valiente que has estado con la reinona del colegio te vas a desmayar por mí.

_ ¿La reinona del colegio?_ Pregunté, sujetándome el bolso, que se me iba a caer.

_ Sí, Claire adoradme todos Miller. Me ha gustado que la hayas mandado a la mierda.

_ Yo no la..._ No pude acabar la frase.

_ No la mandaste a la mierda porque es una niña buena y tu mami se enfadaría._ Dijo, sacándome la lengua._ Mierda... mierda... ¡Mierda! ¿Ves? No pasa nada. Vive un poco, Swan.

_ Ya bueno... es que a mí no me gusta decir esas cosas.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Tu madre te pega? A mí eso nunca me ha detenido. Anda, ven conmigo. Estar aquí en el baño es un rollo.

_ Pero... tengo clase de historia y ya llego tarde._ Dije, algo nerviosa.

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza lo de hacer novillos, ni siquiera una vez. Y ahora esa chica quería que me largase con ella a saber dónde. ¿Por qué me lo estaba pensando siquiera?

_ ¡Swan! Venga, espabila o nos pillará la jefa de estudios.

_ Mira... no sé ni quién eres. ¿Y tú quieres que me escape contigo?

_ Pues soy la que te va a enseñar a divertirte. Oh vamos. ¡Lo llevas dentro pero eres una reprimida!

_ ¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre!_ Le dije, subiendo un poco la voz.

_ Me llamo Lily. Pero ¿Qué más dará eso? Vas a venir, te lo veo en la cara.

_ Vale... está bien... pero si me meto en algún lío dirás que ha sido culpa tuya.

_ No te meterás en ningún lío. Te lo prometo, Swan.

Di un suspiro y la seguí. Parecía conocerse el colegio al dedillo, y eso que era enorme. ¿Qué colegio necesitaba cuatro pistas de waterpolo? Era todo ostentación y nada funcional. Porque sí, en el folleto quedaba muy bien, pero luego no se usaban sino tres días al año. Seguí a Lily hasta detrás del campo de béisbol y nos colamos detrás de las gradas. Resultaba que ahí había una pequeña rendija de cemento que se había soltado y pudimos colarnos por él.

_ ¿Haces esto a menudo?_ Le pregunté, básicamente porque ella pasó al momento, y yo por poco me quedo atrapada.

_ Todos los martes y jueves. ¿En serio no te saltas las clases de religión?_ Me preguntó, alzando una ceja._ Oh, es verdad... eres una niña buena y te estoy corrompiendo.

Me reí con ella, pero la verdad es que el comentario no me hizo ninguna gracia. Si Regina se enteraba de que estaba faltando a clases me iba a caer un castigo gordo. Al igual hasta me hacía fregar.

_ ¿Y ahora qué, Emma? Estamos fuera. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Me quedé en blanco. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Lily se me quedó un minuto esperando y luego se echó a reír.

_ Eres la alegría de la vuelta. Vamos... creo que la feria está abierta. Seguro que una niña buena como tú nunca ha ido.

_ ¡Sí que he ido!_ me quejé. De hecho había un gigantesco oso de peluche en mi habitación que Regina había ganado para mí.

_Regina Mills_

Café aguado. Otra vez café aguado. Café aguado y documentos con retraso. Y no voy a negarlo, había disfrutado mucho al gritar la palabra "¡Despedido!", delante de todos. Así les recordaba quién era su jefa. Adoraba esa sensación de pánico en los rostros de todos cuando cruzaba por aquella sala. Tomé un folio y comencé a trazar líneas, concentrada. Con los preparativos para arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emma ni tan siquiera había tenido un segundo para hacer verdaderamente mi trabajo.

Estaba concentrada en mi diseño, calculando medidas y patrones, cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Bufé, y dejé mi lápiz sobre la mesa.

_ Pase._ Dije. Y esperaba que fuese importante.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer entró por ella. La observé con detenimiento. Iba vestido con un traje de ejecutiva de color negro y llevaba una carpeta en sus manos. El cabello, rizado, le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y bajo los ojos castaños, sujeta por la nariz, se encontraban unas gafas de acero.

_ ¿Ha venido por el puesto de ayudante?_ Pregunté, mirándola fijamente.

_ Sí, señora. Soy una gran admiradora suya y de su trabajo. Adoro todos sus diseños.

_ Muy bien... Sylvia._ Dije, leyendo los documentos que me había traído._ Veo que tienes buenas referencias... y además el traje que llevas es de mi última colección, así que te creo al decir que lo que eres fan mío no es mero peloteo. Pero debes saber que este trabajo consta de mucho más que de servir cafés o llevar papeleo.

_ Sí señora... yo... haré lo que sea._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Oh dios... aquella chica se estaba derritiendo con sólo mirarme los ojos. Estaba claro que le había pegado fuerte. Desde que se había sentado parecía que le costaba respirar. Cualquiera diría que era asmática.

_ Muy bien... entonces podemos empezar mañana con tu periodo de prueba... firma aquí._ Dije, dándole un documento que guardaba en el tercer cajón de mi escritorio.

En cuanto estampó su firma una serie de pequeñas partículas emanaron del papel y se introdujeron por su nariz. Ella torció, sonoramente, y se llevó las manos a la cara, sin entender. Luego, sus ojos, se dirigieron directamente hacia mía.

_ ¿Qué era eso?_ Me preguntó.

_ Oh... tan sólo una pequeña cláusula de confidencialidad. No me gustan las traidoras ni las bocazas... así que he tomado precauciones. Soy la diseñadora textil más importante de Nueva York. Como comprenderás, no puedo permitirme el lujo de que mis secretos se aireen. Además, como bien te he dicho, en esta sala hablaremos de mucho más que de ropa.

_ ¿Qué me ha echado, señorita Mills?

_ No seas tan melodramática Sylvia... tan sólo es un poco de magia... un pequeño secreto para poder hablar sin tener que preocuparme de que cuentes mis secretos. ¿No era tu sueño conocerme en profundidad?

_Emma Swan_

_ ¿Ves Lily? Tengo mejor puntería que tú._ Le dije, sacándole la lengua y restregándole el gigantesco calamar de fieltro que acababa de ganar por la cara.

_ Joder... cualquiera diría que eres una pijotera._ Dijo Lily, apartando el peluche con la mano._ Menuda puntería que tienes.

_ Bueno... algún talento tenía que tener._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Algodón de azúcar?

_ No... si al final iba a tener razón Claire al llamarte chica Disney.

_ Yo seré una chica Disney, pero tú eres una criminal._ Dije, sacándole la lengua.

Lily me sonrió, aunque no parecía una sonrisa demasiado feliz. Parecía que estaba empezando a hacer una nueva amiga, y sin embargo, la había hecho sentir mal. Gran trabajo, Emma. Ella miró su reloj, y pareció angustiarse un poco.

_ Se hace tarde, Emma. Deberíamos volver al colegio o tu madre se enterará de que te has saltado las clases.

Me quedé blanca. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido. No estaba acostumbrada a que sucediese así. Era cierto lo que el tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo. Volvimos por el mismo camino y entramos en el instituto, nos mezclamos con la gente que salía. El plan de Lily salió bien, Charlie no se dio cuenta de nada. Aún así yo no dejaba de sentirme un poco mal por haberme escapado... Sin embargo... había sido tan divertido. Esperaba que Lily se hiciera cargo de mi calamar, pues a fin de cuentas yo no podía llevarlo a casa sin dar explicaciones.

Acababa de conocer a Lily y sin embargo ya me caía mejor que el resto de personas del colegio. Había sido una suerte que me hubiese escuchado hacer ese comentario fuera de lugar. El destino había tenido que jugar una carta.

_Lily_

Me subí al taxi y dejé que me llevase a esa dirección. Esa dirección nueva. Y arriba estaría aquella mujer otra vez. Empezaba a pensar que hubiese sido mejor quedarme en el orfanato. Pagué, entré en el edificio y me subí al ascensor. El ático. Pulsé el botón y el ascensor ascendió rápidamente. No me gustaba el ruido que hacía, daba bastante miedo. Daba la sensación de que algo enorme se estuviese tragando a alguien.

El ascensor funcionaba con llave, de modo que subí al abrirse las puertas ya me encontraba en el salón. No parecía haber nadie, así que me senté en el gran sofá del salón, dispuesta a ver la televisión mientras esperaba. Pero no había nada que ver. Iba a levantarme cuando sentí dos manos acariciar mis hombros. Dos manos heladas se acercaron a mi cuello y empezaron a masajearlo.

_ Tranquila Lily... sólo soy yo..._ me susurró aquella conocida voz. Era como un sonido silbante que se iba metiendo en mi cabeza y que me relajaba._ Dime... ¿Qué tal le has caído a Emma?

_ Le he encantado..._ murmuré, pues el masaje y su dulce voz me estaban llevando a un estado de relajación._ En el fondo es una rebelde... lo lleva en su interior...

_ Sí... eso es cierto... y ahora dime... ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Puedes repetírmelo?

_ Tengo que conseguir que Emma me invite a su casa... para liberar a tu amiga... que está presa en el sótano_ murmuré, casi dormida.

Noté una leve presión en el cuello, que identifiqué como lo que debía ser una llave del sueño y me quedé profundamente dormida. Quedé inmersa en un mundo de sueños. Uno en el que sí que tenía una familia que me quisiera y no la tutela en manos de una mujer que ni tan siquiera conocía... y que parecía que tenía unos muy extraños hábitos que le impedían mostrarse ante mí. Noté como se acercaba y me daba un beso en la frente, pero estaba demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos.

_ Buenas noches Lily... descansa y recuerda... mañana será un gran día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno bueno bueno. Este capítulo es extralargo... no he podido evitarlo, me he emocionado. Cuando llega la inspiración, llega. Bueno, a todos los que habéis estado comentando deciros que me alegra mucho que os esté gustando este fic, lo voy a confesar yo también soy fan y me meto prisa a mí mismo para ver qué sale de aquí. En fin, Silviasi22, por supuesto que sí, la nueva es genial... me pregunto de donde se me habrá ocurrido la idea... Y sí, en esta historia no hay piratería... o sí... no sé, ya veremos... pero no vamos a ver a Hook, gracias por felicitarme, en cualquier caso 3. Lyzz (Voy a llamarte Lyzz, tu nombre es kilométrico), pues claro que te gustaron, si sé que te lo leíste seguidos, estaba aquí cuando pasó. SweetBastard, te tengo una queja. Lana Parrilla es la mujer más sensual que existe. Podría estar vendiendo perritos en un puesto cubierta de grasa de perrito y en el uniforme más ridículo que te puedas imaginar y seguiría siendo sexy. Pero sí, lo de modista le queda como un guante. En fin, dejo de daros la lata, si habéis leído el comentario entero os dejo de dar la lata ya, y si no... sois mala gente T^T**

* * *

_Emma Swan_

Escuchaba la lluvia a través de las ventanas. El resto de mis compañeros de clase ya habían salido. Y allí estábamos, yo y Lily, sentadas en dos pupitres, esperando la reprimenda. La profesora nos miraba alternativamente a la una y a la otra.

Era una mujer que cualquiera diría que no tenía más de veinticinco años. De piel clara y cabello pelirrojo, llamaba la atención entre la multitud. Sus gafas estaban sobre la mesa y se sujetaba la nariz con los dedos, lanzó un suspiro. Parecía decepcionada y pensativa. Finalmente nos miró a las dos y tomó una decisión.

_ Lily... por favor, espera fuera. Luego hablaré contigo._ Dijo, con voz calmada.

Yo tragué saliva mientras miraba a Lily salir por la puerta. Me había quedado sola con la profesora. Y, aunque era mi profesora favorita, ahora mismo me daba verdadero pánico. Había algo en ella que simplemente me resultaba aterrador, de forma inexplicable. Era como si estuviese delante de un león hambriento... o al menos en ese pensaba.

_ Emma... debo confesarte que no lo entiendo._ Dijo, en un susurro, lo cual hizo que me quedara traspuesta, porque esperaba que me gritara.

_ ¿Disculpe? ¿A qué se refiere?_ Pregunté, tragando saliva.

_ Siempre has sido una alumna modelo, Emma. Has sabido comportarte... has sacado buenas notas. Esto no parece nada propio de ti._ Dijo, acercándose y mirándome fijamente._ Sé sincera. Esto es cosa de Lily. Ella te ha arrastrado fuera. ¿Verdad?

Me quedé pensando unos segundos. Sí que le había dicho a Lily que cuando todo pasara ella debía llevarse las culpas de todo. Pero ahora estaba pensando en ella, en lo mal que lo iba a pasar si eso pasaba. A fin de cuentas, si realmente estaba allí becada podrían llegar a expulsarla indefinidamente.

_ No. Fui con ella porque quise. Ella lo sugirió y yo la seguí._ Dije, sin parpadear. Sentía que lo hacía me iba a desmoronar.

_ En tal caso tendré que informar a tu madre de lo sucedido. Debo hablar con Lily antes de pensar en tu castigo, Emma. Estoy muy decepcionada.

Salí con la cabeza baja y esperé a Lily fuera. Su reprimenda tampoco pareció durar mucho, y no pareció importarle demasiado lo que fuera que le dijese la profesora, porque salió igual que había entrado.

_ Bueno. ¿Entonces vamos a comer Emma?_ Me preguntó._ O te preocupa que te vean sentarte conmigo. ¿Por eso tienes esa mala cara?

_ No tengo mala cara. Y no es eso lo que me preocupa._ Le espeté_ Ha dicho que va a decirle que me he escapado a mi madre.

_ ¿Sí, y qué?_ Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Tú no conoces a Regina... cuando está enfadada dan ganas de echar a correr en dirección contraria... Es como...

_ ¡Swan! ¡Ya nos hemos enterado!_ Oh no... otra vez Claire no.

Pero sí. A veces pensaba, y juro que no lo entendía, que Claire sencillamente vivía para atormentarme a mí. Ahí estaba en mis mayores momentos de debilidad. Y ahora mismo, la verdad, es que el horno no estaba para bollos.

_ ¿Qué pasa, chica Disney? ¿Ahora quieres pasarte al lado oscuro y vivir una vida criminal?_ Dijo, con una sonrisa cínica_ No sabía que lo que yo dijese te afectase tanto. Aunque no me extraña... está claro que de alguna forma tenías que intentar llegar a tener mi estilo.

Notaba como algo dentro de mí estaba ardiendo. Iba a decirle a Claire algo ofensivo, pero no me dio tiempo. Lily se me adelantó, pero no le dijo nada. Sencillamente, y con toda la gracia del mundo, le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz. Escuché como crujía, y durante un momento me pareció que se la había dejado torcida.

_ ¡Escucha! ¡Vas a dejar de molestar a mi amiga ahora mismo! ¡Cómo tú o cualquiera de las putas de tus amigas volváis a decirles algo te parto las piernas!_ Exclamó.

Pero parecía que Claire era más dura de lo que parecía. Yo, honestamente, pensaba que iba a echarse a llorar por el golpe, pero en lugar de eso hizo un gesto con la mano que Ellen y Deborah supieron interpretar.

Las dos se lanzaron sobre Lily y la apresaron contra las taquillas, usando su peso para bloquearla allí y que no pudiese usar los brazos. Claire le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, que no llegó a ser tan fuerte como el primero. A la vista estaba, porque la rubia y perfectísima Claire estaba sangrando por la nariz... y Lily no había perdido la sonrisa.

_ ¡Estoy segura de que mi abuela pegaba más fuerte que tú!_ Se burló. Claire le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que la hizo callar.

Pero yo no iba a quedarme allí simplemente mirando. Me lancé sobre Claire, apresándola como si fuese una mochila. Llevaba años deseando hacer eso. Me aferré a su espalda con pies y manos y le di un profundo mordisco en la oreja.

Claire gritó, pero yo no aflojé mi mandíbula. Al contrario, apretaba más fuerte cuanto más gritaba. Estaba fuera de mí. Pero lo cierto es que llevaba desde primaria deseando vengarme. Siempre callada, siempre aguantando. Los gritos de la rubia eran como música para mis oídos.

_ ¡Emma! ¡Basta!

_Regina Mills_

_ Bien... date la vuelta... Ya casi acabamos.

_ Señorita Mills...

_ ¿Cómo te he dicho que tienes que llamarme, Sylvia?

Sonreí con calma, pero mostrando mi carácter. Sylvia era una fan, una incondicional... y por ello sabía que haría lo que fuese para conservar el trabajo que le había dado. Por eso la había contratado en realidad, no por las referencias que me había traído. Lo que yo quería era a alguien manipulable.

_ Majestad..._ dijo, consiguiendo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara._ Cuando me contrató pensaba que iba a ser su ayudante... no modelo.

_ ¿Acaso no te gusta?_ Le pregunté, poniéndome en pie y acercándome hasta quedarme a un par de centímetros de ella._ Pienso que sería un desperdicio tenerte sirviéndome cafés todo el día...

Estaba tan cerca de ella que oía su respiración acelerada. Mi mano derecha fue a su cuello y ella se estremeció. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y tuve que cambiar mis planes. Separé la mano y vi cierta decepción en el rostro de la secretaria.

_ Oh Sylvia... ya habrá tiempo para todo._ Le dije, en un susurro.

Me acerqué y cogí el teléfono, sentándome de nuevo en mi asiento. Me atendió una voz que me resultó conocida, pero que sin embargo no lograba identificar.

_ ¿Es usted la señorita Mills?

_ Sí, soy yo._ Dije, intentando aparentar serenidad.

_ Soy la señorita Shayker, la tutora de su hija. Me pongo en contacto con usted porque me temo que ha ocurrido algo relacionado con ella.

_ ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?_ Pregunté, visiblemente alterada.

_ Emma está bien... pero Claire Miller no lo está tanto. Emma ha estado involucrada en una pelea hoy. Y debo decirle además, que ayer no asistió a las clases a pesar de que su chófer la dejó aquí como el resto de los días, y de que sus compañeros la vieron entrar en el recinto. ¿Estaba usted enterada?

_ No, no estaba enterada._ Dije, tratando de sonar menos alterada de lo que en realidad me sentía._ ¿Debo ir a recogerla?

_ Así es. Creemos que es mejor que vuelva a casa y medite sobre lo que ha hecho.

_ Muy bien, voy para allá.

Eso era algo de lo que debía ocuparme yo misma. Principalmente porque me preguntaba qué era lo que había alterado tanto a Emma. Había estado casi dieciséis años intentando que soltase su ira. Y ahora que por fin lo había hecho, no tenía ni idea del motivo. Era un tanto frustrante, si te parabas a pensarlo. Pero en cualquier caso, había conseguido mi objetivo.

_ Lo siento Sylvia, habrá que posponer nuestra reunión. Encárgate de hacer llegar los nuevos bocetos a quien tenga que llegar y cancela todas mis reuniones.

Sylvia se quedó un tanto trastocada por lo que acababa de decir, y sobre todo porque parecía estar divirtiéndome. Claro, aún no había tenido tiempo de decirle los detalles de mi diabólico plan. Pero claro, eso llegaría más adelante, De momento salí por la puerta, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

_ Y me encantan esos tacones... Te dejan una figura muy sexy.

Salí de la oficina y subí al coche. Me quedé un momento allí, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Suspiré, arranqué y me dirigí al recinto escolar. Estuve en silencio todo el trayecto. Había apagado el móvil por primera vez en unas semanas y por fin disponía de esa estudiada calma que me merecía durante la media hora que duró la carrera.

Aparqué el mercedes y cuando me bajé por la puerta y la gente empezó a verme se hizo el silencio. En cierto sentido, era gracioso. Seguía inspirando un terror con mi sola presencia que ya no encajaba con mi nueva vida. Pero estaba claro que el pasado siempre estaba allí y mi capacidad para imponer respeto y silencio era más que remarcable.

Me sorprendió no encontrar a la profesora Shayker esperando junto con Emma. De hecho, la que se encontraba junto a ella era la directora.

_ Señorita Mills, veo que ha llegado pronto. Lamento haber tenido que interrumpir sus obligaciones.

Ella me miraba a mí, pero yo no le devolvía la mirada. Estaba mirando a Emma. Tenía un labio partido y un ojo morado. En ese momento, algo... algo dentro de mí, probablemente producto de haberla criado durante quince años, estalló en llamas. Eran pocos los momentos en qué me había sentido tan furiosa a lo largo de mi vida. Así que ese fue el momento en que me dirigí hacia la otra mujer e hice una sola pregunta en todo plenamente envenenado. Una sola palabra, pero que transmitía tanta Bilis que incluso Emma dio un paso atrás.

_ ¿Quién?

_ Señorita Mills, creo que debería usted calmarse un poco antes de...

_ Le he hecho una pregunta, señora Directora. ¿Quién le ha hecho esto a Emma?_ Pregunté.

Racionalmente me dije a mí misma que si estaba cabreada era porque Emma era un asunto mío y no debía hacerse daño para mis planes. Esa explicación me valía por el momento porque estaba muy enfadada y no quería pararme a pensar en por qué lo estaba tanto.

_ Claire Miller._ fue Emma la que respondió, con un hilo de voz.

_ Muy bien. Claire Miller. ¿Ve, señora directora? Han sido dos palabras. Bien, me llevo a Emma a casa.

_ Señorita Mills, antes de que se marche tendríamos que intercambiar unas palabras._ Me dijo. Si no hubiese estado tan furiosa me hubiese resultado cómico que su voz sonase como la de un ratón asustado.

_ ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirme que esto constará en su expediente y que tengo que darle una mejor educación? ¿Acaso cree que puede contarme algo que ya no sepa?_ Le dije._ Ya he terminado con usted, así que háganos un favor a las dos y vuelva a su trabajo. ¿Quiere?

La directora no dijo nada más. No sólo porque estaba asustada, sino porque sabía que anualmente hacía una importante contribución a la institución, y que restándole aún unos años en Emma en el colegio, si me enfadaba no la realizaría... y esa mujer, codiciosa, quería instalar una cuarta cancha de tenis... que probablemente nadie usaría, pero esa no era la cuestión. La cuestión es que simplemente cayó y se perdió por el pasillo. Yo busqué en mi bolso mis llaves y se las puse a Emma en la mano.

_ Espera en el coche.

_ Pero Reg...

_ He dicho que esperes en el coche.

Si bien mi voz no sonó tan cargada de rabia como para con la directora, pero estaba claro que Emma captó el mensaje por cogió las llaves y salió por la puerta principal. Yo tenía un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza. Iba a destruir a Claire Miller.

Lo cierto es que no tardé en encontrarla. Salía de la enfermería, y más le valía quedarse cerca, porque iba a volver a entrar. Se giró, y en cuanto me vio, pareció que intentó salir corriendo en dirección contraria, pero no pudo. Fue como si sus pies se quedasen pegados al suelo. Ya lo había dicho. Le había dado demasiadas indicaciones. Mi alma había pasado demasiado tiempo en su cuerpo. Y yo quería que se estuviese quieta. Aunque me pareció divertido ver que tenía una venda en la oreja y que ella tenía el ojo bastante más morado que Emma.

Yo me acerqué taconeando sonoramente hacia ella. No parecía quedar nadie más. La enfermera debería haber salido. Y mis tacones retumban en el suelo de losa del instituto. Un golpe... otro... y otro. Cada vez que mi zapato italiano golpeaba el suelo Claire se ponía más pálida. Cuando estuve a su altura ni me lo pensé antes de tomarla por el cuello y elevarla por encima de mí, despegando sus pies del suelo.

_ Escúchame bien, Claire. Si se te ocurre volver a hacerle daño a Emma, de cualquiera de las formas que se te ocurran, te juro que te sacaré el corazón del pecho con mis propias manos. ¿Entiendes?

_ Por favor... me quedo sin aire... suéltame.

_ Es curioso... porque me ha parecido oír que decías algo... pero no era una promesa. De todos modos. ¿Qué valdría una promesa tuya? No eres más que un mal títere... una pésima mascota desobediente.

Estaba segura de que Claire no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, y seguiría así incluso después de que el oxígeno volviese a llegarle al cerebro. Se estaba poniendo morada, así que tuve que soltarla. Se quedó en el suelo, mirándome con verdadero terror.

_ No lo olvides, Claire Miller. Si vuelves a tocar a mi hija juro que destruiré tu felicidad. ¡Acabaré con todo lo que amas aunque tenga que invertir el resto de mi vida en ello!

_Emma Swan_

Estaba jugueteando con la radio del coche. Nunca había visto a Regina tan enfadada. Quizá la directora tenía razón y no tendría que haberle dado el nombre de Claire. Pero, por otra parte, de no habérselo dado habría seguido insistiendo. Ella siempre consigue todo lo que se propone. Y yo ni siquiera lograba sintonizar la emisora que estaba buscando.

La vi salir del colegio y finalmente apagué la radio y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Tragué saliva y me quedé muy callada, casi sin respirar, cuando ella entró. Nunca antes la había decepcionado de esa manera. Confieso que me preocupaba más lo que pudiera hacerme en aquel momento que cualquier castigo que me impusiera más tarde.

_ Déjame ver ese ojo._ Dijo, para mi sorpresa, en voz baja.

Volví a quitarme el cinturón de seguridad para que pudiese examinar mis heridas. Me relajé un poco al ver que parecía más preocupada que furiosa.

_ ¿Te duele al moverlo? ¿Ves doble?_ Me preguntó.

_ No... veo bien.

_ Entonces estás bien._ Sonrió._ Ahora dime... ¿Te fuiste de clase ayer por culpa de Claire?

_ Bueno... sí._ Eso no era realmente una mentira. A fin de cuentas, Lily no se me habría acercado si no hubiese contestado a Claire de aquella manera.

_ Y supongo que ella te ha provocado hoy. ¿Verdad?

_ Estaba con una amiga._ Dije, sincera._ Y ella me insultó... así que mi amiga le pegó... y después todo se descontroló. Lo siento Regina... yo no quería que pasara esto. De verdad.

_ Eh... Emma... tranquila._ Me dijo, tomándome de la barbilla._ Mira, en parte me siento responsable de esto. Algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con tu cumpleaños, y con todo lo que he hecho a su alrededor. Está claro que no debí invitarla.

_ Yo... bueno... no, no debiste._ Dije, con un hilo de voz, no quería enfadarla otra vez.

_ Mira... ¿Qué te parece si llamo a Disney World... cancelo esa locura de fiesta y la haces en casa... con tus amigas?

_ ¡Sí! ¡Por favor, Regina!_ Le pedí, eufórica.

Eso era lo que quería desde un principio y parecía que finalmente Regina lo entendía. Parecía que pegarme con Claire había servido para algo, después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está. Me lo estabais pidiendo con desespero y aquí tenéis el capítulo 4. La historia va a avanzando y se tuerce, como siempre poco a poco, no me tengáis prisas ¿Qué chispa tiene la vida si ya tenemos todo resuelto en el capítulo cuatro? Melissa, la verdad que no entiendo tu comentario. ¿Quién es Canelo? Y sí, Regina cabreada es muy sexy... Lyzz, ya habrá tiempo para los celos, muchísimos celos. Misskimhyun, como ya he dicho antes, no hay prisa, tranquilos, actualizaré prontito para que no os mordáis demasiado las uñas. Y a ti, Sweetbastard, decirte que estoy de acuerdo. Cualquiera en la situación de Sylvia se derrite, como para no. **

* * *

_Lily_

Y allí estaba aquella noche, de nuevo en aquel apartamento, haciendo girar la invitación que Emma me había dado. Me había invitado a su cumpleaños. Me había dado aquella carta muy ilusionada, y habíamos pasado el día bromeando sobre el tema. Al parecer, no había invitado a nadie más. Había conseguido lo que me había pedido. Llevaba un buen rato en el sofá cuando noté su mano acariciándome el cabello. No entendía por qué no quería que la mirase, después de todo ya sabía cómo era.

_ Has hecho un buen trabajo, Lily..._ me dijo, casi me pareció percibir alegría en su voz._ Pronto tendremos una aliada más con nosotras.

_ Hay algo que no me has dicho._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ ¿Te preocupa Emma?_ Preguntó. noté como soltaba mi cola de caballo y mi pelo caía de forma desigual a ambos lados.

_ No quiero que le hagas daño. De verdad me cae bien._ reconocí.

_ No te preocupes por Emma. No tengo intención de hacerle ningún daño. Al contrario, lo que quiero es ayudarla, igual que a ti.

_ Pero... ¿Qué pasa con Regina? Puedo distraer a Emma... pero ella es mucho más astuta. Seguro que nos descubre. Y a saber qué me hará si me encuentra.

_ No te preocupes por Regina... yo me ocuparé de ella. Tú asegúrate de que tu parte sale de acuerdo al plan. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Una vez más noté aquella sensación, que ya empezaba a hacérseme familiar, y me quedé dormida en aquel cómodo sofá, con las ideas claras y decidida a ayudar. Después de todo... no me quedaba nada más en la vida.

_Regina Mills_

Ya no necesitaba la excursión a Disney World. El conflicto que Emma había tenido con Claire era más que suficiente para aquella semana. Y además, dándole lo que quería tras ese arrebato mostraba ese hecho, el de que a base de golpes de ira podía conseguir lo que quería. Había magia latente en ella, y cuando saliese era mejor que estuviese de mi lado. Mis palabras habían reforzado la noción de que Emma debía estar conmigo. A fin de cuentas, no tenía a nadie más. Y eso debía seguir así. Mientras pensaba en eso mis ojos seguían las líneas que estaba trazando en el bloc que tenía delante de mí.

_ Se-Señorita Mills...

_ ¿Qué quieres, Sylvia?_ Pregunté, sin dejar de mover el lápiz mientras la miraba a los ojos.

_ Sólo... quería saber si ponía ponerme el sujetador ya._ Dijo, tartamudeando.

_ Como ya te dije, intento diseñar una colección de trajes de baño, y tu ayuda me es indispensable. No, no puedes ponerte el sostén aún.

_ Pero... hace frío... _ Dijo. La verdad es que estaba graciosa quejándose con las mejillas rojas como el hierro al rojo._ ¿Era necesario quitar la calefacción?

_ El agua del mar suele estar fría, Sylvia._ Reiteré. Terminé mi dibujo y me puse en pie. Había algo que, honestamente, ya había pospuesto demasiado._ Además... para lo que vamos a hacer ahora no necesitamos ropa... ni calefacción.

_ ¿Qué?_ Preguntó. Increíble... podía ponerse más roja todavía.

_ Oh vamos... no creerías que te dije que te quitaras la ropa sólo para dibujar un sujetador, ¿Verdad?_ Dije, con una sonrisa pícara._ No te hagas la tonta. Sé el motivo por el que has cogido este trabajo, y poco o nada tiene que ver con la moda.

_ Pero..._ Dijo. No la dejé hablar, la silencié poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

_ Sé que has cogido este trabajo sólo por qué te gusto. ¿Por qué lo sé? Porque te he contado mis planes para con Emma y no te has escandalizado... porque eres incapaz de decirme que no por muy absurdo que sea lo que te pida... porque no dejas de mirarme cuando crees que no te veo... o porque tu blusa no combina con tus zapatos, lo que tú prefieras.

_ Por favor... no me despidas._ Me pidió, mordiéndose el labio.

_ ¿Despedirte? ¿Qué sentido tendría eso?_ Dije, alzando una ceja._ Eres exactamente el tipo de empleada que buscaba.

Me acerqué y mis manos se dirigieron a su pecho, provocando que se estremeciera. Sí que hacía frío, sí. Me acerqué y mis labios rozaron los suyos, apenas un segundos, pero bastante como para que temblase como un flan.

_ ¿Qué te parece si ahora te quitas el resto?_ Le pregunté.

_Lily_

Estaba aterrada. Allí estaba yo, delante la puerta, sin atreverme a tocar. Regina me daba muchísimo miedo. Había pasado todo el día manteniéndome ocupada, buscando el regalo perfecto para Emma y por eso mis nervios se habían esperado hasta aquel momento para florecer. Tragué salida y toqué ligeramente en la puerta, que Regina abrió, como yo me temía. Había algo en ella que, sencillamente, había estado a punto de hacerme temblar.

_ Así qué eres Lily._ Dijo, provocando que yo diese un respingo. _ Emma ha sido bastante reservada con respecto a ti. Vamos... pasa. Te está esperando en el salón.

Me sentía como si me colase entre las fauces entreabiertas de un gigantesco lobo. La casa de Regina, de esa mujer a la que todos temían. Claire llevaba dos días sin ir a clase y todos decían que era porque le había dado una paliza después de ver lo que nos había hecho a Emma y a mí. Y es que, aunque pareciese relajada, había algo en sus ojos que me helaba las entrañas.

Seguí a Regina al salón. La verdad, esperaba que hubiese canapés o alguna de esas pijerías, pero Emma habría conseguido convencer a su madre, porque en la sala había panchitos y patatas fritas. Había una PlayStation 2 conectada a un televisor enorme, que apostaba que debía ser nueva, y Emma parecía estarme esperando, porque sonrió al verme. Cualquiera diría que éramos poco femeninas... y no se equivocaría demasiado.

_ Bueno... supongo que debo dejaros solas._ Dijo la dueña de la casa. Pestañeé y pareció desaparecer.

_ Joder, Emma. Cuando quiere tu madre sabe montar una fiesta a medida. ¿En serio iba a llevarte a Disney World?_ Pregunté, sentándome con ella._ Oh sí, lo olvidaba. Te he traído un regalo.

_ Lily, ¡No tenías que molestarte!_ Dijo Emma, casi como queja.

_ Pero quería hacerlo.

Aquello era mitad cierto mitad falso. Lo cierto es que la señorita que había ideado el plan malvado me había pedido que le comprase un regalo a Emma, pero la verdad es que había comprado, finalmente, un regalo que me había ilusión darle.

_ No es mucho pero, creo que te pega.

Le di la caja y ella rompió el papel de regalo con muchas ganas y retiró la tapa de cartón de la caja que contenía mi regalo.

_ ¿Bueno qué, te gusta?

La rubia sacó de su caja la chaqueta que había comprado. De cuero rojo y con una cremallera central, con cuatro bolsillos que, de hecho, también se cerraban y abrían con el mismo mecanismo. Era la chaqueta más llamativa que había visto en mi vida. Pero la vi e inmediatamente pensé en Emma.

_ ¡Me encanta! Nunca había llevado nada así. Es como... salvaje. ¿Sabes?_ Dijo, riéndose un poco.

_ Anda, pásame el mando de la consola y los panchitos y ya te enseñaré yo quién es salvaje.

Estuvimos jugando un buen rato, pero Emma me ganaba siempre. Estaba claro que aquello no era lo mío. Pero Emma no era mala ganadora, no se metía conmigo. A fin de cuentas, no era culpa mía, siendo la primera vez que había jugado a Street Fighter en mi vida.

Llevábamos ya una media hora jugando cuando escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Tres veces. Era la distracción para Regina. Me puse en pie y le pregunté a Emma que donde estaba el baño como excusa. Y pareció funcionar, porque ella cogió el mando y siguió jugando mientras esperaba a que volviese. Ahora o nunca.

_Regina Mills_

Habría vuelto a la cripta para revisar algunas cosas, pero lo cierto es que me parecía arriesgado hacerlo con esa tal Lily por casa. Además, tenía que reconocerlo, las "horas extra" que había hecho con Sylvia, me habían dejado agotada. Pero escuché que llamaban a la puerta, tres veces, a decir verdad, y no quería estropearle la noche a Emma con una visita inesperada, así que dije que me ocuparía y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un fantasma del pasado. Aquella mujer podría haber pasado por mi madre en sus tiempos de juventud, de no ser por su larga melena pelirroja y el extraño brillo de sus ojos. Vestida de cuero negro, sin embargo lo que más destacaba de su apariencia era la fedora que llevaba puesta torcida sobre la cabeza.

_ Buenas noches, majestad. ¿No me invita a pasar?_ Preguntó. Se notaba algo de ironía en su voz... ironía bien empleada.

_ ¿Para qué? La única razón de que no me estés intentando hacer pedazos es que no lo he hecho._ dije, desafiante.

_ Que falta de confianza para con tu vieja amiga Anzu._ dijo, llevándose la mano al pecho._ Bueno... es natural. No te equivocas, pero tengo mis razones.

_ Tus razones._ Dije, con sorna.

_ Bueno... tú mataste a mi marido..._ Dijo, colocándose la fedora.

_ Tú destruiste la vida de mi madre, y la mía._ Dije, sulfurada._ Algo propio de un engendro... ladrona... estafadora... ¿Me dejo algún título?

_ Pirata... te dejas pirata. Y es curioso porque a diferencia de los que has dicho, ese sí que me gusta.

_ Tus gustos personales me traen sin cuidado, Anzu.

_ No te recordaba con tanta mala uva._ Dijo, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

Intentó pasar la mano al interior de la casa y su mano se quedó suspendida en el aire, como si estuviese sujetando un cristal invisible. Parecía decepcionada a pesar de que ya sabía que no iba a poder pasar. Yo sonreí al ver su impotencia. No puedo negar que disfrutaba de verla sufrir.

_ Temo que si has venido a matarme, te irás con las manos vacías.

_ Regina, creo que las dos sabemos que yo nunca me voy con las manos vacías. Pero esta vez sólo pasaba a saludar. Quería ver lo que habías construido aquí. Veo que mis genes se han aprovechado bien.

_ Yo no llevo tus genes._ Dije, cerrando la mano en un puño.

_ Si te hace feliz decir eso...

Aquella provocación fue superior a mis fuerzas. En aquel mundo no tenía mi magia, y lo cierto es que yo era una de esas personas que difícilmente se quedaba en las palabras. De modo que hice algo muy estúpido e intenté darle un puñetazo a Anzu. Ella cogió mi puño en cuanto salió del quicio de la puerta, tiró y me hizo salir como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Rodé por el suelo y caí sobre el césped. Y antes de poder darme cuenta, Anzu me cogió por el cuello y me elevó... usando sólo dos dedos, como si quisiera burlarse.

_ Recuerda esto, Regina. En el bosque encantado tú tenías tu magia, y eras un oponente para mí. Aquí, sin embargo, no eres más que una mujer trajeada. Y si quiero matarte no más que juntar mi índice y mi pulgar.

Me dejó caer y se me quedó mirando. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, relampaguearon. Nunca odié más que en ese momento la escasa y perdida magia que había en ese mundo y el hecho de que parte de ella fueran las habilidades que Anzu poseía. Pestañeé y ella había desaparecido. ¿Dónde diablos habría ido?

_Ingrid_

Hacía demasiado frío. Aún después de aquellos años... era incapaz de acostumbrarme al frío, a la sensación de que el frío me superase. Allí estaba, abrazándome a mí misma para darme calor, porque Regina no me daba más que harapos, y jamás reconocería que necesitaba una manta. No le daría esa satisfacción. Mi orgullo me lo impedía. De hecho, cuando escuché el mecanismo de la pared al abrirse traté de fingir que estaba bien, como siempre hacía. La verdad, no entendía el motivo por el que hacía tanto frío.

Me preguntaba el motivo por el que Regina había decidido bajar aquella noche. Al parecer Emma tenía visita, y ella nunca bajaba cuando había más gente en la casa. Era muy precavida en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, cuando fue mi sorpresa al ver que la que bajaba era una joven de cabello moreno, que parecía terriblemente turbada. Por un momento pensé que se trataría de Regina con un disfraz, pero al ver como se tropezaba con el último escalón, desaparecieron esas dudas. La joven ignoró el resto de la sala y me miró directamente a mí.

_ ¿Eres Ingrid?_ Preguntó, mirándome, yo asentí.

_ Bien, apártate de los barrotes. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Yo hice lo que dijo, aunque no terminaba de creérmelo del todo. La joven sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la cerradura. La puerta emitió un chirrido cuando se abrió. Y finalmente estuve libre. La adolescente me dio un papel y dinero, que yo me quedé un momento observando.

_ Debe haber un taxi esperándote al final de la calle. Debes ir a la dirección que te indica. Date prisa, tienes que salir antes de que Regina se dé cuenta.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con Emma? Tengo que sacarla de aquí._ Dije, apremiante.

_ Todo llegará. Confía en mí. La persona que me envía sabe lo que hace.

Asentí y subí las escaleras con esa joven. Volvimos a cerrar la pared. Y entonces nuestros caminos se separaron. Esperaba que, realmente, la persona que la enviase me ayudase a separar a Emma de esa mujer ponzoñosa que tanto dolor le estaba causando.


	5. Chapter 5

**No os he subido un capítulo en navidad... bah, matadme, estaba cenando con mi familia en casa sin internet. ¡Pero el capítulo lo escribí por la noche, y aquí lo tenéis! Lyzz, es normal que no conozcas a Anzu, es mi personaje (pronto marca registrada (?)), y no he dado mucho detalles porque no quiero marearos mucho con ella. Esté fic es sobre Emma y Regina. La historia de Anzu es compleja y ya la he contado en otra parte. Os daré datos que necesitéis saber, pero no os voy a escribir un libro sobre su vida, que os aburrís. Melissa... ya veremos lo de la moto. Emma es una niña buena... de momento. Franchiulla, ¿Qué es eso de odiar a Regina? Si es una malvada mujer achuchable, de odiarla nada. SweetBastard, estoy de acuerdo con lo de las horas extra XD. Lily tiene un papel importante en este fic, pero ya se verá. Es más que un conejillo de indias. No te tatúes que luego te arrepientes y me odias (?). Tamy, todo es desarrollo... tú dame tiempo, hay que trabajar con calma y se encuentra el modo, pero sí, voy teniendo algunas ideas XD. Gracias por las reviews, me dais la vida. **

* * *

_Emma_

Empecé a preocuparme, porque Lily estaba tardando mucho en el baño. Me levanté para ir a buscarla, y vi una sombra en un corredor. Ahí había alguien, una mujer que no podía ser Lily, porque era bastante más alta. La figura desapareció por un corredor, y yo me quedé allí, congelada, con la sensación de que había visto a un fantasma que me espiaba. Noté una mano en mi hombro y grité como una loca de genuino terror. Un sudor frío empezó a correrme por la espalda y me volví muy despacio para encontrarme de frente con Lily y lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

_ ¡Me has asustado!_ grité, mirándola bien. Estaba temblando, y a ella parecía divertirla.

_ Tranquila Emma, ni que hubieses visto un fantasma. Anda, vamos al salón, aún te debo la revancha y te voy a machacar.._ Me dijo, abandonando esa sonrisa.

_ No… Lily… hay algo en el pasillo. Había una mujer mirándome._ Dije, cubriéndome tras ella y subiéndome la cremallera de la chaqueta roja hasta arriba.

Si había algo que Regina no me había instruido para superar, eso era el miedo a los fantasmas y la magia, que me había atormentado bastante tiempo. De hecho yo pensaba que ella realmente creía que la magia existía y por eso no conseguía convencerme a mí de lo contrario. Me cubrí detrás de Lily y miré, pero no parecía haber nada ni nadie ahora.

_ Tranquila Emma._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. Por un momento sentí que el pulso se me detenía._ No dejaré que nada te haga daño.

En ese momento escuchamos un ruido fuera y salimos corriendo. Yo sentí como el corazón se me encogía. Regina estaba en el suelo, y parecía que había perdido la consciencia. Mi pulso, que antes se había detenido, ahora iba desbocado y sin remedio. Si a Regina le pasaba algo yo no sabría qué hacer con mi vida. Mis manos temblaban cuando me esforzaba por sacar mi móvil de la chaqueta y marcar el 091.

_ Por favor, necesito una ambulancia, mi madre está inconsciente.

_Ingrid_

Aún me sorprendía verme en libertad, huyendo de aquella malvada mujer que tantos años me había retenido. El taxista era silencioso, y lo agradecí. Llevaba una sonrisa en los labios. Había encontrado a Regina en el jardín, en el suelo, de espaldas a mí… y sencillamente había sido incapaz de evitar tomarme una pequeña venganza lanzándole un enano de jardín a la cabeza.

Ahora avanzaba cómodamente hacia mi siguiente destino, que por el momento se me hacía tremendamente misterioso, pues no conocía las calles por las que me estaban llevando. Vi que el taxista comenzaba a ir paralelamente al mar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía el mar. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba estar con Emma, y la había visto en aquel pasillo.

Estaba creciendo muy bien, en unos años tendría la hermana que había soñado. Al parecer el destino era el puerto. Pagué al taxista y salí, para encontrarme frente a una taberna de marinos. Desconocía que esas cosas existiesen todavía. Pero cuando entré me encontré en una sala llena de hombres fornidos que compartían cervezas y hablaban de términos náuticos a voces. Se me quedaron mirando y me sentí deseada… tanto que me espantaba. Tantos meses en el mar no podían ser buenos.

Y entonces se escuchó una voz, una voz de mujer que acariciaba e invitaba a ser escuchada. Aquella tonada antigua, marinera, tan habitual entre los piratas en nuestro reino, nunca había sido tan bien entonada. Todos los hombres de la sala, sin excepción, la miraban mientras se movía por un improvisado escenario, con unos gestos gráciles y elegantes que quitaban el aliento. No se insinuaba, ni falta que hacía, pues sólo su voz bastaba para mantener la atención, incluso sin su maravillosa belleza pálida y su cabello de fuego.

Me olvidé por un momento de que debía haber alguien esperando por mí. La mujer se bajó del escenario y comenzó a andar. Los hombres se miraban, estaba claro que aquello no era habitual. Ella caminó directamente hacia mí y me atrajo hacia su cintura en el mismo momento en que entonaba las últimas notas y me dedicaba una sonrisa. Se acercó a mi oído y me estremecí.

_ Te estaba esperando, Ingrid. Me complace ver que has llegado bien._ Me dijo, en un susurro que acarició mi oído._ Ven conmigo, debes conocer al resto.

_ ¿Tú eres la que me liberó?_ Pregunté, aún incrédula.

_ Sí, así es. Yo me ocupé de todo. Mi nombre es Anzu._ Me dijo._ Sígueme, tenemos mucho que hacer.

_ ¿Mucho que hacer? ¿Acaso vas a ayudarme a conseguir convencer a Emma?_ Pregunté.

Anzu sonrió, misteriosa. La mujer pelirroja parecía guardarse sus ases en la manga.

_ Algo así. Cuando conozcas al resto lo entenderás.

La seguí por una puerta secundaria del local, y me percaté de que íbamos al sótano. Había una larga escalera que descendía hacia un sótano que ya se antojaba oscuro.

_ ¿Este local es tuyo?_ Pregunté.

_ No._ Dijo, riéndose, como si le hubiese preguntado algo absurdo._ Yo sólo vengo a cantar por diversión de vez en cuando, y les reúno aquí.

_ ¿A quién reúnes?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Reúno a gente que ha acabado en este mundo a causa de un mal accidente del destino. Gente que ha perdido el norte y que busca una manera de recuperarlo. Principalmente gente que ha caído aquí tras la maldición de Regina, o aquellos a los que esta les ha quitado cosas.

Al descender entendí a lo que se refería. Sentadas a una mesa, había muchas personas, pero apenas llegaba a conocer a ninguna, o sus rostros se perdían en la noche. Sin embargo sí que reconocí a una de las personas que se puso en pie en cuanto me vio y se dirigió a Anzu de mala manera, o al menos con la falta del decoro necesario.

_ ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ Preguntó, señalándome.

Igual de insufrible que siempre, y desconocía cómo habría llegado. Pero allí estaba, de algún modo. Anna de Arendelle, con su rostro de niña que jamás ha roto un plato roto por aquella riña. Yo suspiré, hastiada.

_ Ingrid es un punto importante en nuestra operación, y si quieres volver a ver a Elsa algún día tendrás que trabajar con ella.

_ Ella me separó de Elsa. ¿Cómo esperas que me fíe de ella?

_ No lo espero._ Dijo Anzu, que parecía cansada de Anna, lo cual no me sorprendía._ Pero lo harás porque yo te lo ordeno.

_ Yo no haré nada que tenga que ver con est…

Anna no pudo reprimir la frase, porque Anzu elevó la mano e hizo un gesto similar al de desenroscar una bombilla. Vi como la princesita remilgada se caía al suelo repentinamente, presa del dolor. Podía ver como todas las venas de su cuerpo se marcaban, teñidas de un negro que por unos segundos se extendió a las pupilas antes de que Anzu bajase la mano y la adolescente se cayese al suelo, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

_ ¿He sido lo bastante clara, Anna? No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, ni tu permiso. Llevo muchos años intentando arreglar esto y no voy a dejar que me lo estropees.

_ Haré lo que tú quieras… pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Vaya… de modo que Anzu le daba más miedo que yo. Vivir para ver. Las otras personas por el momento no intervinieron, casi parecía que consideraban que Anna se lo merecía, o tenían demasiado miedo para replicar. Anzu tomó asiento y yo me senté en una de las sillas que quedaban libres. Anna seguía en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma porque era evidente que esto se le quedaba grande.

_Regina_

Demasiados sueños, demasiados fantasmas. Demasiadas pesadillas con esa mujer que por lo que yo sabía había arruinado mi vida demasiadas veces. Sabía que tenía miles de años, y que había convertido a mi madre en la mujer fría que era. A pesar de todo, por lo que sabía, Maléfica se había vengado antes que yo, quitándole la vida. Pero estaba claro que un ser como lo era ella no moría de un modo tan simple, y había vuelto. Sin embargo, cuando yo separé a su marido de ella, le estaba castigando a él. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de que Anzu seguía con vida cuando envié a Jefferson al país de las maravillas. Y no era mi culpa que no hubiese tenido valor para acercarse a su hija Grace cuando tuvo ocasión.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a una llorosa Emma a mi lado. Tenía el rostro cubierto con las manos, de modo que no se dio cuenta de mi despertar. Me permití dejar de preguntarme cómo había perdido la consciencia, asumiendo que había sido cosa de Anzu, y tomé una de las manos de Emma para que supiera que estaba despierta. Ella no dijo nada al principio, simplemente se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó, llorando a lágrima viva. Yo le devolví el abrazo.

_ Emma, no llores. Estoy bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza… pero nada más.

A decir verdad era bastante más que eso. Sentía la cabeza embotada y mi visión estaba borrosa, pero no quería preocupar a la rubia, acaricié su pelo con calma para sosegarla, y ella se centró en llorar durante un rato. Yo la dejé, no quería molestarla. Me agradaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

_ Yo… lo siento… estaba distraída… no pude ver nada… sólo salí y te vi tirada en el suelo._ Dijo, sollozando.

_ No es culpa tuya mi amor._ dije, con voz serena._ Además, ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien.

A Emma le rugió el estómago y yo me sonreí, debía hacer horas que estaba allí esperando por mí. En ese momento tuve que admitir que verdaderamente Emma y yo éramos madre e hija… y que me sentía incapaz de hacerle daño de verdad, y que por eso había fracasado al intentar convertirla en lo que yo, porque no le deseaba eso a nadie.

_ Anda Emma… ve a la cafetería. Cómete algo, yo estaré aquí. Tengo que hablar con los médicos sobre mi estado. ¡Pero nada de chucherías!

Sabía que si quería comería chucherías igual. A fin de cuentas estaba postrada en una cama y sin capacidad para moverme. Quería demostrarle que estaba bien y que seguía siendo yo, porque no quería verla triste.

_ Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo._ Se quejó.

_ Emma, vete a comer algo o te castigo._ Le dije, alzando una ceja.

_ De acuerdo._ Dijo, arrastrando muchísimo las palabras._ Pero volveré aquí en cinco minutos.

_Lily_

Menudo fallo de diseño en el plan. Si el objetivo era acabar en el hospital bien podría haber entrado ella misma en la habitación y haber sacado a Ingrid mientras yo acompañaba a Emma. ¡Joder, menuda tontería meterme en el lío, eso sólo crearía sospechas hacia mí! Ahora estaba allí, en la sala de espera, viendo a través de un cristal como Emma y Regina se abrazaban. Sentí algo ardiendo dentro de mí de rabia por esa situación. Pero me negaba a creer entonces que estuviese celosa de eso.

Emma salió poco después, diciéndome que fuésemos a la cafetería a comer algo. Yo ni me lo pensé, ya que llevábamos horas allí y lo único que habíamos conseguido era un par de cafés para mantenernos despiertas. Emma tenía unas ojeras enormes bajo los ojos, probablemente más producto de las lágrimas que del cúmulo de horas, pero el caso es que estaba de acuerdo en que definitivamente algo de comer le vendría bien.

_ Bien, pillemos algo de papeo._ Dije, alzando las cejas._ Hay que estar fuertes para seguir despiertas. ¿Qué tal la vieja?

_ No la llames así. Se llama Regina. Mira, puede que a ti no te importe en absoluto, pero para mí es mi madre y he sentido que estaba a punto de perderla._ Dijo, enfadada._ No sé para qué te digo nada, seguro que no lo entiendes.

_ En realidad entiendo bastante._ exclamé, ahora enfadada yo._ Mis padres murieron atropellados con un borracho. Así que no me digas lo que entiendo o lo que dejo de entender, por al igual te equivocas.

_ Lo siento, Lily… no tenía ni idea.

_ No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya. Es culpa del cabrón que los atropelló._ Dije, sincera.

_ Es sólo que Regina es la única persona con la que siempre he contado y si le pasase algo no sé qué haría.

_ No seas tan dependiente de tu madre, joder._ Le dije, pensando en los planes de Anzu.

_ Es que es la única que he tenido siempre. La única que me ha querido de verdad y no por mi dinero. Me adoptó para quererme Y sé que lo hará hasta el último de sus días. Y yo haré lo mismo por ella.

_ ¿Pase lo que pase?_ Pregunté.

_ Pase lo que pase._ Dijo Emma, ensanchando la sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Melissa... aún ni habéis empezando a generar odio para lo que toca en este fic, no te preocupes por eso. Franchiulla, Anzu sale en todos los fics que he publicado hasta la fecha, es recurrente, si es mío, tiene que salir... más o menos. Sweet... De acuerdo en que con Regina no se juega... ya se enterarán todos de ello. Tamy... esa me la apunto, no te digo más. Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante... ¡silviasi22! Cuanto extrañaba esos reviews de tu parte. Lo admito, me gusta hacerte sufrir con Sylvia y Regina, soy bastante malo en ese aspecto *risas malvadas enlatadas* En cuanto a lo de Ingrid, me basé precisamente en eso para lo del frío. Se supone que su magia es de nacimiento, está acostumbrada a que el frío no la moleste, por eso, al perder su magia, el frío le resultaría extraño y antinatural, yo lo vi así... Anzu siempre es una diva. Ingrid sacó el taxi junto con la dirección, de Lily... se te debió saltar esa línea. Tranquila, te gustará lo que tengo pensado con Anna. Bien, aquí va, me centraré en desligar esa relación... A BASE DE DRAMA. **

**¡ANTE TODO GRACIAS A SILVIASI22 POR EL PEDAZO DE PORTADA QUE LE HA HECHO AL FIC!**

**Y aquí os dejo con este capítulo, que está movidito y hará que me odiéis un poquito.**

* * *

_Lily_

Anzu estaba furiosa. Pero tenía que entender mi punto de vista. Era inútil. Yo me había esforzado, de verdad que lo había hecho. Pero había cosas que eran imposibles. Suspiré una vez más y dije eso que Anzu no deseaba oír, porque la verdad, en especial verdades como esa, dolían más que nada.

_ La quiere de verdad, Anzu. No vamos a lograr que Emma dé a Regina de lado._ Dije, tragando saliva._ Si la hubieses visto en el hospital...

Anzu suspiró. Ella sabía que no podía romper el amor que se profesaban. Un amor como ese no se podía destruir con artimañas, ni con magia siquiera, a pesar de que la mujer tenía un poco guardada para emergencias. El amor era más poderoso que los hechizos.

_ Si me permitís la intromisión._ Nos interrumpió una tercera voz._ Tengo algo que decir con respecto a eso.

Me había olvidado de Ingrid, que llevaba allí desde hacía un buen rato. Anzu decía que nos ayudaría a resolver el problema, pero yo no la había visto decir nada realmente útil hasta el momento. Pero había algo tristemente aterrador en su rostro que llamó mi atención.

_ Es cierto que no podéis romper el amor que tiene Emma por Regina... Pero... ¿Por qué no tomarlo prestado?_ Preguntó, con una sonrisa._ Eso puede hacerse.

Anzu se quedó mirando a Ingrid un momento y luego pareció tener una idea. Se acercó a un armario y tomó un colgante de uno de los armarios del salón. Un colgante de plata, de aspecto no demasiado complejo, que la pelirroja pasó entre sus dedos. Ingrid la observó, sin perder la sonrisa.

_ Dime Lily... ¿Has oído hablar de la manzana de plata de Afrodita?

_ No._ Dije, sincera._ La mitología se me da de pena, bien lo sabes. Menudas preguntas que tienes, joder.

_ Afrodita pidió a su marido Hefestos que forjase un objeto para recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba._ Dijo Anzu, mirándome._ Pero el plan de Afrodita era bien distinto. Ella, en el fondo, quería hacer lo correcto. Quería deshacerse del amor que sentía por Ares, y así demostrárselo a su marido. Pero cuando el dios de la guerra se enteró, arrojó la manzana a lo más profundo del Olimpo para que se fundiese.

_ ¿Y eso que coño tiene que ver con Emma?_ Dije, enfadada. Odiaba que no fuese al grano.

_ Ahora llego a eso, Lilita._ Dijo Anzu, provocando mi desagrado por la manera infantil de llamarme._ La Diosa Discordia recuperó la plata de las entrañas del Olimpo y forjó este colgante. Si se lo pones a Emma podrás robar el amor que siente por Regina... siempre que susurres su nombre en voz baja mientras lo haces.

_ ¿Y qué pasa si se lo quita?_ Pregunté, tragando saliva.

_ No podrá. Sólo las personas implicadas en el hechizo pueden._ Dijo, mirando a Ingrid por alguna razón.

Aquello empezaba a asustarme sobremanera. Había fronteras que, honestamente, pensaba que no cruzaría jamás. Y allí estaba, a punto de aceptar robarle a alguien sus sentimientos. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Anzu no era precisamente una mujer que atendiese a razones. Cualquiera que viese lo que le hacía a Anna cuando decía una palabra de más lo sabría. Y luego estaba Ingrid... no la conocía, pero algo me decía que tomar una mala decisión podía costarme también la vida si me colaba en su camino.

_Regina_

Quería salir del hospital cuanto antes. Se suponía que sólo me había dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero sin embargo no me daban el alta, decían que tenían que hacerme más pruebas. Y Emma volvía todos los días después de las clases y se quedaba toda la tarde conmigo. Hablábamos de todo un poco. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan unida a ella como en esos instantes. Había intentado durante mucho tiempo distanciar mis emociones de ella, intentar pensar sólo en mi objetivo de vengarme de Blancanieves.

Pero Emma era maravillosa. Era inteligente, era graciosa... era Divertida. Era todas las cosas que su madre nunca había sido, y me alegraba pensar que yo tenía algo que ver, en especial con que no fuese una llorona. Había sido una influencia para ella porque siempre había estado ahí. Creo que no sería la misma de no ser por mí. No había podido convertirla en una guerrera para mi causa, como había querida, por la sencilla razón de que mi causa se fue convirtiendo en polvo desde que la había conocido.

Y aquel día, en aquel hospital, entre risas, esa idea de venganza finalmente desapareció de una vez por todas. Y me juré que iba a devolverle a Emma todos los momentos que le debía. Pero me sería difícil porque cuando aquel día salió para comer algo en la cafetería no volví a verla hasta que me dieron el alta... y eso ocurrió bastante más tarde.

_Lily_

Aferraba aquel colgante con fuerza. Aquello no estaba bien. Sencillamente llegaba a un grado de perversidad que mi imaginación no contemplaba. Y por mi mente no dejaba de pasar la sensación de que Anzu, por sí sola, no había llegado a pensar en esa solución. Quizá por eso había pedido a Ingrid que la acompañase a la reunión. Quizá Anzu quería que alguien le diese el último empujón para cometer aquella locura, aquella malsana y perversa maquinación que destrozaría dos vidas por unos fines que, a decir verdad, ni tan siquiera se me habían explicado.

Sabía que Emma estaría en la cafetería después de pasar una larga tarde conversando... estrechando esos lazos que yo estaba a punto de romper. Me decía a mí misma que no lo hiciera. Pero por otra parte pensaba en las consecuencias de no hacerlo. Y no quería morir tan joven, o peor, volver al orfanato. Por eso me quedé esperando a Emma removiendo con la pajita aquel batido.

Era una marioneta, una simple marioneta que obedecía a su ama sin pensar en nadie más que en mí misma. Y las marionetas no tienen emociones. Por eso, cuando Emma llegó, me vio con mi mejor sonrisa, una que enmascaraba lo que pudiese sentir por debajo.

_ ¿Cómo está Regina?_ Pregunté, jugueteando con el collar en mi mano bajo la mesa.

_ Va mejorando, poco a poco. La verdad es que nunca la había visto tan parlanchina. Me ha estado contando historias de cómo comenzó en el mundo de la moda. Yo era muy pequeña y apenas lo recuerdo.

_ Te he traído un regalo._ Dije, queriendo acortar la conversación, no quería que terminase notando que estaba sufriendo.

_ Siempre me estás haciendo regalos, Lily. No sé de donde los sacas.

_ Bueno, este pensé que sería más de tu estilo que del mío._ Dije, mostrándole el colgante de plata.

_ La verdad es que es muy bonito pero... no sé... no creo que pudiese aceptarlo.

_ En realidad es que quería compensarte por lo de Regina. Si no hubiese estado yo quizá habrías podido evitarlo... habrías estado más atenta._ Susurré. No la dejé contestar, porque sabía que se negaría una vez más, así que me acerqué por la espalda y se lo puse a traición, sentenciando con una palabra todos aquellos bonitos recuerdos. irónicamente, con el nombre de una de las vidas que acababa de destrozar._ Regina...

Emma se quedó como congelada durante un segundo. El colgante emitió un leve brillo verdoso, y los ojos de Emma lo siguieron. Me volví a sentar en mi sitio, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta, pero Emma se quedó así durante al menos quince segundos, antes de reaccionar.

_ Lo siento Lily... me he distraído..._ susurró, cogiéndome la mano por encima de la mesa. Noté como la acariciaba y estuve a punto de estremecerme._ Como te decía... creo que deberíamos irnos ya de aquí y dejar de perder el tiempo.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Pregunté, confundida.

_ Sí, ya sabes. Ya está bien de venir por cumplir. Regina nunca ha hecho nada por mí. No sé por qué vengo a visitarla. No se lo merece. Además... así pierdo el tiempo que tengo que dedicar a estar contigo.

En la forma en la que había hablado de Regina había verdadero odio, no simple indiferencia como había creído en un principio que sería. Emma siguió acariciándome la mano y no pude evitar un ronroneo.

_ Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde Lily? Algo alocado... supongo.

Ni yo imaginaba como de alocadas serían las cosas desde ese momento en adelante.

_1 mes después_

_Regina mills_

_ ¿Qué es lo que no me dices, Sylvia?_ Dije, cruzándome de brazos. Tenía el alta en la mano y estaba harta de que me tangaran.

Finalmente, después de una ardua lucha contra una infección que parecía haber querido apoderarse de mi cabeza, estaba completamente restaurada y con fuerzas. Y pensaba averiguar de una vez por todas la razón por la que Emma llevaba un mes sin venir a verme.

_ Señorita Mills... Creo que aún tiene que descansar un poco más._ dijo, aunque temblaba.

Durante todo ese mes, Sylvia había hecho un trabajo excelente. Me había cuidado, había escuchado mis historias, me había confortado. Pero sin embargo también había ocultado lo que ocurría con Emma, y mientras que con la enfermedad me encontraba débil e incapacitada para luchar contra su facilidad para cambiar de tema, ahora volvía a ser tan fuerte como antes... y ella lo notaba. De hecho, casi podía notar lo mucho que la excitaba verme poderosa bajo su camiseta mientras la estaba levantando del suelo. Pero ahora no quería una muñequita, quería al cerebro que había debajo de aquella bonita cabellera.

_ Ella... ella... ella no quiere venir._ Dijo, rompiendo a llorar. La había presionado mucho y al final, había terminado por estallar._ Parece que está enfadada con algo, y por más que le insisto no quiere venir. Me ha dicho que sólo soy tu puta y que no tengo derecho a meterme en su vida.

_ ¿Qué te ha dicho qué?_ Pregunté, dejándola caer al suelo. Tropezó y me pareció escuchar como un montón de trastos se derramaban, pero no les presté atención._ No se parece a la Emma que yo conozco.

_ Lo sé... está muy rara._ Dijo, encogiéndose en un rincón._ Puede que tenga que ver con esa nueva novia que tiene.

_ ¿Novia?

Esta vez, puedo decir que debía parecerme a un dragón al que le han robado sus monedas. Mi simple mirada hizo que Sylvia tratase de evitar mis ojos a toda costa, incluso cubriéndose con las manos, como si pudiese quemarla con la vista. Me había prometido a mí misma que iba a volver a tener una relación como Emma como correspondía, y no pensaba dejar que una adolescente y sus hormonas me lo impidiesen.

_ Me voy a casa, Sylvia._ Dije, cogiendo mi bolso de la mesilla.

_ ¡Regina! ¡Espera!_ Dijo, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por detenerme.

Esta vez, no tuve contemplaciones, la aferré por el cuello y la aplasté contra la pared. Ella llevó sus dos manos a la mía, intentando apartarla, pero le fue totalmente inútil el esfuerzo.

_ Si vuelves a mentirme... una sola vez durante lo que te quede de vida, me aseguraré de que el resto sea un infierno. ¿Queda claro?

_ Queda claro_ Dijo, en un susurro ahogado.

_ Bien, dame las llaves de tu coche._ Ordené._ El mío debe seguir fuera de casa... si es que la novia de Emma no lo ha destrozado.

Aquella última frase la escupí con desprecio. Tomé las llaves que Sylvia me dio y bajé al aparcamiento. Ella no me siguió, no se atrevió. Se había tomado libertades que a una subordinada no le correspondían. Mi salud era asunto mío, no suyo.

Cuando llegué a la casa, no estaba preparada para lo que iba a ver. Mi Mercedes tenía rayones por toda la carrocería, algunos que parecían realizados con una llave. La fachada estaba llena de graffitis y garabatos ofensivos. El césped estaba seco, y tuve que ahogar una exclamación al ver que mi manzano estaba casi muerto. Una manzana solitaria restaba como único fruto maduro, pues el resto estaba podridos.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, iba a usar la llave, pero el pomo estaba roto. El interior no ofrecía una visión mucho mejor que el exterior. Los muebles estaban agujereados, algunos directamente rotos y tirados sobre el suelo, en montañas de cristales en las esquinas. La casa apestaba a tabaco y a otras cosas de curso bastante menos legal. Dentro también había graffitis, de hecho, nunca podría olvidar uno muy grande con las palabras "Zorra Manipuladora", que había sobre el quicio de la puerta sobre la que solía medir a Emma según iba creciendo.

Escuché ruido arriba, risas y gimoteos. Me desplacé en silencio, subiendo por las escaleras con sigilo, y abriendo la puerta de mi habitación en absoluto silencio. Allí estaba Emma, que poco o nada se parecía a la que yo recordaba. Tenía un piercing que le perforaba la nariz y pendiente en ambas orejas. La vi girarse, y hasta me pareció ver un tatuaje tatuado justo sobre su trasero. De la habitación emanaba un horrible hedor a marihuana que era inconfundible, y eso justificaba las risas de Emma y aquella chica morena a la que yo conocía o... para ser más claros... de ese maldito monstruo al que iba a despellejar con mis manos.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hello everybody! Franchiulla, conozco la sensación, me pasó a mí una vez, y en parte lamento que tengo que pasar por eso... mientras que en parte me halaga que un fic mío te haga sentir de esa manera, porque eso significa que lo consideras muy bueno... *Se quita la lagrimita* Me he emocionado y todo. Sweet... lo recalcaré otra vez... ****¡El dinero se lo da Lily!**** Igualmente me alegro de que me tengas esa relación de amor odio... creo. Bueno, Lyzz... aquí lo tienes, calentito y sin florituras, disfruta del capítulo. Dan... normalmente no suelo usar estas palabras... pero tú eres un poco cabrón. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Me pides que escriba un capítulo dentro del 2014 a las cinco de la mañana del día de nochevieja? Pues bien... Desafío... SUPERADO *Le guiña un ojo* Tamy... lo bueno del feedback es que podemos tener ideas entre todos. Anoto todo lo que pueda sacar de vuestros reviews. Y ahora venga chicos... ¡A disfrutar del último capítulo de 2014! ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!**

* * *

_Regina_

Algo acababa de quebrarse dentro de mí. La furia, que ya era ciega antes, ahora quedaba como algo que podía compararse con una rabieta infantil comparada con lo que estaba sintiendo. Me sentía igual que en el momento en el que Blancanieves me había contado que había sido totalmente incapaz de contener su bocaza para decirle a mi madre que yo amaba a Daniel. Entré en la habitación, dando una patada a la puerta, que rebotó sobre sus goznes y se hizo trizas. De verdad, parecía que se habían esforzado en destrozar la casa mientras estaba fuera.

Lily se estremeció, y pude ver auténtico pánico en sus ojos. Emma parecía casi indiferente, pero su mirada me heló la sangre en las venas. Mi niñita había muerto. Me bastó que nuestras miradas se cruzaran para entender que esa adolescente que estaba ahí ya no me quería. Y es que Lily había cometido un gran error. Me había separado de aquello que amaba. Y eso sólo podía acabar de una manera.

_ ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido aquí en mi ausencia?_ Pregunté, con un brillo maléfico en los ojos._ ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a hacer esto?

Lily estaba blanca de terror, temblaba y parecía que le costaba respirar. Le faltó tiempo para esconderse detrás de Emma. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que ambas estaban en ropa interior, y no una precisamente discreta. Si bien Lily parecía estar mirando a la muerte a la cara, Emma simplemente bufó y dio una calada al porro que se estaba fumando, como si mi pregunta no fuese con ella, antes de alzar el rostro y mirarme.

_ Pues mira, Lily y yo pensábamos follar toda la noche, así que por mí puedes darte la vuelta y quedarte en el hospital otro mes._ Dijo, mirándome con los ojos enrojecidos._ Esta es mi casa también, así que hago en ella lo que quiero. Si tú te follas a tu secretaria yo me follo a mi novia, por la que al menos siento algo, no como tú, que eres una zorra sin corazón.

Aquello me dolió tanto que no sabría empezar a explicar la reacción que me provocaba. Y me dolía porque en parte era cierto. Siempre duele que te digan la verdad a la cara, sobre todo con esos tintes tan amargos.

_ ¿Qué te ha pasado, Emma?_ Pregunté, furibunda como un animal herido._ ¿Me voy un mes y te dejas ir de esta manera? ¿Es que acaso tengo que estarte guiando en cada paso del camino?

_ ¿Con tu espejo mágico y tu marioneta?_ Preguntó._ Sí, lo sé. Lily me ha enseñado tu sótano. Lo he visto todo, y me das asco. Ya me asqueaba que fuese una simple distracción para ti cuando llegabas del trabajo. Pero las cosas que hay aquí son repugnantes a un nuevo nivel.

Emma abrió la mesilla y lanzó mi diario a mis pies. Mi diario sobre los progresos que había hecho para con Emma en mis intenciones por convertirla en una guerrera para mi causa. Cada pequeño apunte, preciso y sin emociones, que había expresado. Desde luego era un pésimo retrato de mí, pero no tenía ninguna otra cosa para corroborar que en realidad la quería.

_ Como decía, Lily y yo vamos a follar, estés tú presente o no, así que si vas a quedarte al menos ten la decencia de colocar la puerta en su sitio, zorra manipuladora._ Dijo, desafiándome con la mirada.

Yo no me quedé quieta. No podía asumirlo sin más. No iba a aceptarlo. No esta vez. Ya había perdido a Daniel, y a mi padre. No iba a perder también a Emma. Me acerqué a la cama con velocidad felina y tomé a Lily por el pelo, arrastrándola fuera de la cama. Ella gritó y pataleó, suplicándole ayuda a Emma.

_ Ni te molestes._ Dije, en un susurro que sólo ella podía oír, soltándola en el suelo._ Ahora mismo no voy a hacerte nada, no tiene caso. Pero cuando descubra qué le has hecho a Emma, y lo deshaga, me aseguraré de que el trozo más grande de ti que encuentre me quepa en la palma de la mano.

Lily esta vez sí que comenzó a llorar como una posesa. Pero no hice nada más por el momento. La dejé allí tirada, pataleando, y me volví hacia Emma, que me miraba con más odio si cabía. Nunca, en toda mi vida, había visto a una persona que me mirase con tanto desprecio.

_ No sé qué te ha pasado, Emma. Pero voy a descubrirlo, y voy a deshacerlo. Cueste lo que cueste.

_ Te deseo suerte. Porque no me han hecho nada. Simplemente he descubierto la clase de puta que eres, y eso no puedes deshacerlo con tu magia negra._ Dijo, terminándose su cigarrillo y lanzando la colilla al suelo._ Ojalá te pudras en el infierno. ¡Te odio, Regina!

_ Me decepciona mucho que me digas eso, Emma. Sé que en el fondo no lo piensas de verdad, o al menos eso quiero creer._ Dije, en un susurro, recordando ese día en que le había dicho en ese día, que ahora se me hacía tan lejano, en que le había dicho que celebraría su cumpleaños en un lugar que se le había quedado pequeño.

_ Me importa un coño lo que digas._ Dijo, dándome la espalda. Esta vez sí que pude ver bien el tatuaje que llevaba. Una mariposa en la que podía leerse el nombre de Lily. Esa maldita ramera había escrito su nombre en Emma como si fuese un trozo de carne de su propiedad.

_ Nos veremos pronto, Emma._ Dije, abandonando la habitación.

_Lily_

Creía que me resultaría difícil encontrar a alguien que me diese más miedo que Anzu o Ingrid, pero cuando Regina entró dando aquel portazo... Juraría que prefería tener que estar encerrada a solas en un callejón oscuro con las dos antes que seguir en aquella habitación. Anzu era bondadosa en el fondo, y aunque Ingrid era perversa, estaba segura de que Regina era capaz de hacer cosas muchísimo más horribles que las que se le hubiesen ocurrido a la heladera.

Cuando salió de la habitación aún me costaba respirar, y me dolía la cabeza del tirón que me había dado cuando había salido. Joder, nunca había estado tan aterrorizada en toda mi vida. Me miré la piel y me di cuenta de que estaba blanca. Noté la mano de Emma en mi hombro y grité de pánico, aún no había vuelto a la realidad. Y la rubia se rió.

_ No te habrá asustado la bruja mala, ¿Verdad?_ Preguntó, poniendo morritos._ Anda... ven a la cama...

Claro, con el colgante en el cuello Emma también le había perdido todo el miedo que antes le tenía. ¡Así cualquiera podía hacerle frente! Todo lo relacionado con Regina le daba igual. Si le hubiese colocado una pistola en la cabeza ella simplemente se habría quedado como "Meh, dispárame". Subí a la cama y llevé la mano a la manta con intención de cubrirme.

_ ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso se te había olvidado lo que me habías prometido?_ Preguntó, llevando sus labios a mi cuello. La verdad es que estaba empezando a recuperar el calor corporal.

_ Pero... Regina me ha cortado el rollo._ Confesé.

_ Tranquila... que yo te lo devuelvo._ Dijo en un susurro. Noté como apartaba a un lado mis bragas y lancé un pequeño gemido cuando la noté empezar a jugar conmigo._ Te deseo Lily... siempre te deseo... y esta noche vas a satisfacerme.

_ Pero... La puerta está rota... Regina podría vernos.

_ Que nos vea... Que la muy guarra nos mire... eso me pone._ Dijo, Emma en un susurro que me hizo estremecer.

Durante el último mes todo había sido muy confuso. Regina había sido hasta entonces un modelo para Emma, pero ahora, gracias al colgante, lo era yo. Y Emma había cambiado radicalmente. Al principio me sentía culpable, pero luego, cuando empezamos a acostarnos, toda mi culpabilidad se esfumó, porque Emma era la amante más increíble que había conocido... que aprendió desde el primer minuto como satisfacerme.

_ Sí... quiero satisfacerte._ Dije, llevando la mano a uno de sus pechos. Emma se deshizo del sujetador con facilidad y yo la miré. Me había olvidado totalmente de Regina.

Emma reptó por la cama y se aceró, pasando la mano que le quedaba libre por mi pecho. Dio un pequeño tirón y me arrancó el sostén, yo lancé un gemido ahogado. Ella comenzó a usar la mano que le quedaba libre para acariciarme, sin prisas, de hecho, con mucha calma. Notaba como el ansia se apoderaba de mí, pues sus dedos se tomaban muchas libertadas. Y ella se acercó y me dijo una sola y traviesa palabra.

_ Fóllame...

Yo no me lo pensé demasiado. Me arrojé sobre ella como un animal salvaje y comencé a besarla, poseída con un furor que sólo ella sabía cómo provocar en mí.

_Regina_

Había pasado por el sótano, y había conseguido recuperar algunas de mis cosas. Pero ahora estaba en mi despacho, con el corazón roto y un montón de objetos mágicos con los que no sabía qué hacer. Toda mi inventiva estaba ida a tomar viento porque no dejaba de pensar en la escena que acababa de vivir. Estaba herida, frustrada y ante todo indignada. Sabía que Emma no estaba en sus cabales. Estaba hechizada. Y no era un desvarío, estaba segura de ello. Pero no estaba lo bastante en forma a nivel emocional como para poder trazar un plan.

Llevaba un mes encerrada, temiéndome lo peor, pero mi imaginación no había llegado para tanto. Cogí lo primero que había sobre la mesa, la lámpara, y la lancé contra la pared, provocando un sonido desagradable que sin embargo me pareció liberador. Quizá tenía que hacer eso. Liberar tensiones. Mis manos estaban rodeando unos impresos que pensaba partir en pedazos cuando la puerta se abrió.

_ Me... me dijeron... que usted... estaba aquí.

Sylvia temblaba casi tanto como Lily lo había hecho en la casa. Yo me quedé quieta un momento. Aquella mujer llevaba un mes mintiéndome, y debería estar enfadada, pero no lo estaba. A fin de cuentas, Sylvia ahora mismo era la única que parecía preocuparse por mí.

_ Sí así es... he pasado por casa y cuando he visto lo que allí había, he venido aquí._ Dije, sincera.

_ Supongo que debería recoger mis cosas._ Dijo, mirando al suelo.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté sin entender.

_ Bueno... le he estado mintiendo... Así que supongo que me va a despedir_ Dijo, temblorosa._ Pero quiero que sepa que no me arrepiento de nada. Lo he hecho por su salud.

Yo me puse en pie y los temblores de Sylvia no hicieron más que aumentar. Me acerqué con calma y la empujé contra la pared. Ella estaba aún más asustada. Me acerqué y la besé. Ella se relajó al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos. Ya no tenía nada más por lo que preocuparme en el mundo, lo más parecido era Sylvia. Y sí... siendo sincera... necesitaba liberar tensiones, y acababa de ocurrírseme una manera muchísimo mejor que destrozar mi despacho.

Cuando separé mis labios de los de Sylvia ella me miró a los ojos, suplicándome que siguiese. Llevé las manos a su vestido, que era de mi última colección... era carísimo. Pero poco o nada me importó eso cuanto tiré de la zona del escote con ambas manos y lo partí en dos. Sylvia se lanzó sobre mi y nos besamos. Yo aún llevaba la ropa que ella me había llevado al hospital, que comenzamos a desabrochar apresuradamente entre las dos. Finalmente despejé escritorio haciendo un barrido con la mano y lancé a Sylvia sobre ella.

Ella gimió cuando destrocé su ropa interior. Lo confieso, me daba muchísimo morbo el hecho de saber que detrás de aquella puerta que acababa de cerrar con pestillo había gente trabajando, centenares de personas que trabajaban para mí, y que no podían oírnos porque el despacho estaba insonorizado.

Me lancé sobre Sylvia y no me anduve con preámbulos. Ella comenzó a gritar, pero yo la besé para ahogarlo. Sabíamos que no podían oírnos, pero la situación tenía mucho más morbo si simplemente fingíamos que el despacho no estaba cerrado con llave y que cualquiera podía entrar en cualquier momento. Pero era una suerte que no fuese así, porque Sylvia era bastante gritona.

_ ¡Regina! ¡Oh Dios Regina! ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?_ Preguntó cuando mis labios descendieron por su cuello de una forma muy particular de camino a su pecho.

_ Una vez en un sueño..._ dije, con una sonrisa traviesa.


	8. Chapter 8

**A ver, las cosas claras, este capítulo es más espeso que el chocolate a la taza. Si alguien tiene alguna duda me la puede preguntar, porque sinceramente me he emparanoiado, así lo digo, sin florituras, las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso, valga la redundancia. En el tema de los reviews. ¡Odia DanDY, que es sano y hay mucho odio que generar! Y no te preocupes, ya habrá SwanQueen en cantidades XD. ¡Shana! Dichosos los ojos. Me extrañaba no verte por aquí. Maléfica no toca, se supone que está en Storybrooke, pero lo dicho, me alegra que estés aquí leyendo este fic ;3. Franchiulla, bueno, me alegro de que no sufras, pero Regina... bueno, es la heroína de la historia... cuando le apetece... más o menos... bueno, olvídalo. Bueno Sweet... espero que haya más de tu gusto en este cap... que intuyo que sí. Ah, Melissa... Regina siempre tiene un plan, si no hizo lo que hizo fue por una buena razón. Ten paciencia... después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma.**

* * *

_Emma_

Me crují el cuello, satisfecha, notando como los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana. Lily seguía durmiendo, agotada. Me acaricié mi colgante de plata y sonreí. Algo dentro de mí estaba satisfecho de haber hecho sufrir a Regina. Me había hecho sentir un placer casi obsceno. Me puse en pie y me acerqué por la ventana. Hacía un hermoso día, como lo habían sido todos durante el último mes. La lluvia parecía rehuirnos aquellos días. Escuché como Lily se levantaba y se acercaba a mi lado, rodeándome con la cintura con el brazo.

_ Buenos días Emma. ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Podía ir a clase y atormentar a Claire... o podíamos irnos a jugar al billar. Pero lo confieso... nada de eso me apetecía. Realmente, y por alguna razón, sólo me apetecía contemplar la luz del sol. Era extraño, porque nunca me había sentido así. Las cosas que normalmente me divertían, ahora mismo no me apetecían nada. Suspiré, largamente.

_ Vamos a recoger la casa._ Dije, finalmente, como una sentencia.

_ ¿Recoger? ¿Joder, Emma, de qué coño vas? Se suponía que querías dejarla hecha un desastre._ Se quejó Lily.

_ Sí, para que la puta de Regina lo viese. Ya no hace falta, y la verdad, me estoy cansando de andar sobre el vómito de Claire y sus amigas.

_ Sí... fue divertido cuando las obligaste a meterse los dedos hasta la garganta._ Dijo Lily, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

_ Sí, pero esto no va de esas putas. Pero ya que las mencionas, creo que las voy a llamar para que limpien ellas. Paso de pringarme las manos._ Dije, cogiendo mi teléfono y llamándola._ Claire, trae tu sucio y remilgado culo hasta aquí. Hay trabajo que hacer. Ya sabes lo que te pasará si no vienes.

Lily se acercó y me tomó por la cintura, acariciándome el estómago. Sabía que oírme insultar a Claire la había puesto. A ella le gustaba verme en una posición de poder... y me sorprendía lo mucho que me gustaba a mí misma. Debería haberlo hecho hace años. Quizá Lily y yo podríamos divertirnos un poco más mientras venían nuestras asistentas particulares.

_Regina_

_ ¿Te sientes mejor?_ Me preguntó Sylvia, acariciando mis hombros con sus manos.

_ A medias..._ dije, en un susurro.

Estaba mirando por la ventana por aquel gran ventanal de cristal de cristal de mi despacho. Era tonto pero en lo único en lo que no podía dejar de pensar era en que no llovía. El sol era como una esperanza. Sabía que aún podía llegar a Emma, aunque tuviese que usar la magia para hacerlo. Noté como Sylvia acercaba sus labios a mi cuello, y percibí sus intenciones. Pero la aparté con un movimiento sosegado.

_ No... necesito estar concentrada... tengo que ocuparme de lo de Emma.

_ No sé, Regina... quizá sólo esté pasando por una fase... los adolescentes son rebeldes._ Dijo ella, tratando de justificarse.

_ ¡No!_ Dije, tajante._ Estoy bastante segura de lo que ha ocurrido. Y voy a solucionarlo.

Una vez más me estaba alterando. Mi fuego interior era demasiado fuerte. Siempre clamaba por salir, pero para eso necesitaba estar despejada. Cuando se trataba de Emma no era capaz de razonar con claridad. Los sentimientos siempre se metían de por medio.

_ La roca._ Murmuré._ La que uso con Claire. Podría utilizarla para saber qué le pasa a Emma.

_ ¿Te vas a arriesgar de ese modo?_ Me preguntó Sylvia._ Por lo que me has contado de esa piedra podrías morir.

_ Hay personas por las que merece la pena correr ese riesgo, Sylvia. Pero... mientras esté fuera... necesito que cuides de mí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

_ Te cuidaría hasta el fin del mundo si hiciera falta._ Dijo, haciéndome sonreír. Era una secretaria eficiente, desde luego.

_Emma_

Claire lloró cuando le propiné una fuerte patada que la hizo caer al suelo, de modo que se golpeó con un paragüero y una vez más el ojo se le quedó morado. Lloriqueaba, empapada de detergente, jabón y suciedad. Y yo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba porque estaba haciéndola sufrir como me había hecho sufrir ella a mí durante mucho tiempo. Desde pequeñas, siempre haciéndome sufrir, siempre humillándome, y ahora tenía mi venganza. Le di una nueva patada en el estómago, y clavé mi suela sobre su pecho.

_ Ahora estás donde te mereces Claire. No eres más que un despojo. No eres más que una sirvienta, y así lo seguirás siendo durante el resto de tus días.

_ Emma... para esto. Esta no eres tú._ Dijo, mirándome. Yo le di una patada en la boca.

_ Tienes razón. No soy la de antes. Ya no soy una patética chiquilla a la que puedas llamar princesa Disney. Ahora soy tu superior, la que manda. Que te quede bien claro, Claire.

Me reí de ella y la dejé para que siguiese limpiando. La casa estaba terriblemente tirada. Y ni Ellen, ni Deborah ni ella iban a irse hasta que todo estuviese recogido. Me senté sobre el sofá y en ese momento sentí una sensación fría cerca del cuello. Y luego dolor. Un terrible dolor de cabeza que me hizo arrojarme al suelo y gritar, gritar más alto de lo que había gritado en toda mi vida.

_Regina_

Intentar entrar en Emma fue un error, porque ofreció una resistencia feroz. Al usar la piedra con Claire no ofrecía ningún problema, pues me estaba enfrentando a una chica sin personalidad y dócil por naturaleza. Pero al intentar observar los pensamientos de Emma, me encontré con una bestia imposible de derrotar, con una joven que quería conservar sus secretos a toda costa.

Pero cuando me adentré, cuando conseguir vencerla, me horrorizó lo que vi. Estaba en una sala en completa oscuridad, iluminada únicamente por un resplandor verdoso. No se veían puertas ventanas o pareces, nada más que negrura. Pero lo que vi, aquello de lo que se desprendía la luz verdosa, era más que suficiente. Emma, mi Emma, estaba completamente atrapada por cadenas de jade que la mantenían fija, suspendida sobre la nada. Todas las extremidades atadas, y amordazada. Aquello era más aterrador de lo que yo creía.

Al verme comenzó a mover la cabeza desesperada. No podía oírla, pero sabía que estaba articulando los labios, pidiéndome ayuda desesperadamente. Yo me acerqué y tiré de la mordaza, pero esta no se soltó, como tampoco lo hicieron las cadenas. Me sentí frustrada, pero no me rendí. Tiré con fuerza, pero fue completamente inútil.

Entonces escuché una risa y me volví. Ahí estaba Emma... de nuevo. Pero una versión aún peor que la que contemplaba fuera. Llevaba el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes con símbolos extraños, que acertadamente catalogué como símbolos relacionados con la magia negra. Su cabello estaba revuelto y desordenado, dando la impresión de ser una leona. Iba ataviada de cuero negro, con un top que dejaba su obligo y toda la zona circundante descubierta.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. No había pupila ni iris, los ojos eran completamente negros, como dos pozos de la negrura más pura. Se acercó a mí y me dio un empujón. Salí volando, recorriendo en el aire una distancia que debía equivaler a una seis metros, esa segunda Emma se acercó a la primera y la abofeteó en la cara.

_ Te dije que si intentabas pedir ayuda las cosas se pondrían serias._ Dijo, con una tono verdaderamente sádico._ Es hora de que veas las consecuencias de tus actos.

Noté como unas cadenas se ceñían a mis muñecas y a mis piernas. Las mías no eran de Jade, pero la verdad es que era igual de imposible moverlas a pesar de ser acero tintado de negro. La criatura hizo un movimiento y las cadenas de Emma se giraron para que estuviese de frente y pudiese verme bien.

_ ¿Qué eres tú?_ Le pregunté, cargando mi voz de veneno.

_ Yo sólo soy aquello que Emma lleva negándose desde hace mucho tiempo._ Dijo, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mí._ Sus pasiones y deseos más oscuros. Yo soy la verdadera Emma, y ella no es más que una máscara que muestra para sentirse mejor persona.

_ Vete al infierno._ Le dije, de mala manera.

_ Quizá... pero no antes de hacer algo que llevo mucho tiempo soñando hacer._ Dijo, colocándose sobre mí._ Sabes... llevo soñando con esto desde que tenía trece años.

Tuve que gritar por el estremecimiento que me provocó notar sus labios sobre mi cuello. Me agité, intentando quitarla de encima, pero las cadenas me mantenían firmemente atada al suelo. Lo peor es que podía ver a la otra Emma, que no se perdía detalle de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba como hipnotizada, mirando lo que me sucedía, había dejado de intentar liberarse.

La Emma salvaje me arrancó la chaqueta del traje, y yo me resigné a mi destino. Por más que pataleaba no podía soltarme. Ella me tomó por el cuello y comenzó a besarme. Y yo me sentí asqueada... de lo mucho que me gustó aquel beso. Intenté luchar, pero mis labios, como si tuviesen mente propia, lo correspondieron. Aquello debía de ser parte de su hechizo.

No quería seguir con aquello. Me horrorizaba... pero a la vez, a una parte de mí le encantaba lo que Emma estaba haciendo. Ella comenzó a descender por mi cuello y se quedó en mi pecho. Yo me mordí el labio, porque quería luchar, con todas mis fuerzas, pero era imposible. Estaba atrapada en esa red. Ella se detuvo, y yo respiré aliviada, aunque a la vez algo frustrada.

_ ¿Te cuento un secreto, Regina?_ Dijo... mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna. Me estremecí._ ¿Sabes por qué me acuesto con Lily?

_ No._ Dije, escupiendo la palabra. Ella se rió.

_ Porque me recuerda a ti. Pero en el fondo no es más que una puta viciosa. Además... están las normas... si me acerco a ti se romperán las cadenas que contienen a la mojigata... y eso no me interesa. Pero es divertido hacer creer a Lily que significa algo para mí. Así puedo manipularla...

_ Eres asquerosa._ Dije, ella seguía subiendo su mano por mi pierna. Yo quería que lo hiciera, pero a la vez quería impedírselo a toda cosa.

_ Sólo soy lo que tú has hecho de mí. Te voy a echar de menos Regina.

Noté cómo se acercaba y me daba un beso profundo, y luego como mi mente salía despedida de allí. Mi mente salió despedida del cuerpo de Emma, pero no acabé de vuelta en el mío. Y lo primero que noté al entrar en el cuerpo de Claire fue dolor. Mis cuatro extremidades y mi rostro estaban anegados de dolor.

Claire estaba fatal. Notaba una inestabilidad emocional en ella que me era totalmente turbadora. Intenté ponerme en pie, y las piernas me fallaron. Escuchaba pasos. Vi como Emma entraba en la habitación, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, que aún debía dolerle.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué haces?_ Me preguntó._ Tendrías que estar limpiando, no holgazaneando por aquí.

La vi coger un candelabro con actitud amenazante. Lily entró tras ella. Sentí el terror de Claire, y percibí el odio en esas miradas. Tenía que sacar a Emma de esa prisión de jade. Pero ahora tenía otros problemas más serios. Emma había alcanzado un punto oscuro en sus ojos, que hacía que el cuerpo de Claire temblara. Emma se acercó, y me dio un golpe en la pierna con el candelabro. Se escuchó un sonido de "Crack" y noté como el hueso se rompía. Grité de dolor, pero Emma sólo se rió. Tenía que detener esto.

_ Suplica para mí, zorra.

Al final lo había conseguido. Emma se había convertido en mí. Pero yo ya no quería eso. Negué con la cabeza y me aparté arrastrándome. Llegué a la pared y conseguí incorporarme. Emma trató de golpearme en el hombro, pero yo me dejé caer para evitarlo. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Lily en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Había entrado en la trayectoria del candelabro. Vi como Emma se arrodillaba junto a ella, tratando de que reaccionara. No tuvo éxito. Me acerqué, tratando de llamar su atención, de intentar que reaccionase. Terminé tirando de su collar de plata, que se hizo añicos, antes de que la inconsciencia me invadiese por completo.

Cuando desperté, estaba en la parte trasera de un camión. Estaba atada y amordazada, y Sylvia junto conmigo, pero ella permanecía inconsciente. El motor se detuvo al poco rato y la puerta se abrió. Se trataba de Ingrid, tenía que haberlo sospechado. Y junto a ella, se hallaba una mujer de cabello pelirrojo, que me sonaba. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que se trataba de una becaria que trabajaba en la firma.

_ Vaya... parece que has demostrado ser útil después de todo, Anna._ Dijo Ingrid._ Ahora ayúdame. Coge a la otra. Que pasen cogiditas de la mano.

Balbuceé, intentando resistirme, hasta que Ingrid me quitó el pañuelo que me impedía hablar. La miré con verdadero odio, intentando entender qué pasaba.

_ ¿Pasar a dónde? ¿Dónde me has traído, vieja bruja?

_ Tan sólo a casa._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Lejos de Emma, en un lugar desde el que nunca podrás volver.

Miré a mi alrededor, y entonces lo entendí. Debía llevar horas conduciendo. Estaba claro que aquello lo habían planeado desde hacía años. Porque aquel lugar era el cruce. El mismo cruce donde había aparecido dieciséis años atrás, junto a Emma.

_ Ahora podré tener mi hogar, de una vez por todas. Y tú no vas a interferir. Tengo tan sólo una oportunidad para lanzar este hechizo. Pero no temas, lo aprovecharé. Tú y tu maldita secretaria vais a dejar de ser un estorbo y de intentar cambiar a mi Emma.

_ ¿Tú Emma? ¿Tú le hiciste eso?_ Pregunté, estallando en cólera.

_ Con un poco de ayuda, claro. Tan sólo tuve que lanzar un pequeño hechizo a Anna... y ella se lo transmitió a Anzu. Pobre Anzu... tanto tiempo intentando volver a la ciudad... y yo con este hechizo guardado todo este tiempo. Su dolor fue particularmente útil para conseguir hechizarla... despojarla de su moral. Se parece mucho a ti, después de todo... corre la misma sangre por vuestras venas.

Me lanzaron junto a Sylvia y luego la reina de las nieves comenzó a recitar. Poco a poco, su imagen empezó a hacerse transparente hasta desaparecer por completo. Las ataduras se deshicieron. Me puse en pie y me giré. Y vi aquel maldito rótulo que rezaba aquella frase que maldeciría de ahora en adelante. "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Sylvia tardó un momento en despertarse y se me quedó mirando, confusa.

_ ¿Regina? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

_ Eso no importa..._ Dije, con voz más serena de lo que realmente sentía.

_ ¿Cómo que no importa?

_ No importa dónde estamos... porque voy a salir de aquí. Voy a hacer volar esta ciudad en pedazos si hace falta. ¡Y voy a volver con Emma! ¡Pronto me aseguraré de que todos sepan por qué se me conocía como la reina malvada!


	9. Chapter 9

**A partir de aquí viene lo bueno, prometido. Y creo que os puedo responder a todos los comentarios de una sentada. Y es que no los responderé aquí... porque esta vez el capítulo los responde todos... salvo la parte en la que dicen que cualquiera querría tener a Regina como la tuvo Emma en el mundo onírico... y señalar que estoy de acuerdo XD. Pero de resto... ¡Ala, abajo a leer!**

* * *

_Emma_

Lily respiraba, pero su pulso estaba terriblemente débil. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacer. Me sentía idiota y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Regina sabría resolverlo todo. Me olvidé de que era una bruja, de todo lo que había leído en sus diarios, y me acordé de todas las veces que me había sacado de algún lío. Pero ahora Regina no estaba, y tenía que salir yo sola del atolladero. Debía actuar deprisa. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue coger el móvil y marcar el número de emergencias.

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa. La ambulancia, llegando. El trayecto al hospital. Yo sólo sentía un miedo atroz. Y me encontraba sola. Realmente sola por primera vez en mi vida. Regina siempre había sido la única en la que podía confiar. Pero su teléfono no daba señal, por más que intentase llamar. Me encontraba en la sala de espera, sentada y llorando como una posesa.

Aquello lo había hecho yo. Y ahora Lily y Claire estaban en aquella salas, pero yo sentía un triste vacío en el corazón que sentía que nunca iba a desaparecer. Noté como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Y por un segundo pensé que se trataba de Regina. Pero no, no era ella. Era mi profesora de Historia, la señorita Stealer. ¿Por qué la habían llamado a ella? ¿Qué hacía allí?

_ ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó, Emma?_ Preguntó. Yo negué posesivamente. Decididamente no quería hablar del tema.

_ Acabo de ver a Lily, hace un rato, de hecho._ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ ¿Qué hace usted aquí?_ Pregunté, mirándola con fiereza.

_ Soy el contacto de emergencia de Lily._ Dijo, con voz pausada._ Ella no tenía a nadie más, así que me llamaron a mí.

_ ¿No tiene a nadie? ¿Ni padre ni madre?_ Pregunté, mordiéndome el labio. Ella jamás me había dicho eso, se había esforzado por ocultármelo, al parecer._ No me imagino cómo será eso.

_ Yo sé lo que es. Es una sensación de soledad tremenda. Eres diferente a los demás. Te cambia para toda la vida.

Anzu se quedó repentinamente callada, mirando en dirección a la puerta a través de la que había visto entrar a Lily. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. La puerta se abrió, y el médico salió y me miró a la cara. No necesité que dijese nada para saber lo que me iba a decir. Poco caso pude hacer a los eufemismos que estaba empleando. No me dejé llevar por esos clichés para consolarme.

_ Lily ha muerto..._ Susurré, para mí misma, para nadie más.

Y eso era lo único que importaba. Miré por la ventana y ya no hacía sol. Llovía, llovía como nunca había visto llover. Era como si el cielo llorase conmigo. Anzu trató de aferrarme la mano para consolarme, pero yo la aparté. Me dirigí al ascensor, y pulsé el botón nerviosamente... pero el aparato no llegaba. Comencé a bajar las escaleras. Cogí una vez más el móvil y llamé a Regina. Volvió a saltar el contestador.

No dije nada. Simplemente seguí andando. Salí del hospital, dejé que el agua me cayese encima... tuve el estúpido pensamiento de que tal vez limpiase un poco mi consciencia, aunque por supuesto no fue así. ¿En qué me había convertido? ¿Y con qué propósito?

_Regina_

Me lancé una vez más contra la linde de aquella ciudad... y una vez más salí rebotando en dirección contraria. Gemí de dolor, frustrada. Y me puse en pie. Aquella era mi maldita maldición... y se suponía que estaba bajo mi control. Pero sin embargo parecía ser que Ingrid era más astuta de lo que me esperaba. Notaba los músculos magullados, y estaba sangrando por el labio. Pero aún así me encontré con Sylvia, plantándose delante de mí.

_ Te has lanzado contra ese... muro... doce veces. ¿Crees que por qué lo hagas trece va a cambiar el resultado?_ Exclamó, mirándome fijamente._ ¡Te vas a matar!

_ Sé cuidarme sola, Sylvia._ Dije, mirándola fijamente._ Ahora apártate de mi camino, o lo haré yo por ti. Tú me has metido en este lío. Así que, de ser tú, yo me mantendría al margen y procuraría no molestar.

_ Yo no he sido la que te ha metido en la parte trasera de un camión.

_ ¡Te pedí que me vigilases! ¡Era lo único que debías hacer!

_ ¡No estaríamos en este lío si no te hubieses arriesgado de esa forma por Emma! ¿En serio merece la pena?

Sylvia de calló de inmediato al ver mi expresión. Ella sabía quién era yo, quién había sido, pero sin embargo jamás había sido capaz de unir las piezas, y una parte de ella no había sido capaz de creérselo hasta aquel momento concreto.

_ Cuando era apenas una adolescente mi corazón se rompió. Y desde entonces no fui capaz de sentir nada. Mis emociones se convirtieron en un vacío oscuro y siniestro y permanecieron así hasta que Emma entró en mi vida. Así que sí. ¡Merece la pena!

En ese momento escuché el sonido de un coche deteniéndose a un par de pasos de nosotras. Un coche de policía. Realmente me había olvidado de donde estaba. Pero ver al cazador bajarse de aquel vehículo me devolvió a la realidad. Me tragué todo lo que iba a decirle a Sylvia cuando él se acercó y nos miró. Su vista, finalmente, se quedó fija en mí.

_ ¿Tiene usted algún problema con esta mujer, Alcaldesa?_ Preguntó, sin malgastar saliva en saludos.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja._ ¿Cómo me has llamado?

_ Alcaldesa._ Dijo él, mirándome como si aquello fuese de lo más normal._ ¿Acaso se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Por eso lleva tanto tiempo de baja?

_ Sí, sí, claro. Ese ha sido el motivo._ Dije, recuperando la compostura rápidamente._ ¿Serías tan amable de llevarme a mi casa... Sheriff? Como puedes ver mi secretaria y yo nos hemos extraviado.

Tenía que improvisar sobre la marcha, pero la situación había cambiado, y yo tenía que hacerlo con ella.

_Ingrid_

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en mi rostro mientras Anna conducía de vuelta. Regina había desaparecido. Ya no tenía que preocuparme de ella para resolver el asunto de Emma. Ahora podría intervenir y encargarme yo de todo. Regina había sido un estorbo desde un principio. Pero ahora estaba donde debía estar y no podría salir de allí. Atrapada en el tiempo. Anna me miraba con odio desde el asiento del piloto.

_ Oh... no seguirás enfadada, ¿Verdad? De nada te sirve. No dejarás de ser mi marioneta por estarlo. Es mejor que simplemente obedezcas._ Dije, con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Elsa está en esa ciudad. Podrías habernos reunido... pero creíste que vengarte era más importante.

_ Nos ocuparemos de Elsa en su momento, Anna. No creas que me he olvidado de ella. No tenemos que preocuparnos. Con la maldición que hiciste recaer sobre Anzu... hará lo que sea para nuestros planes se cumplan.

_ Querrás decir la maldición que tú me lanzaste a mí._ puntualizó.

_ Pero eso sólo son detalles, Anna. Al final conseguiremos lo mismo. O al menos, yo lo conseguiré. Elsa, Emma y yo seremos hermanas._ Dije, segura de mí misma._ Y Regina se quedará en esa ciudad pudriéndose como se merece.

_ Eso... ya lo veremos, tía._ Dijo Anna, con una extraña sonrisa.

No dijo nada el resto del viaje, pero mantuvo esa sonrisa. Bajamos de la furgoneta y ella llamó al ascensor. Colocó su llave y giró la cerradura. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Subimos y las puertas se abrieron. Después todo sucedió muy deprisa, pestañeé una vez y luego noté como una mano me tomaba por el cuello y me elevaba por los aires. Traté de respirar, pero notaba como me ahogaba a pesar de que Anzu no parecía estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo.

_ Deberías considerar mejor las cosas antes de revelarle a mis mascotas tus planes, Ingrid. Anna puede que no tenga muchas luces, pero desde luego sabe escoger a quién seguir. Y tú no eras su favorita.

_ ¡Eh!_ Exclamó, Anna, ofendida._ Sin mí no habrías descubierto a Ingrid jamás.

_ Sin ti Ingrid no habría podido llegar hasta mí. Haz el favor de sentarte y esperar.

_ Vale..._ dijo Anna de mala gana._ A Ariel no la tratas así...

_ ¿Dónde estábamos, Ingrid?_ dijo, recuperando la compostura._ Ah, sí... Es encantamiento que me has echado. Ese que ha dejado mi moral por los suelos. Bueno... tienes dos opciones. Puedes deshacerla por las buenas... o podemos aprovechar que no tengo límites para matarte y romperla yo misma... Tú decides.

_ Vete al infierno._ Le dije, con voz ronca debido a la falta del aire.

_ Temí que dijeras eso...

Vi como los ojos de Anzu se teñían de rojo y cuando entreabrió los labios me fijé en sus dientes, que crecieron hasta doblar su tamaño al menos. Y entonces me mordió en el cuello. Y sentí un dolor atroz que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pude ver como cada una de las venas de mi cuerpo se teñía de negro. Las sentía arder. Como si toma si sangre repentinamente hubiese elevado su temperatura y se hubiese convertido en ácido de batería.

Grité. No pude evitarlo, por más que lo intenté. Anzu ya ni tan siquiera se molestaba en sujetarme. Y es que el dolor era tan intenso que mis músculos no me respondían. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando separó sus afilados dientes de mi cuello. Se acercó a mi oído y habló con mucha calma.

_ Puedo hacer que te sientas así cada segundo de tu vida. Mantenerte con vida durante mucho tiempo sólo para hacerte sufrir... Así que te repetiré la pregunta, Ingrid... ¿Vas a retirar esa maldición o no?

_ Retiraré la maldición... pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto._ Dije, apartando la mirada.

_ Perfecto..._ Dijo Anzu, sonriendo._ No me gustan las mascotas que no escuchan a su dueña.

_Regina_

_ Osea que... llegas y te conviertes en la alcaldesa de Storybooke. Eso es un chollo.

_ Era parte de mi maldición. Y las cosas no parecen haber cambiado demasiado por aquí. La gente ha supuesto que su alcaldesa ha estado enferma durante este tiempo.

_ ¿Durante dieciséis años?

_ El tiempo aquí está congelado. Pídele referencias temporales a esta gente y no sabrá qué decirte. No tienen ni idea de que han pasado estos años. Quería verlos sufrir para siempre. Y en fin... deseo concedido, después de todo.

Cogí la botella de sidra que había sobre la mesa y puse dos copas que dejé sobre la mesa, acercándome la mía a los labios. Fingía que estaba bien, pero estaba claro que estaba destrozada. Había bajado a la cripta familiar... había cogido cada objeto mágico que allí tenía y lo había intentado utilizar de todas las maneras posibles contra aquella barrera... pero todo había sido inútil.

_ ¿Y ahora que hacemos... Regina?_ Preguntó Sylvia.

_ Esperar hasta que tengamos otro plan._ Dije, bebiéndome el resto de la copa del tirón.

_Emma_

No había rastro de Regina por ninguna parte. Había llamado a todos los lugares a los que solía acudir y no había ni rastro. El número de su móvil había desaparecido del listado, dado de baja. Empezaba a pensar que, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, le había hecho tanto daño que se había ido para no volver. Pero me negaba a creerlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir sin Regina?

Me tumbé en la cama, presa del llanto. Siempre había querido ser fuerte. Había tratado de serlo, como lo era Regina, pero en el fondo, siempre la había necesitado para protegerme. El psicólogo decía que mi complejo de Edipo podía provenir de mi miedo a no sentirme sola. Yo por otra parte siempre había pensado que mientras tuviese a Regina no necesitaría a nadie más. Y ahora... ahora no estaba.

_12 años después..._

Amanecía otro día más en la casa. Y yo había vuelto a soñar con Regina. Mis sueños ya poco tenían de maternales. Pero ella seguía apareciendo en ellos. Me había esforzado por olvidarla, pero como un recuerdo persistente seguía en mi memoria. Me puse en pie, crujiéndome los hombros y acercándome al baño para lavarme los dientes y vestirme. Me esperaba un largo día de trabajo. La mansión que en su día habitábamos Regina y yo ahora se encontraba mucho más solitaria. No había nadie más. No había niños, ni mucho menos una persona que me dijese que me quería antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sabía que mi vida estaba vacía, pero seguía adelante, esperando... Aunque no sabía el qué. ¿Acaso esperaba que Regina abriese la puerta un día y me diese una explicación razonable de por qué había estado fuera durante doce años? No, eso no iba a pasar. Pero mi corazón machacado tampoco iba a arreglarse sólo. Me puse mi cazadora roja y cogí mi arma, pero cuando fui a coger el tercer objeto que formaba parte de mi rutina, me encontré un vacío, y yo sabía que la había dejado allí... siempre estaba ahí.

Entonces me giré, por puro instinto, y vi a una figura en la oscuridad. Tan sólo veía el objeto girar entre los dedos de una mano femenina, que confieso que me resultaba familiar.

_ De modo que eres la detective Swan... Vaya... nadie diría que ibas a terminar siendo policía.

_ Yo en tu lugar soltaría eso._ Dije, tomando el arma con ambas manos y apuntándola._ Esto es allanamiento de morada.

_ Pero tú no vas a dispararme... no cuando puedo resolver esa incógnita que tanto tiempo te ha estado torturando.

_ ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?_ Dije, cogiendo el arma con más firmeza.

_ Yo sé donde está Regina...


	10. Chapter 10

**MsCarolina, yo es que estoy muy rallado ya con el tema de la memoria, pero tu idea es buena, que conste. Pero nah... para otra ocasión. Dandy... este fic es como una coche fuera de control... va de izquierda a derecha y luego da vueltas de campana. Lo mismo va para Sweet, si es divertido no mola.**

* * *

_Regina_

Las manos de Sylvia se movían por mis hombros con estudiada calma. A fin de cuentas, ya había hecho eso tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Mis músculos, tensos, se relajaban ante la calidez y tranquilidad de su contacto. Moví un poco la espalda desnuda, acomodándome, y la dejé trabajar. Porque lo cierto es que el estrés que estaba sintiendo en aquella ciudad me hacía necesitar masajes como aquel muy a menudo. Sylvia se esforzaba, y actuaba muy diligentemente, con mucha calma y paciencia. A fin de cuentas, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Normalmente aquellos masajes me alegraban el día, pero aquel día, dudaba que nada pudiese alegrármelo.

_ ¿Sigues deprimida por el cumpleaños de Emma?_ Me preguntó. Yo asentí sin mirarla.

_ Regina... tienes que pasar página. Creía que ya habías aceptado que la habías perdido. No puedes seguir así cada vez que llegue esta fecha. No te hace bien.

_ He aceptada que la he perdido como hija... y que ha tenido que criarse sola. Pero sigue siendo la única personaje que me hizo sentir de esa manera.

Sylvia bufó y noté como durante un segundo sus manos hacían pinza sobre mis hombros. No llegó a dolerme, pero fue más que suficiente. Estaba celosa. Yo suspiré. Llevaba doce años viviendo en mi casa, y confieso que quererla sería maravilloso, y la solución a todo. Pero sencillamente no tenía sentimientos hacia Sylvia más que la amistad y la lealtad.

Y podía decir, aunque sonase a excusa barata, que era sencillamente mi causa. Sylvia era magnífica. Servicial, amable, cariñosa. Era todo lo que necesitaba, pero no era lo que quería. Ella lo sabía, y era lo que la ponía tan enferma. Sabía que cuando me acostaba con ella no la estaba amando, sabía que lo había intentado todo y no había sido suficiente... pero no por ello se rendía.

_ Supongo que hemos terminado por hoy..._ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ Sí, por hoy está bien, Sylvia... gracias.

_Emma Swan_

Y ahí estaba yo, plantada, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer o qué decir. Regina... Aquella mujer sabía dónde estaba Regina. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Vale, había allanado mi casa y estaba jugando con mi placa, pero... ¡Decía que sabía dónde estaba Regina! No podía ocultar mi emoción. Se me escapó una sonrisa tonta. Aquel iba a ser mi deseo de cumpleaños, y parecía que a la duodécima iba a la vencida.

_ Vaya Emma... hacía bastante tiempo que no te veía tan emocionada...

Vi como la figura terminaba de salir de entre las sombras, y esta vez puedo reconocer que el pulso se me paró y di dos pasos atrás, hasta chocarme con una mesilla. De hecho tiré la lámpara, que se cayó al suelo y se desmontó, pero a decir verdad, en ese momento la lámpara no era lo que más podía llegar a importarme. Porque aquello empezaba a tornarse bastante más siniestro que un simple allanamiento.

_ Emma... cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma..._ Dijo, lanzando una risotada.

_ Li-Lily..._ Tartamudeé, incrédula a lo que mis ojos veían.

Estaba delante de mí, tal y como la recordaba. No había envejecido un sólo día desde que la había dejado en el hospital, y mi miedo parecía divertirla.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te ha ido todo? Yo andaba liada por lo de estar muerta...Ya sabes... Porque me mataste..._ Dijo, y luego se echó a reír._ Vale, eso es de un videojuego, pero en realidad el tema es más o menos eso. Joder Emma, di algo, que esto no es un monólogo.

_ ¿Cómo es que?

_ ¿Cómo es que estoy viva? Bueno, en realidad no lo estoy... no del todo... o si... pero de otra manera... No tengo pulso y esas cosas... Es una lata._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ La verdad es que soy un vampiro. Yo quería volver antes... pero en cualquier caso te habría terminado mordiendo... En fin... luego nos ocupamos de eso. ¿Vamos a buscar a Regina o qué?

Lo que decía era tan carente de sentido que cualquier otra explicación me habría valido mejor. Sin embargo, entonces me acordé de los diarios de Regina que habíamos leído entonces, y que con el tiempo había empezado a creer que había distorsionado productor de la cantidad de drogas que Lily y yo habíamos fumado entonces... que no habían sido pocas.

_ Veo que al final no te hiciste el tatuaje..._ Dijo, levantándome la camiseta por detrás, aprovechando que me había distraído._ La muestra te había quedado genial. Yo sí que lo tengo. Mira.

La verdad es que ahora mismo mirarle el abdomen a Lily no era lo que más me apetecía hacer. Pero ahí estaba, mi nombre tatuado justo sobre su trasero. Aquello antaño habría provocado reacciones en mí, pero ahora no era más que tinta sobre la piel de una persona que se suponía que estaba muerta. Aquello no tenía sentido, y me asustaba muchísimo.

_ Vayamos a buscar a Regina._ Decidí, finalmente, pensando que asimilaría el resto por el camino._ ¿Te vas a convertir en polvo al salir al sol? Por favor, no se te ocurra decirme que vas a ponerte a brillar.

_ Bueno... debería convertirme en polvo, pero he conseguido un anillo para evitar eso. Tú no te lo preguntes demasiado._ Dijo._ ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál de tus coches de lujo vamos a sacar a pasear, millonetis?

_ En realidad no es que sea un coche de lujo que digamos..._ Susurré mientras iba al garaje.

Lily se quedó mirando mi viejo escarabajo amarillo sin entenderlo. Había heredado todo el dinero de Regina, y estaba esperando que llevase un deportivo, eso estaba claro. Quizá otro tipo de vehículo, pero no un viejo escarabajo color amarillo chillón.

_ ¿Qué es este trasto?_ Preguntó, haciendo que le dedicase una mala mirada.

_ Este trasto es el último regalo que Regina me dio por mi cumpleaños. Quería enseñarme a conducir en él. Probablemente porque pensaba que sería más seguro.

_ ¿Y lo has conservado doce años? Pero si parece nuevo._ Dijo, abriendo el maletero_ Oye... pero esto es bastante grande para lo que me esperaba.

_ De todos modos no me llevaré demasiadas cosas. Las meteré atrás. Antes de nada tenemos que hacer una parada. Siéntate atrás.

Lily se quedó atrás con mis maletas, acomodándose de mala manera. Era como volver a tener dieciséis años. Arranqué el motor y salí de la casa... esperaba que la próxima vez que viniese, Regina lo hiciese conmigo. El vehículo se deslizó por las calles hasta quedar delante de un lugar que estaba segura de que Lily conocía muy bien.

_ ¿Nuestro viejo instituto?_ Preguntó, mirándolo._ ¿Paras aquí para recordar viejos tiempos o qué? A mí no me hace falta, joder. Ahora no hay quien se olvide de nada.

_ En realidad... ahora tienen enseñanza primaria..._ Dije, en un susurro._ He llamado hace un rato y... mira, ahí está.

Lily se volvió, sorprendida de ver a un chico de diez años salir del recinto y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Lo cierto es que había mentido al decir que mi vida estaba parada. Bueno, lo estaría de no ser por ese chico tan genial. Al principio había sido un error, debo reconocerlo. Pero fui valiente, como Regina habría sido, y ahora era el único que me hacía sentir feliz, como me gustaría sentirme todo el tiempo.

_ Henry, esta es Lily._ Dije, señalando atrás._ Tenemos que hacer un viaje, y ella nos acompañará.

_ ¿Un viaje? Guay. ¿A dónde vamos?_ Preguntó, mirando a Lily.

_ A Storybrooke, en Maine._ Dijo, acomodándose._ Os va a parecer una ciudad de cuento.

_Regina Mills_

_ Piénsatelo bien, Sylvia._ Dije, cogiéndole la mano, a las puertas de mi casa._ No quiero que te vayas.

_ No quieres que te vaya porque soy útil, no por nada más._ Dijo, suspirando._ Mira, no me importa ser tu juguete sexual. Es más de a lo que aspiraba cuando te conocí. Pero no me des falsas esperanzas. ¡Llevo doce años intentando conseguir llegar a ti! Creo que es suficiente.

Suspiré, porque sabía que tenía razón. La lógica decía que Sylvia era la mejor elección, de hecho, era la única elección. Pero no podía tomarla, porque no sentía amor por ella, o al menos eso creía. Siempre estaba Emma de por medio, mis pensamientos siempre iban hacia la rubia. Hacia su sonrisa... la forma en la que se arrugaba la nariz cuando realmente lo hacía porque estaba contenta.

Y nuestro último encuentro. Lo había soñado muchas veces. No, sinceramente ya no había posibilidad alguna de que viese a Emma como a mi hija. No cuando aquel encuentro dentro de su mente se me había quedado grabado a fuego. Porque por mucho que recordase los momentos más tiernos de su infancia, eso no quitaba como me había mirado cuando estaba con aquellas cadenas. Y no, no hablaba de la mirada de la joven que me había besado, de esa supuesta oscuridad de su corazón.

Hablaba de la mirada de la Emma que estaba encadenada. En ella también había deseo. El deseo frustrado por ser algo prohibido. Cuando volviese a ver a Emma las cosas serían distintas... porque no perdía la esperanza. Y quizá, sólo quizá, no podía sentir nada por Sylvia.

_ Voy al hostal de la abuelita, Regina. Me quedaré allí un tiempo hasta que pongas en orden tus ideas._ Dijo Sylvia, devolviéndome a la realidad._ Espero que lo comprendas. Las dos necesitamos eso.

Suspiré y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Intenté dormir un poco, pero lo hice fatal. Debían haber pasado unas ocho horas cuando conseguí abrir los ojos otra vez. Alicaída, me acerqué a la ventana y me dediqué a observar la ciudad, su gente, avanzando en bucle, sin saberlo siquiera. La única que lo sabía y que estaba ahí fuera, era Sylvia. Fijé mi vista en la torre del reloj, mirando aquellas manecillas paradas.

Y entonces el minutero se desplazó hacia la siguiente muesca, señalando el paso del tiempo, algo que no había pasado en veintiocho años. Pensé que fue un producto de mi imaginación, por lo que me quedé durante el siguiente minuto observando el reloj hasta que el minutero volvió a moverse. Y sonreí, una sonrisa que se convirtió en una risa de triste júbilo al darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

_Emma Swan_

Un viaje de ocho horas en coche, era más que suficiente como para dejar a cualquiera ido. Por suerte Lily había propuesto turnarnos, pero no me había despertado para cuando me tocaba. cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré en mitad de una carretera pintoresca. El coche estaba cerrado y las llaves sobre el asiento del piloto. Lily había desaparecido, y lo más probable es que de no ser porque había estado charlando con Henry durante mi turno y más tarde, probablemente creería que todo me lo había imaginado.

Abrí los ojos y me desperecé. Henry seguía dormido, probablemente porque Lily le habría estado dando guerra. Como si no la conociese yo lo bastante como para saber cómo actuaría con él. Había preferido dejar al margen su existencia antes de que llegase. Lily había aparcado frente a un cafetería. "La cafetería de la abuelita", rezaba un cartel sobre unos postes de madera.

Bajé del coche y cogí las llaves. Henry estaba atrás, y la verdad es que no quería despertarlo. Cerré, por si acaso, porque no pensaba quedarme dentro de la cafetería. Ya había anochecido y no debía faltarle mucho al local para cerrar, de todos modos. Efectivamente, cuando entré me encontré con la camarera limpiando la barra. Ella alzó la vista y me miró por unos instantes.

_ Lo siento, estábamos cerrando._ Me confirmó._ Oye, tú no eres de por aquí, ¿Verdad?

_ No, la verdad es que no._ Confesé._ He venido a visitar a alguien. Soy Emma.

_ Encantada, yo soy Ruby. ¿A quién buscas?

_ Busco a Regina Mills. ¿La conoces?_ Pregunté. Me sorprendió notar que se tensaba repentinamente cuando escuchaba el nombre._ ¿Qué ocurre, acaso le ha pasado algo malo?

_ No... bueno... supongo que no. Regina es la alcaldesa. Vive en el 108 de la avenida Mifflin. Es la casa más grande... no te debería costar verla._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente. Me sentí un poco incómoda con esa mirada.

_ Muchas gracias. Puede que vuelva mañana._ dije, sincera.

Volví al coche, con la emoción contenida, y lo volví a arrancar. Lo cierto es que Ruby no había exagerado. La casa de Regina era enorme, y señorial. No tanto como la mansión que teníamos en Nueva York, pero decididamente destacaba sobre el resto de casas del pueblo.

_ Mamá... ¿Hemos llegado?_ Preguntó Henry, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

_ Sí pero... puedes esperar aquí un momento... Hay algo que quisiera hablar con ella yo sola antes de nada.

_ Clara mamá, yo espero aquí... pero no tardes mucho, que se le ha gastado la batería a la Nintendo hace rato y me aburro.

Yo sonreí y salí del coche, acercándome a la puerta. En ese momento noté como mi pulso iba subiendo cada vez más. Me coloqué bien la chaqueta roja y me pasé la mano por el pelo. Tenía que haberme peinado antes de salir del coche, debía parecer un desastre. Me acerqué y toqué la puerta rápidamente sobre el número.

_Regina_

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Aunque la verdad es que por un momento pensé que pretendían echarla abajo. Estaba ultimando mi maquillaje para salir a una reunión donde se me esperaba. El trabajo como alcaldesa nunca terminaba. Dejé el pintalabios, con el que había terminado, y me acerqué a la puerta. Pero cuando abrí la puerta tuve claro que la gente que me había pedido que fuese a la reunión se iba a quedar plantada.

_ ¿Emma?

La pregunta estaba de más. Porque aquella era Emma. No tenía ninguna duda. Puede que hubiese crecido, puede que hubiera cambiado en muchas cosas. Pero reconocía sus ojos. Me quedé helada, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Al final, me pesara o no, los malditos genes de sus padres habían hecho que me encontrase. Ella se acercó y me cruzó la cara con la mano, en una bofetada que resonó por el salón, pero antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar, se me echó encima y me dio un beso en los labios. Yo había perdido hacía mucho tiempo el miedo a lo que pudiera sentir cuando hiciera eso.

Correspondí su beso y ella me rodeó con los brazos. Lloraba. Yo también lloraba. Éramos dos lloronas. Pero en ese momento estaba orgullosa de ser una llorona... porque era una llorona por Emma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Soy perverso y os dejé en el momento más interesante, lo sé. Pero aquí hay un nuevo cap para que podáis dejar de morderos las uñas pensando lo que viene ahora. Franchiulla el primer capítulo confieso que es un tanto caótico, pero te prometo que todo está ahí. Lyzz, supongo que ya tocaba el reencuentro, tendré que darle más protagonismo a Henry a partir de ahora. Aquarius, se hace lo que se puede, intento que todos los capítulos tengan su toque especial y no ser predecible, al menos no por todos los frentes. Carolina, no llores, que el capitulo es feliz, ya habrá motivos para llorar. Michii, bienvenida, me alegra que te guste mi fic, aquí sigue leyendo, que yo por mi parte seguiré escribiendo lo mío XD.**

* * *

_Emma_

Estaba perdida, poseía por ese deseo que tantos años llevaba reprimido. En aquel momento lo único que quería era besar a Regina. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda, mientras mis labios seguían atareados con los suyos. Le mordí el labio juguetonamente y me separé un segundo, mirándola traviesamente. Estaba claro que nuestra relación madre e hija estaba completamente destrozada... y que las dos lo habíamos asumido hacía ya bastante tiempo. En ese momento noté escuché el sonido de la verja de la casa al abrirse y me separé de Regina instintivamente.

_ ¡Henry! ¡Te dije que esperases en el coche!_ Exclamé, sintiendo que el encanto se había roto.

_ Pero mamá... Ya te dije que no me queda batería en la Nintendo._ Se quejó.

Yo me volví hacia Regina. Su cara, que ya parecía un poema antes, ahora podía componer un soneto. Pero se recompuso rápidamente y se volvió hacia Henry, con una calma tan estudiada que casi daba miedo. Sonrió y se volvió hacia él.

_ Tengo una habitación libre arriba. Puedes tumbarte en la cama y enchufar tu Nintendo. Tu... madre y yo tenemos que hablar de unos asuntos. Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos.

Regina seguía teniendo su encanto, porque Henry le sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió. Normalmente costaba un horror conseguir que hiciese algo así, a pesar de ser un buen niño, lo cierto es que era bastante rebelde y curioso, y me extrañaba que no quisiera conocer a mi vieja amiga, como le había dicho que era. Sin embargo, quizá se debiese a que, con todo, Regina siempre había sabido cómo imponerse.

_ ¿Cuándo pensaba contarme que tenía un hijo, señorita Swan?_ Dijo, alzando una ceja.

Y tengo que admitirlo, sí que había tenido muchísimas fantasías con Regina desde que nos habíamos separado y había tenido aquel extraño sueño en el que una versión particularmente pícara de mí la tenía atada de pies y manos... pero nunca me había sentido tan provocada como con esas dos palabras. "Señorita Swan" ¿Cómo podían esas dos palabras haberme puesto así?

_ Estaba demasiada ocupada intentando que mis manos llegasen a su trasero, alcaldesa Mills._ Admití, la verdad es que había sido verla y me había olvidado de todo, hasta de que Henry estaba en el coche. Y es que no había envejecido un día, pero parecía incluso más atractiva que antes.

_ ¿Tengo que preocuparme acaso por...?

_ ¿Por su padre? No, no tienes que preocuparte... apenas nos vimos dos veces. Yo estaba borracha... y él se aprovechó... Ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba. ¿Phil... Neal? No sé._ Dije. Mis palabras tenían veneno, y eso casi pareció tranquilizar a Regina._ Pero la verdad, no creo que sea yo la que tenga que dar explicaciones. ¿Has estado aquí estos doce años?

_ Me temo que sí._ Dijo, con la voz repentinamente cargada de resentimiento._ He estado presa aquí estos doce años.

_ ¿Presa? ¿En esta mansión? Si las cárceles son así ya podría haber cometido un crimen hace años en lugar de encerrar a la gente por cometerlos._ Bromeé._ ¿Me vas a contar la historia o tengo que imaginármela?

_ Anda, sígueme dentro y charlamos... ¿Quieres un té?_ Preguntó, provocando que yo bufase.

_ ¿No tienes nada más fuerte?

_Anna_

_ ¡Ocho horas encerrada en el maletero de un Volkswagen Escarabajo. ¡De verdad, Anzu, a veces tus ideas apestan! ¡Lily condujo las últimas cuatro horas! ¿No podríamos habernos metido en el coche un poco antes de llegar a la ciudad?

Doce años después de que el hechizo que Ingrid lanzase sobre Anzu se rompiese, yo tenía clara una cosa... y es que Anzu era tan buena como yo o incluso más. Fingía ser una mujer de hierro, pero por dentro era un trozo de pan... un bizcochito. Y con el tiempo había perdido el miedo a quejarme.

_ ¿Estamos o no estamos en Storybrooke?_ Dijo, furiosa, haciéndome dar un paso atrás. También es cierto que parecía tener un mal día._ Disculpa si no quería correr riesgos innecesarios en el único intento que íbamos a tener de entrar en la ciudad. Lily está en posición, yo estoy preparada. Pero tú como siempre, te estás quejando. Creía que estarías contenta de haber llegado aquí. ¡A fin de cuentas llevas unos treinta años insistiéndome en que querías volver a ver a tu hermana!

_ ¡Sí, pero jamás imaginé que la vería en esta situación!_ Exclamé, enfadándome yo también. La verdad, tenía ganas de llorar.

_ Oh vamos, no será tan grave. Vale, no se acuerda de quién es.

_ ¡Me ha dado una bofetada, Anzu!_ Estallé._ ¡Y una patada en la entrepierna!

_ ¡Quizá no deberías haber intentado besar a su novio!_ Dijo ella.

Afortunadamente estábamos en el bosque, porque de lo contrario ya nos habría oído toda la ciudad. Anzu cada vez gritaba más alto y yo hacía lo propio. Parecíamos dos niñas pequeñas. Pero estaba claro que a ella le estaba pasando también algo que no quería contarme.

_ ¡Resulta que su novio es mi prometido!_ Exclamé._ ¡Me dejó tirada y se largó de la mano con Kristoff!

_ ¡Pues tengo malas noticias para ti, Anna, porque no es lo peor que te va a pasar en la vida!

Sollocé un poco, con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando se dio la vuelta y siguió andando. Pero yo la seguí, a fin de cuentas no quería quedarme sola, eso me daba pánico después de los muchos años en lo que lo había estado. Además, necesitaba saber donde se suponía que íbamos a dormir.

Tras caminar un rato, llegamos a una imponente mansión que estaba en mitad del bosque. Anzu se acercó y abrió la puerta, aunque a decir verdad, esta ya se encontraba entreabierta. La atravesó y yo traté de seguirla, pero al llegar al quicio noté como un muro invisible me impedía el paso. Intenté atravesarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo único que conseguí fue aplastar mi cara como si se tratase de un cristal. Anzu se volvió y me lanzó una triste sonrisa.

_ ¿Veintiocho años y aún se te olvidan las normas?_ Me preguntó.

_ Pero tú has pasado._ Me defendí, sin separarme de la entrada._ ¿Cómo es que tú has pasado?

_ He pasado porque este es mi hogar._ Dijo, suspirando._ Y como dueña te invito a entrar.

Noté como el muro se desvanecía y me caí de frente contra el suelo. Grité un poco y tuve que colocarme la nariz, porque se me había torcido. Anzu subió escaleras arriba, en silencio. Daba la sensación de que sus pies le pesaban. Sus pisadas se hacían ruidosas. Cada vez que las botas tocaban el suelo emitían un pesado sonido. ¡Pum! La escalera casi parecía quejarse. ¡Pum! Y ella evitaba mirarme.

Llegamos al piso superior y ella siguió andando. Parecía que, de algún modo, sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Yo tragué salida, podía sentir que estaba triste. Pero no simplemente triste, estaba rota por dentro mientras avanzaba por aquel corredor. Ella no miró hacia los lados. Pero yo sí que lo hice. Había estantes por el pasillo. Y vitrinas. Algunas estaban vacías, y otras tan empolvadas que me resultaba difícil ver lo que había en ellas, pero el objeto, fuese el que fuese, parecía repetido infinitas veces.

Anzu llegó hasta una puerta y giró el pomo con una delicadeza y una lentitud que en parte me exasperaron y en parte me asustaron. Movió la puerta muy despacio, provocando que chirriase. Y nos encontramos ante una habitación que parecía ser una sala de trabajo textil. Sobre la mesilla había un sombrero, no uno cualquiera, era una fedora, una que se parecía mucho a la que Anzu llevaba sobre la cabeza. Pero ella pasó por alto aquel detalle y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

_ Anzu..._ La llamé, en un susurro.

Ella me hizo un gesto con la mano, como señal de que me había oído, pero por contra que me pedía que me callase. Yo hice caso, porque había una solemne actitud en sus movimientos que, confieso, que me dejó helada. Ella se acercó a una silla que estaba colocada ante la ventana, junto a un telescopio que apuntaba hacia abajo. Tomó la silla y acercó la mano al respaldo. Pero se detuvo.

Era la primera vez que la veía dudar para hacer algo. Pero finalmente tomó la resolución y acercó la mano al respaldo. La giró, y yo me llevé la mano a la boca al notar una arcada. En esa silla había sentado un hombre, o al menos lo que en su día debió serlo. Ahora sólo quedaban un montón de huesos que sostenían las prendas de ropa. Sobre la mano, un cuchillo manchado de sangre que ya se había secado, al igual que toda la que manchaba la ropa. Sobre la cabeza, un sombrero de copa que se había deslizado y cubierto la calavera, como una vana parodia de un respiro para el difunto.

Anzu se dejó caer al suelo, deshecha en lágrimas, y golpeó el suelo. Este, compuesto de granito, se agrietó con facilidad ante el golpe de la mujer que, destrozada, no había medido sus propias fuerzas. Anzu lloraba, y yo no podía consolarla, por más que quisiera. Honestamente, dudaba que nadie pudiese.

_ Jefferson... ¡Jefferson, lo siento!_ gritó, como si realmente esperase que él pudiese escucharle desde el otro lado.

Me acerqué, con intención de consolarla, y le puse una mano sobre el hombro, pero ella me la apartó de un manotazo. Y yo me mordí el labio. Ahora mis problemas parecían ridículos. Y ahora entendía por qué, el día en que por fin íbamos a llegar a Storybrooke como habíamos soñado, había estado tan taciturna.

_Regina Mills_

Emma revisaba el libro de cuentos en silencio. Aún no sabía si creía mis palabras, pero a pesar de todo había estado muy receptiva. Esperaba que me pidiese que se lo demostrara, y para hacerlo no hacía falta más que coger el coche e ir a la linde. Pero Emma leía ávida de conocimiento y me escuchaba. Parecía que algo recordaba de los diarios que había leído cuando era joven. Los objetos de mi sótano habían desaparecido conmigo, por lo que debía tratarse de eso o de que alguien le había estado mostrando magia directamente a la cara.

_ De modo que tú eres la reina malvada del cuento de Blancanieves._ Dijo, suspirando largamente, yo asentí._ Creo que ahora entiendo por qué ese cuento me ha dado siempre tanto repelús y por qué la he odiado tanto.

_ Esa era yo. Pero ya no soy así. Tú me hiciste mejor._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Y según esto mis padres biológicos son Blancanieves y su príncipe._ Dijo.

Era la primera vez que Emma preguntaba por sus padres biológicos. Había decidido sincerarme del todo y abrir la caja de Pandora, porque tardo o temprano iba a enterarse de lo que sucedía y no quería que fuese de mano de una tercera persona que no tuviese nada que ver.

_ Y están todos malditos y atrapados aquí porque tú lanzaste una maldición._ Suspiré una vez más y volví a asentir.

Emma cerró el libro y se me quedó mirando un segundo. Estaba callada. Yo, por mi parte, estaba aterrada, mucho más de lo que había estado en toda mi vida.

_ Entenderé que me odies y no quieras volver a saber nada de mí.

_ ¿Bromeas?_ Dijo, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento._ Llevo doce años queriendo volver a verte. ¿Acaso crees que podría odiarte por estas minucias?

_ ¿Minucias?_ Pregunté, incrédula._ Pero si... si te separé de tus padres.

_ Sí, e hiciste su trabajo mejor que lo ellos podrían haberlo hecho._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Regina, no importa lo que hayas hecho, o lo que hagas en el futuro... yo quiero estar contigo. Me da igual que te dedicases a arrancar corazones a la gente. Estoy segura de que tenías un buen motivo para odiar a mi madre.

_ Ella... contó un secreto y... eso causó la muerte de mi primer amor._ Dije, mirando al suelo._ Creí que mi corazón se había roto para siempre. Creía que nunca más podría volver a querer a nadie.

Emma se acercó y me acarició el rostro. Yo me relajé un poco porque parecía que Emma no iba a darme de lado por el pasado. Una vez más, demostraba ser incluso mejor de lo que creía en mis fantasías.

_ Sabes... los psicólogos siempre decían que tenía un malsano complejo de Edipo pero... Ellos no te conocían. ¿Quién no iba a desearte a ti, Regina? A mí me importan un bledo tus historias con estos dos idiotas._ dijo, acariciándome traviesamente el cuello, y descendiendo hasta la zona de mi escote._ El pasado es el pasado... y el futuro... es el futuro. Y yo quiero un futuro contigo. ¿Lo quieres tú conmigo, Regina?

_ Sí... eso es lo que deseo._ Reconocí._ Al principio me sentía sucia al pensar en ti de ese modo. Pero parece que tu complejo de Edipo va a juego con mi complejo de Yocasta.

_ ¿Yocasta?_ Me preguntó, mirándome con confusión.

_ Yocasta es la madre de Edipo._ dije, sin poder mirarla.

_ Ah..._ Dijo, riéndose._ Me alegra saber que tú también quieres eso... Porque ya me lo dijiste una vez. Tú eres la única persona en la que realmente puedo confiar... estos años me lo han demostrado... mi vida ha estado vacía sin ti.

Emma se acurrucó sobre mi pecho y yo le acaricié la cabeza. Las dos habíamos acabado torturándonos por los mismos motivos, pero ya estaba bien. Era hora de ser felices. Y quizá si hubiese tomado antes esa decisión, no fuese a causarme tantos problemas.

_Ingrid_

Entre mis manos se escurría el cabello de Emma. Un mechón robado... nada significativo, pero más que suficiente. Anzu había cometido un error dejándome libre antes de irse. Pero si había una razón por la que la había hechizado era porque, a fin de cuentas, ella era demasiado buena en el fondo. Su error iba a costarle caro. Saqué aquel pequeño frasquito de color azulado de mi chaqueta y lo dejé caer sobre el mechón. Este comenzó a brillar, a generar un halo. Uno que lo abandonó y comenzó a extenderme por mis manos, tomándole apenas unos segundos envolver mi cuerpo, y luego tornarse invisible. Cerré los ojos en aquella calle de Maine y di dos pasos hacia adelante. Los abrí y miré a la derecha, complacida.

Ahí estaba ese letrero que yo esperaba ver "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Me reí y me dirigí hacia la ciudad. Había estado observando durante todo el día, y había escogido mi blanco. Esta vez, poco o nada tenía que ver con Emma, no directamente. Pero sabía que a veces, para llegar a un lugar, no había que tomar el camino más directo, en especial si se encontraba accidentado. Aún quedaba un largo camino hacia la ciudad, pero aún peor era pensar en el hecho de que no sabía exactamente donde tenía que ir.

_ ¿Dónde te escondes ahora, querida Sylvia?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ala, aquí llega el capítulo 12, y viene con ganas. Me puse una norma de narrar sólo con personajes canon al empezar pero esta vez me la he tenido que saltar, y probablemente tenga que hacerlo más adelante. Ah Franchiulla... respuesta por aquí abajo. Agradezco tu saludo, Carolina, y sí, Emma tiene consentida a Regina (?). Claro que las cosas serán difíciles, Tamy... eso es lo divertido. Michii... la lectora implacable... me encantan tus reviews... y aquí tienes el capítulo que esperabas con ansia. Silvia aunque aún te quedan unos capítulos para llegar para ver esto... Juraría que había descrito el tatuaje de Emma, eran tatuajes a juego con el nombre de la otra. ¿No lo señalé bien? Se me debió pasar, pero ahora lo sabéis. Y te arreglaré ese corazoncito, anda.**

* * *

_Emma_

Todo había sucedido muy deprisa. Pero sencillamente, era algo que debía suceder. Habíamos seguido conversando y tomando esa sidra que Regina destilaba. Y ahora, al amanecer, despertaba tumbada a su lado. Una sonrisa idiota me apareció en los labios. Nos habíamos dejado llevar, y si todavía quedaba alguna duda, ahora había desaparecido por completo. Porque Regina y yo habíamos hecho el amor. Porque esa era la palabra. Aquello, aquello que habíamos hecho esa noche, no era sexo, no había sido simplemente algo físico.

Había sentido a Regina... por unos segundos, había tenido la sensación de que la conocía de verdad, de que escudriñaba sus pensamientos. Acaricié lentamente sus pecho desnudo, como un travesura tras el despertar, y ella abrió los ojos muy despacio, y me miró a los ojos. Sonreímos. Supongo que a las dos nos alegraba que aquello no hubiese sido un sueño... otra vez. Yo me acerqué y la besé en los labios, se me escapó una risita.

_ Buenos días...

_ Buenos días, Emma._ Me susurró_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

_ Bueno... supongo que tengo que hacer el traslado de expediente._ Dije, llevándome el dedo a los labios.

_ ¿Traslado de expediente?_ preguntó la morena, incorporándose sobre la cama y desperezándose.

_ Sí, de Henry. Supongo que en esta ciudad habrá un colegio. No puede quedarse sin escolarizar, como tú comprenderás.

_ Claro._ Dijo, tratando de ubicarse._ ¿Vas a quedarte, verdad?

_ No voy a salir de esta ciudad hasta que tú puedas salir conmigo, Regina._ Dije, sincera._ Y si tengo que fregar el suelo de una cafetería no me importa.

_ Vaya, ya será para menos, Emma. Soy la alcaldesa y te puedo enchufar. ¿De qué trabajabas?_ Preguntó, acariciándome la pierna. Me estremecí.

_ Soy policía._ Dije yo, muy orgullosa._ Y no se me da nada mal.

_ Confieso que la idea de imaginarte de uniforme y con un arma me resulta tremendamente atractiva._ Dijo Regina, mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa pícara._ En cualquier caso nuestro Sheriff necesita una ayudante y supongo que tú podrías encajar en el puesto.

_ ¿El Sheriff? ¿Y quién es? ¿El leñador de Hansel y Gretel?_ Pregunté, pensando en el libro que me había enseñado la noche anterior.

_ En realidad era el cazador..._ Dijo ella, repentinamente seria.

_ ¡Espera! ¿Me estás pidiendo que trabaje para tu ex?_ Pregunté, alzando las cejas.

_ Él no se acuerda de eso. Además... no es que fuese exactamente mi pareja... era más una mascota._ Dijo Regina, mirando por la ventana. Estaba claro que no quería hablar de eso._ Yo me haré cargo de todos los papeles, no te preocupes por el traslado de expediente. Esas cosas se me dan bien.

Vi que estaba un tanto molesta por mi comentario acerca del Sheriff y me acerqué para rodearla con los brazos por los brazos. Los doce años que habíamos estado separadas habían sido duros para mí, pero desde luego mucho más para ella, que había tenido que ver como su pasado se le restregaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

_ Anda cielo... no te deprimas vale..._ Le susurré

_Sylvia_

Llevaba ya dos días en aquella habitación del hostal. Miraba por la ventana, sin saber realmente demasiado sobre qué hacer o cómo sentirme. Regina no había llamado, no me había dicho nada y sentía que mi vida estaba parada desde entonces. Regina me había metido en una espiral de deseo incontenible, pero al final, me había cansado de la confusión. Yo la quería, con honestidad puedo decir que la amaba. Pero ella no sentía lo mismo. Siempre estaba distraída, siempre pensando en algo que no me decía.

Yo intuía que Regina realmente podía sentir algo por mí, pero que algo se lo impedía, ese algo que no me decía era lo que había hecho que en doce años no hubiese logrado llamar su atención. Esperaba que dejarla sola un par de días la ayudase a darse cuenta de lo que se trataba y así dejar de estar estancadas. Me encontraba en esos pensamientos cuando escuché llamar a la puerta. Me levanté de la cama, donde estaba mirando sin ver las páginas de mi libro, me ajusté la camiseta y me acerqué, observando la mirilla. Era Regina. No pude negar que me emocioné al abrirla. Nos miramos a los ojos y sentí pavor al notar hielo en su mirada.

_ ¿Te has decidido?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

Regina se quedó un segundo en silencio, simplemente mirándome. Sentí como la sangre se me helaba en las venas, como todo en mi interior parecía detenerse. Nunca la había visto mirarme así. Era como si no me viese, como si fuese una lámpara o un perchero y pudiese ignorarme por completo.

_ He decidido... que estás despedida._ Dijo, con una voz fría que se me clavó como un puñal, directamente al corazón._ Ya no me eres necesaria. Para nada en absoluto.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ Pregunté, apoyándome en la puerta, me sentía mareada.

_ Nunca has sido más que un entretenimiento pasajero, Sylvia, creía que eso había quedado claro desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Mi objetivo es Emma, es con ella con quien quiero pasar mi vida. Pero confieso que has sido la mascota más divertida que he tenido hasta el momento. Confieso que, a veces... pensé que podía sentir algo de cariño por ti... pero luego me mirabas con esa cara de idiota... y se me pasaba.

Sentí como algo en mi interior se rompía, se hacía añicos por completo, y mi mareo crecía. Me dejé caer en el suelo, mirando los zapatos de Regina, pero finalmente sólo a mis rodillas. ¿Cómo podía ser así de cruel después de todo lo que habíamos pasado?

_ Duele... ¿Verdad?

Alcé la vista, y me percaté de que la persona que había enfrente de mí ya no era Regina. Y en ese momento me cabreé al darme cuenta de que lo que había hecho esa mujer había sido un juego, una simple excusa para hacerme sufrir. La rubia simplemente sonrió y entró en la habitación, invitándose sola.

_ Soy Ingrid, por cierto._ Se presentó.

_ Me da igual quién seas._ Dije, enfadada._ ¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso?

Regina me había acostumbrado en parte a los objetos mágicos y a los engaños de esta índole, y por eso no me había sorprendido tanto lo que acababa de suceder. Pero el dolor seguía ahí, ahora acompañado de la rabia que provoca el sentirse engañado.

_ Para mostrarte lo que te espera. Regina ya no te necesita. Emma ha llegado al pueblo y en ella ha encontrado a la persona que buscaba. Si te preguntabas la razón por la cual jamás se ha enamorado de ti... tiene veintiocho años y es rubia.

_ Supuse que no me creerías..._ Dijo, como si le aburriese lo que yo decía._ Por eso he traído pruebas.

Ingrid rebuscó en su bolso y sacó su móvil, por el que estuvo navegando un par de segundos antes entregármelo. Yo lo cogí, apaisado, y pude ver un vídeo que, para mi desgracia, tenía bastante calidad. Vi como Regina tomaba a aquella joven rubia por la cintura y la lanzaba sobre la cama, le arrancaba la ropa a girones y comenzaban a besarse. El vídeo no tenía desperdicio, y la morena le hacía a Emma unas cosas que a mí ni me había contado que sabía hacer. Ahora mi emoción era otra bien distinta.

Estaba enferma de celos. Tomé aquel móvil y lo lancé al suelo, aunque a Ingrid no pareció importarle. Lo pisoteé con mi tacón y ella sólo se rió cuando aquella pieza de última tecnología acabó hecha añicos sobre el suelo de mi habitación.

_ Bueno... supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta... No crees._ Dijo, provocando que la mirase._ Querías saber qué era lo que impedía que Regina se enamorase de ti... y ahora ya lo sabes. ¿Qué opinas ahora?

Quería decir algo, pero estaba tan enfadada que no me salían las palabras. En lugar de ello cogí la lámpara de la mesilla y la lancé contra el suelo, provocando que también se hiciese añicos, pues era de cristal, y seguramente era carísima, pero en aquel momento me hubiese dado igual tirar diamantes por el váter si eso aliviaba aquella sensación que tenía en el pecho.

_ ¡Era su hija, maldita sea!_ Estallé, perdiendo definitivamente los estribos._ ¡Emma era su hija! ¡Y ahora se ha acostado con ella! ¡Y la prefiere antes que a mí!

_ Bueno... entonces tenemos claro que hay que sacar a Emma de la ecuación. ¿No crees?

_ ¡Por mí Emma puede morirse!_ Exclamé. Ingrid se rió.

_ No, muerta no._ Dijo, acercándose._ Yo quiero a Emma con vida. Pero las dos queremos lo mismo, ¿Sabes? Queremos que Emma y Regina corten su relación. Yo quiero a Emma, y tú a Regina. ¿No es cierto?

_ Es cierto._ Dije, abriendo las manos, pues las había cerrado con tanta fuerza que ahora empezaban a ponerse blancas._ Regina tiene que estar conmigo, no en una relación incestuosa con su propia hija. ¡Es un despropósito!

_ Entonces... ¿Qué te parece si nos asociamos para conseguir nuestro objetivo común?

_ Haré lo que sea para que Regina se aparte de esa zorra de Emma. Será un placer trabajar contigo.

_ Excelente, entonces podemos empezar.

_Anna_

Lily y yo llevábamos un buen rato trabajando. A decir verdad, había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras trabajábamos. La tierra estaba seca en aquella zona por alguna razón, y cada palada que dábamos para cavar aquella zanja resultaba un verdadero desafío para mis fuerzas. Lily, en cambio, se tomaba todo aquello a broma. Y la cosa era muy seria.

_ Ya podría cavar Anzu. ¿No crees? Se supone que tiene la fuerza de cien hombres, y aquí estamos nosotras, cava que te cava._ Se quejaba.

_ ¡Lily, ten un poco de respeto!_ Dije, enfadada._ Es la tumba de su marido. ¿En serio crees que tendría la fuerza emocional necesaria como para cavarla? ¿Te has molestado en mirarla? ¡Está destrozada!

_ Yo creía que ella ya había asumido que había muerto._ Dijo, dando una palada contra la tierra y empujando con fuerza para sacar la tierra y dejarla a un lado como llevábamos un buen rato haciendo.

_ Ya... pero no estaba del todo segura... y no es lo mismo saber algo que comprobarlo de primera mano. Tenía que haber visto cómo se puso cuando encontró su cuerpo... nunca la había visto tan... rota.

_ Creía que ya se habría acostumbrado a la muerte. A fin de cuentas... lleva bastante tiempo por aquí, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

_ Lily... definitivamente, tienes la misma capacidad emocional que esta pala._ Dije, retirando otra palabra. Juraría que ya era lo bastante profundo.

_Más tarde..._

El funeral había sido solitario, solemne y triste. Lily ni siquiera había bajado para ver lo que pasaba. Había preferido encerrarse en la habitación que Anzu le había asignado sin decir nada. No sabía si es que era idiota o es que ese era su mecanismo de defensa. Ahora estábamos en la misma habitación en la que le habíamos encontrado. Yo había hecho limpieza por la casa. Lo cierto es que la mansión era grande, y había mucho que hacer, pero Anzu no se movía. Seguía sentada en la silla donde le habíamos encontrado a él, girando la fedora que habíamos encontrado sobre la mesa. La suya la había arrojado a las llamas hacía un rato, producto de la frustración.

No soportaba verla así. Me recordaba a Elsa, a todos aquellos años en los que simplemente había visto una puerta en lugar de a mi hermana. Y no quería volver a estar en esa situación. Me acerqué y le puse la mano en el hombro una vez más. Pero esta vez, sí que me miró. Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, enrojecidos. Y yo no sabía qué decir para animarla. Me senté a su lado, en silencio, y me mordí el labio. Me fijé entonces en el telescopio, que confieso que se me había olvidando limpiar.

_ Es una pena que se haya caído... habrías podido ver qué estaba mirando._ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿Os gustaba observar las estrellas?

_ A mí... a mí me gustaba._ Dijo, en un susurro. Bueno, al menos estaba consiguiendo que hablase, ya era algo._ A él no tanto... de hecho... no me pega que tenga un telescopio. No para mirar estrellas, al menos.

Anzu se levantó y se acercó al objeto en cuestión. Yo la miré en silencio mientras ella lo observaba y soplaba sobre la mirilla para quitar el polvo sin moverlo. Con una delicadeza indescriptible, la mujer colocó el ojo sobre la mirilla, y se quedó en silencio, calibrando el telescopio. Si quería que me ayudase a romper la maldición, iba a tener que animarla de alguna manera. Además, con sinceridad, era la persona con la que más tiempo había pasado en toda mi vida, y le había cogido muchísimo cariño.

_ Parece que apuntaba a una casa..._ dijo Anzu, en un susurro._ Estaba espiando a alguien... Esto no es propio de Jefferson. Quizá estuviese...

Repentinamente se quedó en silencio, mirando por aquel telescopio, sin importarle que la frase hubiese quedado a medias. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa. Y de repente, algo increíble. Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa tristona, pero con algo de esperanza.

_ Anzu... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has visto?_ Pregunté, acercándome a ella.

_ He visto a Grace._ Dijo, tomándome por los hombros. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba._ Grace está aquí... ¡Ella sigue aquí!

_ Espera... La Grace de la que me has hablado... ¿Tú hija Grace?_ Pregunté, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella asintió.

Anzu no solía hablar mucho de su pasado. Pero cuando lo hacía Grace era una constante. Su hijita, su amada pequeña, la niña de sus ojos. Y entonces comprendí que si algo podía decidirla a romper la maldición era la idea de recuperar a su hija. Se acercó y me abrazó con ganas. Yo le devolví el abrazo y acomodé la cabeza en su hombro. Ella aún lloraba un poco. En parte era bueno verla tan... humana.


	13. Chapter 13

**Este me ha costado, la verdad. Ha habido un par de cambios en casa y la verdad es que he acabado bastante agotado y eso no me ha ayudado a escribir, precisamente. Bueno, no sé si he tardado mucho en comparación con los demás, pero a mí se me ha hecho eterno. Oh Lyzz, esa era la idea, a ver si este cap te quita un poco la gusa. Michi, sí que eres la lectora implacable, y me encanta, aquí tienes otro más para que lo devores. La parte de Sylvia confieso que ha sido mi parte favorita del capítulo, Carolina ¡Saludos! Sweet... has leído demasiados capítulos seguidos... te me sobreexpones y te excitas demasiado. **

* * *

_Regina_

Emma me besó en los labios como despedida. Se suponía que iba a ser un simple beso de despedida, pero no pude evitar atraerla hacia mí y alargarlo más de lo necesario. Parecíamos dos adolescentes. Pero la verdad era que después de todo lo que había pasado, nos lo podíamos permitir. Me desperecé y me dirigí a la cocina. Hoy me esperaban muchos papeles para rellenar. Me dirigí a la cocina y me preparé un café, cargado, como solía bebérmelo siempre. Aunque normalmente Sylvia se ocupaba de esas cosas. Antes de entrar en aquella espiral de locura no tomaba tanto café, pero lo cierto es que el oficio de Alcaldesa era bastante más estresante que el de modista.

Confieso que me sorprendí un poco al encontrar a Henry en la mesa del comedor, tomando una taza de leche con cereales. Seré sincera, me había olvidado de él y tardé un momento en reaccionar. La nube de felicidad que Emma había generado con su presencia había hecho que me olvidase de todo lo demás, tanto de su acompañante como de preguntarme cómo había llegado a la ciudad, o la reunión que me había saltado. Ahora que se había ido mi cabeza trabajaba a marchas forzadas para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_ Buenos días, Henry. ¿Has pasado buena noche?_ Pregunté. Bostecé y me senté en la cabecera de la mesa, dejándole a mi derecha.

_ No me quejo, la cama era cómoda._ Dijo, removiendo sus cereales. Yo bebí un poco de café._ Entonces... ¿Eres la nueva novia de mi madre, o qué?

La impresión de esa pregunta tan sincera y directa me hizo escupir el café, manchando la mitad de la mesa. Henry sonrió de oreja a oreja. Parecía que su travesura le parecía de lo más divertida.

_ Pero... ¿De dónde sacas eso?_ Pregunté, intentando hacerme la inocente.

_ He visto a mi madre salir de tu habitación esta mañana con una sonrisa radiante. Puede que tenga diez años, pero no soy idiota.

_ Bueno... yo sólo..._ Dije, tratando de apartar el tema, pero no se me ocurría el modo, mi cerebro seguía trabajando para recuperar mi inteligencia.

_ Y además ha dicho que ibas a trasladarme mi expediente, así que piensa quedarse._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ Eres un tanto descarada, ¿No crees?

Bufé, porque no podía rebatir eso. El chico era listo, todo había que decirlo, aunque era hijo de Emma, lo cual ya decía bastante a su favor. No tenía ni idea de cómo sería el inútil de su padre, y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. En cualquier caso, iba a tener que empezar a verlo a diario, así que era mejor empezar a sincerarme cuanto antes. Dejé el café sobre la mesa y le miré a los ojos.

_ Así es. Emma y yo vamos a empezar a salir juntas. Por eso ha venido a verme. ¿Era lo que querías oír?

_ ¿Tú no vas a hacerle daño a mi madre, no?_ Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos._ Porque si se lo haces te prometo que te lo haré pagar.

En ese momento quise reírme, pero lo dejé con una sonrisa. Se le quedaba una cara muy mona con esa mirada de amenaza. Estaba claro que apreciaba a su madre y Emma tenía que haberse llevado muchas decepciones. No quería ser ególatra, pero algo me decía que en parte había estado intentando sustituir el vacío que yo había dejado, sin demasiado éxito.

_ Te prometo que no voy a hacer daño a tu madre, Henry. Puedes estar seguro.

_Anna_

Anzu parecía volver a tener la cabeza en su sitio. Observaba mucho por aquel telescopio, pero de resto se estaba comportando de un modo bastante... normal. Aunque eso no era del todo normal en lo que había visto en ella. Supongo que era producto de la esperanza. Pero sin embargo, no estaba haciendo nada por encargarse de romper aquel hechizo, y eso me preocupaba. Después de un par de días, me decidí a plantarme mientras la veía preparar un chocolate, que más que para ella era para ella era para mí.

_ Anzu yo... _ Dije, sincera. Ella se colocó la fedora y me miró._ Me preguntaba qué íbamos a hacer para que se rompiese esta maldición. Ya sabes... por tu hija... y mi hermana. No quiero presionarte, pero parece estar dejando de importarte.

_ Anna... qué cosas tienes._ Dijo, sonriendo de lado._ Acabar con este hechizo sigue siendo mi prioridad... pero no me toca mover. ¿Por qué amargarme mientras espero?

_ ¿Tu turno?_ Pregunté, sin entender.

_ Esto es como una partida de ajedrez, Anna. Tengo que mover en el momento preciso. Y ahora... como ya te he dicho, no me toca a mí.

_ ¿Y entonces... a quién le toca?_ Pregunté, cogiendo una copa de chocolate caliente y llevándomela a los labios para dar un sorbo.

_ Pues a Ingrid, por supuesto._ Dijo. Yo me atraganté.

_ ¿I-Ingrid está aquí? ¿Cómo es que salió de la celda donde la encerraste?

_ Porque es muy astuta y perversa... o porque dejé la puerta abierta y dinero para un taxi sobre la mesilla... la verdad, no estoy segura.

_ ¿Qué hiciste qué?_ Exclamé, aquello me sobrepasaba. ¿Por qué diablos había dejado suelta a Ingrid?

_ Es un mal necesario para deshacernos de esta maldición._ Dijo bebiendo un poco de chocolate.

_ ¿Para qué? No tiene escrúpulos, es perversa es..._ Dije, temblando de rabia, aunque a Anzu mi gesto pareció parecerle muy cómico.

_ Por eso mismo. Ya hay demasiada sangre en mis manos, Anna. Estoy cansada de eso. Estoy cansada de darle la razón a la gente que me llama monstruo.

_ ¿Y la sueltas para que cause el caos? ¿No es eso aún peor?

_ No la he soltado para que cause el caos. La he soltado para que haga cosas que yo ya no quiero hacer.

En ese momento me sentí un tanto decepcionada, y sentí ganas de tirarle el chocolate caliente a la cara. Ella se acercó y me puso la mano en el hombro. Yo la miré, aún furiosa, y ella pareció ponerse seria por fin. Yo traté de serenarme un poco, pero aún no terminaba de entender el verdadero motivo de que Ingrid estuviese aquí de nuevo.

_ La magia siempre comporta un precio... y yo ya lo he pagado demasiadas veces. ¿Es malo que quiera que sea Ingrid la que lo haga esta vez? ¿Me hace una mala persona?

No lo había pensado así. Volvió a mi cabeza la imagen de Anzu casi tirada en el suelo, llorando ante el cadáver de su marido. Y entendí a lo que se refería, entendía su miedo. Y esa idea me preocupaba. Jamás había visto a Anzu asustada. Ella era decidida, tenaz... y si algo la aterraba, realmente debía ser preocupante.

_Ingrid_

Había sido muy sencillo convencer a Sylvia. En el fondo todos tienen un punto débil, y el de Sylvia era tan ridículamente obvio que no aprovecharlo sería casi insultarla. La verdad es que la única razón por la que quería que Sylvia se liase con Regina era apartar sus sucias y monárquicas manos de Emma. Cierto era que había grabado aquellas imágenes para despertar la ira de Sylvia, pero la verdad es que me asqueaban hasta un punto indecible. Regina no parecía haber tenido apenas dudas en acostarse con ella cuando ante mis narices la había declarado como su hija.

Pero no me importaba que Emma fuese una depravada, porque estaba claro que eso era culpa de Regina, que la había arrastrado a ese oscuro y sucio camino. Lo cierto, es que le estaba haciendo un favor al separarlas. Y si Sylvia acababa siendo feliz con Regina, un tanto a su favor, aunque no era realmente mi interés, por mí podía morir ambas. Y sin embargo, Sylvia estaba demostrando ser útil a su manera.

_ Mi plan es romper de una vez esta maldición._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Y dejar que la magia surja en el pueblo. La necesito para llevar a cabo mi plan. Cuando la magia llegue Emma se apartará de Regina y se convertirá en mi hermana. Me aseguraré de que Regina pueda caer en tus brazos.

A Sylvia le brillaban los ojos. Podía ver en ellos la señal de alguien que deseaba algo más que nada en el mundo. Quizá Regina no la quisiera, pero al parecer ella sí que la amaba. Yo me acerqué y sonreí. Era quizá demasiado fácil de arrastrar... Quizá Sylvia tenía más deseo de tramar argucias de lo que yo consideraba. Al principio había pensado que era una simple pelele, pero quizá tenía más potencial de lo que yo había considerado.

_ ¿Por dónde empezamos, Ingrid?

_ Emma va a tener que sufrir un accidente.

_Emma_

Llevaba todo el día en la oficina. Lo cierto es que salí de patrulla aunque no me tocaba porque me aburría sin hacer nada, mirando papeleo. Yo era una mujer de acción, no de oficina. Estaba claro que si no fuese porque Regina estaba en la ciudad no me quedaría. Si no fuese por ella no tendría esa sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Ahora tenía claro que los doce años habían merecido la pena. El pueblo estaba en total calma, sin un sólo llamamiento, ni una sola persona armando escándalo. Realmente, era demasiado tranquilo, incluso para ser de cuento de hadas.

Había pensado mucho en lo que Regina me había contado. Los cuentos de hadas siendo reales. Todas las personas que me encontraba por la calle eran aquellos que salían en los cuentos que Regina me había leído de pequeña. Y yo formaba parte de esas historias. A decir verdad, se me hacía muy irreal. No es que no hubiese pensado antes en mí como una princesa pues, teniendo en cuenta mi relación con Regina, era normal. Siempre había parecido una reina, no me sorprendía demasiado que realmente lo hubiese sido.

Quizá no debería abstraerme demasiado en mis pensamientos. Sin querer había chocado con alguien. Las dos dimos un paso atrás.

_ Lo siento._ Dijo ella, mirándome.

_ No, ha sido culpa mía._ Dije, llevándome la mano a la nuca y luego extendiéndola._ Soy Emma Swan, la nueva ayudante del Sheriff.

_ Encanta, Soy Mary Margaret Blanchard._ Dijo, cogiendo mi mano._ Al parecer tiene pensado quedarse aquí. La alcaldesa ha estado hoy en contacto con el colegio para inscribir a su hijo. ¿No es cierto?

La verdad es que me quedé un poco aletargada al escuchar su nombre. Esa mujer era Blancanieves. Era mi madre biológica. Regina no había omitido detalles sobre ella. Y por eso, mis sentimientos estaban encontrados. Pero el que sentía, principalmente, era rabia. Quizá esa mujer me hubiese llevado en su vientre, pero también era la persona que le había destrozado la vida a Regina. Pero sonreí y me callé lo que pensaba, porque a fin de cuentas ella no tenía ni idea de quién era en realidad.

_ Sí, es cierto. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo prisa. Tengo que continuar con la ronda. ¿No habrá visto nada sospechoso, verdad?_ Pregunté, más que rutina que por interés.

_ Bueno... he visto a un par de chicos meterse en un callejón. Pero aparte de eso... supongo que todo está bien._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Está bien... lo investigaré.

Me dirigí hacia el callejón, y lo que me encontré poco o nada tenía de criminal. Una joven y su novio estaban divirtiéndose. No había nada ilegal en que dos chicos se retirasen a una esquina a acariciarse por debajo de la ropa, y la verdad, me molestaba que se hubiesen percatado de mi presencia, porque no iban a pensar nada bueno. Al verme la chica inmediatamente paró y se separó del chico, que la miró confuso. Ella me señaló.

_ Vámonos, Scott. Parece que tenemos una mirona._ La escuché desde donde estaba. Había subido la voz para que la escuchara. Y me sentí avergonzada.

_ Vaya forma de cortar el rollo._ Se quejó el novio, cogiéndola de la mano. La joven se colocó bien la cazadora azul y me miró mal cuando pasaron a mi lado.

_ Pervertida..._ Me dijo, en un susurro furioso.

Yo suspiré y los dejé irse, avergonzada por no haber conseguido evitar fijar su atención. Aunque la rubia estaba mucho más roja que yo cuando se había ido. Repentinamente noté una corriente fría y me llevé las manos a los costados. Había llegado una brisa fría que me había tomado por sorpresa. Me coloqué bien la cazadora y miré una vez más hacia el callejón. Me encontré con una mujer que había aparecido repentinamente. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en mí, y hasta que no di un paso atrás, no dijo nada.

_ Confieso que no es el encuentro que esperaba para ti y tu hermana. Elsa se ha llevado una impresión bastante desagradable..._ Dijo, cruzando los brazos y mirándome fijamente. Repentinamente me resultó imposible moverme.

_ ¿Elsa? ¿Esa chica? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?_ Pregunté. Mi instinto me decía que tenía que irme, apartarme de aquella mujer, pero mis piernas seguían como heladas.

_ Ella, tú y yo... pronto vamos a ser hermanas... querida._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Claro que... vosotras aún no lo sabéis.

_ Mira... no sé de qué estás hablando pero...

Tuve que dejar la frase a medias porque, repentinamente, desde atrás, alguien me había cogido la mano y me había pinchado con una aguja. Empecé a marearme, y empezó a preocuparme que me hubiesen drogado cuando me caí al suelo. Poco a poco la realidad se desdibujó a mi alrededor mientras iba abandonando poco a poco la consciencia y la imagen de aquel callejón y de aquella mujer caían en el olvido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lo siento, lo siento. Tengo un lío tremendo en casa y sé que hace seis días que no subo, pero es que entre el frío y el lío que hay me encuentro agotado todo el rato, y no hay quien se motive para escribir. Lyzz... bueno... lee más abajo. Michii, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto, pero aquí tienes otro más, y no, no es raro. En cuanto a mis macabros planes bueno... creo que la respuesta más acertada sería... "MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Suenan truenos de fondo*"Sweet... sigue impactada... que hay más. Silvia... seguro que lo de Ingrid y Sylvia te da para rato... y no seré yo quién te lo impida. Hombre, Henry no sabe que Regina es su abuelastra... lo de que su madre sea bisexual ya lo sabe de hace mucho, ella no se lo ha ocultado... a fin de cuentas él ha tenido que ser su apoyo cuando ha intentado inútilmente sustituir a Regina estos años. A ver alma de Cántaro... Scott es el nombre de Kristoff en Storybrooke... creí que se sobreentendía. Es que Anzu no es una villana, es una antiheroína (Esa palabra en femenino suena fatal...), así que sí, por eso hace lo que hace. Ya está, repaso de comentarios más largo de la historia, a leer toca. **

* * *

_Anzu_

Me tocaba mover. Y había que admitir que el movimiento de Ingrid había sido maestro. Y por eso tenía que estar preparada para el combate, en el sentido más que literal. No le había dicho a Anna a donde iba, tampoco a Lily, a la primera porque no lo encontraría de su agrado y a la segunda porque probablemente le diese igual. Anna no entendía lecciones de la vida que a mí, aunque me habían dolido, me habían hecho crecer. Y lo cierto es que no puedes hacer una tortilla sin romper unos huevos. Y a veces no eran huevos de gallina. En cualquier caso, ya había pasado por un shock cuando le había dicho que había dejado libre a Ingrid, por lo que no quería imaginar su reacción al saber que acababa de hacer sonar la campanita de la tienda del oscuro.

No me pareció ver al dueño en ninguna parte de la tienda, por lo que empecé a curiosear entre los objetos de aquel pequeño emporio. Objetos robados, objetos pertenecientes a otras historias. Esperaba no encontrar ninguno de la mía, porque confieso que eso me pondría triste y furiosa a la vez. Fingía que había superado lo de Jefferson, pero la verdad era que estaba claro que no lo había hecho. Un corazón roto, aunque no lata, no se arreglaba de un día para otro. Y ese vacío, estaba ahí. Necesitaba a mi hija conmigo, y quizá eso me hiciera egoísta, pero no sería la primera que se sentía así.

_ Me engañan mis ojos... ¿O acaso vislumbro al fantasma de una vieja amiga?_ La voz del tendero interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_ Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos... a decir verdad._ Dije, girándome sin prisas, para encarar al oscuro.

Cuanto hacía que sabía la verdad, quién era en realidad, lo desconocía, pero sí que supe que lo sabía desde que había llegado a la ciudad. Y allí estaba, a punto de hacer un trato con él, pero no iba a ser tan estúpida como para no especificar bien las condiciones.

_ Oh... temo que os he confundido entonces... Pero supongo que me disculpas... Sois muy parecidas.

_ Creo que los dos sabemos que Cora ha envejecido bastante peor que yo... querido caballero._ Dije, en un susurro. Aquella comparación me había molestado, y él lo sabía.

_ Supongo que no has venido hasta aquí sólo para saludarme..._ Dijo el señor Gold, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

_ Busco a cuatro caballeros galantes fieles a su trabajo, señor Gold._ Dije, con una sonrisa.

_ Si tiene usted problemas para ligar temo que no puedo ayudarla... eso escapa a mis facultades..._ Dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Maldito diablillo.

_ Le quitas la gracia a todo._ Dije, suspirando._ Quiero cuatro pistolas, de doble cañón, de color rosa, con grabados. Sé que están aquí.

_ ¿Saldarás con eso la deuda que contraje contigo, Anzu?_ Preguntó, mirándome. Yo me reí.

_ Soy una de las pocas personas de la creación a la que debes un favor. ¿Me crees tan tonta como para renunciar a eso por un par de armas de fuego?

_ Confieso que tenía esa esperanza._ Dijo él, sujetando ambas manos en el bastón._ Entonces... ¿Qué gano yo con este acuerdo?

_ Un huevo dorado... que se encuentra en la tripa de un monstruo... Es lo que más deseas ahora mismo... ¿No es cierto?

_ ¿Acaso lo tienes encima?_ Preguntó. Se notaba que había tocado la tecla adecuada.

_ Lo tendré si me das lo que te pido. Y supongo que si no lo logro... te deberé un favor... a cambio del que tú me debes, claro está. ¿Tenemos un trato?

_ Tenemos un trato._ Repitió, sacando un maletín de debajo del mostrador.

Yo lo abrí, y observé las armas que había pedido. Pasé la mano por la pulida superficie y comprobé que estaban en buen estado. Cerré el maletín y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Pero, en el último momento me giré.

_ Oh... por cierto... tu novia está encerrada en el sótano del hospital._ Dije, saliendo fuera. Asomé la cabeza hacia dentro, de todas formas, con una sonrisa._ Y esto es gratis... para que veas que soy más buena que tú.

_Regina _

Algo marchaba mal. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi ser, alguien me dijo una vez que cuando amas a alguien, y le ocurre algo, simplemente lo sabes, por muy lejos que esté... pero siempre me lo tomé como una tontería sensiblera. Ahora, sin embargo, mientras salía de casa a toda prisa, sin saber a dónde ir, sabiendo que a Emma le había ocurrido algo, no dejaba de sentirme completamente aturdida. Apenas llevaba unas horas en la ciudad... pero era más que suficiente teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido con ella en el pasado. Además, si algo puede imprimir aún más temor en mí, era el hecho de que, al observar la torre del reloj, el reloj había vuelto a pararse.

Y entonces, recibí la llamada. Se me crisparon los nervios al ver que el número era el del hospital. Cogí el móvil con cierto temblor en los dedos, y escuché lo que el doctor Whale me decía. Asentí, sin expresar lo que sentía en voz alta y me acerqué al coche para arrancar. Inconsciente sin motivo aparente. Aquello apestaba a magia. Emma no iba a caerse sin más en mitad de un callejón y quedarse inconsciente. El viaje al hospital fue corto, aunque se me hizo eterno, porque no dejaba de pensar en las peores teorías posibles. Aunque... si Emma moría no tardarían en matarme a mí poco después... estaríamos juntas en la otra vida, con suerte.

Subí las escaleras sin intercambiar palabras con nadie, y me dirigí hacia la camilla en la que se encontraba. Mis temores se confirmaron cuando acaricié su mano con la mía. Un pequeño corte, un pinchazo... nada que pudiese parecer demasiado significativo. Pero más que suficiente para destrozarme el alma. Alguien había lanzado una maldición de sueño sobre Emma. Iba a averiguar quién había sido... y se lo iba a hacer pagar.

_Anzu_

El ascensor había bajado de mano de una pasiva Lily, que había pasado de ser una ayuda a un estorbo. Yo tampoco me moría de ganas de hacer aquello, pero lo cierto es que tenía que hacerse. Si no lo hacía yo, sería Ingrid, y estaba segura de que en este aspecto, sí que causaría daños irreparables. Crucé las puertas del ascensor, y observé la caverna que señalizaba aquel conflicto. Llevé mi mano a mi espalda y liberé mi espada de su vaina, haciéndola girar en el aire. Y un rugido no tardó en mostrarse como respuesta. Yo sonreí y dio otro giro a mi arma.

_ ¡Volvemos a vernos, vieja amiga! ¡Sin trucos y sin hechizos! ¡Sal para que pueda verte, Maléfica!_ Grité, como si fuese mi cumpleaños.

Hubo otro rugido, y después apareció. Una criatura tan colosal y desmedida que no era de extrañar que provocase pavor. Dientes afilados como agujas, y unos gigantescos ojos verdes que me miraban como si el monstruo fuese yo. Lo cual, a decir verdad, no dejaba de ser cierto. Agité el arma y la miré con desafío, Maléfica rugió con todas sus fuerzas, estaba claro que estaba furiosa. Pero eso era precisamente lo que buscaba.

Maléfica abrió sus fauces en dirección hacia mí y lanzó una llamarada directamente hacia mí. Yo di un quiebro y quedé a un lado, completamente ilesa. Lo confieso, hacía más de treinta años que no me divertía tanto. Espada en alto y una sonrisa en los labios, como si fuese mi cumpleaños.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo vas a intentar siquiera? ¡Vine por un desafío contra la emperatriz del mal, no por la rabieta de un dragón! ¡Enséñame los cuernos, bruja!_ Grité, provocándola.

La verdad, era una pena que Maléfica no pudiese hablar, porque le quitaba gran parte de la diversión a aquel encuentro. Me había ganado su enemistad y ahora iba a matarla sin escuchar siquiera sus últimas palabras. Pero la vida era así, después de todo. Uno no podía tener todo lo que deseaba en la vida.

Maléfica lanzó sus zarpas contra mí, y yo me defendí con la espada. La hoja se quebró y tuve que soltar el arma. Ella trató de aplastarme, pero yo no me rendí, al contrario, me mantuve firme, con las manos extendidas, y logré que consiguiese apartar la gigantesca zarpa. Rugió, furibunda, y lanzó otra llamarada, esta vez di una voltereta y aterricé con un elegante movimiento más parecido a un paso de baile que a una maniobra evasiva.

Era una pena, porque prometía ser divertido, y quería ser compasiva. Pero ya no había tiempo para eso. Desenfundé uno de los dos pares de pistolas, que había dejado en el cinturón, y disparé... Un tiro directo al ojo y el proyectil explotó. Maléfica cayó a mis pies, con la boca entreabierta y sin vida. Ahora me tocaba a mí cumplir con mi parte, por desagradable que pudiese llegar a ser.

_Ingrid_

La impaciencia de Sylvia estaba empezando a enfadarme. Por el momento había sido paciente con ella, pero estaba empezando a enfurecerme y debía percibirse en el brillo de mis ojos, porque finalmente detuvo su cháchara. El caldero borboteaba en el fogón, produciendo un hedor casi insoportable, y las preguntas que la mujer me hacía no hacían más que minar mi concentración. Pero finalmente el líquido del caldero tomó un color rojo pasión, y pude descansar mi mente.

_ Ya está listo._ Dije, tomando un pequeño frasquito y vertiendo parte del contenido en él._ Un filtro de amor.

_ Si se lo doy a Regina me querrá... ¿De una vez por todas?_ Preguntó, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

_ Si es lo que está destinado a ocurrir... sí._ Dije, en voz baja._ Pero recuerda no dárselo hasta que hayamos ejecutado la primera parte del plan.

Le había dicho una grandísima mentira. Una poción no lograba que una persona te quisiera. Tan sólo podía crear esa ilusión. Sin embargo, para cuando ella se diese cuenta, mi plan ya estaría muy avanzado y no me importaría lo que pudiese sucederle. Mis prioridades estaba más que claras, y si le daba aquella poción, realmente, era para quitar a Regina de en medio cuando se diesen las circunstancias necesarias.

_ Te deseo una vida larga y maravillosa junto a Regina, Sylvia.

_Regina Mills_

Golpeé el cristal de aquella sala de espera una vez más. Tenía que hacer algo. Debo confesar que estar allí a solas con Henry no me ayudaba en absoluto. Emma estaba cada vez peor. Pronto la maldición del sueño terminaría por convertirse en un veneno mortal. Pronto, todo aquello por lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, aquella promesa de felicidad, se desvanecería con la misma facilidad que el hielo ante el calor de un día de verano. Notaba mi corazón desbocado, y cómo me costaba respirar.

_ ¿Entonces... es un hechizo? Lo que le ocurre a mi madre, quiero decir._ Dijo Henry, dejando mover las piernas debajo del banco de plástico de la sala de espera.

_ Así es... como el de la Bella Durmiente... es lo mismo... pero aquí las cosas no funcionan igual._ Dije, en un suspiro._ El tiempo se acaba y yo... no sé qué hacer.

_ ¿Y qué tal besarla?_ dijo el chico, mirándome como si me explicase que dos y dos son cuatro._ En el cuento el príncipe besa a la princesa y ella despierta. ¿Tú eres su novia, no? Pues bésala.

_ Eso... no creo que funcione en este mundo, Henry. Las cosas no son tan simples como en los cuentos... a veces hay otras cosas qué...

_ ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?_ Me preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

_ Yo... yo no..._ dije, intentando mantener la compostura.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo?_ Me preguntó, alzando las cejas.

_ No yo... bueno sí, me da miedo._ reconocí._ ¿Qué pasa si no se despierta? ¿Y si resulta que no soy su amor verdadero? ¿Y si hago que todo empeore?

La verdad era esa... estaba aterrada ante la idea de que Emma no despertara... desesperada porque sería la confirmación de que después de todo nuestra relación no estaba destinada a ser. Había tenido muchas dudas al respecto, pero las había apartado, porque seguía siendo una egoísta, y sólo me había preocupado de ser feliz... en su momento había pensado que eso no era malo. Que nos lo merecíamos, una vida sin miedo, sin responsabilidad. Y habíamos terminado en esta situación.

_ ¡Si no lo haces ella se va a morir! ¿Acaso es mejor esa alternativa?_ Exclamó Henry. Estaba aterrado ante la perspectiva de perder a su madre, pero lo cierto era que tenía razón.

Sonreí, me acerqué y le revolví el pelo al chaval. No dije nada, pero de algún modo él me entendió, entendió lo que iba a hacer. Comencé a andar por el pasillo, que repentinamente se me hacía tremendamente largo. Tenía la boca seca, y mis pasos parecían pesados. Creo que, en toda mi vida, nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa y asustada como en aquel momento. ¡Y vaya que había momentos en mi vida para encontrarme así.

Nadie me detuvo de camino al hospital. Nadie impidió que me acercase. De hecho, el motivo quedó claro en cuanto vi el ecocardiograma. El pulso de Emma estaba cayendo rápidamente, pero los médicos no sabían qué hacer, lo cual era natural, porque no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Me acerqué y me senté en la silla. Le cogí la mano y la miré. Estaba dormida, simplemente estaba dormida y necesitaba un empujón para despertar. Emma siempre había sido una dormilona. Me decía a mí misma que era sólo eso.

_ Me alegro de que no estés despierta para ver lo asustada que estoy... podrías estarte riendo de mí durante meses._ Dije, con una sonrisa tristona en los labios.

Me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios, procurando no temblar demasiado, porque eso era más que un beso, más que un intento por despertarla. Era un juicio, uno que jamás podría perdonarme si fracasaba. Separé mis labios de los suyos, pero nada pareció suceder. Sentí que me moría mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Sentía que no era digna de Emma, y que ahora ella iba a morir por ese motivo... y no se lo merecía.

_ Hola cielito...

Levanté la vista, incrédula y vi que Emma abría los ojos lentamente, sonreía. ¡Si parecía que aquello la divertía y todo! Estaba claro que Emma, después de todo, seguía siendo Emma. Quizá hasta había sido capaz de mantenerse fingiendo el sueño durante un par de segundos más sólo para torturarme.

_ ¿Qué dices, Regina? ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?

Sin poder darle una respuesta se incorporó, me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo para darle otro beso. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme por completo, y al abrir los ojos lo vi a través de la ventana. Nuestro beso había roto el hechizo, y podía ver a la gente confusa en las calles, e incluso en la misma sala del hospital. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue una gigantesca nube morada que empezaba a formarse en el bosque, y que se lanzaba directamente contra la ciudad. Emma se giró, y la observó sorprendida.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ Preguntó, incrédula.

_ Magia..._ dije, con expresión de enfado._ Y apuesto a que tiene que ver con la persona que te ha hechizado.

_ Era una mujer rubia... vestida de blanco... ojos azules... muy rara.

_ Ingrid._ Dije, segura de ello._ Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

_ ¿Crees que vendrá a buscarme otra vez?

_ Sí... pero no vendrá sola._ Dije, apartando la mirada, e intentando que las enfermeras no se fijasen en mí._ Se ha roto el hechizo, y la mitad de esta ciudad quiere matarme... así que... vámonos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahh, Lyzz, estarás servida, te lo prometo. Aquí tienes tu Dosis, Sweet, y no, no quiero ser guionista porque seguro que me ponen trabas para SwanQueen y tendría que matarlos... Carolina, soy de Tenerife, Canarias, España, Europa, Planeta Tierra, Sistema solar, vía láctea, Universo... ¿Por qué esa duda? XD. No me gusta el relleno, Silvia, nunca me ha gustado y dudo que nunca lo meta. Ya veremos qué pasa con Regina y Henry.Y de suspender nada, te vas a estudiar. ¡Ya! no leas este cap hasta que no hayas repasado todo e.e. Y de vago nada, que hace menos de 24 horas que subí el cap anterior. **

* * *

_Elsa_

Y maldije en voz baja, golpeando sobre la mesa. Un segundo antes era Clarisse, una joven feliz y segura de sí misma. Ahora volvía a ser Elsa, la reina de Arendelle, una mujer que aún tenía problemas con sus poderes, pero ante todo una mujer que llevaba casi treinta años acostándose con el prometido de su hermana. ¿Y me dolía por que había traicionado a Anna? Ojalá pudiese decir que eso era todo lo que me dolía. Pero lo que realmente generaba un hueco en mi corazón era el pensamiento de que yo amaba a Scott, a Kristoff o como quisiera llamarse ahora. Y no soportaba la idea de que me dejase de lado y volviese con Anna.

_ Recuerdo habértelo advertido, Elsa. Pero nunca me escuchaste.

Me giré, y me vi cara a cara con Ingrid. La había visto antes, cuando aún era Clarisse, y por eso la estaba esperando. No me sorprendió ver que volvía a llevar el habitual vestido que solía usar en nuestro reino. Me puse a la defensiva, con un copo de nieve en la mano en señal de ataque, pero Ingrid se rió, provocando que sintiese que sería poco efectivo. Hizo un movimiento con la mano, y noté un extraño calor en la mía. Una cinta, de color amarillo, acababa de aparecer en mi muñeca. Hice un esfuerzo por quitármela, pero fue totalmente inútil. Intenté atacarla, pero mi magia no pareció tener ningún efecto. Ella se acercó y cogió mis manos. Intenté resistirme, pero fue en balde.

_ Tú y yo tenemos que mantener una larga charla sobre Anna y tu amado Scott... querida Elsa.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ Exclamé.

Noté que mi visión se nublaba, cubierta de niebla por unos segundos, y luego me encontraba en una cueva, aunque sólo pude deducirlo porque la entrada se intuía. La sala era blanca, helada, y los muebles que se encontraban en ella, también lo eran. Pude distinguir un gran espejo y un juego de camas antes de que unas cadenas heladas se ciñesen a mis muñecas. Tiré de ellas, pero resultó imposible romperlas. Mis poderes tampoco me ayudaron, estaba claro que Ingrid era mucho más poderosa que yo.

Noté calor, una vez más, de aquella cinta en mi muñeca. Ingrid se estaba acariciando también su propia muñeca, y en ella distinguí una pequeña cinta igual a la mía. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ellas? Se estaba mirando al espejo, murmuraba. Tiré otra vez de las cadenas. Me sentía como si estuviese plantada delante de un león hambriento... aunque, honestamente, empezaba a pensar que el león me daría mucho menos miedo si esa situación se daba.

Finalmente Ingrid se acercó, con calma, mientras yo retrocedía hasta alcanzar la helada pared. Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta que yo no pude retroceder más. Me tomó de la mano y noté como acariciaba mi cinta. Sentí que me quemaba por dentro, que mi corazón y mi mente repentinamente se estremecían.

_ Ahora... ¿Qué tal si pensamos un poco sobre lo egoísta que es Anna al intentar quitarte al amor de tu vida?

Noté como mi mente se desmoronaba, como si un muro gigante empezase a formarse en torno a mis pensamientos. Era como si se ahogasen. Me ardía la cabeza, e incluso el cabello lo sentía arder. Las cadenas de hielo se habían roto, pero ahora, unas cadenas mucho más difíciles de romper, se estaban formando en mi cabeza. Traté de luchar, pero desde fuera lo que debió quedar fue una visión ridícula de mí, aferrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y esforzándose por mantenerse en pie... para luego fracasar.

_Emma_

Escuchaba como aporreaban la puerta. Gritos, insultos resentidos, incluso me pareció escuchar un balazo dirigido contra la puerta. La mansión estaba completamente rodeada. Todo el pueblo parecía estar allí para vengarse de Regina. ¿Realmente la odiaban tanto? Parecía que ninguno la conocía de verdad, no como yo lo hacía. Ahora estaba allí, en el salón, abrazada a Henry, porque él estaba aterrorizado. Regina estaba en su habitación, supongo que tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaba asustada? No, no podía creer en esa idea. Sencillamente, se me hacía imposible imaginarla asustada.

La escuché bajar escaleras abajo, y entonces la vi entrar en el salón. Se me escapó una expresión de asombro ante su vestuario. Llevaba un elegante vestido negro con detalles de color rojo y bordados plateados a juego con un colgante que llevaba en el cuello. Los hombros del vestido acababan rematados en punta, y el cuello se elevaba formando una pequeña altura, también adornada. No obstante, se alargaba hacia ambos lados para dejar que el traje se abriese un imponente escote que, de no estar Henry entre mis brazos, probablemente me hubiese lanzado para quitarle a bocados. Ella suspiró y juntó sus enguantadas manos, mirándome.

_ ¿Qué te has puesto?_ Pregunté.

_ Bueno... ellos querían a su reina... de modo que... eso voy a darles. ¿Cómo estoy?

_ Nunca te había visto tan sexy._ Tuve que reconocer_ Un momento... ¿Vas a salir ahí fuera?

Noté como mi pulso se aceleraba repentinamente. Empezaba a estar segura de que había escuchado aquel disparo, y empezaba a tener ideas en la cabeza que eran de todo menos halagüeñas.

_ ¡No puedes salir ahí! ¡Te matarán!_ Exclamé, tapándole las orejas a Henry.

_ No te preocupes, Emma. Tengo una idea. Además... ni tan siquiera han venido a por mí._ Dijo, en voz baja.

_ ¿Entonces por qué han venido?

_ Han venido a buscarte a ti._ Dijo, mirándome._ Tú eres la salvadora y ellos creen que te he mentido... o secuestrado... aunque bueno, eso en parte es verdad.

_ No te voy a dejar salir ahí fuera sola._ Dije. Ella negó.

_ Escucha, Emma... ahora tú y Henry sois mi familia. Y no voy a dejar que os pongáis en peligro por mí._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Cuando miraba de esa manera, sabía que era imposible llevarle la contraria. Ella se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, que me decía muchas más cosas que sus simples palabras. Luego miró a Henry y le dedicó una sonrisa.

_ Henry... tú me diste valor para afrontar lo que más me asustaba en esta vida. Y ahora, tengo que pedirte que seas valiente y te quedes aquí con tu madre. ¿Podrás hacerlo?_ Le preguntó.

_ Eso está hecho._ Dije, guiñándole un ojo a la morena._ Yo la cuido hasta que vengas.

_ Nos vemos en un momento._ Dijo, aunque sus palabras tenían tanto peso que dudaba que lo sintiese así.

Pero yo no pude quedarme allí a esperar. En cuanto salió por la puerta, yo subí corriendo las escaleras para poder mirar desde el segundo piso. Y la vi, siendo observada por la gente, que gritaba y cuchicheaba. Ahora todos recordaban quienes eran, y estaban furiosos. Pero Regina sonreía, confiada.

_ ¡Buenos días, Storybrooke!_ Exclamó, llamando la atención de todos, pero estos no dejaron de cuchichear._ Parece que todos os habéis reunido para llevaros a Emma pero... ¡Malas noticias, porque ella no quiere irse!

Los cuchicheos se intensificaron, hubo gritos de desaprobación, y quejas, muchas quejas de gente enfadada que quería venganza, y que probablemente no estaba allí por mí.

_ Escucharos a todos hablando y balbuceando hace que me cueste hacerme oír... ¿Me haríais el favor de callaros todos un momento? No sé si os habréis percatado pero... ¡Estoy hablando yo!

Y todo cesó. Los cuchicheos, las malas palabras, los sonidos de protesta. Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del jardín. Ni tan siquiera los pájaros parecían atreverse a piar. Era, en una palabra, impresionante. Todos estaban repentinamente aterrados, observando fijamente a Regina en silencia.

_ La pregunta del día es... "¿Con quién quiere irse Emma?" Respuesta: Quiere irse conmigo._ dijo. La gente seguía sin atreverse a hablar, pero podía ver sus expresiones._ Siguiente pregunta... ¿Quién se atreverá a venir para apartarla de mí?... Oh... vamos. ¡Miradme! ¡Sin plan! ¡Sin armas, sin ejército! Pero... ¿Sabéis algo más? No tengo nada que perder.

Era majestuoso. Cada palabra que Regina soltaba me daba escalofríos. Como si realmente hubiese magia impregnada en cada una de las sílabas que pronunciaba, pero sabía que en el fondo no era realmente magia, era su propio talento, su propia capacidad para demostrar quién era.

_ De modo que si pensáis quedaros ahí, con vuestras caras de idiota, mirándome y apuntándome con las ridículas pistolas que tenéis gracias a mí, y tenéis algún plan para secuestrar a Emma, sólo os pido que recordéis quién se interpone en vuestro camino. Recordad cada día en qué os he robado vuestra felicidad. Y entonces... ¡Y sólo entonces! Haced algo inteligente por una vez en vuestras ñoñas e insustanciales vidas... Y dejad que otro lo intente primero.

Hubo un gran revuelo general. Y luego, tuve que pellizcarme, porque aquello parecía un sueño. La gente comenzó a empujarse para correr... en dirección contraria a Regina. La gran entrada del caserón parecía a punto de atascarse con las personas que intentaban huir del jardín de mi amada reina. Regina rió, se dio la vuelta, y volví a entrar en casa, completamente ilesa. Yo bajé corriendo, casi incapaz de creerlo, y la rodeé entre mis brazos.

_ Fue más fácil de lo que me creía._ Dije, sonriendo. Yo la miré a los ojos.

_ Tú y yo... a la cama... ahora._ Dije, tirando de ella.

_ ¿Ahora?_ Me preguntó, alzando las cejas.

_ Sí, ahora... ¿Tú te has visto? Estás para comerte._ Dije, ella se rió.

_ Haces mal alimentando mi ego, Swan._ Dijo, tomándome por la cintura._ Vamos arriba...

_Anna_

La maldición se había roto. Anzu me había dicho que iba a ver a Grace. Yo, en cambio, estaba emocionada con la idea de volver a ver a Elsa. Salí corriendo hacia donde me había informado que vivía. Tenía una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, iba a poder abrazarla de nuevo. Me encontré la puerta abierta, y eso me sorprendió, confieso que empecé a sentir que no todo iba bien. Busqué por la casa y finalmente escuché un ruido que provenía del dormitorio.

Me lo encontré vacío, y me mordí el labio con desagrado, pues parecía que no estaban en casa. Estaban... durante un segundo me había olvidado de Kristoff. En ese momento la puerta se cerró de golpe y la bombilla se apagó. Escuché un paso detrás de mí. Y distinguí claramente la forma de una mujer en la oscuridad.

_ ¿Has venido a ver a Kristoff?_ La voz de Elsa me sonó juiciosa... ¿Estaba celosa?

_ No, Elsa... yo venía a verte a ti... sobre Kristoff... yo...

_ No me mientas, Anna. Todo es sobre él. Sabes... durante estos años puedo decir que me he sentido bastante feliz... Pero... una vez más... has venido a estropearlo todo.

_ Elsa... ¿Qué te sucede?_ Pregunté, usando mi percepción para intentar verla mejor, pero no conseguí distinguirla.

La luz volvió a encenderse de pronto, y el fogonazo me hizo cegó. Di un paso atrás... porque sí, se trataba de Elsa, pero no parecía ella. Su cabello estaba cambiado, pues había tomado un tono azabache, y se lo había peinado hacia arriba, adornado por una tiara. Había algo en sus ojos, frío en la única parte de ella que siempre se había mostrado cálida. Su Vestuario ya no sugería libertad. Lo había cambiado por unos tonos azul oscuro y blanco... que confieso, que me hicieron pensar en Ingrid. El parecido familiar parecía mucho más fácil de ver ahora. Sonrió, una sonrisa cínica e impersonal, tan impropia de ella.

_ ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ Pregunté.

_ Sólo he estado pensando sobre el rumbo que han tomado nuestras vidas... y desencantándome... con respecto a ti.

_ ¿Con respecto a mí?_ Pregunté._ ¿Qué te he hecho, Elsa?

_ Oh... nada... simplemente fuiste la causa de que me pasase la mayor parte de mi vida encerrada en una habitación. Porque tenías que tener tu muñeco de nieve... tenías que sacarme de la cama aquella noche...

_ Elsa... creía que ya habíamos superado esto._ Dije, mordiéndome el labio._ Ambas nos habíamos perdonado por nuestros errores.

_ Sí, eso suponía... pero luego hemos llegado a esta situación... Porque siendo Clarisse... he sido feliz... junto a Scott... y ahora tú vas a apartarlo de mí. Apartarte a nuestros padres... y ahora quieres quitarme a Scott... y no te lo voy a permitir.

Algo apareció repentinamente detrás de mí, y aferró mis manos. Tenía las manos heladas, en el sentido más literal. Elsa había creado a un monstruo de hielo para que me mantuviese inmóvil.

_ Scott no necesita saber que has venido hasta aquí.

_Regina_

Emma prácticamente me arrojó a la cama cuando subimos la escalera. Mi vestido, cierto que era muy sexy, pero la verdad era que movilidad, restaba bastante. Y ella se estaba aprovechando de eso. Aunque, vista la situación, no es que yo quisiera quejarme. Entre besos en el cuello me dejó tumbada sobre la cama, sus labios jugueteaban en mi escote, yo me reí, porque me hacía cosquillas. Parecía tener algún problema para deshacerse del atuendo que tan loca la había puesto, y seguía jugando, porque no se atrevía a reconocerlo.

_ Quizá la salvadora necesita... algunos consejos de su majestad._ Dije, en un susurro, deshaciéndome del corsé y dejando caer el vestido.

Emma no tuvo tiempo que perder antes de lanzarse directamente a mis pechos y usar su lengua traviesamente sobre ellos. Tenía que reconocerlo, ella sabía cómo hacer que me sintiese deseada. Me liberé por completo de aquel agobiante atuendo y comencé a quitarle la chaqueta sin prisas. Pero ella tenía otra intenciones, porque cuando quise darse cuenta ya se había quitado la ropa...

_ Que poco romántica eres..._ Dije, quitándome sus bragas del hombro, porque lo había lanzado todo en cualquier dirección.

_ Es que me pones demasiado..._ Dijo, intentando disculparse, reptando por la cama hasta mí._ Pero te lo compensaré... te lo prometo... túmbate... majestad... que voy a tratarte como mereces ser tratada.

Yo sonreí y me tumbé sobre la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios. Emma se arrastró sobre mí y me dio un beso tierno, mientras comenzaba a bajar por mi anatomía con mucha calma. Se entretuvo en mi pecho antes de descender hasta lo más íntimo de mi ser... donde pasaría bastante tiempo son una sonrisa... no tanto en sus labios como sus ojos, que irradiaban lujuria a raudales.


	16. Chapter 16

**Claro que no es justo, Lyzz. La vida no es justa, es cruel y perversa, sobretodo en los fics, ahí se nota más... Oh Michii... citando a Regina... No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz... pero pronto lo sabrás... MUHAHAHA PRONTO, MUY PRONTO... TODO CUANTO AMAS TE SERÁ ARREBATADO! Vale... se me ha ido... lo siento ^^U. En cuanto a Henry... él no es tonto... no sabe exactamente lo que hay... pero sabe cuando tiene que desaparecer... XD. Mis historias son muy mías, a veces gustan, a veces no. Aunque ha sido un gran acierto pasar de la metodología del árbol a la pirámide. Sweet... ¿Cómo que eres de aquí? Tenemos que contactar... ¿De qué zona de Tenerife? Me muero si veo a un fan en persona XD. Carolina... dejo el porno a la mitad porque me da miedo que Fanfiction me bete el fic... por eso y porque si no después no hay sitio para el capi propiamente dicho... XD. En fin, antes de leer el capi, las cosas claras... se me da fatal hacer rimas... Pero lo que hay justo debajo de la línea divisoria era una tentación irresistible en dos idiomas. ¡En fin, que no me enrollo más, a leer!**

* * *

_The snow will glow white on this city tonight (La nieve caerá brillará esta noche en la ciudad)  
Not a footprint will be seen. (Ni una sola huella se verá)  
A place of despair , (Un lugar de desacuerdo)  
and it's clear I'll be their Queen (Y está claro que yo seré su reina)  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside (El viento aulla como un remolino en mi interior)  
Tired of keep it in; (Cansada de retenerlo)  
Hell knows It's my time (El infierno sabe que es mi hora)_

_Don't let them in, (No les dejes entrar)  
don't let them see (No les dejes ver)  
Be the good girl you always have to be (Sé la buena chica que siempre debes ser)  
Conceal, don't feel, (Ocúltate, no sientas)  
don't let them know (No dejes que lo sepan)  
Well now they'll know (Pues bien, ahora lo sabrán)_

_Let them frost, let them frost (Congélalos, Congélalos)  
I Don't want hold it back anymore (no deseo retenerlo más tiempo)_

_Let them frost, let them frost (Congélalos, Congélalos)  
Run away and close the doors (Huid y cerrad las puertas)  
I don't care (No me importa)  
what they're going to say (Lo que vayan a decir)  
Make my storm rage on. (Haced que mi tormenta se desate)  
The cold won't bothered me anyway (El frío jamás me molestará de todos modos)_

_It's ironic how some distance (Es irónico como la distancia)  
Makes everything seem clear (hace que todo sea más claro)  
And the doubts that once controlled me (Y las dudas que una vez me controlaron)  
Won't make me feel that fear (No volverán a hacerme sentir miedo)_

_It's time to see what I can do (Es hora de ver lo que puedo hacer)  
To break the limits and realease my warth (Para romper mis límites y dejar salir mi rabia)  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me, (Nada es correcto, nada es erróneo, ya no hay reglas para mí)  
This time I'm really free! (¡Esta vez soy libre de verdad)_

_Let them frost, let them frost (Congélalos, Congélalos)  
I'm the master of the wind and sky (Soy la dueña del viento y los cielos)  
Let them frost, let them frost (Congélalos, Congélalos)  
This I'll see you cry (Esta vez os veré llorar a vosotros)  
Here I stand (Aquí me hallo)  
And here I'll stay (Y aquí me quedaré)  
Make my storm rage on (Haced que mi tormenta se desate)_

_My power flashes through the air into the ground (Mi poder relampaguea a través del aire y la tierra)  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around (Mi alma hace espirales en fractales a mi alrededor)  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast (Y un pensamiento cristaliza como una explosión helada)  
You'll never going back, your futures ends with a frozen heart (Nunca volverás, tu futuro termina con un corazón helado)_

_Let them frost, let them frost (Congélalos, Congélalos)  
And I'll rise with my army of my pawns (Y me alzaré con mi ejército de peones)  
Let them frost, let them frost (Congélalos, Congélalos)  
That perfect girl is died, She is gone (Esa chica perfecta murió, se fue)  
Here I'll stand (Aquí estaré)  
To make you pay (Para haceros pagar)  
Make my storm rage on.(Haced que mi tormenta se desate)_

_The cold won't bothered me anyway! (¡El frío jamás me molestará de todos modos!)_

_Anna_

Elsa había puesto un viejo tocadiscos en marcha, y me había contado sus intenciones. Yo estaba completamente horrorizada, pues su intención estaba clara. Congelarlo todo una vez más, y alzarse como reina sobre toda la ciudad de Storybrooke. Pero al parecer, yo no estaría allí para verlo. La dejé hablar mientras ella me cantaba sus intenciones, como una oda al odio y a una libertad pervertida, insana. Yo intentaba liberarme del agarre que su sirviente helado, pero parecía imposible. Era mucho más fuerte que el guardián que había hecho cuando intenté que se fuese de su castillo helado en Arendelle.

_ Bueno... por dónde íbamos... ah sí... tu corazón..._ Dijo, con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa perversa... que marcaba mi final. Yo sonreí.

_ Elsa... esto no es necesario._ Le dije, en un susurro._ Hay algo que no sabes, escúchame.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que sería inútil intentar razonar con ella. Sólo pensaba en sus celos, en lo que lamentaría que yo le robase a su novio. Recordaba cuando Ingrid me había lanzado el hechizo del espejo roto. La sensación que había sentido. Toda aquella rabia, aquel deseo de vengarme de Elsa por haberme abandonado. Lo había eclipsado todo por completo, incluido el amor que sentía por mi hermana.

_ No me importa lo que tengas que decirme._ Dijo, clavando sus helados ojos en mí._ Todos esos años encerrada... ¡Todos esos años en los que te burlabas de mí! ¡Sal a jugar, Elsa! ¡Hazme un muñeco de nieve! ¡Un maldito muñeco de nieve como con el que conseguiste arruinarme la vida! ¡Pues bien, Anna! ¡Concederé tu deseo! ¡Te convertiré en un témpano para que puedas ser una mujer de nieve hasta el fin de los tiempos!

En ese momento se escuchó un aplauso, y Elsa se calló repentinamente. Parecía frustrada por haber sido interrumpida, y su demente sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de frustración al verla. En cambio, yo sentí como el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta se había aflojado un poco. Anzu. Anzu salvaba el día, otra vez. No sabía cómo se las apañaba para aparecer siempre que la necesitaba.

_ Debo admitirlo... he escuchado a varios villanos exponer sus motivos... y tengo que admitir que me encanta la pasión de tu discurso. Todo sea dicho. Además... vaya voz... cantas estupendamente._ Dijo, con una sonrisa, cruzando los brazos. Me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Confieso que la odiaba por lo mucho que parecía estarse divirtiendo._ Pero te has metido en mi camino... de modo que... ¿Puedes hacer el favor de soltar a Anna?

_ Estábamos teniendo una charla privada, señorita... y ha cometido un grave error al interrumpirnos._ Dijo Elsa, alzando la mano, y atacando.

Anzu no se movió, y el chorro helado la golpeó directamente en el corazón. Me estremecí, esperando lo peor, pero Anzu no perdió la sonrisa. No vi rastro alguno que indicase que la magia le había hecho efecto... probablemente porque su corazón ya estaba parado. ¿Cómo iba extender esa ponzoña maldita por su torrente sanguíneo sin latir?

_ Algún día alguien me hará caso._ Dijo la pelirroja, desenfundando una pistola. No sabía de dónde había sacado el arma, pero resplandecía con un fulgor poco natural, era como si reflejase la luz del sol, a pesar de que estábamos a cubierto.

Elsa alzó la mano, y una serie de carámbanos de tamaño considerable comenzaron a flotar frente a ella, en formación. Anzu disparó al mismo tiempo que Elsa los lanzaba. Los proyectiles se encontraron en el aire. Pero lo que Anzu disparó, no parecían ser simples balas, porque al entrar en contacto con los carámbanos, estos estallaron, convirtiéndose en un montón de nieve que cayó al suelo.

_ Bueno... Terminamos con el calentamiento... ¿Elsa?_ Preguntó Anzu, colocándose bien la fedora._ tengo una cita... y ya voy tarde... Osea que, si no te importa... ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!

Aquello fue demasiado para Elsa, para ese recién adquirido orgullo que se había apoderado de ella. Sentí como el suelo temblaba bajo nuestros pies. El aire se arremolinó, y comencé a perder la visión. Había nieve y hielo suspendido en el aire, en toda la sala. Las paredes se rompieron, y el hielo comenzó a ascender hasta el cielo, generando una nube gigantesca que cubrió el sol. No veía nada, era incapaz. No se podía oír un sólo sonido coherente.

Entre todo el barullo, escuché un sonido, como de cristales rotos, y acto seguido noté como el guardián se desmoronaba, y alguien me tomaba por la cintura. Cerré los ojos hasta notar como todo parecía encontrarse en calma. La tormenta había desaparecido, y yo comencé a tragar aire como una posesa. El pánico había sido lo único que había podido sentir durante bastante rato. Anzu me soltó con delicadeza sobre la hierba, que empezaba a teñirse de blanco, puesto que parecía nevar en toda la ciudad.

_ Casi no lo cuentas, ¿Eh monada?_ Me dijo Anzu, guardándose la pistolas.

_ Y parece que te divierte._ Me quejé, poniéndome en pie y quitándome la nieve del pelo._ ¿En serio te quedaste mirando mientras amenazaba con matarme?

_ ¿Qué? Quería dejarla terminar. Hoy tengo un buen día, estoy generosa. No te sulfures.

_ Bien... cómo quieras._ Dije, visiblemente alterada._ ¿Podemos volver a la mansión ya? Necesito tomar una taza de chocolate caliente.

_ Como quieras, princesa.

Anzu no parecía la de siempre. Tenía una sonrisa permanente en los labios. Estaba burlona, divertida. Era cierto lo que decía. Definitivamente tenía un buen día. O al menos, esa era la impresión que daba. De camino a la mansión no pareció que nada le quitase el buen humor. Estaba claro que la ruptura de la maldición la había dejado contenta. No lo entendí hasta que cruzamos la puerta de la mansión y escuché una voz chillona que la llamó.

_ ¡Mami!

La pequeña Grace corrió en dirección a su madre, saltando para alcanzar sus brazos. Anzu sólo se rió y la tomó en brazos. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Anzu, la había visto sonreír de aquella manera. La había visto en su hora más oscura al perder a Jefferson, y ahora, por contra, entendía los motivos que tenía para seguir luchando y confieso que sentí un poco de envidia al no estar entre ellos.

_Regina_

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. El fuego en el corazón y el cuerpo de Emma no parecía agotarse. nuestra sincronía no hacía por acelerar las cosas. Había anochecido y ella aún seguida tumbada encima de mí. Ya no en movimiento, pero sí allí quieta, respirando pesadamente. Nuestros cuerpos, sudorosos y calientes, estaban en reposo por la simple razón de que ya no daban más de sí. Aunque quisiera moverme, dudo que pudiese, con franqueza. Emma me daba besos en el cuello todavía, como si quisiera volver a encender aquella chispa de deseo. Que sí, que estaba encendida, pero no había medios para canalizarla.

_ Emma..._ dije, con un hilo de voz._ Para... que no engañamos a nadie.

_ Bueno... han sido cuatros horas... ¿No? Tenemos que haber batido un record... o algo._ Dijo ella, buscándole el lado divertido._ ¿Tienes más vestidos de esos?

_ A decir verdad... sí, sí que tengo unos cuantos._ Reconocí, mordiéndome el labio._ Aunque temo que si los probamos todos me acabes matando.

_ Quizá podrías conseguirme uno para mí._ Dijo, deslizándose a un lado para acomodarse a mi lado y acomodarse sobre mi pecho._ Estaríamos de infarto las dos... quizá del miedo que nos tendrían se largarían para no volver.

_ Quién sabe._ Dije. Acurrucándome con ella, siguiendo su broma y acariciando su mano. Noté lo que parecía ser un lazo en su muñeca y habría jurado que no estaba allí antes, pero no le di importancia._ Quizá sería una solución.

_Elsa_

Anna había escapado. Y yo sentía esa furia crecer dentro de mí cada vez más. ¿Dónde estaba Scott? Estaba con ella, estaba segura. De algún modo, Anna se lo había llevado para apartarle de mi lado. ¡Maldita Anna! ¡Cuánto la odiaba en ese momento! Deseaba congelar su cerebro, convertirla en una estatua de hielo y hacerla añicos por tratar de apartarme de mi amor. ¿Ella qué había hecho para ganárselo? A fin de cuentas, estaba claro que estaba completamente aterrorizada ante la idea de casarse. Había huido antes de la boda.

Por mí, había dicho que era. Cuan absurdo me sonaba, a decir verdad. Anna nunca había hecho nada por mí. Era una egocéntrica. Y por eso iba a matarla. A ella y a su amiguita no muerta. Las enterraría en hielo para la posteridad. Debo confesar que nunca había disfrutado tanto ser yo como en aquel momento. Escuché pasos entre los escombros de la que fuese mi casa y me giré, esperando que, con suerte, se tratase de Scott. No se trataba de él, pero mi sonrisa aún así se ensanchó un poco al ver a Ingrid, mi antes tía, y ahora hermana.

_ Compruebo que no has tenido suerte._ Me dijo, en un susurro._ Pero no te preocupes... Anna caerá tarde o temprano.

_ Lo sé._ Dije, autosuficiente._ Pero cuando suceda... quiero hacerlo yo misma.

Ingrid sonreía. Estaba contenta de que me hubiese alzado y de que, por fin, mostrase mi verdadero potencial, en lugar de estar atrapada por los engaños de Anna y de mis padres. Se acercó y me acarició el rostro, parecía que quería concederme mi capricho.

_ ¿Y tú, has tenido suerte?_ Le pregunté.

_ Bueno... he tenido que esperar mucho tiempo... y tomármelo con mucha calma... pero al final Regina ha bajado la guardia... y aquí está... nuestra tercera hermana.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y Emma apareció, atada y amordazada. Estaba vestida de manera apresurada al parecer, y se debatía con todas sus fuerzas por intentar liberarse de las ataduras que la mantenían presa. Y no sólo eso. Temblaba de frío. Me pareció bastante patética.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué la tienes atada?_ Pregunté, molesta por este hecho.

_ No quiere aceptar su destino. Se aferra en intentar mantener la farsa de identidad que ha creado... a pesar de que Regina la abandonase durante doce años... en su mundo de fantasía sigue mereciendo la pena seguir enamorada.

Le di una patada en el estómago a Emma, y ella, indefensa, rodó por el suelo. La oí gimotear y tratar de liberarse con más ímpetu. Había furia en sus ojos, y eso era un buen comienzo.

_ Tendremos que busca otra manera de que se percate de la verdad._ Dijo Ingrid, sacándome de mi ensoñación, en la que conseguíamos que Emma despertase y las tres juntas nos hacíamos con la ciudad en apenas unos minutos._ Parece que el sentimiento de abandono no es lo bastante fuerte.

_ ¿Y tú qué sugieres?_ Pregunté.

_ Sugiero los celos._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Celos? Por lo que me has dicho ella y Regina están casi igual de unidas que los idiotas de los padres de esta... aunque sin el absurdo empalague, por supuesto.

_ Te sorprendería saber lo fácil que resulta hacer a alguien despertar con un único instante de celos...

_ Conmigo funcionó._ Dije, guiñándole un ojo._ ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?

_ En realidad ya tengo a alguien trabajando en ello.

_Regina_

Sentí frío en el pecho, repentinamente, y me incorporé en la cama, como si acabase de tener una pesadilla. Busqué a Emma a mi lado, y no la encontré allí. Quizá había bajado a por un vaso de agua, eso debía ser. Pasé la mano por mi frente y me coloqué el pelo. Hacía mucho frío, estaba nevando, Me dirigí al armario y cogí un albornoz. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero, hasta que lo confirmase, me decía que todo era eso. Todo el pueblo estaba aterrado... no podían haber atacado. No todavía.

Bajé hasta la cocina, tratando de serenarme, y abrí la nevera para tomarme un vaso de leche. Necesitaba despejarme para busca a Emma por la casa. ¿Estaría con Henry, quizá? Tenía que haber mirado al pasar por la habitación. Di un trago al vaso de leche y entonces escuché como la puerta se abría. Sentí un escalofrío y me giré rápidamente, buscando a un adversario.

_ Sylvia... me has sorprendido... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ Pregunté, serenándome un poco._ Creía que te habías ido.

_ Bueno... nunca me diste una confirmación de tus sentimientos..._ dijo, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta._ De modo que he venido a buscarla por mí misma. Lo lamento, has agotado mi paciencia.

_ Sylvia... ahora salgo con Emma... y lo sabes..._ Dije, empezando a notarme nerviosa._ Sabes que nunca logré sentir por ti lo que tú sentías por mí... por más que lo intentase.

_ Pero ya no tenemos que preocuparnos... porque he puesto fin a esos dos problemas.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho a Emma?_ Pregunté, tensándome.

_ Emma está bien... no te preocupes... aunque eso dejará de importarte dentro de muy poco._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Como te he dicho... he solucionado ambos problemas.

En ese momento noté que me empezaba a marear. Miré el vaso de leche que tenía en la mano. Doce años había pasado con Sylvia y ella había conocido hasta la última de mis costumbres. Noté como la mano me temblaba y el vaso se cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, y noté que me temblaban los pies. Intenté alejarme de Sylvia, huir al salón. Ella se tomó con calma lo de seguirme. A pesar de que mis pasos se convirtieron lentamente en arrastrar mis pies pesadamente, ella no se molestó en alcanzarme. Me seguía a prudente distancia, mientras yo luchaba en balde, más por orgullo que por esperanza de salvarme.

Mis bonitos recuerdos, mis dulces memorias, estaban empezando a llenarse de tinta. Seguían ahí, tal cual, pero los sentimientos se emborronaban, se desteñían. Luchaba, con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía hacer frente contra aquello. Me desmoroné sobre el sofá, dejando caer el brazo derecho a un lado. Sylvia se acercó, aún con calma, y me desabrochó el albornoz. Dirigió su mano a mi pecho, y comenzó a realizar cálidas caricias.

Cualquiera pensaría que mi cuerpo, después de lo pasado con Emma, no podría hacer más, pero debía haber pasado más tiempo dormida del que creía, porque mi cuerpo parecía encontrarse listo otra vez, y comenzó a reaccionar. Gemí, de modo culpable, cuando ella se colocó sobre mí y amplió sus caricias, tanto en intensidad como en rapidez. Se acercó y me besó en los labios, y mis labios respondieron. Mi mente se doblegaba a los deseos de mi cuerpo sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. Y nuevos sentimientos empezaban a tomar el lugar que habían dejado los borrones. Sylvia se acercó a mi oído. Su expresión parecía poseída por una cálida furia, una furia algo demente, pero a mí cada segundo que pasaba me resultaba más embriagadoramente atractiva.

La noté acercarse a mi oído, y pasar su lengua él de forma traviesa. Mi reacción no se hizo esperar. Volví a gemir, esta vez sin trabas. Sylvia me tomó por los hombros y me empujó al suelo debido a la falta de espacio. El gesto no me dolió. Volvió a acercar su oreja a mi oído y susurró una sola palabra, una orden, directa hacia mí, una que al principio no entendí.

_ Dilo...

La miré, sin entender, y ella atrapó mis pezones entre sus dedos. Tiró... y algo de dolor se mezcló con el placer. Grité un poco, presa de aquella mujer que me mantenía bajo su hechizo. Aunque ese recuerdo, la idea de que estaba hechizada, siquiera el pensamiento de que aquello pudiese estar pasando contra mi voluntad, se esfumaron en el olvido junto con otras cosas.

_ Dilo... Regina._ Me repitió._ Quiero oírlo de tus labios... quiero oír esas palabras que tantas veces me has negado. ¡Dímelo Regina! ¡Siéntelo!

_ Yo..._ Sylvia comenzó a besarme el cuello, y finalmente cedí. El hechizo se apoderó por completo de mi cuerpo, de mi mente, y de cualquier parte de mí que pudiese resistirse._ Te amo... Sylvia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pero ahí radica mi perversidad, Chris... ¡Sí que puedo terminar el capítulo ahí! ¡Sí que puedo hacer que Regina ame a Sylvia! ... o no... ¿Quién sabe? Bueno Lyzz... quién sabe... las cosas con Kristoff, Elsa y Anna están tensas... Carolina, aún queda fic... bastante aún, para lo que tengo calculado, y me apetece mucho escribir estos días. Realmente me apena mucho que sufras, franchiulla, pero mantengo que en parte eso es que estoy haciéndolo bien. ¿Tanta gente de Tenerife y yo sin saberlo? ¡Lo digo en serio, tenemos que quedar... mandadme un MP o algo! Bueno tamy... podemos solucionarlo... o... podemos ir a peor... el tiempo lo dirá... No todo va a ser feliz y maravilloso... MUHAHAHAHA**

* * *

_Emma_

Me habían encadenado, pateado y humillado. Habían dicho cosas horribles de mí, que me hacían pensar que lo que había vivido como Adolescente había sido un chiste. Que oye... quizá Clarisse fuese entonces una persona horrible, pero eso no quitaba que me diese pena que acabase convertida en una yonki que tenía que vivir en una caravana con su novio y sus tres hijos porque sus padres le habían cerrado el grifo. Elsa me observaba con una mueca desde el otro lado de los barrotes helados que habían forjado para retenerme. Al menos me habían quitado las ataduras y la mordaza, eso era un adelanto.

_ ¡Eh, tú, la de la tiara!_ La llamé.

Ella se volvió, mirándome con expresión altiva. Ya tenía claro que aquella engreída me caía de pena. Si quería hacer las paces conmigo, lo llevaba fatal. Las había escuchado hablar sobre convertirme en su tercera hermana... y eso, la verdad, es que no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

_ Elsa... mi nombre es Elsa. Reina de Arendelle... y pronto de este trozo de tierra que llaman Storybrooke, no lo olvides._ Recalcó. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan pesada?

_ Muy bien, su majestad._ Dije, con ironía. Para mí no había más reina que Regina._ ¿Podría traerme una manta? Con vuestro amor por el hielo... me estáis matando de frío.

Elsa, de mala gana, convocó a uno de sus sirvientes de hielo para que me la trajera. Al parecer su monárquico trasero era demasiado importante como para ir a buscarla ella. Me miró, bufando.

_ La verdad, no sé qué ve Ingrid en ti. Eres débil... el frío te frena._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ No sé cómo vas a sernos útil siendo nuestra tercera hermana.

_ Bueno... entonces déjame salir... ¿Para qué me quieres aquí si soy una inútil?

_ ¡Basta!

Ingrid intervino a tiempo, porque me imaginaba que Elsa iba a lanzarme un carámbano directamente a la frente. Y la verdad... creo que si alguien te clava un carámbano en la cabeza te mueres.

_ Ya basta de lloriqueos y quejas._ Dijo, mirándonos como si fuésemos simplemente un par de niñas portándose mal._ He venido a poner fin a todas estas discusiones de una vez.

_ Oh... ¿Has conseguido la clave para despertar a la señorita de los temblores?_ Se burló Elsa.

_ Perdéis el tiempo. Sólo estaré aquí hasta que Regina os encuentre y os quiebre todos los huesos._ dije, mirándolas alternativamente._ Haríais bien en soltarme, quizá así sea compasiva.

_ No creo que tengamos que ocuparnos de eso en este momento, Emma. Regina parece estar muy ocupada en estos momentos para venir a salvarte.

_ ¿Qué le habéis hecho?_ Grité, sacando una de las manos por entre los barrotes para intentar alcanzarlas, pero apenas pude rozar el cabello de Elsa como para despeinarla y cabrearla más.

_ ¿Nosotras? Oh, nosotras no le hemos hecho nada. Podemos prometer que no le hemos echado ningún maleficio. ¿Seguro que quieres saber la verdad? Intuyo que no va a gustarte.

La sonrisa de Ingrid hablaba por sí sola. Ella tenía unas intenciones más que claras de mostrarme lo que sea que tuviese planeado para torturarme. De hecho, no esperó a que yo le contestase para hacer aparecer su espejo. Yo miré, francamente preocupada, aunque por los motivos equivocados. Me imaginaba a Regina encerrada en alguna mazmorra como aquella, o algo peor...

Lo que no me imaginaba es que la imagen que vería sería a ella sentada cómodamente en casa... magreándose con Sylvia. Las manos de aquella maldita mujer estaban sobre el trasero de MI Regina. Pero no me lo tragaba. Aquello era mentira, un engaño para cabrearme, y no iba a caer.

_ Bonitas imágenes... ¿De cuándo son?_ Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos._ Sé que Regina estuvo con Sylvia estos doce años. No nos ocultamos nada.

_ Pero esto está ocurriendo ahora mismo._Dijo Ingrid, muy serena._ Fíjate bien.

Y entonces lo vi, vi a Henry. Le tiraba de la manga a Regina desesperaba. Se gritaban. Henry le dijo que me estaba traicionando... Y Regina le dijo que se callase, que estaba con su novia y ya tendría tiempo para sus problemas. Y entonces lo sentí, sentí celos, rabia. Sabía que algo le había tenido que ocurrir a Regina, que ella no me traicionaría... pero no pude reprimir ese sentimiento que duró apenas un momento... pero fue más que suficiente.

Elsa e Ingrid se aferraron a mi muñeca, a ese lazo que no lograba quitarme por más que intentase hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas. Noté como la pulsera me quemaba. Y me cansé de luchar. Llevaba ya demasiadas horas expuesta a ese frío, demasiado tiempo cansada. Los doce años de soledad, de repente, cargaron todo su peso a mi espalda. Y me rendí por completo a toda la oscuridad que estaba naciendo en mi interior.

Aquello no fue una lucha, como al parecer había sido en el caso de Elsa. Simplemente, había sido un empujón, un oscuro empujón que había hecho que mis sentimientos cayesen al vacío. Repentinamente no sentía frío. Repentinamente las cosas tenían un nuevo cariz, mucho más siniestro. Repentinamente... quería arrancarle la cabeza a Sylvia de un tirón y clavarla en una estaca.

_Regina_

Jugueteaba con los dedos sobre la mesa, esperando pacientemente en aquella consulta. Realmente, yo me sentía muy bien, no veía el motivo para ir allí. Pero Sylvia había insistido, parecía preocupada por algo. Yo me senté allí girando mi pintalabios entre los dedos mientras el hombre entraba por la puerta y se sentaba en su silla. Sólo con mirarme tuvo que tomar un par de notas en su cuaderno.

_ Buenos días doctor Hooper._ Lo saludé, sin perder la sonrisa. De hecho, hace dos días que no dejaba de sonreír un sólo segundo._ ¿Cómo está usted?

_ Yo me encuentro bien, Regina. Gracias por preguntar._ Dijo, dejando un momento la liberta sobre la mesa._ Pero no estamos aquí por mí. ¿Harías el favor de tumbarte sobre el diván?

Me tumbé sobre el diván y junté las manos mirándole. Parecía contrariado por algo. Yo me encogí de hombros y esperé a que hablase. A fin de cuentas, el psiquiatra era él. Archie no parecía conforme, pero finalmente habló, con voz pausada y con mucha calma.

_ Regina, Sylvia te ha pedido que vengas porque al parecer está preocupada por los cambios... tan bruscos, que ha estado viendo en ti estos últimos días.

_ ¿Cambios? ¿Tan preocupante es que haya decidido cambiar de apariencia?_ Pregunté, con un hondo suspiro._ Sólo me siento feliz, es todo.

_ Pero... no parece usted misma, alcaldesa. La gente no suele mostrar cambios tan bruscos de manera tan repentina sin una razón._ Dijo, tratando de mantenerse sereno._ Y su cambio es... bueno... realmente brusco y extremo.

Entonces confieso que me enfadé, pero ya no quería estar enfadada. No quería estar enfadada. Ya no me gustaba estar enfadada. Así que conté mentalmente hasta diez y sonreí otra vez.

_ He decidido dar un nuevo rumbo a mi vida._ Dije, con voz tranquila._ Para olvidar mi pasado, y todo lo malo que había en él. Y no puedo hacerlo si sigo pareciendo la misma. Ya no me siento cómoda de ese modo. Por lo que, si eso es todo lo que quería discutir conmigo, y si no le molesta... quisiera irme.

_ Bueno, supongo que por ahora puede irse pero... ¿Querría volver a venir el viernes que viene?_ Me preguntó.

_ Supongo que podría._ Dije, aún con esa sonrisa._ Hasta entonces

_Archie_

Tanto como terapeuta como grillo, había visto muchas cosas, pero podía confirmar que aquella, definitivamente, era la más extraña que había visto en mi vida. Y por eso me mantuve en completo silencio mientras la alcaldesa se levantaba, se ajustaba la falda, se colocaba sus ridículas gafas de pasta y salía de la habitación. Porque entendía que Sylvia se preocupase si de un día para otra la alcaldesa decidía cambiar su sobria vestimenta por conjuntos de cuero rosa de un día para otro.

_Ingrid_

_ ¡Ingrid! ¡Muévete y traslada tu helado trasero hasta aquí!_ Exclamó, por enésima vez, aquella mujer.

Confieso que la había oído hace un buen rato, pero escuchar gritar a Sylvia me divertía. Emma aún tenía problemas. Su despertar estaba llevando más de lo debido. Por el momento estaba en un estado de inconsciencia. Su magia había comenzado a rodearla... cambiando constantemente de color. Intuía que aún le quedaba un rato, por lo que decidí atender a aquella mujer desesperada... por un motivo que ya intuía.

_ Parece que has perdido la paciencia... y los estribos._ Dije, haciendo acto de presencia, y mirándola, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ ¿Qué diablos le has hecho?_ Exclamó.

_ ¿Hacer qué? ¿A quién?_ Pregunté, haciéndome la inocente.

_ ¡A Regina, por supuesto!_ Exclamó._ No te burles de mí.

_ ¿A Regina? ¿Yo? No le he hecho nada en absoluto. En cualquier caso... habrás sido tú la que le habrá dado la poción._ recalqué._ ¿Acaso no ha hecho que te ame?

_ Sí... pero ya no es ella misma._ Dijo, visiblemente enfadada._ Yo quería que Regina me amase... pero no quería que le pasase eso.

_ ¿Pasarle qué?_ Pregunté, ensanchando la sonrisa.

Sylvia no parecía poder contener la rabia que tenía dentro. Tenía los puños cerrados en sendos puños, y se le notaba una vena hinchada en la sien. Quizá debía dejar de intentar, como ella había dicho, burlarme de ella, y tomarme las cosas en serio. Ella sabía demasiadas cosas, y aunque matarla sería muy sencillo, me venía muy bien tenerla allí controlando a Regina.

_ ¡Se comporta como una Barbie!_ Exclamó._ Ha tirado toda su ropa y se ha vestido de cuero rosa... con unas gafas de pasta tan ridículas que espantarían incluso a un hipster. Yo quería a la Regina de la que me enamoré... A la mujer fuerte y decidida que toma sus propias decisiones, con un gusto impecable y que no duda en lanzarme contra la pared y arrancarme la ropa a jirones cuando me desea... ¡Y tu poción la ha convertido en una fantoche!

_ Entonces tienes dos opciones, Sylvia._ Dije, con seriedad._ Puedes quedarte aquí con ella... o sacarla fuera de la ciudad y que vuelva a ser la de antes, incapaz de quererte. Yo he cumplido lo que te he prometido, y no tengo por qué darte ninguna solución.

Y entonces, Sylvia hizo algo que, confieso, que no me esperaba. Se remangó la manga de su carísimo traje, y me dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Pude sentir como se me rompía el labio, y noté el sabor a la sangre en mi boca. Y vaya que sí dolió. Esa mujer sabía pegar.

_ Escúchame bien, Ingrid. ¡Me importa un bledo que puedas congelar esta ciudad por completo si te da la gana! ¡O me ayudas a conseguir recuperar a la Regina que amo, o te juro que te mato! ¡Has entendido!

_ Vale... veré lo que puedo hacer... pero deja de quejarte... y ten a Regina entretenida. No la quiero molestando mientras Emma despierta.

_ Puedo ocuparme de eso._ Dijo ella, muy digna._ Y cuídate ese labio.

_Sylvia_

Ingrid me había engañado. Pero tenía mucho que compensar. Amaba a Regina, de una forma que hacía que sintiese una flecha clavada en mi alma cuando no la tenía cerca. Y verla retozar con Emma de aquella manera había sido demasiado para mí. Sólo por eso me había aliado con aquella bruja. Me dolía verla así... me impedía llegar a ser feliz, aunque, con sinceridad, ella parecía desesperadamente feliz y trataba de conformarme con eso.

_ ¡Sylvi, estoy en casa!_ Exclamó la dueña de mis pensamientos, entrando por la puerta.

Sonreí un poco y fui al Hall. Bueno... quizá estuviese vestida de aquella manera... con ese traje rosa que tan mal le quedaba, pero mi corazón seguía dando botes. Me acerqué y la abracé, provocando que dejase las bolsas que llevaba en el suelo. Ella se rió y me dio un beso, bastante casto.

_ Sylvia... ¿Por qué me mandaste a ver al doctor Hooper?_ Se quejó, haciendo un mohín._ Y te dije que estoy bien... Pero he aprovechado para comprar ropa nueva. ¡Mira!

Rosa... más rosa. Y Blanco. Me lo enseñaba cada vez con la sonrisa más ancha. Empezaba a preocuparme que los labios llegasen a tocar sus orejas.

_ Mira, también he comprado ropa para ti... a ver qué te parece._ Dijo, abriendo la segunda bolsa, dando un saltito.

Me armé de paciencia, pero la verdad es que no era tan terrible como yo me pensaba. Me había comprado algunos vaqueros... unos trajes. Y... ¡Una... maldita... cazadora... de cuero...rojo!

_ No me gusta esta cazadora, quiero que la devuelvas._ Dije, muy seria.

_ Jo... pues pensé que te quedaría ideal... Y... ¿No has pensado en teñirte de rubio?

_Elsa_

Tenía que tragarme mis palabras. La magia de Emma estaba haciendo temblar todo el edificio de hielo que había construido. Llevaba ya dormida un par de horas, mientras ese extraño aura que la rodeaba cambiaba frenéticamente de color. Ingrid estuvo fuera un buen rato, y en ese tiempo, el cambio se hizo más notorio. El aura parecía estar cambiando cada vez más deprisa.

Ingrid hizo acto de presencia en el momento en el que el cambio empezó a sucederse cada pocos segundos. Estaba claro que estaba a punto de suceder algo. Ella se sentó a mi lado, en silencio, al tiempo que el aura tomaba finalmente un sólo color después de haber pasado el espectro cada vez más deprisa. El aura se tornó totalmente negra antes de desaparecer. Emma comenzaba a abrir los ojos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno Lyzz, como siempre te digo, hecha un vistazo abajo... verás si tus predicciones se hacen realidad XD. Tamy... Lana Parrilla tiene algunas fotos vestida de rosa... obviamente con muchísimo más estilo que en el fic, pero si necesitas ayuda visual, quizá te lo haga más fácil XD. Michii... aquí estoy... dejándote el cap mientras lees los anteriores, like a boss. En cuanto a tus puntos, cabe decir que el primero quizá fuese un poco exagerado... sí pero... La pregunta es... ¿Por qué no? En cuanto al segundo, puedo decir que, la cancioncita me ha costado muchísimo más que el capítulo en sí, y que aunque no cambia mucho con respecto a la original, te agradezco que te fijaras y adoro tus aplausos XD. Oh sí... Regina en Albornoz... grrr...**

* * *

_Elsa_

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos sentí una oleada de poder llenar la sala. Repentinamente, me sentí ahogada, como si mi poder de hielo... se derritiese. De hecho la silla helada sobre la que estaba sentada se derritió y acabé en el suelo, totalmente mojada. No fui capaz de volver a congelarla mientras Emma se incorporaba y me dirigía una mirada divertida. Al parecer le resultaba tronchante que yo me hubiese caído sobre un charco y que mi vestido estuviese arruinado.

_ Bueno, ahora ya estamos en paz, hermana._ Me dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._ Creo que queda claro que no soy débil... y que el frío no me frena.

_ Sí... está claro... ¿Puedo recuperar mi silla, por favor?_ Pedí, sintiéndome algo frustrada.

_ Claro querida... no tengo inconveniente._ Hizo un movimiento con la mano, y todo volvió a su lugar.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes, Emma?_ Preguntó Ingrid, llamando nuestra atención.

_ Centrada... como si todo el revuelo emocional que siempre he sentido dentro de mí por fin tuviese sentido._ Dijo. poniéndose en pie._ Ahora, si me disculpáis, quisiera cambiarme. No voy a convertirme en reina así vestida. De modo que... si me disculpáis.

Emma se retiró y me quedé quieta unos segundos mientras Ingrid y yo intercambiábamos miradas. Tenía dudas, y eso me preocupaba. Emma había demostrado muchísimo poder en apenas unos segundos... parecía más fuerte que yo... o que Ingrid. Pero debíamos confiar... o el lazo se rompería, y entonces sería muchísimo peor. A fin de cuentas, Emma había pasado mucho más tiempo en el conflicto del despertar que yo... lo que debía significar que la ruptura en sus pensamientos debía ser más fuerte.

_Emma_

Realmente era como una liberación. Liberada de todas las dudas, de todo lo negativo, era la primera vez en mi vida que tenía todo absolutamente claro... bueno, todo salvo el vestido que pensaba ponerme. Confieso que no me gustaban las tiaras, por lo que las deseché. No... yo quería algo que gritase autoridad... quería algo que sugiriese independencia, fuerza... Oh dios... quería algo como el vestuario de Regina. Y entonces lo vi. Aquel traje rojo carmesí... tan suave... tan bien cocido... me lo llevé a la nariz... y respiré. De algún modo aquello olía a Regina. A mi amada Regina... a la que pensaba recuperar.

Puesto que ahora que estaba centrada, tenía claras mis prioridades, pero la primera no había cambiado. Y aquel traje tan elegante, tan sensual. Me sentí excitada por aquel traje... me imaginaba a Regina llevándolo... igual que había perdido el sentido al verla con aquel traje negro, ante la muchedumbre... haciéndolos huir por mí. No usé mi magia para ponérmelo, a pesar de que ahora sabía cómo, porque necesitaba sentir aquella tela deslizarse por mi piel. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé que aquella tela roja eran los labios de Regina, rozándome, abrazando mi piel... con deseo... con Lujuria... con amor... como sólo ella podía hacerme sentir.

Y entonces abrí los ojos, y me miré al espejo. Estaba hermosa... tan sólo faltaba un último detalle para sentirme cómoda. Pero no fue un problema. Simplemente lo pensé, y la cortina dorada de mis cabellos se tiñó de fuego. Al fin me sentí satisfecha... monárquica... como una reina, la reina de mis sueños... y esa no era otra que Regina. Así vestida me dirigí de nuevo al salón, en el que Ingrid y Elsa me estaban esperando. Notaba la tensión que las atormentaba, y en parte hacían bien.

_ He notado cierta tensión en vosotras, queridas hermanas. Aunque no es de esperar... a fin de cuentas... esta pulserita me ha mostrado vuestros pensamientos..._ Dije. Ambas parecieron sorprendidas. ¿Acaso no funcionaba igual en ambos sentidos? Excelente, más a mi favor._ Sabes... normalmente me habría enfadado mucho el hecho de que Ingrid hubiese hecho tratos con Sylvia para hacer que Regina dejase de amarme. Pero ahora entiendo que lo hiciste para ayudarme a despertar... y por ello no voy a convertirte en un montón de cenizas. Además... somos familia. ¿No es cierto?

_ Sí... sí... somos hermanas._ Murmuró Elsa, realmente preocupada. Yo me reí.

_ Vamos a hacer una cosa... queridas hermanas. Voy a recuperar a Regina... voy a vengarme de las personas que en este pueblo me han causado tormento, una por una... y mientras tanto... nos coronaremos reinas de Storybrooke. Como buenas hermanas... Supongo que os parece bien.

Mis ojos se tiñeron de negro cuando hablé. Era la más poderosa de las tres, con diferencia. Ahora lo sabía. Si quería, podía destruir aquella ciudad y volverla a levantar desde los cimientos, piedra a piedra. Pero eso no sería divertido. No, lo que yo quería era bien distinto. Y mis poderes, aunque valiosos, no me resultarían tan fáciles de controlar en aspectos más complejos que causar daños a los demás. No, para eso necesitaría ayuda de dos primorosas mujeres que habían aprendido a controlar su magia mucho tiempo antes.

_ Y ahora... si me disculpáis... voy a ver a Regina. He de averiguar cómo de grave es la situación.

_Anna_

La nieve había empezado a acumularse en los alfeizares de las ventanas. Anzu miraba al exterior durante horas, parecía pensativa. Creo que se había quedado sin movimientos. Al parecer, éramos las únicas que quedaban en aquella batalla contra Ingrid. Ya no había tres bandos, no al menos en aquel conflicto. Y ella estaba encasquillada. Yo le hacía chocolate y trataba de animarla, porque una vez más, odiaba verla triste. Ella tomó la taza que le llevé y se la llevó a los labios. Aquella mañana sonreía.

_ Nevaba de esa forma el día que nació Grace. Tuve que... bueno... ponerme sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tanto tiempo esperando ser madre y al final... bueno... nunca sale como esperas._ Dijo, sin dejar de mirar los copos caer.

_ ¿No sale como esperas?_ Pregunté, dubitativa.

_ No, no sale como esperas... siempre es mejor... mucho mejor. Ese momento en que te ves reflejada en otra persona, es inigualable._ Dijo, con la voz calmada._ Y sabes que lo darás todo por esa persona, pase lo que pase. Sabes... perdí a una hija una vez... y no voy a dejar que vuelva a pasar.

_ ¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer?_ Le pregunté, poniendo mi mano sobre su muñeca. Noté como ella movía ligeramente la mano y entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos. Yo la miré a los ojos, sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

_ Anna... no sé cómo va a acabar esto... y por eso quiero pedirte que... si me pasase algo.

_ ¡Cállate, no va a pasarte nada!_ Dije, visiblemente alterada.

_ Si pasa... quiero pedirte que te ocupes de Grace... Tú... yo y Lily somos lo único que tiene. Y las dos sabemos quién es el mejor ejemplo._ Dijo, muy serena._ Prométemelo.

_ Pero no va a...

_ Prométemelo, Anna._ Insistió.

_ ¡Muy bien!_ Estallé, al borde del enfado._ Lo prometo. No la dejaré sola... ¡Jamás!

Anzu sonrió de oreja a oreja, se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se puso en pie y se separó de mí. Yo me llevé la mano a la mejilla. Era extraño como un vampiro podía despertar sensaciones tan cálidas con un gesto como ese. Aunque dudaba que el resto de vampiros fuesen como Anzu, aunque tampoco había visto nunca ninguno como para poder comprarlo.

_Regina_

_ Regina... esto que haces está mal. Tú tienes que estar con mi madre... no con esa mujer.

Henry era muy insistente, pero yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza. Era el cuento de nunca acabar. Yo había tomado mi decisión y había decidido que quería pasar hasta el último segundo de mi vida junto a Sylvia. Ya no había nada que cambiar al respecto.

_ Escucha, por enésima vez, Henry. No voy a volver a salir con tu madre. Eso estaba mal. Sylvia es mi amor verdadero y es con ella con quien quiero pasar mi vida. No sé donde estará tu madre, pero cuando vuelva tendréis que iros. Las cosas no pueden seguir así.

Podría haberlo echado a la calle, pero no era capaz de dejar a un niño abandonado a su suerte. Era una de las pocas cosas que, aunque Sylvia me había pedido, y con mucha insistencia, le había negado. Sylvia estaba a punto de llegar para comer, y yo estaba retocando mi maquillaje y colocándome bien mis gafas. Estaba, en tres palabras. DI-VI-NA. No sabía por qué no había escogido antes el rosa como color, me sentaba maravillosamente.

_ Regina... es obvio que te han lanzado un hechizo... tienes que darte cuenta._ Insistió Henry, tirándome de la manga._ ¡Mírate al espejo! ¿Acaso esa eres tú?

Hice lo que me dijo y me miré. Mi vestido rosa y mis pendientes ondeantes. El pintalabios y una base de maquillaje bajo mis grandes gafas de color rosa chicle. La verdad es que no encontré nada fuera de lugar. Puse los ojos en blanco, como queja muda a su comentario, y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando me vi interrumpida.

Las ventanas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par, y un torrente de aire entró en la habitación, provocando que todos los objetos se levantasen unos segundos del suelo y cayeran sonoramente. Se escuchó sonido de truenos, y vi como rayos parecían formar una pequeña espiral en el centro de la sala. Repentinamente, en mitad de aquel monstruoso ciclón, apareció Emma, aunque no se parecía en nada a la Emma que recordaba.

_ Disculpad... estoy empezando a controlar esto... aún no se me da demasiado bi..._ Se interrumpió y se echó a reír._ ¡Dios mío, Regina! ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

Me sentí ofendida, y cerré las manos en sendos puños, pero no fui capaz de replicar. Al intentarlo, la voz me salió entrecortada, tartamuda. Emma se acercó y me examinó, y lo mismo hice yo con ella. ¡Ese vestido era mío! Lo recordaba a la perfección, pues lo había llevado el día en que evité la ejecución del padre de la dama allí presente, con el propósito de lograr que Blancanieves mordiese la manzana envenenada.

_ Pareces un lindo corderito._ Dijo, con tono de burla._ Realmente me parece muy triste que hayas dejado que hagan esto contigo por un simple hechizo.

_ ¡Ya-ya bas-basta!_ Tartamudeé, mirándola... lo cierto es que Emma, en aquel momento, resultaba imponente._ No me importa si estás celosa, Emma. He tomado mi decisión.

_ Oh... lo has hecho._ Dijo, fingiendo encontrarse pensativa._ Una pregunta... así... por curiosidad... ¿En qué momento exacto decidiste que amabas a Sylvia y a mí no?

_ Pu-Pues..._ no pude contestar a la pregunta. Sencillamente, por más que forzase la memoria, no encontraba ese momento. ¿Cómo había sido?

_ No lo sabes verdad... No importa... lo imaginaba._ Dijo, aún serena._ Es natural... puesto que estás hechizada. Pero no me importa... porque romperé el hechizo... y una vez que lo haga... te perdonaré, pues sé que esto... definitivamente, no es culpa tuya. Basta con ver el modelito que llevas para darse cuenta. Si tu amada Sylvia realmente está preocupada por ti... o por su propia seguridad... puede ir a visitarme allí.

Miré a donde Emma señaló, y al principio no vi nada. Pero luego vi una humareda, y el suelo tembló. En el lugar en el que Emma había señalado, surgió un imponente castillo que no podía estar más fuera de lugar, uno que yo conocía bien, pues se trataba de mi propia fortaleza. Tan carente de sentido en Storybrooke... pero tan familiar a la vez.

_ Tendremos la vida que nos merecemos, Regina. Cumpliré finalmente tu venganza y acabaré con cualquier vacío que haya podido atormentarte. Haré que entiendas que la única que realmente te quiere... soy yo. A cualquier precio. Vámonos, Henry.

Emma cogió de la mano al chico y se dirigieron a la puerta. Mi corazón daba un vuelco en ese momento. No sabía que me pasaba. Me encontraba en una montaña rusa emocional cuando repentinamente Emma se dio la vuelta y me miró.

_ Ah sí... olvidaba una última cosa..._ Dijo, acercándose.

Me tomó por la cintura y me besó posesiva. Yo traté de apartarme, pero fue inútil. Al principio porque Emma no me lo permitió, y más tarde porque no quise resistirme. Mis brazos cayeron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, sin oponer resistencia, mientras Emma aprovechaba que me había rendido para tocarme el trasero con total descaro.

_ ¿Acaso Sylvia puede hacerte sentir así?

_Anna_

_ ¡Genial! ¿Cómo crees que podemos llamar a este día, Anna? ¿El día en que el universo se fue a la mierda? Porque parece que nos vamos a ahogar en nieve y un punto castillo acaba de aparecer en mitad de la ciudad. ¡Se ve desde aquí! ¡Desde lo más hondo del puto bosque!

_ Lily..._ Le pedí, con voz calmada._ Grace puede oírte si hablas así de alto... y no queremos que ella aprenda esas cosas... no todavía, al menos.

_ ¿Y qué coño importa?_ Dijo, bufando._ Si fuese por mí me largaría de este pueblo de mala muerte. Sólo vine por Emma, por la amistad que un día nos unió, y desde entonces he estado aquí sin hacer nada.

Empezaba a notar que me sentía enfadada, pero me tragué mi enfado. Era algo que llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo. No tenía caso tirar de la lengua a Lily, porque en el fondo eso era lo que ella buscaba.

_ Pues... quizá podrías buscar algo que hacer. Anzu ha salido ahí fuera buscando una solución... y mientras tanto... tú estás aquí... bebiéndote el chocolate que yo te he preparado.

_ A mí me importa una mierda este pueblo... me importas una mierda tú... y me importa una mierda Anzu. ¿Sabes? Voy a tener que pasarme toda la puta eternidad siendo un maldito monstruo igual que la hija de puta de Anzu. ¿Acaso crees que yo le pedí que me hiciera esto?

Y entonces... lo noté. Como mi enfado se desbordaba. Como aquello que acababa de decir, sus últimas palabras, me impedían tragarlo, y tenía que vomitarlo. Nunca me había sentido como en aquel momento tan dolida y furiosa. Nunca antes, en toda mi vida, me había sentido tan fuera de mí como en el momento en el que le di la bofetada a Lily. Yo le di un simple golpecito, o eso había pensado, pues salió volando escaleras arriba, se estampó contra la pared y luego volvió a bajarlas rodando.

_ ¿Pero de qué coño vas?

_ ¡Estoy harta de ti!_ Exclamé, sincera._ ¡Llevas doce años quejándote y creyéndote mejor que yo, mejor que nadie! ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡No lo eres! Sólo eres una egoísta que no piensa más que en sí misma. ¡Una adolescente egocéntrica a la que no le importa que el mundo se desmorone con tal de poder conseguir demostrar algo, aunque no sepa lo que es!

_ ¡Al menos yo no he renunciado al supuesto amor de mi vida después de treinta años sólo porque lo he visto con otra!

_ ¡Yo no he...!_ Lancé un bufido y rebajé el tono._ Yo no he renunciado a Kristoff porque esté con Elsa. Lo he hecho porque me he dado cuenta de que en realidad no es la persona con la que quiero estar.

_ Oh... de modo que todo este drama y este teatro es porque te quieres meter en las bragas de Anzu. ¿Me equivoco?


	19. Chapter 19

**Michii... YA TE ADVERTÍ QUE MI MALDAD NO CONOCÍA LÍMITES... ¿Acaso hay algo más malvado que embutir en cuero rosa un personaje? Pocas cosas se me ocurren ahora mismo... ¡Tenías que haber estado preparada! Y bueno es que ES el Henry de la primera temporada... porque es ese momento de la cronología... y siempre has de tener miedo conmigo... ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! Sweet, no no, no soy de la laguna, pero vivo a menos de media hora en coche... coges una guagua (Sí, guagua, al diablo con la palabra autobús), y te pones aquí en seguida para acuchillarme... En serio... MÁNDAME UN MP O ALGO! Oh Tamy... sólo tienes que hacer el esfuerzo un poquito más, palabra. Y bueno... en la serie siempre dicen que Emma es superpoderosa... pero yo sigo esperando ver eso así que... disfruto con ello en mi fic.**

**PD: 100 REVIEWS! 100 BENDITAS REVIEWS! SOY FELIZ! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NUNCA CREÍ QUE ALGO MÍO PUDIESE TENER TANTAS.**

* * *

_Sylvia_

La Nieve se había adueñado de la ciudad por completo. Cerré las puertas y las ventanas y nos quedamos en la cama aquel día. Toda la ciudad estaba parada por la nevada, y todos observaban el imponente castillo que ahora la presidía. No se había dicho nada, pero todos esperaban el siguiente movimiento de aquel trío. Regina me había confesado lo que Emma había hecho. Ingrid había cumplido su plan, y ahora todos lo pagábamos. Regina estaba mirando por la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma, frotando los pliegues de su pijama rosa. Incluso así, tan ridícula, tan aniñada, me seguía pareciendo la mujer más deseable del universo.

_ Regina._ La llamé._ Ponte algo, tenemos que salir.

_ ¿Con el frío que hace fuera?_ Preguntó._ ¿Dónde vamos?

_ Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos_ Le dije, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La sonrisa desapareció cuando salí fuera y comencé a ponerle las cadenas al coche. Lo cierto es que estaba triste. Regina me miró un tanto consternada, mientras se ajustaba la bufanda, también rosa. Parecía notar que me preocupaba algo. Pero no quería hablar de ello, no todavía. Arranqué el coche y empecé a moverme por la carretera. Parecía que no llevaba rumbo fijo, no al principio. Pero entonces me metí en la carretera general.

_ ¿Dónde vamos, Sylvia? Si vamos a salir de la ciudad tendría que haber cogido alguna cosa más, ¿No crees?

_ No te preocupes, Regina... no necesitarás nada._ Dije, en un susurro.

El coche se detuvo, a pocos metros de aquella línea naranja que delimitaba el pueblo. Con la maldición rota deberíamos poder pasar sin ningún problema. Las palabras que Ingrid me había dicho resonaban en mi cabeza. Mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios. Podía retroceder, y olvidar que aquella idea había cruzado mi cabeza... o podía avanzar y hacer lo que, en el fondo, sabía que era correcto. Tenía la respiración acelerada.

_ Sylvi... cuéntame qué pasa._ Me dijo Regina, cogiéndome la mano._ Sé que algo te está volviendo loca... y necesito saberlo.

_ Yo... yo lancé un hechizo... para que me quisieras._ Confesé._ Ingrid me convenció para hacerlo. Yo estaba celosa... y cedí.

_ ¿Por eso dice el doctor Hooper que estoy distinta?_ Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Supongo que... siendo tú de verdad... no podías amarme. Esto sólo confirmaba lo que las dos sabíamos. No soy para ti._ Dije, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ No digas eso._ Me dijo, apoyándome la mano en la mejilla y apartando mis lágrimas con el pulgar._ Tú eres una mujer maravillosa, Sylvia.

_ Pero no soy la adecuada para ti._ Dije, con lágrimas en los ojos._ Doce años lo he intentado, y está claro que no soy para ti. Y no puedo forzarte a quererme. Tu sitio está con Emma y yo no voy a seguir metiéndome en medio.

_ Sylvia... espera... tiene que haber algo que...

_ ¡No! ¡Esta vez quiero hacer lo correcto!

Coloqué de nuevo el pie sobre el acelerador y cambié de marcha. El coche aceleró bruscamente, provocando que Regina diese un respingo, y yo tuve ganas de cerrar los ojos mientras cruzaba aquella línea naranja... porque temía mirar a mi lado... temía ver a Regina... temía que su rabia no tuviese límites.

_ ¿Qué diablos llevo puesto?_ Dijo, mirándose.

Luego me miró a mí, y yo la miré a los ojos. Volvían a brillar con decisión, con entereza, con una fuerza inagotable. Yo sonreí, tristemente, ella parecía confusa, pero se recuperaba rápidamente. Esperaba que me gritase, que me pegase, que me dijese las cosas más horribles que se le pueden decir a una persona. Pero ella no hizo nada de eso. Sencillamente suspiró, un largo suspiro, y me miró.

_ Parece que has aprendido la lección por las malas, Sylvia._ Dijo, quitándose las gafas de pasta y tirándolas por la ventana._ Sabes... debería estar muy furiosa contigo... pero no lo estoy.

_ ¿Te quedan secuelas del hechizo? ¿Tengo que avanzar más?_ Pregunté, tragando saliva. Ella sonrió.

_ No, Sylvia, estoy bien. Es simplemente que te entiendo. Yo también amé a alguien una vez... y cometí una estupidez... confié en la persona equivocada. Y eso me hizo... enfadarme mucho. Estuve muchos años enfadada... y no quiero volver a estarlo. Te perdono Sylvia. Te perdono porque durante doce años sólo has cometido dos errores... y si no fuese por ti, probablemente me habría derrumbado. Y te perdono porque... eres mi única amiga.

Sentí un gran alivio en el corazón cuando me dijo que aún era su amiga. Llamaban a Regina la reina malvada, pero estaba segura de que muy pocos habrían podido perdonar algo así.

_ Ahora... llévame a casa... Tengo que salvar a mi novia de sí misma... antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta.

_Emma_

_ ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Te arrepentirás toda la vida!

_ Puedo hacer lo que quiera, Henry._ Le contesté, por enésima vez, mientras me dirigía hacia mi nuevo y flamante trono._ Ya no tengo que preocuparme por cosas mundanas como la compasión hacia personas que no lo merecen. Voy a ser Reina. Y esta ciudad, hará lo que le diga.

_ ¡Mamá, tú no eres así!_ Exclamó Henry.

Y eso era cierto. Porque yo no solía ser así... antes era, en una palabra, patética. Doce años esperando, como una idiota, incapaz de encontrar a la persona a la que quería, y esta vez no iba a ser así. Esta vez seríamos reinas... juntas. Y yo iba a ocuparme de que todo estuviese preparado. Y por ello había reunido allí, en la sala del trono de mi recién construido castillo.

_ ¡Emma!

De entre todas las voces fue aquella la que me llamó la atención. Blancanieves... mi madre biológica. Vaya, se acordaba del nombre que me había puesto... que tierno, después de todo. Pero no era suficiente. No era ni de lejos suficiente.

_ Emma... me alegro de que al fin hayas decidido hablar con nosotros.

Ella y su marido se adelantaron. Mis padres, allí estaban, después de tantos años. Todo niño adoptado piensa que si conoce a sus padres biológicos algún día le haría miles de preguntas. Pero yo no tenía ninguna. Lo que sí tenía, lo que sí sentía, era muchísimo odio. Un odio visceral e incontrolable.

_ No... lo cierto es que no he venido a hablar... porque me dais arcadas... ambos... es más... creo que tú... también deberías sentirlas._ Dije, mirando a Blanca.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Preguntó.

_ He dicho que quiero que vomites._ Dije, sonriendo.

Al momento siguiente, Blancanieves se cayó al suelo, temblando y empezó a vomitar sin control. Al parecer había desayunado cereales... una revelación un tanto desagradable en aquel momento si me lo permitís. Escuché un sonido férrico y me giré hacia el príncipe, que sostenía su espada mirándome fijamente.

_ Emma... detente. Deja en paz a tu madre.

_ Esta mujer no es mi madre... sólo es una sucia y pordiosera incubadora... y tú... tú eres un mero donante de esperma. ¿Qué creíais que iba a pasar? ¿Qué iba a dejarlo todo después de veintiocho años y que seríamos una familia feliz? Realmente sois de cuento... ahora... suelta esa espada y arrodíllate. ¡Es una orden de tu reina!

La mano de David se arqueó de dolor cuando trató de resistirse a soltar la espada. Pero los gritos vinieron de verdad cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a flexionarse contra su voluntad. Todas las puertas de la habitación, por las que la gente llevaba un buen rato intentando salir, se encontraban cerradas a pesar de sus golpes.

_ Ahora... voy a hacer lo que Regina debió haber hecho tantos años atrás... y ella podrá venir y contemplarlo, estará orgullosa de mí. Al fin se librará del fantasma con el que la habéis atormentado durante tantos años.

_ Ella quería matarte, Emma._ Dijo David._ Quería arrojarte al vacío y ver cómo te estrellabas.

_ Lo que Regina hiciera antes de conocerme de verdad... me es indiferente. No vais a doblegar mi espíritu. Mi amor por ella es más puro de lo que vosotros podréis siquiera a soñar que llegará a ser el vuestro... ya que mencionamos el tema...

Mis manos atravesaron ambos torsos con rudeza, tanto al entrar como al salir, y una mueca de genuina satisfacción adornó mi rostro mientras sostenía ambos corazones, latiendo en mis manos.

_ A partir del día de hoy no sois más que mis marionetas... meros esclavos sin voluntad, que es lo que os merecéis. Así que callaos. No volveréis a hablar nunca más... ni a miraros a la cara el uno al otro. No volveréis a tocaros siquiera. Vuestro amor es ridículo y me voy a encargar de reducirlo a la parodia que en realidad es. Y ahora, traedme los corazones del resto de cobardes de esta habitación. Poco o nada me importa si están vivos o muertos o cómo los consigáis.

Esta feliz... porque Regina estaría impresionada. Su Venganza al fin podría cumplirse.

_Anzu_

Observaba aquel imponente castillo... y la puerta principal, abierta de par en par. Emma, Elsa e Ingrid estaban esperando. Y allí estaba yo, pistola en mano, mirando aquellas puertas, indecisa. Porque confieso que tenía miedo. Esta vez sí que lo tenía, porque una vez entrase allí, puede que no saliese. Y Grace ya había perdido a su padre. Si me perdiese a mí, probablemente no llegase a recuperarse.

En ese momento escuché pasos. Me giré hacia la derecha y me sorprendió ver a Anna acercarse por ese costado. Se había vestido con mi ropa, y se había quitado sus dos tradicionales coletas. ¡Llevaba mi segundo par de pistolas en las manos! Se acercó y me miró a los ojos, yo no pude evitar sonreír. Y entonces fue cuando ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

_ Anna... Estás completamente loca._ Le dije, sin poder evitar reírme, a pesar de lo tensa que estaba.

_ Tú eres la que está loca si piensas que voy a dejarte hacer esto sola._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Las que están ahí dentro son mi hermana y mi tía. Y puede que ahora mismo me sienta ridícula, pero no voy a dejarte sola. Te mereces algo mejor.

_Anna_

Tenía que reconocerlo... Lily había acertado. Bueno, no con lo de las bragas... pero sí con que me gustaba Anzu. Y lo cierto, es que me gustaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Al principio había estado asustada, aterrada sencillamente por haber traicionado a Kristoff... o porque era una mujer. Pasé mucho tiempo negándomelo a mí misma. Pero desde el primer momento, aquella vampiresa había hecho que me enterneciera. Su corazón era más humano que el de muchos de los humanos que había conocido.

Y confieso que, si al llegar a la ciudad, había estado furiosa de encontrarme a Kristoff con Elsa, lo que realmente me había dolido no había sido su traición... lo que me había dolido era que no había sido capaz de decirle a Kristoff que lo nuestro se había terminado y que podía continuar su vida con Elsa. Porque, por segunda vez, me había equivocado al juzgar lo que era estar enamorada.

Estar enamorada no tiene por qué ser correr aventuras de alto riesgo juntos. O besarse... o jurarse amor eterno. El amor puede ser estar sentada en una butaca junto a una persona que amas, mirando nevar, mientras ella te cuenta sus historias tomando un chocolate. El amor es que, cuando la persona que amas te rescata de una muerte horrible, tu propio bienestar físico te importe menos que el suyo emocional. El amor es sentir que se te rompe el corazón cuando lo hace el suyo. El amor es reír sin motivo cuando vuestras miradas se cruzan. El amor es saber que, por más que te pida que no acudas a una misión suicida como aquella, vayas porque sabes que te necesita.

Y yo estaba enamorada de Anzu. Porque era adicta a verla sonreír... y sentía que el corazón se me rompía de tristeza y de celos a la vez cuando la veía llevar flores a la tumba de su difunto esposo por saber que nunca me querría como aún lo amaba a él. Y fantaseaba. Fantaseaba con hacer un muñeco de nieve... pero esta vez con Grace... y con ella. Fantaseaba con que Elsa y Kristoff venían a visitarnos, porque yo no había sido un obstáculo para su relación. Pero ninguna de aquellas fantasías podría cumplirse si Anzu moría aquel día. Y no pensaba permitirlo.

_Anzu_

Aquella mujer estaba loca. Una pelirroja completamente loca. ¿Dónde había visto eso antes? Ah, sí... cada mañana al levantarme y mirarme al espejo. Al final tenía que haberle contagiado algo de mi locura patológica. Le llevé la mano a la cabeza y le revolví el pelo. Con todo, es probable que hubiese terminado perdiendo la cabeza si esa loca no hubiese estado conmigo aquellos veintiocho.

_ Parece que he tropezado con el comité de bienvenida._ Interrumpió una voz.

Me giré... y aquello puedo confesar que sí que fue una sorpresa. Tras de mí estaba Regina. Y parecía que había colgado el cuero rosa. Volvía a ver mi sombra en aquellos ojos. Regina volvía a ser Regina. Y se había vestido para la ocasión. Volvía a ser la reina, una vez más... con aquel morado vestido tan elegante. Llegó por la izquierda y me miró. Pareció sorprenderle que sonriese.

_ Parece que esta vez nuestros objetivos coinciden, Regina._ Puntualicé._ Creo conveniente acordar una tregua... ¿Tú qué crees?

_ Creo que si conseguimos sacar a Emma... a mí Emma, de ahí dentro... dejará de tener importancia todo lo que hemos discutido en el pasado. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez, Anzu.

_ Me parece bien, Regina.

Las tres miramos una vez más aquellas puertas. Tres contra tres. Ahora las fuerzas estaban igualadas, o eso imaginaba que las tres nos susurrábamos mentalmente. Entramos en aquellas puertas que no nos sorprendió escuchar cerrarse tras nosotras. Ya bastaba de gestos fáciles... la partida llegaba a su final... y apenas nos restaban un par de movimientos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Le ha costado hoy a fanfiction dejarme entrar... tenía el capítulo desde esta mañana y no me dejaba loguearme. Como todos los comentarios van sobre lo mismo básicamente puedo decir que... bueno... seguramente habrá pelea... pero... ¿Será la que esperáis? XD. Sweet... ¿Cómo que chantaje? Y yo que pensé que me querías conocer... mi pobre corazoncito me duele...**

* * *

_Elsa_

Emma estaba sentada en el trono, colocando los corazones que había reunido en cajas de madera, apilándolas. La verdad es que esa estampa me resultaba desagradable. Y todo eso era culpa de Regina. Era el tipo de cosas que ella hacía cuando era reina en el bosque encantado. Y por eso Emma seguía interesada en complacerla. Pero ese amor enfermizo había que cortarlo de raíz. Tanto Ingrid como yo estábamos de acuerdo en ello. Emma estaba cegada y no se estaba portando como una buena reina.

Pero tenía demasiado poder como para que Ingrid o yo pudiésemos provocarla. Por lo que la única elección que quedaba era eliminar el problema de raíz y acabar con Regina de una vez por todas. Por eso, cuando la vi en la entrada, junto con mi infame hermana y Anzu, aquella vampiresa que parecía tan desagradablemente difícil de eliminar, sonreí y me preparé para acabar con el problema de una vez por todas. Dejé a Emma con sus corazones, sabiendo que le llevaría un buen rato colocarlos todos y ordenarlos.

Abrí las puertas y las dejé pasar. Las esperé allí, en el salón principal. Estaba satisfecha del plan que había formado, uno que me permitiría deshacerme de las tres sin tener que preocuparme de ensuciarme las manos, o de que alertasen a Emma mientras trabajaba. Las tres se me quedaron mirando fijamente cuando cruzaron el umbral. Yo sonreí.

_ ¡Elsa!_ Exclamó Anna._ ¿Has venido a detener esta locura de una vez?

_ Tu esperanza me resulta conmovedora._ Reconocí, con un suspiro._ Pero lo cierto es que a lo único que he venido a poner fin es a vuestras vidas. Ya habéis molestado demasiado, y ninguna de las tres es necesaria para el futuro que deseamos.

_ Elsa... por favor... escúchame... Hay un hechizo sobre ti, y tú lo sabes. ¡Tú me quieres! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?_ Aquello me parecía una mala jugada a la desesperada.

_ Recuerdo a una niña molesta que tocaba a mi puerta y pretendía que saliese a pesar de que me era imposible. ¡Elsa, hazme un muñeco de nieve! ¡Elsa, salgamos a montar en bici! Recuerdo como cada día de mi vida me recordabas las cosas que no podía hacer y que tú sí que podías, porque me las arrebataste. Una vez me dijiste que te convertí en un fantasma. ¿Y en qué lugar quedé yo, Anna? Era un cuerpo vacío, sin esperanzas, sin sueños. Nada más que un alma sin corazón encerrada en una diminuta habitación por culpa del temor y la ignorancia. ¡Ya es hora de que asumas tu castigo! ¡Todas vosotras lo haréis!

Alcé las manos y las tres desaparecieron, envueltas en polvo de nieve. Había un hechizo, un hechizo perfecto para aquella situación. Perfecto para aquel castillo. Yo me sonreí y volví a mi cuarto... tenía que arreglarme el pelo. Demasiados años con aquel tono rubio platino hacían que me costase acostumbrarme al negro, que después de todo ahora me resultaba mucho más señorial.

_Anna_

Elsa alzó las manos, y a mi alrededor todo pareció cambiar. El marmóreo vestíbulo se había convertido repentinamente en un pasillo de los mismos tonos. Hacía frío, tanto que mi respiración habría provocado vaho. Al parecer sí que había zonas del castillo que seguían estando hechas de hielo. La puerta tras de mí estaba cerrada. Ante mí, al fondo del pasillo, había un hombre al que no lograba distinguir. Confieso que me aterraba un poco acercarme más... pero lo que sí distinguía, era que tras él, había una puerta.

_Regina_

¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? Había sentido cómo me lanzaba aquel conjuro de teletransportación, y al intentar volver, había fracasado. Algo en la zona impedía lanzar ese tipo de conjuros. Pero lo que realmente me parecía una broma de mal gusto era que la zona en sí, era la sala del trono de mi castillo, o al menos lo intentaba. Sólo echando un vistazo superficial podían distinguirse cientos de imperfecciones. Había pasado años en aquella sala y podía decir a ciencia cierta que si trataban de engañarme lo estaban haciendo mal, incluso sin fijarme siquiera en la gran puerta blanca que había tras mi trono... en el que, por cierto, había alguien sentado.

_Anzu_

Me puse alerta enseguida, en el mismo momento en que la niebla azul que había sido usada para transportarnos desapareció de mi campo de visión. Me encontraba en un bosque. O al menos, eso querían que pensase puesto que, en cuanto traté de tomar una dirección, noté que chocaba con algo, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho cuando intentaba cruzar una puerta sin permiso. Era como un muro... un gigantesco muro invisible. Sólo parecía haber un camino... que llevaba a una puerta blanca... plantada en mitad de la nada. Supongo que el resto era una ilusión. Ante la puerta había una mujer, que parecía estar aguardando, agazapada y sujetándose en una espada que se hallaba clavada en el suelo.

_Anna_

Finalmente tomé la decisión y me acerqué a la puerta. Quizá el guardia fuese razonable... con suerte Elsa no le había dado órdenes directas de asesinarme... aunque lo cierto es que eso era tener muchísima fe. No, lo que sí que fue sorprendente fue con quién me encontré ante la puerta. De hecho, me hizo sentir más segura el verle allí.

_ ¡David! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunté.

Pero David no contestó. Él simplemente desenvainó su espada y se lanzó contra mí. Yo di un paso atrás y crucé las pistolas que Anzu me había dejado para retenerle. Pero David tenía la mirada vacía, y parecían claras sus intenciones de asesinarme.

_ ¡David! ¡Soy yo! ¡Joan! ¿No me recuerdas?_ Exclamé. Pero estaba claro que, al igual que me había ocurrido con Elsa... mi voz no iba a servir para nada... pues nadie quería escucharme.

_Regina_

Por supuesto. Ya podían pasar miles de años, que siempre sería ella. La mujer sobre mi trono, la que había intentado usurpármelo tantas veces. Blancanieves. Se levantó del trono, en completo silencio, y desenvainó su espada. Yo hice lo propio con la mía, y me la llevé a los labios, saboreando el acerco con una mueca de satisfacción, y en un alarde de superioridad que dejaba claro que su presencia allí no me parecía ningún impedimento para avanzar.

_ Mentiría si dijese que, incluso después de tantos años, no voy a disfrutar arrancándote las entrañas como a un pez... con un tajo y un tirón._ Declaré. Ella no dijo nada.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Sin alardes de inocencia y unicornios felices que disparan arcoíris por la nariz?_ Dije, irónica._ ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de una vez por todas de lo patética que es tu vida al ver que me quiere más de lo que jamás podría haberte querido a ti?

Blanca se lanzó en mi contra, y detuve su primera estocada con facilidad. Quizá mi vestido no fuese el más cómodo como para combatir, pero mi destreza era significativamente superior a la de la llamada princesa. Le di una patada en el estómago y la lancé al suelo. Hice un quiebro con mi arma.

_ Vamos... Vamos... matarte tan deprisa no sería divertido.

_Anzu_

Aquello me parecía tremendamente enfermizo e innecesario. Cierto es que era la forma más adecuada de detenerme, cualquiera lo sabría... pero no dejaba de resultarme repugnante ver cómo habían convertido a una persona, a alguien completamente consciente y que además había sido mi mejor amiga tiempo atrás, en una marioneta sin hilos.

_ Ruby... te lo pido por última vez... da un paso a un lado... No quiero hacerte daño._ Dije, mientras mantenía mis armas en posición... pero es que no quería disparar.

Ruby no dijo nada. Sencillamente cogió su espada y se me echó encima. Yo reculé y di una voltereta para evitar sus mandobles. Pero sabía que no podía seguir así eternamente. Ahora entendía lo que Elsa pretendía hacer... y que seguramente había hecho también con las demás. En ese momento el cielo se oscureció... En tan sólo unos segundos el día se había convertido en noche cerrada.

_Anna_

No quedaba más remedio. Tenía que aplacar a David o terminaría por matarme. Debía pasar aquella sala o de lo contrario terminaría muerta, bajo tierra. Y nunca le confesaría a Anzu lo que sentía. Y ella... ella debía saberlo, aunque me rechazara, aunque no sintiese jamás lo que yo sentía. En ese momento, mientras me esforzaba por desarmar a David, lo decidí.

David normalmente era un espadachín diestro... pero estaba luchando sin usar el corazón. Sus movimientos se volvieron predecibles, mecánicos. Pude aprender su patrón, darle una patada en el estómago en el momento preciso y golpearle en la cara con la pistola. Cayó redondo al suelo, sin suponerme mayores dificultades. Pero no me quedé a comprobarlo antes de dirigirme a la puerta y abrirla.

_Regina_

Lo confieso. Creía que después de tanto tiempo, lo habría superado, pero estaba disfrutando mucho al degustar mi venganza. Pero había algo que no me convencía. Algo que fallaba. Aún con Blancanieves en el suelo y mi espada sobre su cuello, no estaba satisfecha con la perspectiva de matarla. Porque no había dicho una sola palabra, no suplicada... no pedía clemencia ni demostraba tener miedo. Y yo deseaba ese miedo, deseaba que me suplicase que la dejase vivir, o que me desafiara con la mirada. Pero no podía sentir, porque alguien le había quitado el corazón del pecho... alguien que no había sido yo. Y cuando la matase... tenía que sentirlo. O estaría vacío... Por eso la dejé allí y me dirigí hacia la puerta blanca, con intención de descubrir qué era lo que tramaba Elsa en realidad.

_Anzu_

Los vampiros teníamos pocos puntos débiles. Pero uno, sin lugar a dudas, era el que estaban usando en mi contra. Cuando el día cambió a noche, el cambio que sufrió Ruby debió de ser dolorosamente instantáneo. Pero sin dudarlo se había lanzado contra mí, con sus dientes afilados como cuchillos. Ahora sí que sería incapaz de rehuirla. Hacerlo supondría morir de una forma tan horrible que no me veía capaz de encontrar un nombre agradable para llamarla. Su saliva era un veneno para mí que no podría sanar como los venenos usados con los humanos.

Salté a un árbol, pero ella lo destrozó de un zarpazo, lanzando un aullido demente que destrozó mis oídos, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Estuvo cerca capturarme, pero finalmente me decidí y disparé sendas balas de plata contra sus piernas. Ruby cayó, adolorida y lanzado gañidos. Recogí la espada que llevaba del suelo, donde había quedado, y atravesé la puerta.

Me encontré en una gran estancia blanca, circular, adornada con pilares. En el centro, podía observarse la litografía de un copo de nieve con motivos simétricos. Otras dos puertas se abrieron y vi salir de ellas a Anna y Regina. La primera parecía sentirse ligeramente culpable, mientras que la segunda daba la impresión de estar decepcionada. Se escuchó el sonido de un relámpago y una ventisca. Y finalmente aparecieron, las tres. Elsa, Ingrid y Emma. Nos observamos una vez más.

_ Me alegra ver que vuelves a vestir con dignidad, mi amor._ Emma fue la que habló en primer lugar, dirigiéndose a Regina._ Mi querida hermana Elsa ha tratado de daros una lección desagradable, y he tenido que intervenir... espero que tú, de entre las tres, hayas disfrutado mi regalo.

_ Agradezco la intención, pero lo he sentido vacío._ Dijo Regina._ Ahora... agradecería que nos marchásemos de aquí.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Dijo, mordiéndose el labio._ He hecho todo esto para ti... para que podamos ser reinas juntas. Este palacio... este nuevo orden para la ciudad. Lo he hecho todo por ti.

_ Pues no es esto lo que deseo, Emma. Lo deseé, antes._ Dijo Regina, mirando a la ahora pelirroja Emma._ Pero ahora lo que quiero es que nos vayamos a casa... Henry, tú y yo. No necesitamos un palacio... no necesitamos ser reinas. Los mejores años de mi vida los he pasado contigo sin ser soberana.

_ Pero... Es así como tiene que ser..._ Dijo Emma, que parecía contrariada._ ¿Acaso no quieres vengarte de todas las personas que te han hecho infeliz.

_ Confieso que esa ha dejado de ser una de mis prioridades.

_ Esto es culpa vuestra._ Dijo, mirándonos a Anna y a mí con la mirada tintada de odio. Confieso que aquello no me sorprendía._ ¿La habéis hechizado vosotras, verdad? Igual que hizo Ingrid antes. ¡Estoy harta de estos engaños! ¡Ingrid, Elsa! Deshaceos de estas traidoras a la corona.

Sentí como el suelo bajo mis pies se derretía, y tuve una sensación de deja vu al tocar el suelo y encontrarme en una planta parecida a la cual desde la que acababa de caer. El techo por el que había caído se deshizo. Y me encontré cara a cara con Ingrid. En aquel momento estaba preocupada por Anna... pues ella debía estar con Elsa, y no tenía idea de lo que pasaría por la mente de la reina de Arendelle.

_Anna_

Cuando caí me pareció encontrarme en lo que antaño fuese el salón principal de Arendelle. De no ser porque las ventanas daban a la ciudad... Un momento... ¿Me habían hecho caer hacia arriba? Aquel castillo no tenía sentido. Pero en cualquier caso, tal y como esperaba, Elsa apareció en su trono, con una copa en la mano, dando un sorbo con la calma de quien se sabe ganador. Levanté las pistolas, y estas se congelaron, en mis manos, forzándome a soltarlas.

_ Anna... dejémonos de tonterías... estás sola... y por más tiempo que pase... sigues siendo una niña asustada.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sí, Sweet, te tienes que registrar, si no te habría mandado yo el MP XD. Pero te puedes loguear con la cuenta de Google de todos modos, osea que no tendrías mayor problema. Michii, pues claro que Anna es parlanchina, es su gran talento (?). Y bueno, lógicamente lo de Regina era temporal. Y sí, quédate con esa imagen en la cabeza que la llevo queriendo tener desde que vi el combate entre Blanca y Regina XD. Bueno, este capítulo me ha costado, pero también es de los que más me han gustado. Así que ala, hacia adelante.**

* * *

_Ingrid_

Desde luego, no me había sentado nada bien que Emma me diese una orden. Pero de todos modos tenía cuentas personales con Anzu. Ella estaba de pie delante de mí, como esperando. Yo la miré a los ojos, y vi aquella mirada, aquella mirada que había visto tantas veces. La había visto en mi hermana, en Anna, y en Kristoff. La mirada de aquellos que me veían como a un monstruo, la mirada de los que creían que debían huir de mí. Esa mirada qué despertaba mi furia.

_ Oh, por favor._ dijo Anzu, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._ Si vas a seguir con ese drama sobre qué eres un monstruo, voy a tener que enfadarme.

No había dicho nada. ¿Acaso me estaba leyenda el pensamiento? Ella asintió, como si estuviese aburrida. Los ojos le brillaban, como dos rubíes, rubíes teñidos del color de la sangre. Repentinamente, se me presentó como una visión realmente aterradora. Me temblaron las manos por primera vez en mi vida.

_ Eres una mujer que lanza hielo cuando está enfadada... ¿Y por eso has montado todo esto? Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es un monstruo de verdad._ Dijo, clavando su mirada en la mía._ La clase de monstruo que yo soy.

_ ¿Y a qué clase de monstruo te refieres?_ Pregunté, sonando irónica. Durante el tiempo que la había visto, no había hecho ninguna acción reprochable de no estar hechizada por mí.

_ ¿Alguna vez has usado un juego de té de porcelana, Ingrid?_ Me preguntó, descolocándome. ¿De dónde diablos salía aquella pregunta?_ Lo cierto es que no me gusta mucho el té... pero es una metáfora perfecta. ¿Alguna vez se te ha caído una de esas... encantadoramente preciosas tacitas de té? Mi hija tiene algunas en casa.

_ Sí... se me han caído... y se han roto. ¿Dónde quieres llegar?_ Pregunté, apretando los puños. Aquel diálogo de besugos parecía querer distraerme, pero ella era la que iba con falta de tiempo si lo que pretendía era acudir al rescate de Ana.

_ Para mí... el mundo es como una de esas pequeñas tacitas... y la última vez que la dejé caer... destruí Pompeya..._ Dijo, suspirando._ Pero ahora... me has enfadado, Ingrid. Y cuando estoy enfadada... las tazas de té me dan igual.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, lo hizo muy deprisa. Un momento Anzu estaba quieta, y al siguiente, se escuchó el sonido de un disparo. Noté un dolor lacerante en ambas piernas. Sangraba. Me había dado de lleno en los tobillos. Caí. Había oído un sólo disparo, y sin embargo, había recibido dos impactos. Anzu había disparado las dos balas en el mismo segundo. Me sostuve usando las manos, y traté de contener las lágrimas sin demasiado éxito. Aquellas balas parecían arder.

_ En lo más elemental, todos los vampiros somos parecidos. Somos monstruos por naturaleza. Algunos intentamos conservar nuestra humanidad... otros simplemente la rechazan. Pero por más que luche, sé que en el fondo, lo que hay es un depredador.

Pestañeé, y me encontré a Anzu a mi espalda. Cogió mis brazos con los suyos, como si fuese una muñeca, y puso su pie sobre mi espalda. Tiró, y pude sentir como mis huesos se quebraban. Grité, y confieso que no me avergüenza haberle suplicado que parase, pues de haber seguido, me habría arrancado ambas extremidades. Me dio la vuelta y usando sólo el dedo, me tomó por el vestido y me elevó para mirarme a los ojos. Con delicadeza me elevó el mentón, sonreía de un modo siniestro, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Ahora veía al depredador del que hablaba.

_ ¿Dónde está Anna?_ Preguntó, con voz pausada._ No me hagas repetirte la pregunta... te costará más responderme si no tienes dientes.

_Regina_

Emma y yo nos habíamos quedado solas. Parecía que ese era su plan desde el principio. Con todo, estaba increíblemente atractiva con mi ropa, y el pelirrojo no le sentaba nada mal... pero no era mi Emma. Era yo. Una versión de mí atrapada dentro de ella. Y yo no quería eso. Yo quería a la Emma de la que me había enamorado, a la que conocía desde siempre. La única capaz de decirme que no. Si hubiese querido a alguien cuya máxima hubiese sido complacerme, probablemente sí que habría conseguido enamorarme de Sylvia.

Emma se había sentado en su trono, de mala gana, y me miraba como si hubiese arruinado su cumpleaños... otra vez. Suspiré, y me acerqué, mirando donde pisaba, no quería acabar cayendo por un tobogán como lo habían hecho Anna y Anzu. Afortunadamente el suelo que encontré hasta llegar a Emma permaneció seguro. Me miró, enfadada, y se cruzó de brazos. Debía seguir en sus trece, pensando que estaba hechizada.

_ Vamos... Emma..._ Le dije, cogiéndole la mano._ Dentro de ti sabes que no estoy hechizada.

_ Pero lo que dices me suena absurdo. He construido esto para ti... he recogido todos los corazones de la gente de este pueblo. ¡Ahora están obligados a servirte! ¿No era eso lo que querías?_ Preguntó.

_ Aquello con lo que yo soñaba, era con conseguir que mi pueblo me quisiera... no porque estuviese obligado... sino porque hubiese demostrado ser una buena reina._ Dije, besando su mano._ Pero ahora eso ya no importa. Porque mi sueño ha cambiado. Mi sueño eres tú, Emma. Y puede que no sea un ridículo y pomposo príncipe... pero he venido a rescatarte.

_ Pero... yo quiero esto..._ Se quejó._ Yo quiero darte este reino.

_ Eso es lo que Ingrid te ha hecho creer._ Dije, sin soltarle la mano._ Deja que te demuestre que te equivocas.

Emma me miraba con dudas. Estaba segura de que creía que no había tenido nada tan claro en toda su vida. Pero cuando le tendí la mano no dudó en cogerla y levantarse. Empecé a caminar, suponiendo que mientras le cogiese la mano, el suelo no se desmoronaría.

_ Voy a contarte una historia, Emma. Mi historia. Y si cuando haya terminado sigues queriendo conquistar la ciudad... sigues sin creer que estoy hechizada... entonces haremos lo que tú quieras.

_ Me parece justo._ Dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa confiada.

_Elsa_

Lo cierto es que llevaba un rato meditando, mientras Anna se esforzaba por intentar escapar inútilmente. ¿De qué manera iba a matarla? A decir verdad, no se me ocurría la adecuada. Había tantas posibilidades. Finalmente me coloqué detrás de ella, que se giró, y la cogí por el cuello, alzándola. Una sonrisa de genuino deleite apareció en mi rostro. Finalmente me había decidido.

_ Te había prometido que te congelaría el corazón... y eso haré. Es como debiste haber muerto la primera vez, después de todo._ Dije, sonriendo. Para mi sorpresa, Anna también sonreía.

_ Adelante... congélalo._ Me desafió._ Si eres capaz de congelar mi corazón sin sentir dolor, sabré que mi hermana está muerta definitivamente.

Yo me reí con ganas. Estaba claro que la ridícula Elsa que ella conocía estaba muerta. Esa mujer idiota que desaprovechaba su talento y le entregaba su corazón a su hermana con tanta facilidad después de todo el daño que le había hecho no volvería. No con Anna convertida en cubitos de hielo para la hora de la cena. Cuando acabase con ella podría volver con Kristoff y olvidarme de que la había conocido alguna vez.

_ Como tú desee, Anna._ Dije, preparándome.

El chorro helado atravesó su torso, y una marca blanca se extendió por su pecho. Se desplomó, en el suelo, y yo me acerqué, para comprobar su pulso que, efectivamente, estaba totalmente parado. Había ganado. Había matado a Anna... y eso fue más de lo que pude soportar. Noté como mi corazón, repentinamente, se partía en pedazos. La cabeza me dolía, me ardía. Perdí el equilibrio y me vi girando sin control, chocando contra las paredes. Al parecer, el hechizo de Ingrid tenía unos límites desconocidos para ella.

_Emma_

_ Es la historia más triste que nadie me ha contado nunca._ Confesé, mirando a Regina a los ojos.

Todo aquel pesar, arrepentimiento... todo aquel dolor que me había transmitido con sus vivencias. Siempre había sabido que Regina era fuerte, pero nunca me había imaginado hasta qué punto lo había sido toda su vida. Si yo hubiese sido ella me habría rendido mucho antes. Ella me rodeó con los brazos, y me miró a los ojos.

_ Todo me ha ocurrido por esa ambición que tuve... por lo que mi madre me obligó a hacer. ¿Quieres acabar así, Emma? ¿Siendo odiada por todos salvo por mí?

_ No... no quiero eso._ Dije, en un susurro. La simple idea me aterraba.

_ Pues déjalo... y ven conmigo, Emma._ Me dijo, acercándose y dándome un suave beso en los labios.

En ese momento lo tuve claro. Sonreí, cerré los ojos, y dejé que mi pelo volviese a teñirse de rubio. Apreté con fuerza la mano de Regina y la miré a los ojos.

_ Vámonos...

_Elsa_

Había hecho algo imperdonable. Había matado a mi propia hermana. Me desplomé, apoyada en la pared, gritando entre mi llanto. Mi cabello, dorado de nuevo, se me colaba entre las manos, empapándose entre mis lágrimas. Anna. La única que había estado a mi lado cuando todo se había torcido. Y ahora estaba muerta. Me acerqué y la tomé entre mis brazos. Estaba tan fría... casi tanto como yo. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Pero esta vez no se descongeló como la otra. Seguía estando helada. Y otra vez era por mi causa.

La gente de Arendelle tenía razón al llamarme monstruo. El hechizo de Ingrid no había hecho más que sacar lo que había dentro de mí desde un inicio. Pasé mis manos por su cabello pelirrojo, mirando sus ojos cerrados. Daba la impresión de que sólo dormía. De hecho, estaba sonriendo. Algo que no entendía. Recargué la cabeza en su pecho, aún presa de las lágrimas. Creía que lloraría para siempre, que aquel vacío que acababa de aparecer en mi corazón no desaparecería nunca.

_ Lo siento Anna... Lo siento tanto... siento haberte dejado sola... siento no haber sido capaz de ayudarte cuando me necesitaste... Siento haberme negado a salir todas aquellas veces en las que me pediste que te hiciera un muñeco de nieve.

_ Aún estás a tiempo, si quieres.

Me separé, incrédula, y alcé la vista. Anna tenía los ojos abiertos. Pero aún la notaba fría entre mis brazos. El hielo sobre su pecho parecía haberse caído. Yo la miré, sin entenderlo.

_ Pero... si... te he...

_ ¿Matado?_ Dijo, sonriendo._ Elsa... no se puede matar lo que ya está muerto.

_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunté, sin entender.

_ Elsa... ¡Mírame a la cara! ¿Te parece la cara de una mujer de cuarenta y seis años?

La respuesta obvia era que no. Anna estaba exactamente igual que el día en que nos separamos. Quizá algo más pálida, aunque bien podía ser por el frío del ambiente. Eso era algo en lo que tampoco me había fijado. Anna debería estar temblando con la temperatura de la habitación.

_ Morí el día en que llegué a este mundo. Me esforcé tanto por rehuir el hechizo que... el portal que utilicé terminó matándome. Bueno, no del todo. Anzu me encontró y ella... bueno... ella hizo lo que pudo. Y desde entonces estoy con ella.

_ Entonces eres... ¿Un vampiro?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Bueno... no del todo... es complicado._ Dije, mordiéndose el labio._ Me quedé a medias en la transformación... por el frío... al parecer. No quiero darle demasiadas vueltas mientras siga consciente. En cualquier caso sabía que si creías que me habías matado... volverías en ti... fuese cual fuese el hechizo que te hubiesen lanzado. Lo siento.

Anna se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome y yo la estreché con todas mis fuerzas. Aún me costaba creer que siguiese allí, que no la hubiese matado. Las circunstancias en el fondo me daban igual, y ella parecía estar feliz, contenta. Poco o nada se parecía a los vampiros de los libros que había leído.

_ Y... Supongo que ahora querrás casarte con Kristoff._ Dije, en un susurro. Confieso que eso aún me dolía.

_ Llevo intentando decirte desde que volví que no. Estoy enamorada de otra persona._ Me dijo. Y confieso que me quité un peso de encima. No quería perder a Anna, pero tampoco a Scott... o Kristoff. Él pareció dispuesto a quedarse conmigo en el momento en que el hechizo se rompió... pero temía que al volver a ver a Anna me dejara.

_ ¿Y... quién es el afortunado?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja. Ahora que todo parecía en calma, me vencía la curiosidad.

_ Anzu..._ Dijo, mirándome._ Ella es la afortunada... aunque temo que nunca tendré el valor para decírselo.

En ese momento una pared se desplomó, y la susodicha vampiresa apareció tras ella. Tenía toda la ropa mojada, y algo me decía que esa chaqueta de cuero iba a quedar arruinada. ¿Cuántas paredes habría echado abajo para llegar hasta donde estábamos?


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias por ir al registro, espero tu MP, Sweet. Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo que tocaba. ¡Hay sorpresas, que conste!**

* * *

_Sylvia_

Atravesé con calma las habitaciones de aquel hospital. Había ganado mucha confianza en mí misma aquellos días, todo sea dicho. Había dejado de ser una marioneta, y el entender que Regina no saldría conmigo nunca, había sido quizá para mejor. Esforzarme por intentar enamorarla no me llevaría a más que al fracaso. No quería que cambiase para quererme. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera que tuviese una vida feliz después de todo. Esa promesa me la había hecho al ver cómo había sufrido ella antes que yo.

Había sufrido tanto que lo que hice yo le parecía una minucia. Había visto cosas tan horribles en la vida que controlar su mente para obligarla a amarme le había resultado casi comprensible. Y por eso estaba dirigiéndome a aquella habitación. Abrí la puerta, y por fortuna me encontré sola a aquella mujer.

Ingrid no presentaba una planta tan imponente cuando estaba escayolada de arriba abajo. Apenas su cuello y su cabeza sobresalían de toda aquella maraña de yeso y vendaje que la cubría por entero. Debía estar bastante sedada, porque apenas abrió los ojos al verme. Yo sonreí.

_ Sabes... personalmente... creo que todos han sido muy generosos contigo al dejarte vivir... pensaba que Anzu te partiría en dos._ Dije, sentándome en una silla a su lado.

_ Estuvo cerca..._ dijo ella, mirándome. Parecía que la morfina la ponía de buen humor.

_ Ellas creen que ya no eres peligrosa... pero tú y yo sabemos que todavía te quedaría unos cuantos trucos._ Dije, mirándola._ Y no puedo dejar que los hagas.

_ ¿Vas a matarme?_ Preguntó, poniéndose seria._ Tú no serías capaz de matarme...

_ No, tienes razón. Además... lo que te tengo reservado, es peor._ Dije, sin dejar de sonreír._ Sencillamente me preocuparé de que tengas otras aspiraciones a partir de ahora.

De entre los bolsillos de mi traje de ejecutiva saqué un pequeño frasquito que contenía un líquido de color rojo. Ingrid lo miró y pude ver como lo poco de su cuerpo que quedaba libre se quedaba tenso.

_ Creo recordar que cuando me diste esta poción me dijiste que se iba haciendo más fuerte cuanto más tiempo pasaba. ¿No es cierto?

_ ¿Ahora resulta que te gusto, Sylvia?_ Preguntó, ya acudiendo a la desesperada.

_ No, lo cierto es que no siento nada por ti._ reconocí._ Pero ya he sido un juguete de alguien durante demasiado tiempo, y creo que es hora de intercambiar papeles. Y si con ello evito que Regina tenga que preocuparse por ti, ten por seguro que me encargaré de que así sea.

Me incliné sobre Ingrid, que hizo lo único que estaba en su mano, cerrar con fuerza la boca. Pero le tapé la nariz, y no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo antes de abrir la boca. Dejé caer el contenido del frasco y entonces le taponé la boca también, hasta que pude notar que tragaba, con verdadero horror filtrado en sus ojos. Me acerqué más, y le di un beso en la frente.

_ Nos veremos cuando te den el alta, mi amor._ Dije, en un susurro, y con cierta ironía, mientras me dirigía a la puerta para salir.

_Regina_

El castillo había sido derribado, y Emma había devuelto uno por uno todos los corazones que había arrebatado. Todo parecía encontrarse en calma de una vez por todas. Seguía un tanto preocupada por Ingrid, pero de momento estaba en el hospital, desde donde dudaba que pudiese hacer mucho daño. Parecía que, por fin, Emma y yo íbamos a tener un tiempo para nosotras sin terribles interrupciones que lo mandasen todo a perder. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

No obstante, mientras paseábamos, apareció ella. Blancanieves. Noté como Emma me aferraba la mano con fuerza, supongo que intentando que no hiciera el millar de cosas terribles que me pasaban por la cabeza. Pero yo estaba serena. Quizá en parte porque a simple vista podía verse lo disgustada que estaba Blanca y eso no hacía más que ponerme de buen humor.

_ Señorita Blanchard, si nos disculpa, querríamos continuar con nuestro paseo._ Dije, sin perder la calma.

_ ¿Vienes de la mano de mi hija y todavía cometes la desfachatez de fingir que no está ocurriendo nada?_ Exclamó. Estaba temblando de rabia, lo encontraba de lo más divertido.

_ Yo no soy tu hija, Blancanieves._ Dijo Emma._ Cuanto antes lo entiendas, mejor. Puede que ya no esté bajo el hechizo de Ingrid, pero mis sentimientos no cambian lo que siento por ti. Ni te quiero en mi vida, ni te necesito.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste Regina?_ Preguntó, mirándome, acusadora._ ¿Qué clase de hechizo le lanzaste?

_ Yo hice simple y llanamente lo que tú no hiciste. La amé, la quise, la protegí... la cuidé.

_ Porque la apartaste de mí._ Exclamó.

_ Quizá... pero no me arrepiento de ello, ni un sólo día. Debe doler perder lo que más amas... ¿No crees, Blancanieves?

Aquello fue una puñalada en su corazón, y la disfruté. Ella me había robado a Daniel, había destruido mi felicidad, y ahora, quería hacerlo de nuevo. No pensaba permitirlo. Emma me amaba, y por mucho que le doliese, no iba a poder hacer nada por cambiarlo.

_ Yo lo que veo son mentiras... mentiras y hechizos con los que la has corrompido._ Cerré el puño. Emma me miró.

_ Te equivocas._ Dijo la rubia._ Y te lo demostraré ahora mismo.

Emma me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Se acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Yo se lo devolví y le acaricié la espalda. No fue un beso largo, ni demasiado apasionado, pero dejaba clara su postura. O al menos eso pensé hasta que la vida separarse y ponerse de rodillas.

_ Regina... cásate conmigo.

Mi pulso se quedó parado durante al menos dos segundos antes de volver a avanzar a un ritmo desenfrenado. ¿Me pedía eso, así sin más? Era típico suyo, después de todo. Con Emma Swan una no podía esperar que se la invitase a una cena, o algo parecido. Ella actuaba por impulso, por instinto. Y creo que, a pesar de ello, había escogido el momento perfecto para hacer esa petición.

_ ¡Sí!_ Exclamé, casi gritando._ ¡Claro que me casaré contigo, Emma Swan!

La cara de Blancanieves mientras Emma se levantaba y me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas debía ser un poema. Parece que, sin hacerle verdadero daño físico, ella estaba viendo la que consideraba era la peor venganza posible que Emma y yo podíamos ejecutar en su contra. Nuestra felicidad. Y esa, a decir verdad, era un emoción que entendía muy bien. Yo, por mi parte, en aquel momento sólo quería abrazar a mi rubia. Por primera vez en mi vida, iba a casarme por amor.

_Anna_

Llevaba todo el día buscando a Anzu. Estaba nerviosa e indecisa. No sabía si me atrevería a decirle lo que sentía de una vez por todas. Finalmente, y tras una larga búsqueda, la encontré en la playa, tumbada sobre la arena. Miraba al cielo... sonreía. Parecía que estaba feliz de que hubiésemos acabado con el asunto de Ingrid de una vez por todas. Me acerqué y me tumbé con ella, llamando su atención.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó, incorporándose._ Pensé que estarías con Kristoff... resolviendo el lío que tenía contigo y tu hermana.

_ En realidad, eso fue fácil de resolver.

Anzu parecía preocupada por mi palabras. Me cogió de la mano y me miró a los ojos. Era una suerte que mi corazón estuviese parado, porque de lo contrario hubiera comenzado a botar sin control en mi caja torácica y ella se habría dado cuenta en seguida de lo que me pasaba.

_ ¿Te ha dado de lado para quedarse con Elsa? Déjame que hable con él... es idiota._ Dijo, muy seria.

_ No, no, no es nada de eso._ Recordé como había quedado Ingrid, y la verdad es que me daba bastante miedo que "hablase" con Kristoff._ En realidad, he sido yo el que he preferido que se queden juntos.

_ Pero... yo habría jurado que Kristoff era tu amor verdadero._ Me dijo, mirándome._ ¿Le dejas ir, así sin más?

_ Yo también lo creía pero... yo he cambiado... y él no lo ha hecho. Ahora me gusta otra persona._ Reconocí.

_ ¿Y quién es? ¿Le conozco?_ Dijo, emocionada.

_ Sí, le conoces._ Dije, aunque suponía que no se imaginaba que se trataba de ella._ ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te he buscado por todas partes.

_ Es que... cuando era joven... solía ir a mirar las estrellas con mi hermana, cerca de las orillas del Nilo. Bueno, no demasiado cerca porque... ya sabes. Los cocodrilos._ Dijo, arrugando la nariz al final de la frase._ Ella me decía que siempre que mirase las estrellas estaría conmigo. Y por eso lo hago cuando me siento sola... me trae paz. Cuando las miro, me imagino que ella también las está observando en alguna parte.

_ Vaya... eso es muy tierno._ Reconocí. Anzu nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Tenía un millón de historias.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa persona que tanto te gusta como para dejar a Kristoff?_ Dijo, volviendo a tumbarse en la arena.

_ Intento reunir el valor para decírselo._ Confesé, tumbándome a su lado._ Pero es difícil.

_ No tiene por qué serlo._ Dijo, riéndose un poco._ Simplemente díselo... o ni siquiera se lo digas...

_ ¿Cómo se lo digo sin decírselo?_ Pregunté.

_ No sé... puedes... Robarle un beso, por ejemplo. Eso hice yo con Jefferson.

Me sentí un poco cohibida cuando mencionó a Jefferson. ¿Y si Anzu no estaba preparada? Y si el recuerdo de su marido era demasiado reciente? Tenía toda la eternidad para decírselo... no quería estropear mi único intento. Me mantuve en silencio, mirando las estrellas un rato, hasta que Anzu decidió hablar.

_ Lily se ha ido._ Dijo, confieso que eso me sorprendió._ Debió hartarse de nosotras. Nos quedamos Grace, tú y yo.

_ ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí?_ Pregunté, curiosa._ Pensé que querrías seguir vagando por ahí.

_ Aún no hemos terminado en Storybrooke, Anna._ Dijo, con una sonrisa desafiante.

_ ¿Cómo que no hemos terminado?_ Pregunté, frustrada._ Derrotamos a Ingrid... rescatamos a mi hermana... ¿Qué más queda por hacer?

Anzu se rió. Esa risa cristalina, que me a mí me parecía musical. Se puso en pie y se limpió la arena de la ropa. Y no me gustó nada, porque vi ese brillo de aventura en sus ojos que conocía muy bien, pero que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Porque sabía bien lo que ese brillo significaba... más problemas.

_ Oh, querida Anna. Ingrid no era más que un entrante._ Dijo, con una curiosa sonrisa._ Aún nos queda el plato principal.

_ ¿Plato principal? ¿Acaso hay alguien en esta ciudad peor que Ingrid?_ Pregunté._ ¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?

Pero Anzu no me contestó, ella siguió andando de nuevo hacia la ciudad, y yo tuve que correr un poco para seguirla. Volvía a hacerse la misteriosa. Y que sexy estaba cuando se ponía de ese modo.

_Bella_

Había dejado la biblioteca desatendida con todo el revuelo que se había formado. Sentir como te sacaban el corazón del pecho era una sensación aterradora. Y luego, había estado el vacío. No había sentido ninguna pasión, ninguna emoción. Ahora ese vacío me daba verdadero pánico, porque no había sido Bella aquellos días, había sido una barata réplica, una marioneta sin voluntad, sin ganas de vivir. Por suerte, todo eso quedaba atrás mientras abría la biblioteca y me internaba en el que era mi espacio. Quizá lo que debía hacer era leer un poco. Tomé uno de los de volúmenes y me senté para comenzar.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme las páginas en blanco. ¿De qué se trataba aquello, de una broma? Enfadada, me levanté y cogí otro tomo para ojearlo. Pero las páginas también estaban en blanco. Y así continué, un volumen tras otro... para encontrármelos todos vacíos.

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ Me pregunté, en voz alta. Estaba aterrada.

Escuché como alguien aplaudía. Me di la vuelta, y me vi ante alguien vestido con una gabardina negra. Era quién aplaudía.

_ Me ha llevado días dejar todos esos libros en blanco. Y has sido la primera en notarlo. Lamentablemente, no puedo dejar que se lo cuentes en nadie.

Vi como todo se oscurecía a mi alrededor cuando aquella mujer, pues la voz así me lo había indicado, alzaba la mano. Finalmente me caí al suelo y me sumí en la inconsciencia.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah Sweet, las sorpresas siempre están bien. Habrá más, muchas más, tenlo claro. Bueno Aquarius... aquí tienes un poco más de info, o al menos eso se intenta... Porque el misterio siempre es la clave... ¡Silvia! Sé que leerás esto algo más adelante porque tienes que ponerte al día, pero cuanto me alegra ver que vuelves a echarle un ojo por aquí. La canción me costó más que el episodio... y no es broma. Y el drama está ahí, Silvia... pero en un lugar al que tú no podrás llegar... muhahahahaha**

* * *

_Anna_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ingrid estaba en el hospital. Y, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo parte de la familia. Sin embargo, Anzu insistió en acompañarme. No se fiaba, y era comprensible. Debo decir que la forma que tenía de preocuparse por mí me templaba el corazón un poquito. Confieso que seguía sin tener valor como para decirle nada sobre mis sentimientos, pero esos gestos hacían que estuviese más cerca.

Lo cierto es que no hubo demasiados problemas a la hora de llegar a la habitación, pero Ingrid se encontraba dormida cuando llegamos. En parte lo agradecía, porque la conversación que tendríamos sería como poco tensa, en especial siendo Anzu la que la había dejado en aquel estado. Sus huesos tardaría aún un poco en soldar. Incluso con la magia de las hadas parecía que los huesos rotos no eran un asunto fácil, y Anzu se los había dejado machacados de verdad.

_ Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Anna. Está bien sedada y dudo que se despierte._ Dijo Anzu, que no había dejado de observarla, sin pestañear, desde que habíamos entrado.

_ Bueno, traía una nota por si acaso._ Reconocí, dejando la carta en la mesilla._ Alguna enfermera se la leerá.

En ese momento Anzu miró por la puerta. Pasaba alguien con una camilla vacía, dos médicos cuchicheaban. Vi a Anzu concentrarse. Se acercó y puso la mano sobre uno de ellos, que se volvió para mirarla.

_ ¿Qué queréis decir exactamente con que el paciente que había en esta camilla ha desaparecido?

Anzu normalmente no usaba sus talentos para espiar. No iba con su carácter. Si lo había hecho, es porque algo la preocupaba de verdad. En ese momento miré a la camilla, y me percaté de que estaba manchada de una sustancia negra. Me recordó al petróleo, porque a simple vista parecía viscosa. Quise alargar el dedo para tocarla, pero Anzu me lo impidió.

_ Una paciente llegó hace seis días al hospital. Su cuerpo estaba anegado de una sustancia negra que lo cubría por completo. Sus constantes se mantuvieron vitales, pero en cuanto llegó, se desplomó y no recuperó la consciencia hasta que ha desaparecido esta mañana.

_ ¿No es os ha ocurrido intentar investigar antes de nada qué clase de sustancia es?_ Preguntó Anzu, parecía enfadada.

_ La mandamos a analizar. Pero estas cosas llevan tiempo._ Insistió el doctor.

_ Os ahorraré los análisis._ Dijo, estaba visiblemente frustrada._ Esto es tinta.

_ ¿Tinta?_ Pregunté, al mismo tiempo que los doctores, sorprendida.

_ El nombre de la paciente, rápido._ Dijo, apremiando al médico.

_ Bella French._ Dijo él. Seguramente esa información no podía darla a la primera de cambio, pero la urgencia en los ojos Anzu le apremió sobremanera.

_ Deprisa, Anna... tenemos que ir a la biblioteca._ Dijo, cogiéndome la mano.

_Emma_

Me encontraba en la biblioteca, ojeando antiguos catálogos de bodas. Normalmente ese tipo de cosas no eran de mi interés, pero en aquel momento estaba embelesada ante la idea. Regina provocaba reacciones en mí que nadie más podía. Y quería que estuviese conmigo para toda la vida, sin lugar a dudas. Cierto es que habíamos pasado por cosas malas, pero eso pronto iba a acabar.

_ ¿Bella, seguro que no tienes más libros de estos?_ Pregunté, dejando el último sobre una pila que había estado mirando.

_ No, Emma, lo siento pero como te dije desaparecieron muchos cuando levantaste tu castillo... no sé dónde irían._ Dijo, mirándome. Realmente podía notar cierto resentimiento en sus ojos._ ¿Puedo ofrecerte más té?

_ No gracias... estoy bien._ Dije, sintiéndome un tanto violenta._ Será mejor que me vaya.

_ Quédate un poco más... estoy segura de que si busco bien puedo encontrar un libro que pueda ayudarte.

Me estaba mintiendo. De algún modo, tenía totalmente claro que lo estaba haciendo, sin ninguna posibilidad de duda. Y mi instinto me decía que tenía que salir de aquella biblioteca lo antes posible. Me puse en pie e hice amago de salir, pero Bella me tomó por el cuello y me elevó por los aires. Había subido al menos medio metro del suelo. La miré y me percaté de que su brazo se había extendido como un chicle. Sus ojos eran completamente negros. Sentí como me faltaba el aire... me ahogaba.

_Anzu_

Eché la puerta abajo, y me encontré con lo que sospechaba, llevado a la peor experiencia posible. Aquella cosa, que se hacía pasar por Bella, había dejado a Emma inconsciente, y tenía la boca abierta sobre la suya, dispuesta a llenarla de Tinta, pero mi rápida intervención la hizo reaccionar. Me moví rápidamente, atravesando la habitación en apenas unas milésimas de segundo. Desenfundé las pistolas de mi cinturón, y disparé al rostro y al cuerpo... todas las veces de las que fui capaz.

Finalmente se desplomó, convirtiéndose en un charco de tinta. Pero no se contentó con ello, pues la tinta se escurrió, buscando una junta, para terminar finalmente escurriéndose por una pequeña grieta en la pared. Me acerqué a Emma para comprobar si estaba bien, y vi que su pulso estaba estable. Tan sólo había perdido la consciencia... debido a la falta de oxígeno, probablemente.

_ ¡Anzu!

Me giré ante el grito de Anna, y la vi, atrapada bajo el brazo de una mujer que iba ataviada con una larga túnica negra encapuchada. Tan sólo unos guantes de color verde esmeralda parecían destacar en el monocromático atuendo. Me resultaba imposible ver la parte inferior de la cara, por más que lo intentaba.

_ Bonita esclava tienes aquí..._ Dijo, con tono de burla, mientras forzaba a Anna a realizar muecas ridículas._ Me pregunto cómo te sentirías si alguien decidiera que ha terminado con su vida útil. ¿Tú qué crees, Anna?

Apretó más fuerte el cuello de la pelirroja, y ella hizo el inútil amago de soltarse. Confieso que desconocía si Anna necesitaba respirar, pero si seguía aplicando esa fuerza terminaría por romperle el cuello. Yo traté de mantenerme serena, pero fui incapaz.

_ Suelta las armas._ Ordenó la mujer, con tono de provocación.

Obedecí, de mala gana, dejando que las pistolas cayeran al suelo. En cuanto lo hicieron, fueron envueltas por fuego negro y finalmente se convirtieron en poco más que dos charcos férricos inservibles. Casi me pareció apreciar el brillo de los dientes de aquella mujer cuando hizo aquello y después me lanzó a Anna como si fuese un saco inservible.

_ Bien, así podremos hablar con tranquilidad, puedes quedarte con tu amiguita.

_ ¿Para quién trabajas?_ Pregunté, sujetando a Anna para que no se cayera. Ella me miraba con auténtico miedo.

_ ¿De dónde sacas que trabajo para alguien?_ Me preguntó, haciéndose la ofendida.

_ Si dominases la tinta unos juguetes como esos no te preocuparían._ Dije, alzando una ceja._ De modo que te repito la pregunta.

Parecía que iba a contestar, cuando otra persona, vestida de la misma manera, entró por la puerta. Me fijé en sus guantes, a diferencia de los de la primera mujer, los suyos eran de un color dorado bastante llamativo.

_ Conoces las reglas, Envidia. No puedes revelar nada... y conociéndote, estabas a punto de contárselo todo._ Dijo, la recién llegada._ A Soberbia no le gustaría enterarse de que alguien se está yendo de la lengua.

_ ¡Ira, no es justo! ¡No puedo matarla ni puedo atemorizarla!_ Exclamó la primera encapuchada._ ¿Qué esperas que haga?

_ Dejarla en paz, ella no es importante, no aún._ Dijo, volviéndose hacia mí. Sentía como si los ojos de aquella mujer recién llegada pudiesen atravesarme a pesar de que no los veía.

_ Ella no habría sospechado nada si para empezar tú no hubieses metido la pata con Bella._ Dijo la mujer de guantes verdes, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

_ ¡Envidia, basta!_ Exclamó Ira, haciendo honor a su nombre._ ¡Abandona este numerito, nos vamos de aquí!

Intenté aprovechar que estaban distraídas para lanzar un ataque, pero Ira debió percatarse de mis intenciones, porque alzó su mano y lanzó un conjuro. Uno que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

Fue como si mirase directamente al sol. Mi piel empezó a quemarse a pesar de mi anillo protector, y fui lanzada hacia atrás. Habían sido unas quemaduras superficiales, los daños se curarían en cuando bebiese algo de sangre, pero el mensaje había quedado claro. Y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, con la visión parcial debido a que su superficie estaba quemada, no pude distinguir ninguno de los dos borrones que eran Ira y Envidia.

_ ¡Anzu!_ Exclamó Anna, acercándose a mí._ ¿Estás bien?

_ He estado mejor._ Reconocí, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Era doloroso volver a tenerlos abiertos. Escuché como se acercaba, y noté su olor cada vez más cerca de mí.

_ Vamos... bebe._ Dijo, notaba su garganta junto a mi boca.

Suspiré, pero le hice caso, porque sabía que sería inútil llevarle la contraria. Dejé crecer mis dientes y la mordí con mucha suavidad, dejando fluir la sangre. Anna estaba relajada, y me pareció que aquello casi parecía gustarle... juraría que había escuchado un leve sonido de gozo cuando clavé mis colmillos. Pero ninguna de las dos hizo ningún comentario al respecto... en el fondo era mejor así.

_Bella_

Temblaba... de frío... pero sobretodo lo hacía de terror. Estaba encerrada desnuda en una celda, junto a aquellas personas. Había seis mujeres y un hombre en total, por lo que había contado, pero estas no solían estar todas juntas en aquella habitación, a pesar de que había una gran mesa sobre la que al parecer cabían todos. Me habían quitado la ropa... y luego se la habían puesta a una mujer... una que era exactamente igual que yo, y que había salido de la nada. Desde entonces me habían dejado allí, sin interactuar conmigo de ninguna forma. Cuando me despertaba, había comida en un plato a mi lado, y agua. Me trataban como a una mascota dejada a la que su amo sólo se molestaba en alimentar.

Finalmente, después de lo que a mí me parecieron horas, llegaron las dos figuras encapuchadas que restaban. El resto debían haber estado a punto de perder la paciencia. O lo habrían hecho de no ser porque se habían pasado todo el rato charlando sobre cosas que mi oído no había alcanzado a captar.

_ Ira, Envidia, llegáis tarde._ Dijo Soberbia, el único hombre de la sala y el que, a juzgar por el hecho de ser el que predecía la mesa, debía ser el líder de aquel grupo... y era el único que no había participado en aquella conversación.

_ Lo siento, señor._ Dijo Ira, haciendo una ligera reverencia._ No se volverá a repetir.

_ No tenemos por qué disculpamos._ Dijo Envidia, por contra._ Estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

_ ¿Es una insubordinación lo que mis oídos captan?_ Preguntó soberbia.

_ ¡No, señor!_ Dijo Envidia, aunque probablemente más por miedo que por convicción.

_ Estábamos estudiando a Anzu Stealer._ Intervino Ira, sentándose a la mesa._ Es tan peligrosa como nos había advertido, señor. Parecer haberse percatado de nuestras intenciones.

_ Conocía la tinta._ Dijo Envidia, que también se había sentado._ Y sabía que nosotras no la estábamos empleando.

_ Creo que sería más sencillo deshacernos de esa mujer en lugar de estar hablando sobre lo que sabe y lo que no sabe, si es tan peligrosa._ Dijo Gula, que en aquel momento se hallaba jugando a una partida de solitario, moviendo sus manos enguantadas de color carmesí con parsimonia.

_ Todos sabemos que tu opinión cuando se trata de esta mujer está un tanto parcial._ Dijo Pereza, que jugueteaba con unas burbujas que parecían haber salido de sus guantes de color celeste.

_ Ya sabéis mi opinión con respecto a ese tema._ Fue Soberbia quién habló. Su gabardina, de color marfil, destacaba con respecto a las demás... aquello sin duda era una marca de liderazgo._ Quiero a Anzu Stealer con vida. Es fundamental para nuestro plan.

_ ¿Y qué tiene que ver Anzu con Regina o Emma?_ La mujer había colocado los pies sobre la mesa y jugueteaba con sus guantes morados, tirando de ellos como si quisiera quitárselos, pero sin llegar a hacerlo en ningún momento.

_ Eso, Lujuria, me lo reservo para mí._ Declaró el líder._ Avaricia... ¿Qué ha estado haciendo nuestra prisionera?

Me puse nerviosa cuando todas las miradas convergieron en mí y me abracé a mí misma, intentando parecer lo más pequeña posible. Por alguna razón, aquella mujer me daba más miedo que los demás. Era la única que iba totalmente de negro, y temía que fuese por alguna oscura razón... si es que se podía encontrar algo más oscuro que todo lo que ya estaba ocurriendo.

_ Sigue creyendo que su bestia acudirá a salvarla._ Ironizó la mujer. Soberbia rió.

_ Supongo que deberíamos hacerla olvidarse de esas falsas esperanzas.

Escuché el sonido de algo metálico rodando por la mesa. Avaricia lo cogió, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a mí, mostrándolo. Tragué saliva, con verdadero terror, al ver aquel objeto. Porque no era ni más ni menos que la Daga de Rumpel. Definitivamente estaba perdida.


	24. Chapter 24

**Os traigo salseo... y os daré una pequeña revelación interesante. De los siete encapuchados, cinco son personajes canon de la serie, uno ha sido mencionado mútiples veces y el otro es un OC. ¿Quiénes creéis que son los seis que sí podríais identificar?**

* * *

_Anna_

Aquellas manos pálidas me habían tomado con fuerza, me habían arrojado al suelo y me habían lanzado sobre la cama. Mi camiseta había desaparecido en algún momento que no había sido capaz de identificar, y Anzu se entretenía besándome el estómago. Subía, sin prisas. Yo gemía, casi desesperada, estaba ansiosa. Ella lo sabía, y parecía encontrarlo divertido. Noté un tirón, y mi sujetador se rompió como si estuviera hecho de papel. Anzu me sonrió, traviesa, y yo me mordí el labio. Ella se quedó totalmente quieta entonces, dibujando formas sobre mi ombligo. Quería que le suplicara... Realmente cuando decían que podía ser cruel, no me imaginaba que pudiese llegar a semejantes extremos.

Pero me negué en rotundo... o al menos lo intenté, porque ese dedo, travieso, subió hasta mi pezón y comenzó a dibujar círculos con calma y parsimonia. Gemí, ya sin tapujos, y me acomodé sobre la cama. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese saber tan bien cómo era mi cuerpo y cómo excitarlo. Cada pequeño paso, cada movimiento, parecía enteramente calculado y era estremecedor lo fácilmente que había conseguido que me encharcase la ropa interior... Y tan sólo había usado ese dedo índice para tocarme.

_ Por favor... Anzu... no me tengas más en ascuas._ Le pedí, ahogando un gimoteo cuando dio un pequeño pellizco al pezón.

Ella amplió la sonrisa y acercó sus labios a mis pechos. Me estremecí. Y una vez más, aquella muestra de talento en cada gesto, en cada pequeño movimiento de los labios y de la lengua... una pasión indescriptible en la forma en la que usaba los dientes. Lancé un pequeño grito, ella no dijo nada, pero sabía que la estaba divirtiendo. A fin de cuentas yo sólo había practicado el sexo una vez con Kristoff, y había pasado mucho desde entonces, pero podía recordar claramente que no podía compararse con lo que Anzu me hacía. Tantos años de experiencia no pasaban en balde.

Anzu bajó y tiró de los vaqueros, y recuerdo que me puse colorada por las bragas de niña que llevaba puestas. Parecían tan fuera de lugar... pero tan propias de mí, después de todo. Ella sonrió ante mi sonrojo y me dio un pellizco en un cachete. Fue bastante más delicada que con el sujetador a la hora de bajarlas. Y acercó su cara hacia allí. Yo la apremiaba con la mirada. El ansia se había apoderado de mí, a la par que la curiosidad. Si había trastocado mi mundo sólo con sus jugueteos en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, no podía llegar a imaginar lo que haría allí abajo. Anzu comenzó a bajar la cabeza.

Y entonces, un sonido atroz inundó la habitación y di un respingo. Me encontré todavía en la cama, pero sola... y vestida con el pijama. Mi mano se había colado por entre mis pantalones. Había sido un sueño... otro más. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Y el despertador me lo había arruinado. Lo cogí con la mano izquierda y lo lancé contra la pared. Me volví a acomodar, y volví a poner mi mano derecha a trabajar. Cerré los ojos, evocando las imágenes que acababa de soñar. Nunca antes había sentido aquellas necesidades tan imperiosas. Pero Anzu... Anzu despertaba en mí un deseo que no consideraba normal. Deseaba amarla, quererla... pero también deseaba que me hiciera cosas innombrables en la intimidad... y me extrañaba que eso no me hiciera sentir en absoluto mal.

_Regina_

Emma había sido atacada... por un monstruo de tinta. Parecía que, una vez más, algo trataba de interponerse entre nosotras. Sólo quería casarme con ella y tener una vida juntas. ¿Era demasiado pedir? ¿Tan absurdamente complicado le resultaba al universo permitirlo? Me encontraba en la cama a su lado, acariciando su melena dorada. Se me escapó una sonrisa. Sea lo que fuese, lo resolvería. No se encontraba todos los días a alguien capaz de poner el mundo patas arriba por ti, literalmente en ese caso. No estaba preocupada, porque Emma era fuerte. Y no importaba los hechizos que nos lanzasen, podrían hacer lo que quisieran... pero al final, triunfaríamos. O al menos, tenía fe en ello... Pues pensaba aplastar a todos aquellos que tratasen de impedir nuestra felicidad.

_ ¡Qué encantadora pareja! ¡Digna de su propio cuento de hadas!_ Expresó una voz, una voz insidiosa y molesta que hizo que me enfadase aún sin haber visto a su dueña. Aunque esta no tardó en aparecer.

La dama encapuchada de los guantes verdes estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Envidia, por lo que me habían contado. La mujer que había atacado a Emma. En aquel momento me enfadé de verdad. No había estado tan enfadada desde que, años antes, había encontrado a Lily y a Emma completamente idas en mi casa. Porque Ingrid le había hecho muchas cosas a Emma, pero jamás le había hecho daño físico.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Tan sólo la avanzadilla. Una que viene a proponerte un trato para evitarte sufrimientos. No me malentiendas, de ser mi decisión te estaría haciendo sufrir hasta el final de los tiempos. Pero Soberbia es más compasivo que yo._ Casi podía intuir una sonrisa, a pesar de no verle el rostro.

_ ¿Qué clase de trato?_ Pregunté, aunque estaba preparada para arrojar una bola de fuego.

_ Simple y llanamente tienes que abandonar a Emma. A Soberbia no le interesa que salgáis juntas.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Soberbia es homófobo?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja._ Porque hay un par de libros que puedo recomendarle.

_ Estamos todos de acuerdo en que no mereces un final feliz. No te mereces a Emma, y por eso es mejor que la abandones cuanto antes._ Dijo. Yo no pude evitar sonreír.

_ ¿Todos? Claro, debéis ser siete. Puedes decirle a tu jefe que coja su propuesta y la mande donde está su sentido del humor. Porque no voy a renunciar a Emma, ni ahora ni nunca.

_ Sabía que dirías eso. Será más divertido así._ Dijo, con una pequeña risa._ Podré quebrar vuestros corazones... y cuando acabe ni tan siquiera recordarás que una vez la amaste.

En ese momento sentí que mi ira estallaba, me acerqué, dando una zancada, y le di una bofetada. No se la esperaba, de modo que la capucha cayó hacia atrás por el impacto, y pude verle la cara. Y vaya cara, no me extrañaba que la escondiese. Porque la cara era verde esmeralda igual que los guantes.

Algo que contrarrestaba con su cabello y ojos, de un tono rojo intenso. En seguida pude identificarla, porque en el bosque encantado no es que abundasen las personas con ese tono de piel. Y en Oz... tampoco. Se limitaba a una. La bruja malvada del Oeste. Podía llegar a imaginarme la clase de compañeros que tenía. Pero mi sorpresa me hizo quedarme quieta un segundo de más, por lo que pudo devolverme la bofetada.

_ Acabas de cometer tu primer error, Regina._ dijo, con una sonrisa que le helaría la sangre a muchos, pero a mí, decididamente no._ Y no te quedan muchos antes de que desaparezca tu existencia.

_ Ten cuidado..._ Dije, mirándola fijamente a los ojos._ Crees conocerme, pero no tienes ideas de lo que soy capaz.

_ Lo veremos pronto... hermana._ Dijo, desapareciendo con una humareda verde.

¿Me había llamado hermana?

_Sylvia_

Parecía un día tranquilo para mí. Otra mañana leyendo una revista y tomando un café en mi habitación del hostal. Otro día más como el resto. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que escuché el timbre. Cerré la revista y dejé el café sobre la mesilla. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, despacio, porque estaba preocupada. Y hacía bien en estarlo, porque al otro lado, y como me temía, estaba Ingrid. ¿Cómo es que se había recuperado tan rápido? Hacía apenas unos días tenía todos los huesos rotos.

_ Hola, Ingrid._ Saludé, tratando de sonar calmada.

_ Hola, Sylvia._ Sonrió, sentí que realmente me relajaba._ Bueno... no sabía si querías flores... o bombones... así que te he traído helado. A todo el mundo le gusta el helado.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, confundida.

_ Nuestra cita... me pediste salir en el hospital, cuando estuviese mejor. Y ya estoy mejor. ¿No se te ha olvidado, verdad?

Sí, yo le había dado la poción para que viniese tras de mí. Pero estaba sorprendida porque... no había licra rosa, ni gafas de pasta. No había vestuario ridículo ni tampoco actitud infantil. Ingrid estaba allí plantada, como una adulta. Y puede que me hubiese traído helado... pero es que trabajaba en una heladería. Y no me olía a trampa, porque el brillo de alegría en sus ojos me parecía real. Había visto demasiados años mirando a los ojos a una mujer que no sentía nada por mí.

_ Lo cierto es que... no estaba preparada... pero... pasa si quieres. Podemos tomarnos ese helado y charlar.

_ Sería un verdadero placer.

La reina de las nieves entró en la habitación con paso elegante. Lo cierto es que tenía una forma muy elegante de elegir los completos y el vestuario. El blanco por supuesto predominaba, pero lo cierto es que le sentaba muy bien. Se la suponía enamorada de mí por lo que supongo que no estaba mal que me fijase en ella de aquella manera por primera vez. Y... lo admito, casi me olvidaba de Regina por algunos segundos.

Esta vez iba a ser yo la que tomase la vida como me merecía. Había sido el juguete de Regina muchos años, y aunque lo había disfrutado, esta vez podía ser yo la que tomase los hilos de alguien por quién, al menos de momento, no sentía nada. Me senté frente a ella mientras sacaba los helados que había traído. El día prometía ser muy divertido, al menos para mí.

_Zelena_

No había previsto que se revelase mi identidad tan deprisa, aunque, en el fondo, lo estaba deseando. Me deshice de la capucha negra y la lancé a un lado, poniéndome al fin un vestuario adecuado, y un precioso sombrero. Al fin me sentía cómoda. Tomé mi escoba de mi maletín y la acaricié con dulzura. Pronto surcaría los cielos una vez más, y mi risa se escucharía por todo Storybrooke cuando clamase el trono que me pertenecía.

Escuché pasos a mi espalda y me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con Gula. Bufé, descontenta por haber sido interrumpida, mientras ella cogía mis prendas oscuras y las doblaba con un gesto de sus dedos. Podía intuir su decepción en la mirada.

_ Veo que no puedes mantener ni tan siquiera un poco de discreción. Has cometido un error, y sin embargo te vanaglorias de él._ Dijo, mirándome bajo la capucha, con una mirada fría como el hielo.

_ No soy la clase de persona que se queda parada y esperando a que todo suceda sin más. Soy alguien que debe ser temida y venerada. Y si alguien lo sabe mejor que nadie, esa eres tú.

Gula se rió e hizo desparecer mi chaqueta, no me importaba a donde se hubiese ido, puesto que la verdad es que no pensaba volver a ponérmela nunca más. No ahora que mi identidad había sido revelada. Yo era la envidia, la más pura descripción de ella, pues mi piel así la rezumaba para demostrarlo. Pero ante todo, era Zelena, y estaba cansada de ser otra cosa aparte de esa.

_ Muy bien. En cualquier caso Soberbia cree que podemos sacar tajada de tu descuido. Y del odio que tienes a Regina._ Dijo ella, sonriendo de lado._ Has tenido suerte de que no haya decidido deshacerse de ti.

_ Claro porque mi seguridad ha sido siempre una de tus prioridades._ Ironicé, poniendo los ojos en blanco._ No me preocupa lo que Soberbia haga o deje de hacer. Siempre que las cosas terminen saliendo como él quiere, habremos triunfado y saldremos ganando.

_ Eso es cierto, pero sólo en parte. Recuerda que la decisión final sobre si vives o mueres... depende enteramente de él. Y romperías mi corazoncito si te ocurriese algo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bueno Sweet... Anna y Anzu tienen lo suyo. Es un ship nuevo pero la verdad, me gusta... Todo sea dicho XD. Tamy, de los siete todas son chicas salvo Soberbia, que es hombre, me gustan más las chicas... dan más SALSEOOOOOOOOOO. En fin, capítulo 25. En cuanto leáis la primera línea aceptáis un contrato vinculante en el que prometéis no matarme, que conste. **

* * *

_Ingrid_

Sylvia y yo estábamos empezando a salir. Confieso que para mí, había sido extraño, pero desde que había despertado no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese en ella. Me sentía feliz de poder amarla. De hecho, desde que Elsa y Anna habían decidido perdonarme por mis acciones, mi vida parecía comenzar a encausarse. Cierto es que no había conseguido mi trío de hermanas, pero ahora empezaba a entender que ese no tenía por qué ser mi objetivo en la vida. La felicidad no tenía por qué ser tan complicada.

Y aquel paseo por la playa me estaba ayudando, es verdad. Es cierto que yo sentía que a Sylvia aún no terminaba de encandilarla. Pero lo haría con el tiempo. Ella se había adelantado un poco. Yo me había quedado observando el mar pensativa, y quizá había sido un error, porque poco después escuché un grito. Noté como mi pulso se aceleraba cuando levanté la vista y vi a Sylvia tirada en el suelo.

Mi vista se clavó en la mujer encapuchada que la había pegado. Ella se volvió hacia mí. Parecía que Sylvia no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque la ignoró por completo y avanzó hasta quedar tan sólo a un par de pasos de distancia de mi persona. No podía verle la cara, pero notaba sus ojos clavados en mí.

_ De modo que tú eres Ingrid._ Dijo, en apariencia decepcionada._ La verdad, espera a alguien más impresionante. Me contaron que lograste poner en jaque a toda la ciudad... y no pareces capaz de hacer eso a simple vista.

Sí, sí que podría si así lo quisiera. Pero ya no lo quería. Ahora, lo que me importaba era Sylvia. Y esa mujer le había dado una bofetada. Alzó una mano y un chorro de tinta salió de ella, solidificándose para formar una lanza azul. La apuntó hacia Sylvia.

_ ¿Esta es tu novia ahora? Me pregunto qué te pasará la cabeza si acabo con su existencia.

_ Déjala en paz, has venido a por mí. No a por ella._ Dije, poniéndome seria.

_ Pero así no me vales._ Se quejó la encapuchada._ De verdad... a veces este trabajo resulta una verdadera lata.

Hice un gesto de invitación con la mano, y Sylvia se elevó hasta que pudo sujetarla con la mano.

_ ¡Quítame las manos de encima!_ Exclamó Sylvia, dándole una patada en la zona de las costillas. Sylvia corrió en mi dirección y se puso detrás de mí.

_ Ingrid... ¿Conoces a esa mujer?

_ Lo dudo._ Confesé._ Creo que me acordaría de una mujer con ese vestuario.

_ No, Ingrid. La verdad, es que no nos conocemos. Y es una pena que tenga que acabar contigo como carta de presentación... la verdad... no me apetece nada..._ Dije, mientras cerraba las manos sobre la lanza.

_ ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú para matarme?_ Pregunté.

_ Puedes llamarme Pereza mientras exhalas el último suspiro._ Dijo, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el mar.

_ ¡Ingrid!

Me giré hacia Sylvia, viendo que lo que parecía ser una cuerda parecía haberla tomado por el tobillo. y la arrastraba hacia el agua. Actué deprisa y la tomé de la mano, aferrándola con fuerza. Pero no fue suficiente, por más que tiraba con todas mis fuerzas, no conseguía retener el avance de aquella cuerda que parecía que estaba siendo tragada por lo más profundo de los mares. Y al final... mi mano falló, y Sylvia fue tragada por las aguas. Fue como sentir un puñal clavado en mi corazón... una vez más.

_ ¡Tú!_ Exclamé, cerrando los puños.

La mujer había comenzado a adentrarse en el mar, sus pies tocaban la superficie del agua como si se tratase de suelo sólido, pero a eso podíamos jugar las dos. Y no pensaba permitir que se escapase después de lo que acababa de hacer. La mujer andaba con calma, y yo comencé a seguirla, generando una pequeña capa de hielo sobre las aguas que me permitía mantenerme a flote. La seguí hasta que nos habíamos separado unos cien metros de las aguas, y entonces ella se volvió.

_ El amor... tan predecible..._ Dijo, tratando de burlarse._ Sabía que si te hacía creer que tu amada estaba en peligro... o muerta, terminarías siguiéndome hasta aquí.

_ Explícate._ Dije, apuntándola con la mano. Pero mi mano estuvo poco tiempo vacía, pues una espada de hielo hizo acto de presencia.

_ Lo gracioso es que... en Tierra podrías haber sido una digna rival para mí... pero aquí... aquí te aplastaré como a un mal bicho.

En ese momento noté como la capa de hielo temblaba, al tiempo que Pereza alzaba su lanza. El agua, como si tuviese vida propia, comenzó a moverse, tomando formas imposibles, generando columnas a nuestro alrededor. Pero lo más aterrador fue ver como aquellas columnas, en lo más alto de su formación, empezaban a tomar la imagen de enormes cabezas de serpiente que se lanzaron sobre mí al unísono.

Pero alcé las manos... y dejé que el hielo fluyese. Después de todo, por mucho que tuviesen aspecto de serpientes, aquellas columnas no dejaban de ser agua. Agua que, congelada, se agrietó y cayó al mar, provocando que mi improvisada superficie se hielo se tambalease y tuviese que sujetarme para no caer. Pereza bostezó e hizo un chasquido de dedos.

Y entonces, de entre las aguas, surgió un arco, que sujetaba a Sylvia entre cuatro cuerdas, una para cada extremidad. Me llevé las manos a la garganta al ver que, con otro chasquido, las cuerdas comenzaron a tensarse y Sylvia gritó de dolor.

_ Tu vida o la suya._ Dijo la encapuchada._ Ríndete o Sylvia morirá... muy despacio.

En ese momento bajé las manos, y miré a Sylvia, retorciéndose de dolor, y comprendí que si no hacía lo que me pedía, me arrepentiría toda la vida. De modo que bajé las manos y miré a las revueltas aguas.

_ Hazme lo que quieras, pero a ella déjala en paz.

Pereza dio otro chasquido, y de entre las aguas surgió una columna mucho más gruesa, que tomó el aspecto de una serpiente mucho más intimidante. La serpiente se lanzó sobre mí, y yo cerré los ojos mientras cerraba sus fauces a mi alrededor y el agua me arrastraba.

_Elsa_

La vida con Kristoff era maravillosa. Después de todas las dudas, y los encierros... después de mi locura, parecía que finalmente todo se estabilizaba. Al parecer, Anna no había querido separarme de él. Yo había sido muy tonta en ese aspecto. Ahora iba a verla a la mansión del bosque pero, a decir verdad, es posible que me hubiese perdido. El bosque era muy profundo, y a decir verdad, pensé que podía desviarme del camino principal un poco para llegar antes... pero estaba claro que me había perdido. Llegué a un claro algo más espacioso y pensé en detenerme a descansar.

Pero parecía que no me encontraba sola. Apoyada en un árbol, había una mujer, o al menos, eso suponía, porque estaba cubierta de arriba a abajo con unas prendas de color negro, y su rostro cubierto por una capucha. Sólo destacaban sus guantes de color rojo morado. El que enfundaba mano derecha en aquel momento se hallaba en movimiento, provocando que una manzana de color rojo intenso se elevase en el aire y volviese a su posición.

_ Disculpe..._ Dije, acercándome._ ¿Sabe usted como se llega a la mansión del bosque?

_ ¿Y para qué quieres llegar allí? ¿Quieres disculparte con tu hermana por haberte acostado con su prometido?_ La mujer pareció encontrarlo divertido.

_ ¿Cómo sabe usted esto?_ Pregunté, dando un paso atrás.

_ Todo es Lujuria, querida. Siempre lujuria. Fue ella la que te llevó a acostarte con Scott... y por ella vas a morir ahora.

_ Basta..._ Dije. Empezaba a sentir miedo. al ver cómo se acercaba._ Le advierto que sé defenderme si intenta algo.

_ Pero no puedes defenderte de ti misma. La lujuria te quema por dentro._ Dijo. En ese momento me fijé en que la manzana de su mano había empezado a arder._ Y te lleva a hacer actos cuestionables. La lujuria es el eje del mundo.

Extendió las manos, y un anillo de fuego nos rodeó, generando altas paredes. Aquello era una trampa. Empezaba a sentirme acalorada. Pero no me amedrenté. Le lancé un chorro de hielo, pero se derritió al entrar en contacto con su piel. Ella se acercó, y me tomó por el cuello, elevándome del suelo. Notaba sus manos ardientes sobre mi piel, mientras luchaba por respirar.

_ Por favor... No..._ supliqué._ No me mates...

Se acercó y me abrió la boca a la fuerza, acercando a suya. Al principio, pensé que iba a darme un beso, uno repugnante y siniestro. Pero fue mucho peor. Una corriente de fuego salió de su boca y atravesó la mía. Noté como el fuego quemaba todas mis entrañas, hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Cuando me soltó, sentí frío, por primera vez en mi vida. Temblaba. Y entendí que había usado su fuego para anularme, para quitarme mi magia y volverme... normal. Algo que, en su día, habría deseado. Pero que ahora me hacía sentirme especialmente vulnerable.

_ Vas a ser una excelente mascota, Elsa._ Dijo, provocando que la mirase. Noté como algo se me cerraba alrededor del cuello... una cenada. Ella tiró y me arrastró, mientras yo me esforzaba por ponerme en pie sin demasiado éxito.

_Regina_

_ Hice una promesa...

Emma y yo reaccionamos a la vez, poniéndonos en pie, cuando escuchamos aquella voz. Ahí estaba, Zelena, la malvada bruja del Oeste. Y no venía sola. Venía acompañada de otra encapuchada que, a diferencia de ella, llevaba unos guantes rojos. ¿Así se distinguían entre ellos? ¿Acaso no se quitaban la capucha ni tan siquiera cuando se reunían? Me los imaginaba, todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa pensando en cómo arruinar mi felicidad. Pero Emma y yo estábamos preparadas. Ella cogió una espada y la blandió, mientras con la otra mano preparaba un conjuro. Había pasado todo mi tiempo libre enseñándola para cuando llegase aquel momento.

_ Y yo que había venido a ver a mi querida hermana menor para charlar... y me la encuentro con su amada... lista para atacarme. Creo que Emma es una mala influencia para ti. ¿Qué opinas, Gula?

_ No podría estar más de acuerdo._ Dijo, mientras jugueteaba con una baraja de cartas entre sus dedos._ Creo que tendremos que quitarla de en medio.

_ Yo me encargo de Regina._ Dijo Zelena._ Tú puedes encargarte de la rubia.

_ Estoy de acuerdo._ Dijo Gula._ Pero no te entretengas.

Zelena se arrojó sobre mí, atacándome con sus afiladas uñas... uñas que parecían garras. Yo la esquivé y le di una patada, pero no tardó en lanzarse sobre mí y atacarme, clavando sus uñas en mi mejilla. Yo la aparté, le di una patada en el estómago y le lancé una llamarada a la cara, provocando que gritase de dolor.

Sin embargo, entonces Zelena rió, y me giré, para mirar donde ella miraba. Observé a Emma, tirada en el suelo, y a gula con su corazón en las manos. Y aquello, ocurrió a cámara lenta. Vi como lo aplastaba, como el corazón de mi amada se convertía en poco más que un montón de polvo. Y sentí como me rompía por dentro... Aquello no podía estar pasando. No otra vez.

_ Hasta donde yo sé... nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado._ Dijo Gula, guardando sus cartas en el bolsillo._ Vámonos, Zelena.

_ No..._ Dije. Mi voz sonó arrastrada, devastada. Porque aquello no terminaba allí.

Me abalancé sobre las dos, atravesando el pecho de ambas para llegar a sus corazones. Pero ahí dentro no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Ninguna de las dos llevaba el corazón encima. Desaparecieron, y sólo me quedaron las manos vacías. Las miré. Y sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba por completo. Me llevé la mano al pecho, y me saqué mi propio corazón... para lo que tenía que hacer ahora... no lo necesitaría.

_Elsa_

Lujuria me llevaba con una correa por aquel castillo, a cuatro patas. Era poco más que un perro. Pero seguía con vida, después de todo, y eso era lo único que realmente me importaba. Sin embargo, cuando Lujuria se detuvo, tropecé con su pierna y me caí hacia un lado. Ira estaba en medio del camino. Ella y Lujuria se miraron unos segundos.

_ ¿Qué te dije sobre las mascotas, Lujuria?_ Preguntó. Tragué saliva.

_ Oh... vamos... es inofensiva. ¡Mírala! Es un corderito asustado. Me la he traído por eso.

_ No me importa que sea un corderito... por mí puede ser tan adorable como un cachorro. ¡Nada de mascotas!

Ira alzó la mano, y sentí un fogonazo. Un calor, un millón de veces más intenso que el que Lujuria había producido, me quemó, me abrazó hasta lo más profundo. Y rogué para que el dolor parase, entre gritos y un llanto que se evaporaba en cuanto salía de mis ojos. Pero el dolor sólo cesó cuando mi cuerpo, calcinado y sin vida, se cayó al suelo y se convirtió en un montón de ceniza.


	26. Chapter 26

**Azraelth, es todo parte del Show. Sin drama no hay tensión. Y este es el drama definitivo *Risas maléficas enlatadas* ¡Gracias, Franchiulla, lo había olvidado! *Le dispara al apuntador entre las cejas* Sweet... *Le da una bolsa de papel* Relax... todo en esta vida tiene solución... o no. Tamy... no esperes mucho que te quedas sin incógnitas XD**

* * *

_Regina_

Podría sentir la rabia, si mi corazón aún estuviese en mi pecho. Sin embargo, cuanto podía aspirar a sentir era el recuerdo de ese sentimiento, y un vacío que lo sobrepasaba todo. Pero así estaba mejor. El fuego de la venganza podría consumir hasta el último rastro de mi cordura y terminaría haciendo una estupidez. Y por eso, en lugar de atacar yo sola, tenía la intención de acercarme a aquella mansión y pedirle ayuda a Anzu. Habíamos resuelto juntas la situación con Ingrid, y suponía que era mi mejor baza para cometer mi venganza.

O al menos, esos eran mis planes porque, en mitad de la noche, un resplandor inundó mi habitación. Una puerta blanca apareció, frente a mi cama, como invitándome. De ella salía un resplandor blanquecino, y se escuchaban risas. La risa de Zelena. Debería haber pensado con más claridad aquello que hice. Pero simplemente me adentré a través de la puerta. En cuanto lo hice, la puerta desapareció tras de mí, y me encontré en una sala circular.

El suelo estaba teñido de blanco, con grabados de extraños motivos... y no parecía haber ningún lugar por el que salir. Alrededor, todo era oscuridad, insondable... y una caída que no parecía tener final. Tenía que haber seguido mi instinto, en lugar de dejarme llevar por mis deseos de venganza. Ahora estaba allí, con mi pijama de seda, y sin saber cómo saber. Menuda forma más horrible de morir.

_ Te dije que vendría...

Habían surgido de entre la oscuridad. La que había hablado, era una mujer que, al principio, pensé que era la misma que había asesinado a Emma. Pero no. Los guantes que llevaba eran morados, y su voz era bien distinta. Se me hacía familiar por algún motivo.

_Anzu_

Mi sexto sentido estaba alerta. Por eso estaba fuera, en el bosque. Sabía que se acercaba el momento en que tendría que alzarme contra aquel escuadrón de encapuchados. Y eso suponía una cosa. Suponía que tendría que vérmelas con uno de ellos rápidamente. Y eso hacía, esperar a uno de ellos. Apoyada en un árbol, dejando pasar el tiempo. No sabía exactamente qué tenía que ver aquello conmigo, pero desde que había llegado a la ciudad sabía que algo se fraguaba además de los planes de Ingrid. Algo que había ocurrido entre las sombras, aprovechándose del revuelo de la reina de las nieves.

Y mis conclusiones no eran equivocadas pues, cuando empezaba a aburrirme, y a sentir que el aburrimiento me haría quedarme dormida a pesar de que nunca necesitaría dormir realmente, apareció entre la maleza. Una mujer encapuchada. No se trataba de Ira ni de Envidia. A aquella mujer no la había visto antes. Se plantó delante de mí y sonrió. Pude distinguirlo a pesar de la capucha.

_ ¿Cómo prefieres la venganza, Anzu?_ Me preguntó._ ¿Prefieres saber quién va a matarte o que quede con el nombre de Avaricia? Soy generosa y lo dejo a tu elección.

_ No me gustan las máscaras si quieres saber mi opinión._ Dije, desafiante, mientras me llevaba la mano a la espalda y desenfundaba mi espada. Estaba preparada._ Así que muéstrame tu cara.

En ese momento, toda la gabardina empezó a arder, convirtiéndose en una visión aterradora, envuelto en fuego verde mientras la verdadera identidad salía a flote. Y lo confieso, no pude evitar mostrar mi sorpresa... porque estaba segura de que a Maléfica ya la había asesinado. El bastón hizo acto de presencia. Lo confieso, los cuernos resultaba imponentes. De hecho, para mí, la bruja resultaba ser mucho más impresionante en esa forma que como dragón.

_Regina_

Había caído de lleno en la trampa, pero si ambas mujeres creían que iba a dar mi brazo a torcer sin luchar, estaban muy equivocadas. Y un ejército de monos alados no iba a ser lo que acabase conmigo. Al contrario, todas aquellas figuras, consumidas por las llamas, terminaron convertidas en ríos de tinta que se escurrieron por los bordes de aquella estancia sin fin. Zelena empezaba a sudar. Y cuando parecía que iba a echarse atrás, Lujuria la empujó, poniéndola cara a cara contra mí.

_ No tengo tiempo para ti._ Dije, sin perder la calma._ He venido a buscar a Gula...

_ Para llegar a Gula tendrías que pasar por encima de mí._ Dijo, en tono de burla.

_ Hagámoslo a tu modo, entonces._ Dije.

Alcé las manos, y generé dos esferas de fuego. Disparé, y por un momento parecía que había fallado, pues quedaron por encima de Zelena. Las esferas estallaron y una lluvia de llamas cayó sobre la sorprendida bruja, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. El fuego la consumió durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente consiguió apagarlo. Sin embargo, aquel no era mi plan.

La señalé, con el dedo índice, formando una pequeña burbuja. Un chorro de agua a presión la golpeó en los hombros... en el pecho... en el torso, provocando que la desgastada piel se separara, y más tarde, al acertar en el estómago, generando un agujero similar al de un balazo. Zelena se desplomó, y vi como su piel cambiaba del verde al negro... para terminar finalmente formando una horrenda mancha de tinta en el suelo... que acabó por disolverse al igual que las demás.

Al momento siguiente, la habitación creó unas paredes. Paredes de fuego que lo envolvieron todo. Lujuria se puso delante de mí. y se quitó la gabardina. Aquello debería sorprenderme, pero no lo hizo. Quizá me ofendiese un poco, pero en el fondo no me sorprendía encontrarme a mí misma cuando se suponía que era una banda de villanos. Quizá me hubiese sorprendido antes de saber que estaban hechas de tinta. Pero ahora veía claro que se trataba de simples imitaciones.

_ Bueno... Supongo que ahora podremos comprobar qué Regina es mejor... ¿No crees?_ Preguntó, lanzando una manzana al aire, que acabó consumida por las llamas.

_Bella_

Avaricia se había ido. Me había quedado sola en aquella jaula repulsiva, en una esquina. Estaba llorando, aún sorprendida de que me quedasen lágrimas. No había para mí ninguna esperanza, ninguna posibilidad de escape. Y, sin embargo, me negaba a rendirme y que me viesen hacerlo. Por eso cuando escuché pasos, me contuve y me limpié el rostro. Se trataba de Ira. Miró en derredor, como buscando a alguien más. ¿Qué hacía allí? Normalmente sólo Avaricia se quedaba para vigilarme a excepción de los momentos en los que se celebraban las reuniones.

Se acercó a la jaula y la miré durante unos segundos. ¿Acaso iba a matarme de una vez por todas? Vi como se acercaba a la jaula y la abría de par en par. La volví a mirar a los ojos. Eran unos profundos ojos azules que ocultaban mucho pesar.

_ Márchate._ Me dijo._ Deprisa... antes de que Avaricia vuelva.

_Anzu_

Fuego y furia. Maléfica estaba poseída por una rabia increíble. A mi alrededor, el fuego verde había dominado al bosque, y el alambre de espino nos rodeaba. Había que confesar que esa trampa mortal estaba funcionando de forma correcta. Mi única debilidad rodeada de pilares de dolor que resultaba imposible trepar. El fuego. El día que muriese tenía que hacerlo envuelta en llamas.

Pero sin embargo no sentía miedo. Porque mientras mantuviese la distancia adecuada no tenía nada que temer. Mi espada danzaba, entrechocando con el bastón. Había una furia realmente marcada en la que me atacaba con el bastón. Y esa furia, la estaba haciendo perder, porque había malgastado su magia en crear aquel ambiente sofocante y destruirme sin tener que mover un dedo.

Y entonces, en el fragor de la batalla, el bastón se partió en dos, y lancé una patada al estómago, provocando que la bruja se cayese al suelo. Maléfica trató de levantarse, pero se encontró con mi hoja sobre su cuello. Y, para mi sorpresa, sonrió.

_ Él tenía razón sobre ti._ Dijo, clavando sus ojos en los míos._ Soberbia dijo que ninguna de nosotras tenía un corazón tan oscuro como el tuyo. Entonces me reí... pero ahora veo a lo que se refiere. Ocultas toda tu malvada bajo un muro de heroísmo... pero en el fondo... estás disfrutando con la idea de matarme a sangre fría.

_ ¿Qué puede saber Soberbia sobre mí?_ Pregunté, apretando ligeramente con la espada.

_ Oh... Eso es lo divertido... no debería saber nada... pero sin embargo, lo sabe._ Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír._ A fin de cuentas... no sales en el libro.

_ ¿Qué libro?_ Pregunté, aunque imaginaba la respuesta.

_ El suyo, querida. El libro que escribió... el libro del que todos formamos parte. Él dice que tú eres más perversa que todas sus villanas. Parece que no se equivocaba.

Maléfica hizo un rápido gesto, tomando mi espada por la hoja y atravesándose el pecho con ella. Y, ante mis ojos, se convirtió en un montón de tinta. La Tinta se escurrió por la hoja y llegó al suelo, diluyéndose sobre la tierra. El escritor... mi rival... era el escritor. Aquel pensamiento hizo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiese pánico.

_Regina_

Sonreí, observando como aquella mujer se desplomaba. Las copias siempre serían copias. Nunca llegarían a mi altura. Lujuria se desplomó, presa de sus propias llamas, y trató de levantarse, pero sin encontrar las fuerzas para hacerlo. Su fuego, en apariencia tan temible, había caído junto con ella. Y esta vez, a diferencia de Zelena, no pensaba ayudarla a tener una muerte rápida.

_ ¿Estás satisfecha ahora? ¿Qué sentías? ¿Acaso deseabas llevar mi vida en mi lugar? ¿Por qué has permitido que muera mi amor verdadero?_ Pregunté, cerrando los puños._ ¿Por qué hacerlo, si dices ser yo?

_ ¡Para poder existir!_ Exclamó. Consiguiendo quedar sentada sobre el suelo, con bastantes dificultad._ No somos más que proyecciones. El escritor nos crea, y sólo existimos mientras él lo crea necesario. La traición... supone volver a ser tinta.

En ese momento, como demostrando su teoría, lanzó un grito horrible y estalló, formando un cúmulo de tinta que se escurrió en todas direcciones. Apareció otra puerta ante mí. El único camino posible. Suspiré largamente y crucé la puerta. Me encontré en otra habitación similar, aunque esta al menos parecía tener paredes. Los motivos de la sala era tonos rojizos que se sobreponían al habitual blanco. Lo que hacía que no dejase de destacar aquella mujer con vestida de negro... barajando unas cartas. ¡Gula!

La asesina de mi amada. El fuego ya serpenteaba en mis manos. Pero Gula solamente mostró una señal de haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia cuando alzó la vista. Sus manos seguían barajando las cartas. Me pareció intuir una sonrisa en aquellos labios bajo la capucha. La ataqué, sin más preámbulos, simplemente lanzando una bola de fuego en su contra.

Pero ella, alzando la mano, hizo que las cartas se colocasen como escudo y, para mi sorpresa, las cartas rechazaron mi ataque y lo devolvieron contra mí, golpeándome en el hombro. Apagué mi pijama con las manos, y vi como la mujer alzaba una vez más las cartas y escogía una. Una carta en blanco. La lanzó en mi dirección. La carta se puso de frente a mí, y amplió su tamaño hasta volverse colosal. Noté una poderosa corriente que me arrastraba hacia la carta, y aunque intenté darme marcha atrás y volverme por donde había venido... la Carta se acercó cada vez más, y noté como mis manos se quedaban pegadas a la carta como si estuviese hecha de pegamento.

Pero no acabó allí, porque sentía como algo tiraba de mí, haciendo que mis miembros y finalmente mi cabeza entrasen en la carta, como si se tratase de otro portal que, efectivamente, me absorbió. Y cuando pude volver a ver a mi alrededor, me hallé en medio de un laberinto formando por setos. Escuchaba pasos. Notaba una sensación de pánico impropia de mí, como si aquel lugar, además de oscuro y tétrico, hubiese provocado un embrujo de terror sobre mi persona.

Traté de usar mi magia, pero no sirvió de ninguna de las maneras, y cuando vi a un soldado armado con una lanza, lo único que pude hacer fue correr en dirección contraria. No tenía mi magia y no estaba armada, decididamente, tendría que pensar algún plan.

_Gula_

Recogí la carta del suelo, una vez que hubo recuperado su tamaño normal. Y la observé. La reina de picas... bastante apropiado, a decir verdad. Me quedé observando la carta con una sonrisa en los labios. Una menos. Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparme por Anzu. Añadí la carta al montón y seguí barajando, mientras esperaba pacientemente. Yo no tenía ninguna prisa.


	27. Chapter 27

**Yo no puedo hacer avanzar una trama sólo con dos personajes, Tamy XD. En fin, capítulo nuevo en tiempo record. Queda poco fic y yo también estoy ansioso. ¿Se nota, no?**

* * *

_Anna_

Había sido aterrador. Aquel encapuchado vestido de blanco había aparecido sobre la torre del reloj, y luego había empezado a llover... a llover tinta. Yo, recordando lo que Anzu me había dicho, me puse a cubierto. Pero fui una de las pocas que lo hizo. Al menos a tiempo. Las personas a las que había tocado la tinta se derretían... convertidas en sí mismas en parte del negro reguero que empezaba a apropiarse de la ciudad. Yo había salido corriendo hacia la mansión, había cerrado las puertas detrás de mí y ahora respiraba con dificultad.

_ ¿Anzu? ¿Grace?_ Llamé.

_ Aquí, en el sótano._ Me llamó la voz de la niña.

Sin embargo, en parte seguía preocupada por Anzu. ¿Estaría bien ella? Lo ignoraba por completo. Bajé al sótano, y me encontré a Grace en una esquina, abrazando a su conejito de peluche. Tragué salida. Ella me miró, yo le devolví la mirada. Permanecimos en silencio durante un par de segundos hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

_ Mi madre está en su habitación. No quiere salir. Me dijo que me encerrase aquí... pero no me dice por qué.

Suspiré, en parte aliviada y en parte, irónicamente, preocupada. Anzu nunca había actuado así.

_ Grace... voy a ver a tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?_ Le dije._ La haré salir de esta. Pero tú no te muevas de aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

_ De acuerdo._ Dijo, con una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que adoraba a aquella niña. Ojalá viviese para verla crecer. Ojalá su madre lo hiciera. Porque si no hacíamos nada, estaba claro que no iba a ser así.

Subí hasta la habitación y tal como me había dicho Grace, la encontré atrancada. Sin embargo insistí, más para demostrar mi presencia que porque realmente quisiera echar la puerta abajo.

_ ¡Anzu! ¡Soy Anna! ¡Sal de ahí!_ Exclamé.

Hubo silencio en el otro lado. Sin embargo, escuché ligeramente los muelles de la cama. Anzu debía haberse incorporado.

_ Anzu... vamos... tienes que arreglar este entuerto._ Dije, mordiéndome el labio.

_ No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Anna... márchate.

La voz de Anzu, al otro lado de la puerta, sonaba totalmente derrotada. Pero, esta vez, no pensaba separarme de mi lado de la puerta como había hecho tantas veces con Elsa. Esta vez iba a tener que escucharme.

_ No queda nadie más para hacerlo._ Le dije, molesta._ Esa tinta se los ha tragado a todos. Las calles están vacías. Y si queda alguien... está demasiado asustado para intervenir. Las dos sabemos que si tú no haces nada... nadie lo hará.

_ Entonces hemos perdido.

_ ¿Así sin más? ¿Vas a encerrarte ahí hasta que nos maten?_ Pregunté.

_ A ti no te harán nada. Tú no sales en su libro. Y yo tampoco._ Dijo, en un susurro. La escuché sentarse al otro lado de la puerta.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con Grace? ¿Sale ella en ese libro?_ Pregunté. ¿De qué libro hablaba?

_ No lo sé...

_ ¿Y vas a arriesgarte?

_ Es una batalla perdida.

_ Te he visto ganar batallas perdidas millones de veces. ¿Y ahora vas a dejar que te maten?

_ Nadie me echaría de menos si desapareciera._ Dijo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Tanto miedo le daba aquel encapuchado?

_ Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Grace te echaría de menos. Y yo. Y te q..._ Seguía siendo incapaz de decírselo. No pareció darse cuenta, porque no preguntó por el final de la frase._ No eres de las que se echan atrás.

La puerta se abrió un poco, y pude verla. Anzu y yo nos miramos unos ojos unos instantes, pero a mí, a decir verdad, se me hicieron eternos. Sentí como si hubieran pasado un millón de años cuando ella apartó la vista.

_ Lo haré entonces._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos. En el fondo sabía que sólo necesitaba un empujoncito._ A fin de cuentas... ya he vivido bastante, ¿No crees?

Iba a decirle que no, cuando un resplandor inundó la habitación. Y una puerta, blanca como la nieve, apareció en mitad de la habitación. Anzu se dirigió hacia ella, abriendo el pomo con delicadeza.

_ Cuida de Grace mientras estoy fuera._ Me pidió, pero yo negué en rotundo.

_ De eso nada, Anzu. No voy a dejarte ir sola. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

_ Tenía que intentarlo._ Dijo, haciendo un amago de sonrisa mientras cruzaba la puerta.

_Anzu_

Cuando la puerta desapareció tras Anna, nos encontramos en una sala circular, sin ventanas o puertas. Y de pie delante de nosotras, barajando unas cartas, estaba una encapuchada. Vi como tomaba una carta particular, y la lanzaba rodando por el suelo hacia nosotras. Ni me lo pensé antes de dar un salto. Pero Anna no tenía la misma capacidad de reacción que yo.

_ ¡Anna, cuidado!_ Exclamé, aunque no fue bastante para que reaccionara a tiempo.

La carta magnificó su tamaño y con facilidad pasmosa, la devoró y volvió con su dueña. La mujer observó la cara, con curiosidad, antes de devolverla al montón.

_ Tu amiga es la sota de tréboles. Un dato curioso. ¿No crees?

_ Por favor... basta de juegos de palabras._ Dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco._ Ya sé exactamente quién eres, así que... ¿Haces el favor de quitarte la túnica y terminamos? No tengo todo el día.

_ ¿Dices saber quién soy? ¿Qué me habría delatado?

_ La baraja._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros._ Una baraja francesa tiene cincuenta y dos cartas... y tú sólo tienes quince diferentes en ese mazo... hay muchas cartas repetidas. Salvo la reina de diamantes, la de picas y la sota de tréboles. La sota es Anna, y supongo que las otras dos que he mencionado son también prisioneros tuyos. El resto de cartas son corazones. Y como no, falta la reina... porque esa eres tú. ¿No es cierto, Cora?

La gabardina simplemente desapareció, dejándome cara a cara con la mujer. Si había algo que sabía era reconocerme a mí misma. Sonreí de lado al ver que, efectivamente, había acertado. Esa había sido la parte fácil.

_ Adoro ser inmortal... porque... madre mía, que mal habría envejecido._ Dije, para picarla.

Mi rostro... su rostro. El mismo, después de todo. De eso me había ocupado. Sin embargo, esta no era Cora, no era la de verdad. Y, del mismo modo que Avaricia había demostrado escasa inteligencia en comparación con Maléfica, seguramente podría aprovecharme de las deficiencias que esta réplica de Cora tuviese. No tenía más que encontrarlas.

_Regina_

Ahora reconocía al lugar en el que me encontraba. Uno de los laberintos dentro del país de las maravillas. O, al menos, una gran imitación. Pero ahí estaba, en pijama y sin tener ni idea de cómo salir. Supongo que me lo tenía merecido por haber venido sin planificación. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no se trataba del verdadero país de las maravillas porque, entre otras cosas, mi magia debía funcionar en ese mundo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito, y una mujer, corriendo a toda velocidad, se cruzó en mi camino. Tardé en reconocerla como Anna. Y hacía bien en correr porque, tras él, la que antaño debió ser gran parte de la guardia de mi madre, la estaba persiguiendo. Y por tanto... ahora a mí también, por lo que tuve que empezar a correr en su dirección.

_ ¡Regina! Suerte que estás viva._ Exclamó al verme.

_ No por mucho tiempo al parecer._ Exclamé, mirando que habíamos llegado a un callejón sin salida. Nunca era buena idea correr en un laberinto sin tener ni idea de hacia dónde se iba.

Los guardias se lanzaban sobre nosotras, con sus lanzas en ristre cuando, repentinamente... desaparecieron sin más. Aquello tenía algo que ver con Gula que, tras lo visto, suponía que debía de tratarse de mi madre, o al menos, una réplica suya. Nadie más usaría el país de las maravillas como prisión. A fin de cuentas, era una venganza clara... era lo que yo había hecho en primer lugar.

_ ¿Estás aquí porque has intentado enfrentarte a Gula?_ Pregunté, mirando a Anna.

_ Sí... pero Anzu sigue fuera. Seguro que nos saca de aquí._ Dijo ella, como no, optimista hasta el último momento.

_Anzu_

Las cartas se movían de un lado a otro sin cesar, cambiando de tamaño. Estaban afiladas por los bordes. Nunca imaginé que alguien usaría cartas como arma contra mí. Cora ni tan siquiera estaba cerca, simplemente permanecía de pie, mientras movía los dedos como una directora de orquesta y lanzaba sus cartas contra mí. Pero aquello no llevaba a ningún sitio... estaba claro que así no iba a derrotarme. Más bien parecía que quisiera ganar tiempo. Así que yo debía acelerar las cosas.

_ ¡Basta de juegos, Cora! Estás dando una pobre imagen de mí. ¡He sido muchas cosas en mi vida, pero jamás una cobarde!

Puede que no tuviese el corazón en el pecho, pero la ira era algo que nunca terminaba de desaparecer, por mucha frialdad que se pudiese llegar a tener. Vi como las cartas se separaban de mí y formaban un conjunto que resplandeció. Todas ellas salvo las tres que había dicho en un principio. Y me vi frente a un ejército. Todo el ejército de la reina de corazones. Impresionante, todo sea dicho.

Sin embargo, y sin mostrar un ápice de dudas, cogí mi espada y me lancé a la batalla. Anna lo había dicho desde un principio... era una experta en triunfar en batallas perdidas.

_Anna_

Una vez el laberinto quedó sin soldados, logramos salir. tardamos un largo rato, pero bastó con usar el clásico método de tomar siempre el camino derecho. Pensé que cuando saliésemos del laberinto saldríamos de aquella ilusión, pero me equivocaba. Sí que había una puerta de salida. Pero no estaba desprotegida. Delante de ella había una mujer, ataviada de cuero rojo, de brazos cruzados, esperando.

_ ¿De modo que a eso te dedicas ahora, Anastasia?_ Preguntó Regina._ ¿A ser el perro guardián de mi madre? La verdad, no es que nunca te tuviese en demasiada estima, pero esperaba más de alguien que se llama reina a sí misma.

La reina roja. Claro. Por eso el montaje representaba al país de las maravillas. Por eso el laberinto lo representaba. Sin embargo, Anastasia no contestó, simplemente alzó su mano, generando una bola de fuego, y la lanzó contra Regina. La morena hizo un giro, y la bola de fuego pasó por su lado, sin hacerle daño.

_ No tienes puntería._ Dijo Regina que, aún sin su magia, se tomaba la libertad de demostrar alarde al lanzarse sobre Anastasia.

La reina no hizo concesiones. Anastasia trató de evitarla, pero Regina la tiró al suelo de un empujón y se arrojó sobre ella, estrangulándola con ambas manos. La frialdad con la que Regina hizo aquello, me dio escalofríos. La reina roja se disolvió, formando un charco. Las manos de Regina estaban teñidas de negro. Se puso en pie, sin mirarme, y trató de girar el pomo de la puerta, pero resultó inútil. La pateó, pero tampoco pasó nada.

_Anzu_

El suelo estaba anegado de tinta. Debía haber matado al menos a treinta soldados. Pero no dejaban de aparecer más y más. Cora seguía sin atreverse a atacar. Y yo estaba empezando a agotarme. Incluso siendo un vampiro tenía mis limitaciones. No podía estar dando mandobles eternamente. Y entonces, Cora lanzó un grito, pues una de las cartas que tenía en la mano, la reina de diamantes, había comenzado a arder. Era el momento preciso.

Lancé la espada generando una parábola perfecta y, como una flecha, se torció y se clavó directamente en el estómago de Cora. La bruja lanzó un grito y todos los soldados se derritieron, creando una espesa capa de tinta en el suelo. Cora se arrancó la espada del pecho, y la tinta comenzó a correr por todo su vestido. Alzó la vista y me miró a los ojos.

_ Ahora entiendo... por qué el escritor... te buscaba a ti._ Dijo, en un murmullo, antes de explotar, llenando de tinta las paredes.

Las dos cartas que quedaban cayeron al suelo y emitieron un estallido de luz, liberan a Anna... y a Regina. La reina de picas, me lo tenía que haber imaginado. Vi como la pared frente a nosotras se abría hacia ambos lados, revelando un pasadizo. Regina y yo compartimos miradas y comenzamos a cruzar por el pasadizo. La sala a la que llegamos era, definitivamente, muy distinta a la anterior.

Las paredes, aunque circulares, parecían chapadas en oro. Había columnas, y veía grabados en la pared. Jeroglíficos que estaba claro que yo era la única que entendía. Aunque ya los había visto, eran grabados que yo misma había ayudado a pintar en el palacio del faraón. Y de pie, esperando, estaba Ira, como último bastión antes de llegar al escritor.


	28. Chapter 28

**El escritor es mala gente claro... pero no dejes de dormir por su culpa Sweet. En fin... que se nos acaba el fic. Perdón por no estar dando mucho SwanQueen por ahora... pero es que la historia ahora no da para ello, y es lo que quiero priorizar. **

* * *

_Anzu_

La encapuchada se puso en pie. Había algo en ella muy diferente al resto. No parecía tener intención de atacar. Es más, parecía estar esperando que nosotros hiciéramos el primer movimiento. Miré el suelo, y me fijé en que, apenas un par de pasos delante de nosotras había una línea roja marcada sobre el oro. La mujer nos observó por turno. Yo sabía bien que no podíamos tomárnosla a la ligera.

_ Si os dais la vuelta encontraréis una puerta por la que salir. Habéis hecho un largo camino hasta aquí... Pero francamente dudo que ninguna de vosotras quiera morir.

_ Pareces muy segura de ti misma._ Dijo Regina._ Haríamos un favor dándote una cura de humildad.

Regina estaba enfadada. Y cuando ese es el único sentimiento que puedes sentir, haces estupideces. Como lanzar una bola de fuego contra aquella mujer. Sin embargo, Ira no se movió... pues la bola de fuego se deshizo antes de llegar a tocarla.

_ Es mi última advertencia... marchaos. No me produce placer alguno haceros daño._ Dijo. Pude distinguir sus ojos, azules, mirándonos fijamente a través de la capucha.

Tal y como me había imaginado, aquella mujer era distinta al resto. No valía la pena realizar un ataque directo. Iba a decírselo a Regina, pero ella avanzó. Estaba claro que aquel no era su día, pero... ¿Quién podía culparla? A fin de cuentas, había perdido al amor de su vida... Nadie entendía eso mejor que yo.

_ ¡He llegado demasiado lejos como para volver atrás! ¡Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!_ Exclamó, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante. Por alguna razón, me estremecí cuando cruzó la línea roja del suela.

Pero poco tardé en darme cuenta del motivo por el cual lo había sentido. Vi un fogonazo que lo envolvió todo, reflejándose en las paredes, y escuché a Regina gritar. Cuando pude volver a abrir los ojos, la reina estaba tirada en el suelo, convulsionando. Toda su piel presentaba un tono rojizo... quemada como por la luz solar, gravemente además. Consiguió levantarse y dar un par de pasos atrás, pero su cuerpo adolorido y quemado demostraba que estaba sin fuerzas, y en cuando volvió a cruzar la línea, se desplomó.

Era mi turno. Avancé dos pasos hacia adelante, cuando noté la mano de Anna sujetarme con fuerza y mirarme a los ojos. Creo que nunca la había visto tan contrariada y asustada.

_ ¿Estás loca?_ Exclamó, a voz en grito._ ¿Me dices en serio que vas a entrar en ese círculo de la muerte?

_ Tenemos que llegar al escritor._ Dije, muy seria._ Tú fuiste la que me convenció para llegar aquí, y no hay otro camino.

_ Pero... ya has visto lo que le ha hecho a Regina... si esa mujer controla la luz... Puede convertirte en un montón de ceniza._ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente._ Tu anillo no funciona con ella, ya lo has visto. Eres un vampiro Anzu... y tienes un gigantesco y obvio punto débil... ¡Que es su punto fuerte!

Yo me reí un poco. Cuantas veces habría pasado por historias parecidas a aquella. Anna sólo estaba preocupada por mí, quería que me salvara. Pero, sin embargo, yo sabía que salvarme en aquel momento sólo sería un retraso porque el escritor terminaría destruyendo nuestra historia de todos modos. Le coloqué la mano en la mejilla y la miré a los ojos.

_ Yo también te quiero, Anna._ Le di un beso en la frente y, antes de que pudiese contestar, di el último paso hacia el círculo.

_Anna_

Ella había dicho "Yo también te quiero". ¿Sabía lo que yo sentía? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Acaso había estado jugando conmigo? No, no podía ser. Anzu no era así. Sin embargo, mi corazón iba a mil por hora. Había vuelto a levantarse una corriente de luz delante de mí, pero sin embargo, esta vez no se desvanecía. Escuché a Regina quejarse, y ponerse en pie. Su tono de piel me recordaba inequívocamente a una langosta cocida.

_ Regina..._ Susurré, acercándome. La verdad, no me atrevía a tocarla. Estaba claro que le haría daño.

_ Anna..._ murmuró._ Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí.

_ ¿Una cosa por ti?_ Pregunté, mirándola con recelo.

_ Esa mujer dijo que había una puerta de vuelta si volvías por este pasillo._ Le costaba hablar._ En la mesilla de mi habitación... en el tercer cajón... hay un frasco. Necesito que me lo traigas.

_Anzu_

La habitación a nuestro alrededor se desdibujó cuando la corriente de luz empezó a rodearnos. Si la había usado para atacar a Regina, en mi caso prefirió no hacerlo, puesto que la luz ni siquiera incidía en mí. Sin embargo, cuando la luz desapareció, también había cambiado el escenario. El oro había sido sustituido por arena... y piedra. Tardé menos de un segundo en darme cuenta de dónde estaba.

Estaba en casa. O al menos, en la que en su día lo había sido. Egipto. Podía ver las pirámides en la distancia. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en mis labios. Hacía mucho que no las veía de primera mano. Pero seguían siendo igual de imponentes, igual de grandes... inmunes al paso del tiempo... como yo. Supongo que me representaban bien.

_ Bueno... y tú quién eres exactamente. ¿Cleopatra? La verdad... sería perfecta para vengarse de mí... Pero ella no habría sido tan delicada.

_ Quién sea carece de importancia._ Dijo, mirándome y poniéndose en posición de combate. En sus manos llevaba una alabarda dorada que, confieso, era bastante imponente.

_ De pocas palabras... ¿Eh?_ Dije, mientras desenfundaba la espada._ Y supongo que no me has convertido en un montón de polvo es porque el escritor me quiere entera.

_ Correcto._ Dijo, lanzando su primera estocada.

_ ¿Por qué la gente no intenta matarme y ya?_ Dije, bloqueándola._ Es más fácil cuando lo hacen.

_Anna_

No habían mentido al decir que había una puerta por la que volver. La dejé entreabierta, para poder regresar con Regina, y miré por la ventana al cruzar la puerta. Las calles estaban desiertas fuera. No quedaba nadie a salvo, o al menos a la vez. Sin embargo, sobre la cama, estaba Emma. Realmente parecía difícil pensar en que estuviese muerta. A pesar de su palidez, su rostro parecía mostrar paz, y Regina la había dejado con tanta delicadeza sobre la cama que simplemente parecía dormir.

Me quedé observándola un momento, pensando en cómo ese cuidado reflejaba el dolor que la mujer estaba sintiendo. Podía imaginar a Regina dejando a su amada con cuidado sobre la cama, colocándole el pelo, dándole un beso en la frente y preparándose para partir, sin dejar de pensar en ella. Debía ser aterrador. Me acerqué al cajón que me había dicho, lo abrí, y encontré el frasquito.

No hubo problemas en la vuelta a la habitación. Suponía que si aún quedaba algún encapuchado, no estaría allí. Me acerqué a Regina, que se mantenía sentada, apoyada contra una de las paredes de oro. Tomó el frasco y se lo bebió de un trago, arrugando un poco los labios, debía tener un pésimo sabor.

Sin embargo, el efecto fue inmediato. La piel de Regina comenzó a recuperar su color habitual, y en sus ojos volvía a brillar la energía propia que siempre había tenido. Se puso en pie, en apariencia mucho mejor, y se quedó observando el mundo de luz apenas un segundo, pues los ojos ardían cuando observabas así demasiado tiempo.

_ Supongo que le toca a Anzu._ Dijo, en parte alicaída. Se notaba que odiaba estar en segundo plano.

_Anzu_

Nunca había luchado con un adversario tan temible. Parecía que Ira conocía todos mis movimientos, y no lograba flanquearla. Era superior a mí en todos los aspectos, tanto en velocidad, como en fuerza y destreza. Era una auténtica pesadilla... pero a la vez... me estaba divirtiendo. A mi edad no es que fuese fácil encontrar verdaderos desafíos. No había encontrado a nadie que lograse romper mi defensa como en ese momento lo hizo Ira. Di una voltereta hacia atrás.

Sólo había una persona capaz de ponerme tan en jaque. Pero no podía ser. No podía ser ella, porque entonces, entonces sí que estaría furiosa de verdad con ese maldito escritor. Porque hasta ahora nuestro conflicto no había sido exactamente algo personal. Alcé la espada y la apunté con ella.

_ Vamos Zandra... ¿Te rindes ya? Juraría que tenías más talento que este.

_ ¿Rendirme? Vamos, sé realista... No te queda un asalto en pie.

Se llevó la mano libre a la boca al darse cuenta de que se había descubierto. Finalmente lanzó un hondo suspiro y se llevó la mano a la gabardina, tirando para deshacerse de ella, rasgándola. Y allí estaba. Su cabello rubio... sus azules ojos... las dos manchas oscuras que los rodeaban, cubriendo incluso los párpados. Una marca de oscuridad, que adquirió tiempo atrás. Sentí como dos lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas. Habían pasado tres milenios desde la última vez que la había visto.

_ No voy a luchar contigo._ Dije, envainando la espada y extendiendo los brazos._ Mátame... haz lo que te venga en gana... pero no voy a dejar que un mal escritor me obligue a matar a mi hermana... y tú tampoco deberías.

_ No quiero pero... debo hacerlo..._ dijo, en un susurro._ O el escritor me borrará...

_ No dejaré que eso ocurra._ Le prometí._ Además... las dos sabemos que si hay alguien dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por mí... esa eres tú.

En ese momento, Zandra parecía brillar por un segundo. De sus labios comenzó a salir tinta. Pero no explotó igual que las otras. Permaneció allí, mirando el charco de tinta que se había formado... la marca de su traición al escritor, pero no de su muerte. La estampa de Egipto desapareció, y aparecimos en la sala dorada una vez más. Y, tal como había ocurrido la vez anterior, una nueva puerta se abrió, mostrando el camino a un nuevo destino... esta vez hacia el escritor.

_Anna_

Me lancé sobre Anzu cuando la vi aparecer, sana y salva, y la estrujé con mucha fuerza. Había estado realmente preocupada por ella y verla aparecer, allí, de pie, como si nada hubiese pasado, me enfadaba y me ilusionaba a la vez. No quería volver a tener que estar sola. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que me había dicho antes pero, cuando quise abordar el tema, me puso el dedo sobre los labios y me miró a los ojos.

_ Luego, Anna. Ahora debemos ocuparnos del escritor._ Dijo. Yo asentí.

Pero le cogí la mano mientras andaba hacia aquella puerta para dejarle clara mi postura. ¿Acaso había leído mi mente mientras le daba vueltas a lo que sentía en su hogar? ¿Y si había visto mis sueños? Me moriría de vergüenza si fuese así.

_ ¿No vas a presentarme?_ Interrumpió una voz.

La mujer rubia que había venido con Anzu. No me había fijado en ella. Su mirada me recordó a un ave de presa cuando observaba a un pequeño ratón, justo antes de lanzarse sobre él y devorarlo. ¿Esa era Ira? Pues daba más miedo sin la capucha amenazadora, y eso era mucho decir.

_ Claro... Anna... Regina... Esta es Zandramas... mi hermana mayor._ Dijo, sonriendo. La otra, en cambio se mantuvo seria.

_ Es un placer._ Dijo, sin cambiar la expresión._ Pero ahora deberíamos ocuparnos del escritor y dejar las presentaciones para luego.

_ No podría estar más de acuerdo._ Puntualizó Regina, mientras se ponía a la cabeza

Lo cierto es que cuando crucé aquella puerta esperaba de todo menos lo que vi en ella. Se trataba de una ciudad, una distinta a Storybrooke. Allí donde mirases, todo parecía lleno de luz, color y vida. Arendelle parecía un vertedero en comparación a aquel sitio que sólo podía calificarse como un gran hogar. Había gente caminando de un lado para otro... paseando. Se trataba de las personas que habían sido tragada de Storybrooke.

_ ¿Un paraíso utópico?_ Preguntó Anzu.

_ Esos son los peores._ Puntualizó Zandramas.

_ Parece que alguien ha querido recrear el hechizo oscuro._ Dijo Regina._ Y por lo que sé de él... y creedme, es bastante... nada de lo que hay aquí es lo que parece.

_ Sólo hay que averiguar lo que está fuera de lugar... siempre hay algo... eso no llevará al escritor._ Dedujo Anzu, mirando alrededor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sí, Sweet... Anzu y Anna son muy guays. La verdad, ha salido en plan espontáneo y me han gustado mucho juntas. El escritor... bueno, es el escritor y es mala gente, sí... ya verás a lo que me refiero. **

* * *

_Anzu_

En seguida me di cuenta de lo que estaba fuera de lugar. La propia gente. En un principio pensé que les había lanzado un hechizo a todos para que actuasen como si realmente aquel fuese su sitio. Además, había visto a Emma Swan subir por una escalinata... y Regina sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba muerta. Así que hice lo único sensato que se podía hacer en aquel caso. Cogí a la persona más cercana y le clavé mi espada por la espalda. Y, efectivamente, esa persona se convirtió en un montón de tinta. ¿Por qué lo hice tan decidida? Porque ese hombre era mi difunto marido y por tanto, sabía que no debía estar allí. Estaban jugando con nosotras.

Fue como si hubiese accionado un interruptor, pues todas las personas se giraron hacia nosotras... y dejaron de ser personas. Repentinamente, parecían simplemente sombras. Sombras oscuras con diabólicos ojos amarillos y ningún otro rastro remarcable salvo su forma que aparentaba ser humana. Y la belleza se desvaneció. El cielo se oscureció. Y los edificios aparecieron repentinamente agrietados. Escuché una risa y miré hacia arriba. Sobre un edificio, de pie, y observándonos, estaba el escritor, con su brillante atuendo blanco que parecía resplandecer.

_ Este lugar es justo como vosotras... ¿No creéis? Una hermosa fachada... que oculta una inmensa oscuridad en el corazón. Habéis derrotado a mis enviadas... a mis pecados. Pero ellas no eran más que un reflejo de los vuestros. Habéis venido a detenerme... pero dos de vosotras tenéis el corazón lleno de tinieblas, más de las que yo podría llegar siquiera a soñar.

Hablaba de mí... y de Regina. Mentiría si dijese que me sorprendía que nos hubiese enviado allí a propósito... que nuestras batallas habían sido una farsa, un examen. Y lo cierto es que si buscaba mi furia, hacía rato que la había conseguido.

_ Sin embargo... seguía negándoos a aceptar usar esa fuerza... seguís luchando contra las sombras. Queréis ser heroínas... y no lo sois._ Dijo, llevándose las manos a la frente._ Tengo que acabar con esta farsa... Y sé exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Alzó la mano, y escuché un sonoro grito. Me volví al notar como mi espalda se llenaba de tinta. Zandramas acababa de explotar, convertida en un montón de tinta. Noté como la vena de mi sien se hinchaba. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla, después de tantos años sintiéndome sola, finalmente la tenía conmigo... y ahora... acababa de desvanecerse una vez más. Noté como la mano de la espada me temblaba de furia.

_ Anzu... no le dejes hacerte esto._ Fue la voz de Anna la que me devolvió a mis pensamientos._ En el fondo, sabes que no estaba ahí de verdad. Es una réplica... como las demás.

Eso era cierto. Pero aún así, no dejaba de ser doloroso. Era difícil mantener la cabeza fría cuando las personas a las que querías explotaban sin más. Pero no podía... no podía dejar que tuviese más poder sobre mí que yo misma, porque le estaría dejando triunfar. Iba a darle las gracias a Anna, cuando vi que se elevaba por los aires, chocaba contra una pared y, finalmente, la pared se hacía añicos y se desmoronaba sobre él.

_ ¿Es suficiente para ti o tengo que traer a tu hija sólo para matarla?

Sí... era suficiente. Regina y yo nos miramos. No habíamos estado tan furiosas en toda nuestra vida. Parecía que el escritor había conseguido su objetivo. descendió del lugar en el que se encontraba y pude ver cómo se llevaba las manos a los bordes de la gabardina para quitársela.

Y el horror, el horror más grande que jamás pudo llegar a imaginar mi mente, se hizo patente. Algo que en el fondo de mi ser temía, pero que la razón me había dicho que era imposible. Tenía que empezar a asumir que nada, por disparatado que fuese, podría llegar a ser imposible. Desde que había empezado aquella historia, todo había tenido que ver conmigo. Y ahora, era cuando entendía el motivo. Sólo había dos palabras que decir al respecto, y que, sin embargo, estaban cargadas de resentimiento.

_ Hola... padre.

Reconocería aquel rostro en cualquier parte, aquella armadura carmesí, aquel cabello pelirrojo heredado de una madre escocesa. Aquellos ojos marrones. Mi padre, el griego que había conquistado a la heredera del puesto de consejera del faraón... el hombre que me había dado la vida, que me había criado... pero también el hombre que acababa de matar a su primogénita delante de mis narices.

_ De modo que así has vivido todos estos años._ Dije. Mi furia se había enfriado._ Alimentándote de la desgracia de los demás... de su dolor...

_ Hace que nosotras parezcamos buenas personas._ Dijo Regina, con la esfera de fuego en las manos.

_ Apaga eso, no vamos a poder con él así._ Le dije, desanimándola.

_ Hazle caso a mi hija, Regina. Se ha dado cuenta de que es absurdo combatir conmigo. No sois más que marionetas sin hilos para mí. Hormigas a las que puedo aplastar si quiero._ Dijo, con una sonrisa cruel.

_ Anzu... ¿Recuerdas todas las veces en que te he atacado por lo que hiciste a mi madre?_ Me preguntó Regina.

_ Sí, por supuesto.

_ Olvídalo, entiendo por qué lo hiciste._ Dijo. Qué alegría no tener un corazón en el pecho y poder dar de lado la gravedad de la situación.

_ No lo hice porque mi padre fuera un escritor mediocre, si es lo piensas._ Dije, mirándola.

_ ¿Mediocre? ¡Soy el mayor escritor de todos los tiempos! Sólo estás hablando con Regina porque así la he escrito.

_ Hablas como si te creyeses un dios..._ Dije, más relajada de lo que en realidad me sentía._ Pero no eres más que un parásito, uno incapaz de escribir sobre su hija.

Había lanzado mi cebo. Atacaba a su orgullo. Y, tal y como esperaba, sacó su libro de entre la armadura. Estaba guardado en un lugar en el que no cabía. Habría podido sonreír, pero no lo hice, porque no quería revelar mi plan. Toda la tinta... todos sus fantasmas... no eran más que trucos baratos comparados con ese libro. Uno que alteraba el destino, uno que había usado para robar todos esos finales felices... Y estaba en unas manos tan incapaces. La verdad, no tenía idea de que el escritor fuese mi padre... pero eso sólo facilitaba las cosas.

_ Sabes... no entiendo por qué no usaste el libro para evitar que matase a mamá. Pero está claro que ella no significaba nada para ti... ni yo. Ni tan siquiera mi hermana. Al final... sólo te importabas tú mismo. Y por eso no estoy en ese libro.

_ Sólo escribo grandes historias. Tú no merecías tal sitio._ Dijo. Yo me reí... porque esa excusa se me antojaba muy débil.

_ ¿Crees que mi historia merece estar en el libro, Regina?_ Le pregunté.

_ Creo que tu historia se merece su propio libro._ Dijo, mirándome. Se había dado cuenta de mi juego, probablemente no de hasta donde pensaba llegar, pero sí de lo que quería.

_ ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en ti, Anzu?_ Preguntó él._ Has tenido una vida larga... y nada más.

_ ¿Nada más?_ le espeté, ofendida._ Mientras tú escribías yo vi el nacimiento del bosque encantado, y como Pompeya ardía hasta convertirse en un montón de ceniza. ¡Vi cómo la gente se convertía en polvo! ¡Hasta que no quedó nada! ¡Ni risas ni llantos, ni esperanza, nada excepto yo! He estado en un mundo donde las leyes de la creación estaban dirigidas por una niña esquizofrénica. He visto reinos helarse y demonios emerger del mismo infierno. He visto cosas que tu corta mente no comprenderá. ¡He perdidoa personas cuyas vidas valen muchísimo más que a lo que tu llamas inmortalidad! Y sé cosas... cosas que sólo a mí se me han contado y que deben permanecer en secreto. ¡Secretos que harán que el cerebro de escritores mediocres como tú estallen en pedazos! Así que... adelante. ¡Escríbelo! ¡Escríbelo todo si es que crees tener la mitad del talento que hace falta para hacerlo!

Desearía que la mitad de las cosas que dije fuesen mentira... pero no lo eran. Había vivido todo eso y mucho más. Treinta siglos de vida, miles de años en los que no había sido capaz de quedarme quieta y que había aprovechado hasta el último día. Extendí las manos, y el escritor cayó directamente en mi trampa cuando abrió su libro para incluirme entre sus historias.

A sus ojos me había rendido. Mi padre me desconocía, o al menos desconocía a la versión madura de mí misma. Si le regalaba mi historia, le regalaba cada día memorable de entre mis tres mil años para que pudiese existir. Podría pasar todo ese tiempo sin tener que escribir. ¿Cómo rechazarlo? Quizá ese hubiese sido incluso su plan desde un principio... y había caído en su trampa... pero él también había caído en la mía.

La tinta salió del libro, se ciñó a mis manos y fue a parar a las manos del escritor, que sostenía una pluma con la que empezó a escribir. Pero... tal y como yo había previsto, sus manos empezaron a trabajar demasiado deprisa. Esperé, paciente, mientras escribía a una velocidad cada vez mayor. Su frente estaba sudada. Había tanto por escribir... y tenía que hacerlo tan deprisa. Miré a Regina y le hice un guiño, ella asintió.

Apenas llevaba cien de mis años cuando hizo lo que yo estaba esperando. Dio un traspiés. La pluma se le resbaló de la mano. Y entonces... di un tirón. El libro, tirado por la tinta, salió hacia mis manos. Lo sostuve y observé mientras le daba la vuelta para sostenerlo. El escritor me miró, y entonces entendió lo que yo quería hacer. Y su piel, que ya era pálida, pareció adquirir el color de la ceniza.

_ ¡Regina, la pluma, deprisa!_ Exclamé.

La bruja le dio un empujón al escritor, recogió la pluma del suelo y me la lanzó. Cuando la recogí, él vino en mi busca, desenvainando la espada que llevaba al cinturón, pero cuando quiso hacer contacto, se topó con un velo protector que Regina acababa de levantar a mi alrededor. Entonces su intención fue atacar a la bruja. Y al escuchar el sonido de la pluma deslizarse por el papel, se desesperó.

_Regina_

Finalmente entendía el plan de Anzu. El escritor, su padre, había alterado la realidad, la historia. Y el único modo de devolverla... era reescribirla una vez más. Y entonces, no pude evitar el pensamiento de que mi corazón, en mi cripta, debía estar dando botes. Eso significaba que volvería a ver a Emma... que no moriría. Significaba que ella estaría bien. Y por ella, lucharía a brazo partido si era necesario.

El escritor quizá fuese un adversario temible normalmente. Pero... sin el libro en las manos, y en su desesperación, parecía haber perdido todo su talento mágico. Se lanzó sobre mí con la espada, y yo, alzando las manos, lo empujé usando mi magia.

Sin embargo, le había subestimado. Pues si bien mi conjuro debería haberlo lanzado por los aires... el resultado fue que acabó dando un par de pasos atrás. No obstante, no me desesperé, y probé a lanzarle una bola de fuego... que rebotó sobre la armadura y volvió en mi dirección. El fuego me golpeó en el hombro y, dando un giro indecoroso, acabé tirada en el suelo.

_ Anzu... ¿No puedes agilizar un poquito las cosas? Aquí estoy sufriendo un poco.

_ Escribo todo lo deprisa que puedo, Regina._ Exclamó._ Aguanta un poco más.

Me puse en pie y le planté cara. Él seguía avanzado con la espada en la mano... seguro que dispuesto a cortarme la cabeza en cuanto estuviese lo bastante cerca. Pero no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Me mantuve en la distancia, probando diversos conjuros... pero ninguno parecía surtir efecto, todos rebotaban.

_ Debí haberte hecho morir junto con Daniel. Tu madre debió asesinarte por haberla traicionado. Lo recordaré para la próxima._ Dijo el escritor, mofándose.

No pude evitar acercarme y darle una bofetada, cruzándole la cara. Él se rió, alzó la espada y se preparó para lanzar un mandoble contra mí. Pero entonces, un ruido que normalmente se produce imperceptiblemente, llenó aquella plaza. El sonido de un libro al cerrarse. Ambos miramos a Anzu, que lo sostenía, cerrado, hacia el cielo.

_ ¡He terminado mi edición! ¡Devuélvenos los finales felices!_ Gritó a pleno pulmón.


	30. Chapter 30

**Silvia, anoto tu corrección, ya está arreglado. Bueno... a continuación... lo que Anzu ha escrito, que es lo que queréis.**

* * *

_Anna (Flashback)_

Las agujas me habían golpeado. Estaba preocupada por Anzu, más que por ninguna otra cosa. Y luego aquella pared, comenzó a desmoronarse sobre mí, y entendí que era el final. Había vivido una vida bastante feliz. Sin embargo, en el último segundo, noté como algo tiraba de mí, y finalmente aquel muro se cayó. Si hubiese estado allí unos segundos antes, me habría muerto. Miré a la persona que me había empujado, y comprobé que se trataba de Anzu.

Pero Anzu seguía de pie en el lugar en el que me había dejado, maldiciendo por lo que el escritor acababa de hacerme. La que estaba a mi lado, sin embargo, me llevó un dedo a los labios para que mantuviese silencio. Yo la miré, sin terminar de entender qué estaba pasando.

_ Tienes que prometerme que te quedarás quieta aquí... Pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo? Prométemelo.

La forma en la que me lo pedía, su seriedad, me dieron a entender que estaba ante algo muy importante. Asentí levente para indicar que estaba de acuerdo y, sin más, la Anzu que estaba frente a mí desapareció. No entendía que estaba sucediendo... pero confiaba en Anzu, de modo que me quedé quieta, observando.

_Elsa (Flashback)_

Observé como la mano de Ira se alzaba para calcinarme. Y empecé a sentir el calor en mi piel. Iba a morir calcinada. Pero, en ese momento, repentinamente, sentí frío. Abrí los ojos y me vi en una esquina, lejos de las llamaradas que habían dejado un montón de cenizas junto a lujuria, que las miró decepcionada. Yo me giré, y vi que se trataba de Anzu. Ella me había salvado. Respiré en silencio, porque sabía que hacer cualquier ruido nos descubrirían.

La seguí por los corredores hasta que salimos fuera de aquella estancia, de aquel edificio. Yo respiré más tranquila. Estaba empezando a recuperarme desde que había empezado a separarme de Lujuria. Anzu suspiró, y me miró a los ojos. Me quedé hechizada, sin poder dejar de mirarla. No podía mover el cuerpo.

_ ¿Me escuchas bien, Elsa?_ Me preguntó.

_ Te escucho bien._ Mi voz sonó monótona, sin emoción. Realmente, me había hechizado.

Pero no me sentí mal por ello. Al contrario, presentía que sus intenciones eran buenas, y que aquello, sólo era un medio para que llegasen a término. Tenía que hechizarme por una razón compleja que yo no entendía, y que no debía explicarme. O al menos, eso intuía.

_ Vas a ir a las montañas, y esperarás ahí, escondida, hasta que sientas que debes ir a un lugar. Entonces, y sólo entonces, dejará que la gente te vea. ¿Has comprendido?

_ He comprendido._ dije, con la voz monótona, mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el bosque, perdiéndome entre la maleza.

_Emma (Flashback)_

Había perdido. Gula era más fuerte que yo, y Regina no podía ayudarme. Aquella mujer tenía mi corazón en la mano, y estaba a punto de estrujarme cuando, repentinamente, el tiempo pareció pararse. Veía a Gula con mi corazón en la mano. Pero nada se movía en absoluto, a excepción de una persona, una que acababa de aparecer de la nada. Anzu. Ella se acerco a Gula, le quitó el corazón de las manos, y dejó un montón de polvo en su lugar. Se acercó a mí y volvió a colocármelo en el pecho... algo que me dolió casi tanto como sacármelo.

_ Escúchame bien, Emma... porque no tengo mucho tiempo para esto, y tienes que confiar en mí. La vida de Regina, la tuya, y la de todos, depende de ello._ Me dijo.

_ Haré lo que sea por Regina._ Dije, mirándola._ Pero no me fío de ti.

_ Emma, la única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque yo estoy aquí._ Me dijo, sacando un frasquito de uno sus bolsillos._ Tienes que tomarte esto.

_ ¿Y qué va a hacerme?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Hará creer a todos que has muerto... hasta que llegue el momento adecuado._ Me dijo, mirándome._ Ahora Regina debe creer que has muerto. Más tarde lo entenderás. Confía en mí, es por el bien de Regina.

Suspiré y me tomé el frasco. Todo por Regina, claro estaba. Sólo esperaba que no se enfadase por tener que fingir mi muerte por ella. Pasaría mucho tiempo en ese estado de inconsciencia, y me lo pasaría todo pensando en Regina.

_Ingrid (Flashback)_

La serpiente se lanzó sobre mí, y yo cerré los ojos mientras esperaba que cerrase sus fauces a mi alrededor y el agua me arrastrase hasta el infierno. Pero aquel momento no llegó. Al contrario, oí un quejido y al abrir los ojos vi que la serpiente había desaparecido. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Sylvia, que había caído a un mar que ahora se mostraba mucho más apacible. Corrí en su dirección. Y la ayudé a subirse a la plataforma de hielo.

Me volví hacia donde estaba pereza, y comprobé que un gigantesco navío de guerra pintado de azul había aparecido en mitad de la bahía para embestirla. Confieso que aquello me sorprendió tanto que me quedé quieta en el sitio. Sylvia tuvo que hacerme reaccionar para darme cuenta de que nos habían lanzado una escalinata para subirnos. Subí por ella encontrándome con toda una tripulación de piratas.

_ Saludos bellas damas... sean bienvenidas a mi navío.

El capitán Garfio... le conocía... había visto su cara en carteles de se busca más de una vez en el bosque encantado... pero... ¿Tenía las dos manos? Había algo allí que estaba fuera de lugar, desde luego.

_ ¡Killian! Deja de intentar ligar con la señorita y vuelve al timón... ¡Mi barco no va a dirigirse solo!_ Exclamó una voz, mucho más conocida.

_ ¡Sí... capitana!_ Dijo él, que parecía tener pánico a meterse en un lío.

Anzu se dejó caer del carajo del vigía, deslizándose por las cuerdas y los mástiles con una soltura que estaba segura que en gran parte debía deberse a su condición de vampiresa. Sobre todo con aquel vestuario azul de corsario que imaginaba que, en el fondo, debía ser bastante menos cómodo que las ropas que llevaba más adelante.

Pereza, que confieso que una parte de mí esperaba que hubiese desaparecido, se dejó caer sobre el barco, lanza en mano, y las serpientes se alzaron alrededor del navío. Aquello no había terminado.

_ Anzu... ¿Estás segura de que no pagarán bastante por esto?_ Preguntó Killian, al timón._ Esas cosas van a destrozar el barco.

_ No estoy aquí por el dinero, Killian.

_ ¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí?_ Fue Sylvia la que habló.

_ Oh... yo vengo por esa precisa lanza que lleva esta encapuchada..._ Dijo, con una sonrisa._ Que en realidad ni tan siquiera es una lanza. ¿Me equivoco?

_ ¿Y qué si lo haces?_ Preguntó, apuntándola con ella._ ¿Acaso sabes lo que es?

_ Me hago una idea._ Dijo, acercándose, espada en mano.

Las serpientes se lanzaron sobre ella. Anzu se movió como bailando, evitándolas, y golpeó a Pereza, que bloqueó con la lanza. Anzu lanzó unas estocadas sobre la lanza, hasta que finalmente esta relampagueó y lanzó un resplandor que cegó a Anzu. Sin embargo, cuando la luz se desvaneció, aquello ya no era una lanza. Se había convertido en un tridente dorado. Y la capa de su dueña había desaparecido. Y al verla, prácticamente todos los marinos habían empezado a gritar de pánico.

_ ¡Es Úrsula! ¡Anzu nos ha enviado contra Úrsula!

_ Chicos... cuando os alistasteis todos sabíais que estaba loca. ¿Nos os habréis vuelto blandos porque os haya puesto frente a la bruja del mar?

_ ¡Sálvese quien pueda!_ Exclamó Killian, saltando por la borda.

_ Novatos..._ Exclamó Anzu mientras volvía a alzar las manos, se lanzaba sobre Úrsula y, haciendo un quiebro, lograba cortarle dos de sus tentáculos y lograr que soltase el tridente. Desgraciadamente, en cuanto el tridente tocó el suelo se derritió, formando un mancha de tinta negra.

_ ¡No! ¡El tridente de tritón no!_ Exclamó Úrsula.

Anzu la remató con un sablazo, ensartándola. Úrsula también se convirtió en un montón de tinta en el suelo. Anzu suspiró y nos miró a las dos.

_ Ahora, os vais a ir a casa. Y no vais a salir de allí durante los próximos días. Porque si lo hacéis... todas las personas a las que queréis van a morir. ¿Habéis entendido?

_Zandramas Stealer (Flashback)_

Mi crimen estaba sentenciado... tal como mi condena. Me habían dejado caer, y los escorpiones me rodeaban. Era, si se me permite, un modo horrible de morir. Y por ello me habían dado aquella daga. Con el propósito de que me quitase la vida yo misma. Pero no iba a morir sacrificándome yo misma en una cámara que servía de trampa en una pirámide. Moriría luchando, como la guerrera que siempre había sido. No tenía mi cetro... estaba sola... y mi hermana se había convertido en una vampiresa, en un monstruo. Pero aún así... no podía dejar que muriese por el asesinato de nuestra madre.

Ella no había sido capaz de vencer al vampiro, a esa criatura oscura de sus entrañas. Esperé a que los escorpiones se acercasen a mí, pero por alguna razón no lo hicieron. Me giré, y entonces la vi. Aquella mujer, apoyada en una columna y que... ¿Era Anzu? No, no podía serlo. Su piel era pálida... sus rasgos finos... pero... sus ojos. Sus ojos eran los ojos de mi hermana.

_ Las bestias obedecen a los vampiros cuando tienen suficiente práctica._ Dijo, con una sonrisa._ Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te veía.

_ Yo... no lo entiendo._ Confesé, mirándola._ Anzu... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

_ El tiempo._ Dijo, mirándome._ Pero... lo entenderás pronto.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que estarías huyendo de Egipto... perdiéndote para no volver. Si el faraón te encuentra aquí... te hará pedazos.

_ Y estoy huyendo... aunque para mí... todo eso pasó hace milenios.

_ ¿Qué dices? ¿Has viajado en el tiempo?_ Pregunté, aquello me asustaba._ Eso va contra la leyes de la magia.

_ Lo sé._ Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír._ Pero ya sabes que yo no soy como tú con las normas. Siempre me las salto. Y soy una egoísta... porque he usado mis últimas líneas para venir a salvarte. Y a Obligarte a pasar mucho... muchísimo tiempo dormida.

_ Cuando despierte... ¿Estarás tú conmigo?_ Me preguntó, mirándome._ Podré encontrarte.

_ Eso te lo garantizo._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente.

_ Entonces... haz lo que tengas que hacer._ Le dije._ Poco me importa dormir mil años si con ello encuentro a mi hermana pequeña.

_ Serán bastante más de mil._ Me dijo, alicaída.

_ Parece que la experiencia te ha hecho sabia._ Le dije._ Eso me reconforta.

Anzu se acercó a un sarcófago, uno de los rechazados por los arquitectos y lo abrió. Yo entendí el mensaje. Me acerqué y cerré los brazos, mirándola. Si había alguien en quién sabía que podía confiar hasta el final, era en Anzu.

_ Dulces sueños._ Dijo, en un susurro, cerrando la tapa.

_Anzu_

_ ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Anzu!_ Exclamó mi padre, cayéndose al suelo.

Su piel, de apariencia joven hasta hacía unos momentos, comenzó a arrugarse... y sus músculos a deshincharse como si fuesen globos. La armadura le hizo caer por su peso, y el cabello se le cayó. Donde antaño había estado el escritor, ahora no quedaba más que un anciano débil. y debilitado. El libro ahora era mío, y eso significaba que todo cuanto le había dado, se había ido con él. Lo que me sorprendía era que no se hubiese convertido en un montón de polvo.

_ ¡Anzu!_ Exclamó una voz. Me giré y sonreí al ver a Anna, que se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme. Aquel extraño paraje había desaparecido, y estábamos en la plaza del reloj._ ¡Tienes que explicarme qué ha pasado! Estabas a mi lado... pero también estabas frente a mí. ¿Cómo ha pasado eso?

_ Tan sólo un poco de magia... un poco prohibida pero..._ me llevé un dedo a los labios._ No se lo digas a nadie.

_Regina_

El villano había sido derrotado. Pero eso no aliviaba la sensación de vacío de mi pecho que sabía que seguiría allí aunque tuviese mi corazón. ¿De qué servía? ¿De qué diablos servía? La venganza seguía estando vacía, sin recompensa. Y la soledad seguía estando instalada en mi interior. Carcomiéndome por dentro hasta que escuché aquella voz, aquella dulce voz atravesando el aire, directamente hacia mis oídos, dulce como un gigantesco montón de chocolate con caramelo.

_ ¡Regina!

_ ¡Emma!

Parecía un sueño. Pero allí estaba Emma, atravesando la plaza con un cofre en las manos. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras veía a la rubia acercarse. Mis piernas comenzaron a moverse en su dirección, aún incrédula ante el hecho de que realmente estaba allí. Corrí, corrí todo lo que mis piernas daban para alcanzarla. Porque temía que se desvaneciera antes de que pudiese hacerlo, temía que algo terrible pasase de golpe... que un enorme meteorito cayese sobre Storybrooke y que nos matase a todos. Temía que un terremoto se produjese y Emma cayese en una falla.

Temía volver a perderla, una vez más. Pero no ocurrió nada. Llegué frente a ella, extenuada, y nos miramos a los ojos. Me acerqué para besarla, pero ella me puso una mano en el pecho y negó, acercándome la caja que llevaba para que la cogiera.

_ No vas a besarme sin eso._ Dijo, sonriendo.

Abrí la pequeña caja y encontré mi corazón en ella. Lo tomé con la mano, y me lo llevé al pecho, porque no esperaba encontrar pesar alguno al devolverlo a su lugar. Y no fue así... de hecho, sentí tanta alegría que no pude evitar ponerme a reír. Me acerqué a Emma, y la besé como nunca la había besado. Lancé la caja al suelo de mala manera y la abracé.

Porque estaba ahí. Era sólida, era real... estaba viva... tan increíblemente viva... tan increíblemente cálida. Me separé y nos miramos a los ojos. El tiempo pareció volver a avanzar a cámara rápida en aquella escena, como si el universo quisiera compensar el retraso que acababa de sufrir.

_ Las dos parecéis una pareja encantadora, si me lo permitís.

Confieso que cuando me giré y vi a Ingrid me sentí un poco contrariada, pero ella sonreía, no una sonrisa siniestra como las que había visto en anteriores encuentros, al contrario, parecía tranquila.

_ Me alegra que lo seáis._ confirmó, visto mis dudas._ Sylvia y yo hemos decidido dejar de entrometernos en vuestras vidas... y está claro que ha sido para mejor.

_ ¿Sylvia?_ Pregunté.

_ Sí... Ella y yo hemos... pasado bastante tiempo juntas últimamente._ Dijo, con una sonrisa.

Iba a pedirle más detalles, cuando escuché un sonido metálico. Pensaba que el escritor había muerto, pero se ponía en pie, quitándose la armadura. Entonces alzó un objeto, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, sentí verdadero terror. Porque aquel objeto... aquel objeto maldito y perdido... era nuestra ruina. Aquella daga, aquella daga oscura con la que podía ordenarle a Rumpel aparecer y matarnos a todos.

_ ¡Invoco al poder de las sombras!_ Exclamó, alzándola._ ¡Otórgame la oscuridad que hay en los corazones de estos traidores! ¡Permíteme ejecutar mi venganza final!

Y entonces sentí como algo tiraba de mi pecho y salía por mi garganta. Tinta... sucia tinta que casi me atraganto al expulsar. Y lo mismo le sucedió a Emma... y las demás personas que se encontraban por la calle. La tinta se elevaba y continuaba flotando hasta el escritor. Una risa diabólica comenzó a escucharse, una que iba creciendo en tono y volumen.

El cielo se oscureció, y truenos comenzaron a hacerse visibles en todas direcciones de formas imposibles. Lluvia... lluvia teñida de rojo comenzó a caer sobre nuestras cabezas. Me volví hacia el escritor, y comprobé que había comenzado a crecer en tamaño y a cambiar de forma. Anzu y yo nos miramos a la vez y asentimos. Lanzamos un conjuro inmovilizador a sus piernas... y estas se convirtieron en piedra, pero ni de ese modo pareció que pudiésemos detenerlo.

Sus piernas de roca pasaron a convertirse en una colina, y luego en una montaña a medida que iba elevándose más y más hasta alcanzar un tamaño demencial. Y en su cúspide, el escritor había adquirido el aspecto de un colosal y poderoso demonio del color de la tinta, que mostraba sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa de poder, con sus brazos cruzados y sus alas desplegadas amenazadoramente. Separó los brazos y nos señaló. Noté como Anzu extendía las manos y se echaba atrás justo a tiempo para evitar un relámpago. Nos parapeteamos debajo de una casa para intentar evitar los relámpagos, pero la sanguinolenta lluvia nos ralentizaba

_ Bueno... es oficial._ Dijo Anzu._ Estamos muertas.

* * *

**PD (Con spoilers del 4x13): Y así, señores de Once upon a time... es como se trae a la vida a uno de los iconos de Disney más antiguos...no durante un episodio sólo para hacer una apunte sobre vuestra protagonista (Sí... eso me cabreó muchísimo... y al fin he podido desquitarme XD). Uno de los seres mas máleficos ideas por esta compañía en los años cuarenta... ¿Y lo usáis para decir que Emma va a ser "muy muy mala" Dios... que rabia... mejor me callo, que el tema me da para mucho.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Nah... no sufras Sweet... aquí está... capítulo 31, en menos de veinticuatro horas... para que luego te quejes... Hay más, hay más.**

* * *

_Anzu_

El suelo temblaba, y los gritos se escuchaban en todas direcciones cuando aquella criatura elevaba sus manos y provocaba miles de tormentos a todos aquellos que entrasen en su radio. Ante lo que no dejaba de preguntarme... ¿Cuánta devastación estaría llegando a crear si sus piernas no hubiesen sido convertidas en una montaña? Si mi padre había estado ahí dentro alguna vez... ahora no lo estaba. El suelo se agrietaba y demonios parecían comenzar a salir de él. Un infierno de tinta nos aguardaba.

_ ¿Alguna de vosotras sabe volar?_ Pregunté, casi con ironía.

_ Puede que las hadas tengan algo de polvo de hadas... Pero dudo que tú o yo podamos volar con él._ Me dijo Regina, mirándome.

_ Pero ella sí._ Dije, mirando a Anna.

_ ¿Yo?_ Preguntó, poniéndose pálida._ ¿Y qué iba a hacer yo con esa monstruosidad?

_ Algo se nos ocurrirá._ Dije, quitándome el sombrero y buscando algo en él._ Aquí está. Espero que a Azul no le moleste que le coja algo de la estantería... pero es una emergencia.

Tomé el pequeño frasquito de polvo de hadas de dentro del sombrero y miré a Anna. Estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Le temblaba todo. Me acerqué y le di un suave beso en la frente. Ella me miró. Se notaba que se esforzaba por intentar parecer más fuerte de lo que era en realidad. Tomé el frasquito y dejé caer un poco sobre su cabeza. Ella estornudó cuando le llegó al rostro, y el estornudo la hizo elevarse un par de palmos del suelo y continuar hasta que se dio un golpe contra el techo.

_ ¡Funciona!_ Exclamó, incrédula.

_ Parece que también funciona por aquí...

Me di la vuelta y vi que Emma había acabado cabeza abajo, suspendida en el aire. Me reí, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué no morir entre risas si teníamos que hacerlo de todos modos? Regina hizo aparecer unas espadas y se las dio. Miré a Anna a los ojos, y quise darle unas palabras de ánimo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se elevó por los aires junto con Emma.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos nosotras?_ Preguntó Regina.

_ Pues... trepar..._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ No sé por qué... pero me temía que dijeras eso.

_Emma_

Me elevaba por los aires, con el viento removiendo mi cabello. Nunca me había sentido tan viva como en aquel momento. Y entonces, llegamos ante él. Y sentí como mi temperatura parecía descender de puro pánico. No era simplemente gigantesco, era demente la forma en la que se movía. Y cuando fijó sus ojos en Anna y en mí, sentí como si mi corazón quisiera escaparse por la garganta. Alzó las alas, aleteó una vez, y ambas salimos despedidas en dirección contraria. Cuando tratamos de acercarnos una vez más, los relámpagos nos recibieron.

Y aunque volar se antojaba sencillo, mucho más de lo que habría esperado, los rayos no eran precisamente fáciles de sortear mientras intentábamos acercarnos. Tan sólo esperaba que a las demás les estuviese saliendo mejor, porque Anna no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculos evitando los relámpagos igual que yo.

_Regina_

Anzu me había llevado en la espalda. Había sido bastante humillante, pero lo cierto era que ella tenía razón al decirme que necesitaría todas mis fuerzas. Lo que no me había dicho era que pensaba saltar aquella montaña de diez en diez metros. Había estado a punto de marearme con tanto salto. Pero finalmente llegamos al punto en que la montaña dejaba de ser montaña y se convertía en torso. Cuál fue mi sorprensa cuando Anzu saltó directamente al interior de la roca y atravesó lo que parecía ser una puerta.

Yo hice lo propio pero, al hacerlo, no me encontré con ella. Lo que sí que vi, fue una extraña escalinata dorada, que resaltaba excesivamente sobre el fondo de tinieblas que no me dejaban ver nada. Era una clara invitación, una trampa obvia, pero tampoco había otro camino, por lo que comencé a andar por ella, hasta una gran puerta dorada que temía que estuviese cerrada. Sin embargo, al llegar a ella, la encontré abierta. La empujé, y me adentré en la habitación que allí se ocultaba.

_Anzu_

Espejos. Miles de espejos. El mito decía que los vampiros no nos reflejábamos en los espejos. Pero eso era falso, y por ello yo me hallaba igual de confusa en aquel laberinto de espejos que cualquier mortal. Sin embargo mi sexto sentido me puso alerta para, una vez pasado un tiempo, cubrirme a tiempo antes de que todos los espejos estallaran. Me quité los cristales con un espasmo, y me volví hacia la persona que el escritor usaría como último recurso para enfrentarse a mí.

No era un familiar esta vez... ni un amigo... ni un enemigo, tampoco. Sabía que, en última instancia, de quién debía preocuparme... era de mí. No existía enemigo al que pudiese temer más que a mi propia imagen colocada ante mí. Yo misma me había añadido al libro... y eso, había traído consecuencias. Tal como mirarse en un espejo... uno que te vestía de cuero rojo y te teñía el cabello de negro. Mi alter-ego sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, afilados y blancos, brillantes en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos no ocultaban su condición como los míos. Rojos como dos rubíes. Ella había hecho algo que yo hacía años que evitaba. Estaba mostrando al vampiro. Luciéndolo con orgullo. Cualquier humana que la mirase, aunque fuese tan sólo un par de segundos, se daría cuenta de que algo no estaba bien... de que el atractivo era irreal. Cualquiera se percataría de que estaba ante un hermoso y letal depredador.

_ Ahora dime... Anzu... ¿Vas a rendirte y a poner las cosas sencillas? ¿O vas a tomar el camino complicado, como siempre haces?_ Preguntó.

_ Creo que las dos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta._ Dije, desenvainando la espada.

_ Eso es justo lo que quería oír._ Dijo, desenvainando su arma, una Katana. Yo manipulaba ese arma a la perfección... pero nunca había estado entre mis favoritas.

Nos abalanzamos la una sobre la otra, y tuve, por fin, un combate que representaba un verdadero desafío y en el que realmente me estaba jugando la vida. El sonido del acero al chocar resonaba en aquella sala sin iluminación, mientras las armas iban chocando entre sí. Aquella batalla era una danza, una danza mortal y sin tregua en la que ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder un ápice.

Nuestras armas chocaron, y tuvimos que dar un paso atrás. Nos miramos a los ojos. Y vi en sus ojos lo mismo que en los míos. Diversión... locura... casi un amago de lujuria. Al principio del día había pensado que iba a morir. Y si lo hiciese, lo más probable es que fuese en aquella sala. Pero lo haría con una sonrisa de desafío y, ante todo, luchando.

_ No te mueves mal para tener tanto atractivo. Lástima lo del pelo... te arruina por completo._ Dije, lanzándome con una estocada.

_ Pensé en teñírmelo de pelirrojo, pero consideré que sería muy hortera._ Contestó, bloqueando mi ataque.

La danza comenzó, una vez más. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos luchando, pero se me hacían horas. No había agotamiento, no había tregua. ¿Acaso aquella lucha no iba a tener un final? Tener ese pensamiento, fue mi mayor error, pues me desconcentró. Pensé en las cosas que tenía esperándome fuera, y mi alter-ego aprovechó mi desatino para lanzar un mandoblazo contundente y hacer que mi espada rodase por el suelo. Me dio una patada y me hizo caer. Tenía intención de moverme para recoger mi arma, pero me encontré con la punta de la espada sobre mi garganta.

_ ¿Sabes? Esperaba un poco más de mí misma._ dijo, con una sonrisa._ Pero no te preocupes... Morir no ha de ser tan horrible... y tendrás las espaldas cubiertas. Yo continuaré donde lo dejaste. Tienes una hija a la que puedo corromper... y a una chica enamorada a la que arrastrar a las sombras. Estaré entretenida... y mi padre estará orgulloso.

_Regina_

El escritor respiraba pesadamente mientras se esforzaba por evitar las bolas de fuego que le lanzaba. A diferencia de la otra vez, mi magia esta vez no rebotaba como la anterior. La armadura carmesí empezaba a mellarse. Acumulé mi fuego en ambas manos y lo arrojé a la vez. La hombrera salió despedida hacia un lado y se descompuso en la tinta. Mi reacción al verle en aquella sala había sido instantánea. Y esta vez estaba dando mejores resultados que la primera.

_ ¡No puede ser! ¡La última vez no eras nada! ¡Una molestia, nada más!_ Exclamó._ ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

_ Digamos que... no dar todo el furor de mi corazón... no tenía._ Dije, con sorna._ Ahora, en cambio... he encontrado mi verdadera motivación... y vas a aprender a no meterte en el camino de la reina malvada. ¡He encontrado mi final feliz, y no serás tú el que me lo arrebate!

_Emma_

Repentinamente, el demonio pareció empezar a descentrarse. Sus movimientos se me antojaron confusos, desorientados. Casi como si hubiese perdido nuestra posición. Anna me miró y yo le devolví la mirada. No sabía que estaría pasando por la mente de aquella chica.

_ Los brazos._ Me dijo._ Está distraído... tenemos que atacar ahí. Si los pierde no podrá hacer nada.

_ Estoy de acuerdo._ Dije. Sujetando bien la espada._ Confieso que no esperaba que tuviese ideas tan macabras, Anna.

_ Cuando pasas tanto tiempo con Anzu como yo... aprendes un par de cosas...

_ Creo que entiendo lo que dices._ Dije, pensando en Regina.

Regina me había enseñado tanto lo mejor como lo peor de lo que conocía del mundo. Pero no cambiaría nada del tiempo en que habíamos estado juntas. Sólo lamentaba aquellos años perdidos de los que, a pesar de saber que no era cierto, no dejaba de culparme en alguna ocasión.

Anna y yo nos lanzamos a por las extremidades que ahora se movían sin control. Fueron unos tajos limpios, y los brazos cayeron al suelo. Nos sonreímos un momento, pero pronto veríamos que nuestro gran plan no era tan ingenioso. La bestia gritó, y dos nuevos brazos surgieron para ocupar los antiguos. Se escuchó una risa, y otro batir de alas. Sin embargo, esta vez, junto con los rayos, una lluvia de rayos se lanzaba sobre nosotras.

_ ¡Anna, cuidado!_ Exclamé, colocándome delante de ella y convocando una pequeña barrera. Tenía que dar las gracias a Ingrid, porque de no ser por ella probablemente no sabría cómo hacer tal cosa.

Ella había tenido que quedarse abajo, coordinando la evacuación. Lo cierto es que me parecía un desperdicio... pero ella no podía volar o trepar, y eso era definitivamente mejor que dejarla intentar atacar desde abajo, donde era una muerte segura. encontrarse con los continuos terremotos y ataques de criaturas infernales que, afortunadamente, no tenían alas.

_Anzu_

_ ¿Sabes lo más triste, Anzu? Sólo estoy aquí porque eres egoísta._ Dijo mi alter-ego, sonriendo._ Tenías que intentar salvar a tu hermana... Y ahora... Estás aquí sola... ¿No te arrepientes de esa decisión?

_ No, no lo hago._ Dije, sincera._ Quizá no lo haya conseguido, pero al menos lo intenté, y eso es algo que tú no puedes quitarme.

_ ¡Te ha abandonado, Anzu! ¡A ti y a mí, a las dos!_ Exclamó. Noté como la punta de la katana empezaba a hacerme sangrar._ ¡Y ahora vas a pagar...!

Repentinamente, mi alter-ego empezó a temblar, y dejó caer la katana al suelo. Se miró las manos... donde las venas empezaban a brillar de un tono dorado. Las del cuello que asomaban empezaron a emitir el mismo fulgor, y la vi darse la vuelta, temblorosa y aterrada, mientras toda su piel comenzaba a emitir ese brillo.

_ Yo jamás abandonaría a mi hermana... si no fueses una vulgar copia, lo sabrías.

Allí estaba, saliendo de entre las sombras. Mi hermana mayor, la auténtica. Mi alter-ego sólo pudo lanzar un grito desesperado antes de estallar en llamas. Zandra me tendió la mano y yo se la tomé sin dudas, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie. Con lágrimas en los ojos me lancé a sus brazos, y la estreché con fuerza. Por un segundo volví a ser aquella niña morena a la que su padre regañaba y buscaba el consuelo en su hermana mayor, aquella joven rebelde y sin deseos de ser una más en una larga línea. Aquella que había sido antes de estropearlo todo.

_ ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?_ Pregunté.

_ Esperaba que el sarcófago en el que me sellaste estuviese en Egipto al despertar... pero... bueno... Británicos. Tuve que sacarme el pasaporte y ganar algún dinero antes de poder venir... Mi magia aún se estaba recuperando ahí fuera.

Yo me reí un poco mirándola a los ojos. Aquellos ojos de halcón, enmarcados por dos manchas oscuras que bien podían parecer maquillaje, pero que no lo eran. La única persona que me protegía, y no al revés. Me hacía sentir completamente segura que ella estuviese allí. Me hacía entender lo que sentía Grace cuando le decía que yo espantaría a cualquier monstruo que se atreviese a entrar en su habitación.

_ Bien... ahora acabamos con el reinado de terror de nuestro padre.

_Regina._

Arrojé al escritor al suelo cuando intentó acercarse a mí una vez más. La última pieza de su armadura se había desprendido. Llevé la mano a su pecho y extraje el corazón. Había visto corazones oscuros... pero aquel... aquel no tenía comparación. Era completamente negro... pegajoso... chorreaba, como si de alquitrán se tratase su oscuridad... que se había convertido en tinta. Me aparté un par de pasos y lo estrujé con todas mis fuerzas...

Pero nada sucedió. No era capaz de convertirlo en polvo. Lo que tenía en las manos era tanto un amasijo de tinta y negrura y tan poco un corazón humano, que no era capaz de aplastarlo. Lo miré, con terror. Pero, justo a tiempo, la puerta se abrió, y Anzu y su hermana hicieron acto de presencia.

_ Ninguna bruja va a aplastar mi corazón... ¡Ninguna tiene el poder para hacerlo!

Miré a Anzu y a Zandramas, que parecían encontrarse en la misma situación que yo. Ya habíamos visto que el cuerpo del escritor no podía destruirse, pues era capaz de volver a formarse con la tinta que extraía... ¿Qué hacer si su corazón también lo era?

_ Tienes razón... Una bruja no basta para aplastar tu corazón._ Dijo Anzu._ Pero... ¿Crees que podrá con las tres juntas?

El escritor se puso pálido mientras Anzu ponía sus manos sobre las mías. Zandra hizo lo mismo, y las tres compartimos una mirada cómplice. Allí estaba yo, en el centro, sosteniendo lo único que me separaba de mi felicidad. Pero esta vez, no estaba sola. Anzu y Zandra estaban allí conmigo... Anna estaba fuera... y Emma... sobretodo Emma... Era la que más fuerzas me daba. Así que, lo intentamos juntas, aplastándolo con todas nuestras fuerzas.

_Emma_

Llegamos a una rápida conclusión. Quizá los brazos no funcionasen... pero nuestra esperanza estaba en cortarle la cabeza a aquel ser. Si aquello no funcionaba, nada lo haría. Nos lanzamos sobre él, espadas en manos, evitando lo relámpagos... los enormes brazos... luchando contra los movimientos de sus alas. Finalmente lo hicimos. Fueron dos tajos rápidos, y la cabeza bailó indecorosamente sobre el cuello antes de caer. Los brazos quedaron inertes... el cielo se despejó, y la cabeza cayó, finalmente sin vida, sobre el asfalto.

Los demonios lo siguieron, estallando, no en formaciones de tinta, sino simplemente desapareciendo sin más. El monstruo desapareció, convertido en humo... y la montaña comenzó a decrecer. Descendimos al suelo. De entre el humo negro en el que se había hallado la cabeza surgieron Regina y Anzu... y una mujer que me era totalmente desconocida. Y, frente a ellos, el escritor. que trataba en vano de alzarse, pero esta vez... ya no parecían quedarle cartas. Se convirtió en humo, al igual que el resto de sus creaciones... con un último grito agónico. Mi reacción fue inmediata. Solté la espada y me lancé sobre Regina, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas.

_ ¿Ha terminado?_ Pregunté, mirando alternativamente a Anzu y a la rubia._ ¿De verdad hemos acabado con él?

_ Casi._ Contestó la pelirroja, tomando el libro de cuentos que, efectivamente, allí tirado en el suelo, parecía ser el último legado del escritor, de lo más inofensivo, de hecho._ Regina... ¡Plato!

Lo lanzó al aire, y Regina le disparó una bola de fuego, que lo calcinó por completo. Anzu sonrió, y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. ¿Iba a poder casarme con Regina de una vez? ¿Se acabarían por fin los villanos que querían asesinarnos? Esperaba que sí.

_ Ahora... cada uno podrá escribir su propio final._ Concluyó Anzu, tomando a Anna de la cintura, que dio un respingo._ Y tú y yo... tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre la relación que tenemos.

* * *

**PD: Por las dudas... sí... aún queda al menos otro episodio... y sí... habrá porno SQ... y no SQ... que hay que tratar bien al personal... *Se ríe en la oscuridad***


	32. Epílogo y Trailer

**Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han leído la historia hasta aquí, y que venís a ver el capítulo final. Sois geniales por haberme estado apoyando hasta aquí, y por haberme dado todo este feedback y todas estas reviews que espero pueda tener también en proyectos futuros. SOIS UNAS GRANDES PERSONAS, DE VERDAD. Y aunque suene manido y repetido sois vosotros lo que habéis hecho posible este fic dándome ánimos y consiguiendo que me muera de ganas de escribir el siguiente capítulo. Quiero darles agradecimientos especiales a Silviasi22, a SweetBastard, porque son las que han estado ahí, dando review capítulo a capítulo sin excepción y dándome apoyo incluso fuera de la página. Pero en serio, a los demás también, GRACIAS A TODOS. SOIS GENIALES Y OS DOY UN APLAUSO DESDE AQUÍ. **

* * *

_3 meses después..._

_Anzu_

Nevaba. Desde hacía varios días, de hecho. Y por supuesto, Anna y Grace habían salido a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Yo había decidido quedarme dentro. La verdad es que hoy era el día en que Anna y yo cumplíamos tres meses de esa relación que, a ratos, había sido extraña. Le encantaba celebrar aquellas cosas, y me encantaba. La principal razón por la que había terminado sintiendo lo que sentía por Anna, o al menos eso creía, era que nunca estaba triste. Siempre sonriente... siempre motivándome.

Anna había sido mi apoyo desde que había vuelto al mundo que me había visto nacer, y una parte de mí siempre había deseado que ella fuese alguien más significativo en mi vida. Pero... ella quería a Kristoff entonces. Y por eso me había mantenido al margen durante tanto tiempo. Y fue cuando ella prefirió dejar que su hermana se quedase con su príncipe cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí. Había querido que ella diese el paso pero, en última instancia, la impaciencia me había superado.

Es por todo lo que ya llevábamos juntas que no me sorprendió tanto cuando entré en el salón y me lo encontré sólo iluminado por una multitud de velas. En la mesa había dos platos dorados y sentada, esperándome, estaba Anna. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, cómplice.

_ ¿Me equivocaría al pensar que Grace y mi hermana están con Elsa?_ pregunté.

_ Estarías en lo cierto._ Dijo ella, emitiendo una risa coqueta._ ¿Puedo ofrecerte vino, querida?

_Sylvia_

_ Parece que una no puede esperar encontrar nada decente en la televisión a estas horas. ¿Qué has traído?_ pregunté a Ingrid, mirándola.

_ Fantasía..._ Dijo, mirando el DVD que había traído. Yo alcé una ceja en respuesta.

_ ¿Te parece realmente apropiado?_ pregunté.

_ Me gusta la música clásica._ Se defendió._ Además... tú ni siquiera planeas ver la película.

_ Culpable_ Reconocí, con una risita.

Lo confieso... en el mismo momento en que Ingrid estuvo a punto de dar su vida por mí, me olvidé de mi malsana obsesión con Regina. Aquello no podía hacerlo un hechizo. Estaba claro que a Ingrid yo le gustaba de verdad. Y nuestra relación había empezado a florecer porque ambas entendíamos lo que era que la oportunidad de ser feliz ante nosotras y que sin embargo se nos negase. Cuando se sentó a mi lado no me anduve con tonterías y me quité la camiseta directamente.

A fin de cuentas, ya me había descubierto y poco sentido tenía que fingiese que miraba la película. Ella sonrió cuando comencé a besarle el cuello y me miró a los ojos, con el misticismo helado que tenía en los suyos. Me tumbó sobre el sofá y me besó con fiereza, mordiendo mis labios.

_ ¿Esto es lo que buscabas, Sylvia?

_ Sí... justo eso..._ Dije, riéndome, sincera.

_Emma_

El día era de ensueño. Soleado y caluroso, bueno, como en los folletos. La playa de arena blanca estaba extrañamente vacía aquel día. Quizá fuese porque era invierno. Había sido una jugada muy astuta escoger hacer aquel viaje en invierno a pesar de que hacía ya tiempo que se había celebrado nuestra boda. Me incorporé sobre mi toalla y miré a mi esposa, que juraría que estaba dormitando, de no ser porque en cuanto me levanté me devolvió la mirada, oculta bajo sus gafas de sol.

_ ¿Sigue pensando que Hawaii es un mal lugar para una luna de miel, alcaldesa?_ La piqué, sacándole la lengua.

_ He de confesar que tenía mis dudas, por supuesto, pero lo cierto es que ha demostrado ser la mejor opción posible, señorita Swan._ Dijo, sonriendo de lado._ Creo que no me he sentido tan descansada en toda mi vida.

_ Tengo... algunas ideas para que te encuentres aún más reconfortada..._ Dije, pasando mis dedos por su vientre desnudo._ Claro... es posible que tenga que quitarte ese bikini para que podamos realizarlas.

_ Oh... no estará sugiriendo lo que yo creo que está sugiriendo... Sheriff... Eso supone escándalo público._ dijo, dejando caer las gafas. Lo confieso, sólo con una mirada acababa de hacer que mi temperatura se disparara.

_ Si no... ¿Para qué he comprado esto?_ dije, rebuscando en mi bolsa y mostrándole el curioso juguetito que había comprado... para que estrenara conmigo._ ¿No te tienta ni un poquito... Regina?

_Anna_

Anzu finalmente terminó la cena y me cogió en volandas para llevarme a la habitación. Tan sólo esperaba que esta vez no me destrozara el vestido... Anzu era muy pasional cuando se lo proponía. Yo la besaba, acariciando su cuello, su hermoso cabello, mientras ascendíamos. Mis coletas se estaban bamboleando de un lado a otro. Yo reí un poco cuando ella me lanzó a la cama, y me mordí el labio. Tuve el acierto de quitarme el vestido, despacio, sin prisas, y lanzarlo a un lado antes de invitarla con un dedo.

Ella se acercó lentamente y me besó, mientras sus manos comenzaban a jugar con mi pecho. No pude evitar estremecerme. Su talento, su habilidad para provocarme placer con los más ínfimos gestos, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Escuché un "click", casi imperceptible, y mi sujetador se deslizó por mi vientre. Anzu me empujó suavemente sobre la cama y dejó que sus labios rodearan uno de mis pechos, mordiéndolo con pericia.

Gemí sin tapujos, sabiendo que intentar contenerme sería infructuoso. A Anzu le encantaba ver las reacciones que provocaba en mí. Apreté con fuerza las sábanas, gimiendo, cuando sus dedos empezaron a jugar conmigo. No había un lugar en el mundo en el que prefiriera estar... O una persona con la que podría sentirme más completa. Anzu se colocó sobre mí y me miró a los ojos. Creo que ambas compartíamos el sentimiento de que no podíamos ser más felices.

_ Te quiero..._ Dije, en un susurro, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y me entregaba a ella, de forma dulce y completa, como ya había hecho tantas otras veces... pero era algo que no dejaba de ser igual de especial que la primera vez. Anzu no era dura conmigo, no siempre.

La sentí bajar, besándome por el pecho y el vientre, hasta llegar donde ella quería. Creía que no iba a poder soportarlo más, pero Anzu siempre se guardaba regalos para el final. Le acaricié el cabello, agradeciendo para mis adentros lo generosa que era, lo afortunada que era porque me quisiera... y ante todo, lo feliz que me sentía porque, si no hubiese caído aquel hechizo sobre el bosque encantado... no habría sido capaz de conocer a mi verdadero amor. Pues ni Hans ni Kristoff podían compararse con la persona a la que yo más querría durante toda la eternidad.

_Ingrid_

Supe desde hacía meses que Sylvia me había hechizado al principio de nuestra relación, pero al final, eso había sido lo que me había hecho descubrir que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran auténticos. Aquel día, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la sujetaba, besándola apasionada hasta el dormitorio, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Finalmente, había encontrado mi final feliz, una persona a la que amar de verdad... y una familia capaz de perdonarme y que me enorgullecía tener.

Sylvia no era de las que se quedaban quietas, y atacó mi escote en cuanto nos tumbamos. Sus manos y su lengua jugaban conmigo como querían. Aquella noche iba a nevar. Era un poco indecoroso que todos supieran cuando Sylvia y yo hacíamos lo que hacíamos, pero a ambas había dejado de importarnos hacía meses. La ropa, mero obstáculo para ambas, desapareció entre tirones y mordiscos. Nos entregamos a una pasión animal descontrolada.

Nosotras no hablábamos demasiado a la hora de hacer el amor. Éramos algo rudas, más dejándonos llevar que diciéndonos palabras hermosas... pues esas nos las decíamos en otras ocasiones. Los besos se convertían en mordiscos mientras más se aceleraba el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, ya empapados en sudor y en el flujo de nuestra pasión... que estallaría con fervientes gritos por parte de ambas.

Caímos, exhaustas, mirándonos a los ojos. Porque era entonces cuando la ternura afloraba, cuando nos acercábamos y nos dábamos tímidos besos aún agotadas. Sylvia me miraba, y yo entendía su mirada, la que reflejaba lo mismo que la mía, un agradecimiento pleno por haber encontrado, después de tantos pesares, un lugar del que no querer marcharse.

_Regina_

Mi esposa era perversa. No perversa en el sentido oscuro de la palabra. Pero sí que perversa en el sentido juguetón. Yo ya intuía que en nuestra luna de miel habría muchas más sorpresas de las habituales. Lo confieso, no era muy amable del riesgo de lo público... pero cuando vi aquel objeto largo y cilíndrico rematado en un arnés me dije que tenía que probarlo. Y Emma se negaba a hacerlo si no era en la playa. Al final llegamos a un acuerdo, y fuimos a una pequeña cueva bastante escondida de la playa, donde yo imaginaba que nadie nos encontraría. La luz del sol entraba por un pequeño hueco y eso le daba cierto encanto.

Y así había acabado en aquella situación... con Emma jugueteando entre mis piernas, con la vista fija en mis ojos... como si la vibración no me hubiese enloquecido bastante. Pasó un buen rato antes de que se separase y se pusiera boca abajo, moviendo su trasero hipnóticamente tentándome con él. Giró la cabeza como pudo y me sacó la lengua, una provocación ante lo que yo no me pude resistir.

La tomé por la cintura y la atravesé rápidamente, provocando que Emma lanzara un sonoro gemido. Me dejé caer sobre ella y la tomé rodeé con la cintura. Emma se acomodó sobre la arena, dejándome a mí el trabajo, pero poco me importaba en ese momento en el que yo me movía. Mis manos se movieron y le acaricié los pechos con dulzura, que contrastaba mucho con la forma en que la taladraba.

Pero Emma era traviesa, y me dio un empujón, de modo que caí yo en la arena, y ella misma se colocó encima, moviéndose rápidamente y dejando un reguero de besos por todo mi cuerpo. Me estremecí, mirándola, y ella me devolvió la mirada, juguetona, tierna y salvaje a la vez. La atraje hacia mí, rodeándola con mis brazos, mirándola hasta el último segundo en que ambas perdimos por completo las fuerzas, en una explosión candente de placer y lujuria que sólo ella era capaz de hacerme sentir.

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente agotado cuando le di aquel beso. No la soltaba, porque no quería que se separase. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos problemas, íbamos a empezar realmente una vida juntas como esposas. Mi final feliz. Uno que ya no quedaba nadie que quisieras estropear.

**_Fin_**

_Anzu_

Me coloco bien el sombrero mientras me dirijo a un solo asiento, un sofá de orejas, en una sala vacía. Acaricio la superficie de color rojo carmesí, y compruebo su tersura en silencio antes de tomar asiento. Muevo la mano hacia una mesilla que segundos antes no estaba ahí, ni la mesilla ni la copa de líquido carmesí que recojo. Bebo un poco y me aclaro la garganta, y entonces, miro al frente... y te miro a ti. Sí, a ti, que estás mirando una pantalla para leer estas palabras... que has leído cada una de las líneas de esta historia, o al menos eso espero... porque no quiero tener que enfadarme... a nadie le gusta la gente que se lee el final del libro antes de empezarlo.

_ Pero no estoy aquí para divagar, ¿Verdad? ¿Para qué estoy aquí? bueno... Sombra lo sabe... pero no me lo dice... y no vamos a quedarnos aquí mirándonos hasta que tú te mueras... ¿Verdad? Sería absurdo. Supongo que... quiere que despida el fic. Pero ya está todo dicho ¿No crees? Así que, simplemente diré que... hasta luego._ Me coloco bien el sombrero._ Volveremos a vernos, confío. Pórtate bien... Pero no demasiado... eso es aburrido. Oh... por cierto... tienes un trailer más abajo, del próximo fic... ¿Le echas una mirada?

Te guiño un ojo y me pongo en pie, dejando la copa en su sitio para marcharme por donde he venido... A fin de cuentas... Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que vueltas a verme...

**_Trailer_**

_Primera toma, Emma Swan_

_ ¡Soltadme!_ Exclamé con todas mis fuerzas, mientras observaba el cielo. Desde que había cruzado la linde de aquel pequeño pueblo el cielo se había vuelto sombrío y gris._ ¡Yo no estoy loca!

Los gritos y las excusas eran inútiles mientras aquellos dos hombres fornidos me arrastraban contra mi voluntad hacia aquel edificio, hacia aquel llamado hospital. Y yo no dejaba de leer las palabras que anunciaban mi destino como una placa que repiqueteaba colgada del marco del portón de acero con barrotes que me separaba de mi antigua libertad "Hospital psiquiátrico Storybrooke". Gritaba y pataleaba, pero aquellos dos hombres, si es que tenían voluntad, no hacían gala de ella.

Cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba en una diminuta y sucia habitación una litera. Grité, suplicando para que me soltaran, pero sólo recibí risas como respuesta. La puerta se cerró, y yo la golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, pero no conseguí llamar la atención de nadie.

_ ¡Quiero hablar con la persona que está al mando aquí!_ Exclamé, con todas mis fuerzas.

En ese momento escuché una risa, una risa que provenía de la litera superior, y vi como alguien se incorporaba para mirarme. Una niña... porque aquella pequeñuela no debía superar los quince años. Pero su risa, confieso que me dio verdadero pánico. Estridente, enloquecida. Y la forma en la que se quedó mirándome, durante más de medio minuto, sin pestañear una sola vez, me puso la carne de gallina.

_ La reina no va a darte ausencia... querida._ Dijo, riéndose con ganas._ Eres nueva en el reino, mas no especial.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?_ Pregunté.

_ Regina... la reina de este castillo inexpugnable... no te dará audiencia... mucho menos si la pide a gritos.

_ Pierdo mi tiempo hablando con una loca._ razoné, intentando mirar al exterior por la pequeña ventana de la habitación... un esfuerzo inútil... estaba demasiado alta.

_ Claro... Alicia la loca... Escúchame bien, Emma Swan... Mientras tengas la mente en otro sitio, estamos acabados. Aquí todos estamos locos y esa es una buena excusa para ir al infierno, pero no para olvidar quién eres. Olvidar es siempre olvidar salvo cuando no se olvida... Me gustaría olvidar quién eres... pero no puedo._ Dijo la niña, lanzando risotadas._ Eso decía la sombrerera al menos.

¿Cómo es que sabía mi nombre?

_Segunda toma, Regina_

Locura y destrucción sin límites... tan sólo con un botón. ¿Existía algo más satisfactorio que eso? Un sólo botón, y los gritos llenaron la habitación. Cerré los ojos. ¿Era indecente que gozara con aquello? Quizá un poco... pero la venganza era tan dulce... Tan satisfactoria. Ver a aquella mujer sujeta en aquella cama mientras las agujas se iban clavando sobre su piel, extrayendo su sangre. Oh... Quizá no debía haber electrificado aquellas agujas... parecía inapropiado.

Mi diversión se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Solté el botón rápidamente, escuchando un gemido de alivio que confieso que encontré desagradable. Pocas personas se atrevían a molestarme en aquel psiquiátricos y sus alrededores, pero estaba del todo segura de quién era la persona que había entrado en la habitación. Efectivamente. La pelirroja ataviada de negro, y con el sombrero ligeramente torcido. La única que no temblaba al verme. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una detective de una novela negra.

_ Creo haber dejado claro que no quiero que se me moleste cuando trato a la señorita Blancard.

La mujer la miró. O más bien, a lo que quedaba de ella. Mary Margaret se hallaba en un estado tembloroso, con los ojos en blanco y expulsando una interesante cantidad de espuma por la boca. Otras personas habrían reaccionado de un modo desagradable, pero no aquella mujer, que mostró plena indiferencia.

_ He venido a ver a mi hija, Alice._ Dijo, con voz dura._ ¿Por qué no me han dejado verla?

_ Porque han encontrado un cuchillo bajo su almohada... otra vez._ Dije, clavándole la mirada._ El personal cree que usted puede tener algo que ver con eso.

_ Creo... Regina._ Dijo, tomándose el atrevimiento de tutearme._ Que las dos sabemos la razón por la cual mi hija se cuela en vuestras cocinas y roba cuchillos. Si tu personal no está lo bastante cualificado como para evitar que esas cosas sucedan, no es mi problema. Mañana volveré, y voy a ver mi hija, con el permiso de tus gorilas o sin él.

Nos miramos a los ojos, con una clara señal de desafío más que remarcable, pero, finalmente, decidí que no tenía caso levantar tanto revuelo.

_ Los guardias no te pondrán pegas, querida._ Dije, con voz más amable.

_ Gracias._ Dijo, ella no varió su tono._ Pensé que tendría algo que ver con vuestra nueva... invitada. Disculpad la confusión.

_ ¿Nueva invitada?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Sí... vuestra nueva paciente... Emma Swan... creo que ese es su nombre._ Dijo, colocándose bien el sombrero._ Hasta la próxima, doctora Mills.

_ Hasta la próxima._ Dije, con tono cortés. Esperé a que se hubiese ido para volver a acercarme a los mandos de la máquina, y juguetear sobre el botón de arranque.

_ ¡Doctora, se lo suplico! No... por favor._ Me imploró Mary Margaret, en un momento de lucidez._ ¡Pare esto!

_ Pero... Mary... no ves que todo esto es por tu bien._ Dije, con una gran sonrisa, pulsando una vez más aquel botón y llenando aquella habitación de gritos... de auténtica música para mis oídos.

_ Primero haré añicos tu mente... y luego la de tu asquerosa hija... Blancanieves...


End file.
